La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille
by Adam Park
Summary: Ecrite en 2006 : C'est une autre version de Après la souffrance, le bonheur arrive à grands pas car elle contenait trop de répétitions sur certaines scènes… Après tout ce n'était que la première fic qui me paraît souvent ratée.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages de « Hana Yori Dango » et les chansons ne m'appartiennent pas. Les pensées des personnes sont en italique. Les lettres sont entre « … ». Au fait, Tsukushi Makino ne ressemble pas beaucoup à celle de l'auteur.

Résumé : C'est une autre version de « Après la souffrance, le bonheur arrive à grands pas » car elle contenait trop de répétitions sur certaines scènes… Après tout ce n'était que la première fic qui me paraît souvent ratée. La famille Makino est composée d'un père, d'une mère et de quatre enfants. L'aînée Tsukushi, ayant quatorze ans, a le cœur pris par un jeune garçon âgé de dix sept ans Alec. Ce dernier ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Rui Hanazawa. La seconde est Sherry qui a douze ans, mais elle est en avance d'un an sur son programme scolaire comme sa sœur aînée. Elles sont toutes les deux à Eitoku Gakuen. Elles ont deux frères dont l'un est Susumu qui a huit ans et l'autre Rui vient de naître. Un jour alors que c'est des vacances scolaires, les Makino partirent en voiture quand un drame surgit…

Les personnages : 

**Sherry Makino :**

Age : Treize ans Dont Date de naissance : 14 juillet 1979

Taille : Un mètre cinquante deux pour un poids de quarante trois kilogrammes

Groupe sanguin : B

Signe du zodiaque : Cancer

Couleur préférée : Blanc

Ce qu'elle aime : Les garçons jaloux, doux et protecteurs

**Tsukushi Makino :**

Age : Quinze ans Dont Date de naissance : 28 décembre 1977

Taille : Un mètre soixante pour un poids de quarante huit kilogrammes

Groupe sanguin : B

Signe du zodiaque : Capricorne

Couleur préférée : Bleu

Ce qu'elle aime : Jouer à certains instruments de musique en chantant, écouter Rui jouer du violon

**Rui Makino :**

Age : Vient de naître dont Date de naissance : 1er janvier 1991

Taille : Inconnu pour un poids inconnu

Groupe sanguin : O

Signe du Zodiaque : Capricorne

Couleur préféré : Rouge

Ce qu'il aime : La musique de Tsukushi et de Rui Hanazawa


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction : 

La famille Makino était composée d'un père, d'une mère et de ses trois enfants. Tsukushi était l'aînée, Sherry avait deux ans de moins que sa sœur, Susumu avait sept ans.

Tsukushi n'avait que treize ans quand elle rencontra pour la première fois Alec qui avait seize ans. Ils étaient devenus très amis ensemble alors tout les séparait. Alec faisait partie d'une famille aisée tandis que Tsukushi était pauvre. Le jeune garçon ne s'était pas laissé influencer par ses parents car il protégeait Tsukushi des brimades au péril de sa vie. Ils sortaient ensemble. Quant à Sherry, elle se mettait souvent dans des situations impossibles que Tsukushi risqua sa vie pour elle. Tsukushi était constamment blessée par son attitude ce qu'Alec n'appréciait pas trop.

Alec partit pour ses études en Angleterre à l'âge de dix sept ans délaissant sa petite amie Tsukushi afin de concrétiser ses rêves d'enfant. Tsukushi et Sherry avaient tous les deux un an d'avance sur leur programme scolaire. Elles venaient à peine d'entrer à Eitoku Gakuen dont l'une en seconde et l'autre en quatrième.

Madame Makino venait de mettre au monde un petit garçon qui s'appelait Rui le 1er janvier 1991. Les mois passaient et c'étaient les grandes vacances d'été. La famille Makino décida de faire un tour dans leur toute nouvelle voiture qu'ils venaient d'acheter en occasion à la demande de Susumu âgé de huit ans. Seules, Tsukushi, Sherry et Rui restaient à la maison quand deux heures plus tard un policier vint sonner à leur porte. Tsukushi alla l'ouvrir et apprit la mauvaise nouvelle : Ses parents et Susumu étaient morts dans l'accident sur le coup.

Tsukushi se referma sur elle-même en hissant des barrières très solides tout en restant néanmoins à l'écoute des autres sans jamais parler de ses souffrances enfouis au fond de son cœur depuis ce terrible drame. Mais Tsukushi laissa échapper pour la première fois ses émotions en jouant de la guitare et en chantant de temps en temps ce qui occupa le jeune Rui, insouciant de l'absence des parents Makino. L'aînée, Sherry et Rui furent placés sous la tutelle d'une assistance sociale qui venait les voir au moins une fois par semaine.

Tsukushi allait souvent à la sortie de secours alors que la place était déjà occupée par Rui Hanazawa qui était très intrigué par l'atmosphère énigmatique que dégageait la jeune fille. Cette dernière se posait des questions sur l'aura mystérieuse que dégageait le jeune homme qui lui rappela étrangement Alec par sa ressemblance physique. Mais Tsukushi subissait les jalousies des filles qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour le F4, la tentative de viol et les brimades sans avoir écopé le fameux carton rouge mais Rui Hanazawa intervenait en sa faveur ce qui surprit le reste du F4. Malgré cela, Tsukushi n'était pas amoureuse de Rui à cause de son amour pour Alec mais aussi elle ne leur parlait pas sauf si on lui posait des questions qu'elle répondit froidement. De plus elle n'allait plus à la sortie de secours depuis que Rui lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aurait pas sauvée s'il avait su qu'elle le suivrait comme une mouche et que ce n'était qu'un dépucelage. Quant à Sherry, elle subissait les mauvais coups des filles jalouses mêlant son aînée à son secours chaque jour. En vérité, Sherry cherchait quelque fois à se faire remarquer mais elle se prenait mal.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 1 : Ancien ami inattendu**_

_Genzô : Petite précision, je ne fais pas dans l'ordre d'entrée en scène les persos pour changer un peu l'histoire. Vous comprendrez en lisant ce chapitre car Shizuka Tôdô arrive avant Kazuya Aoïké dans le manga._

Deux mois s'étaient écroulés sans que Rui Hanazawa vit Tsukushi Makino à la sortie de secours. Deux longs et interminables mois qu'il restait seul dans ce petit coin tranquille sans âme qui vive. Il regrettait maintenant ces paroles qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure…

Flash back

Rui : Je ne t'aurais pas sauvée si j'avais su que tu me suivrais comme une mouche. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un dépucelage.

Fin de flash back

Il se demanda alors où Tsukushi passait ses moments de pause juste par curiosité mais il n'en avait aucune idée. Il était aussi retourné en salle de musique dans l'espoir de la revoir mais sans succès. Cependant il avait appris par ses amis que Tsukushi avait une sœur qui fréquentait le même établissement pour sa scolarité collégienne mais rien de plus. Il ignorait donc comme ses compagnons que la jeune fille avait aussi un petit frère et qu'elle vivait sans parents.

Tsukasa Dômyôji, Sôjirô Nishikado et Akira Mimasaka avaient rencontré Sherry Makino dans l'enceinte de l'établissement d'Eitoku Gakuen par hasard. Cependant la jeune sœur de Tsukushi n'aimait pas les mauvais traitements du chef du F4 vis à vis des autres et avait osé de leur déclarer la guerre devant tout le monde. Tsukushi se retrouva involontairement mêlée à ce conflit mais elle n'avait pas que protéger sa sœur à faire puisqu'elle s'occupait de son petit frère et elle travaillait en dehors du lycée pour nourrir sa petite famille.

Cependant au cours de ces deux mois, Tsukasa, Sôjirô et Akira n'avaient pas vu Tsukushi mais juste Sherry. Ils se posaient des questions sur les activités de l'aînée Makino mais ils n'avaient aucune réponse. Tsukushi venait aux cours mais elle repartait très vite à la fin pour « disparaître » jusqu'au lendemain. Sherry était au courant mais elle gardait le secret car elle non plus n'avait jamais parlé de la mort de ses parents ni de la présence de son petit frère Rui Makino qui se trouvait à la crèche en leur absence. Le F4 n'était pas très avancé sur le mystère qui entoure les sœurs Makino.

Un beau jour en fin de matin, Sherry eut l'agréable surprise de retrouver un ancien ami d'enfance de sa sœur Kazuya Aoïké dans cet établissement huppé mais elle se rappelait aussi comment leur amitié s'était brisée.

Flash back

Kazuya était un garçon très peureux et il ne savait pas se défendre. Il subissait les brimades de ses camarades et se mettait toujours à pleurer dès que les autres se moquaient de lui. Tsukushi, qui était avec sa sœur dans la cour, venait à son secours et rembarrait les autres à chaque moquerie. Kazuya s'était vite lié d'amitié avec sa sauveuse.

Mais un matin, Kazuya voulait se montrer brave et clama haut et fort devant tout le monde qu'il sortait avec Tsukushi et qu'il l'avait même embrassée alors que c'était un mensonge. Tsukushi eut vent de la rumeur et en fut si furieuse qu'elle rompit immédiatement son amitié avec Kazuya qui fut effondré. Ce dernier avait sali la réputation de l'aînée des Makino qui ne lui pardonnait jamais du mal qu'il avait fait.

Fin du flash back

Sherry savait que son aînée n'avait jamais blanchi Kazuya depuis tout ce temps. Elle décida de manger à la cafétéria d'Eitoku avec Kazuya pour connaître la raison de sa venue.

Kazuya : Tsukushi ? C'est bien toi ?

Sherry : Non. Je suis sa sœur Sherry.

Kazuya : Ah oui ! Sherry ! Tu vas bien ?

Sherry : Oui je vais bien.

Kazuya : Et Tsukushi ?

Sherry se rembrunit : Tu ferais mieux de la laisser tranquille.

Kazuya : Elle m'en veut encore alors que c'est de l'histoire ancienne ?

Sherry : _Justement tu lui as sali sa réputation et c'est quelque chose qu'on n'oublie jamais !_ Je ne sais pas car je ne suis pas elle mais reste en dehors de sa vie. Tu lui avais fait souffrir alors ne cherche pas à la revoir.

Kazuya : Et tes parents ? Et Susumu ?

Sherry ne répondit pas car elle ne voulait pas parler d'eux. Kazuya ne comprit pas ce brusque silence car il n'était pas au courant de leur mort. Il ignorait surtout que les deux sœurs Makino avaient un autre petit frère né peu de temps avant le drame.

Kazuya :_Qu'est ce que tu me caches Sherry ?_

A quelques centimètres, Tsukasa regardait Sherry en compagnie du nouveau et il n'aimait pas cela bien qu'il n'avait rien compris à leur échange verbal. Il décida d'aller déposer un carton rouge dans le casier de Kazuya Aoïke pour se venger.

Sherry : D'ailleurs, que fais-tu là, Kazuya ?

Kazuya : Je suis le nouveau riche donc j'ai déménagé et je suis venu ici.

Sherry : Ah bon. Je ne suis pas sûre que Tsukushi sera contente de le revoir…

Un peu plus tard, le jeune homme alla chercher ses affaires mais il trouva le fameux carton rouge dans son casier. Sherry comprit tout de suite qui l'avait mis et ce fut la pagaille. Les élèves malmenaient maintenant le nouveau qui était toujours pleurnichard. Sherry tentait de venir à son secours mais voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas elle alla aux devants de Tsukasa pour lui régler son compte. Le chef du F4 la gifla et Sherry finit par riposter en lui envoyant un coup de poing à la figure. Les deux amis, passant devant Tsukushi qui venait à peine d'arriver, fuyaient les élèves en furie.

Tsukushi : _Kazuya Aoïké ?! Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici ?! Et puis qu'est ce que c'est ce remue-ménage ?! Qu'a fait encore Sherry ?_

En voyant le F4, Tsukushi prit la poudre d'escampette pour aller à ses cours sans les croiser sur son chemin.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 2 : Confusion quasiment totale**_

Après le départ de Sherry, le F4 ne fit pas attention à la présence de Tsukushi dans l'enceinte de l'établissement car personne ne voyait jamais les sœurs Makino qui se ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement mais leurs caractères étaient complètement à l'opposé l'une de l'autre ensemble. Enfin presque, Rui Hanazawa crut voir un fantôme ou plutôt reconnaître la véritable Tsukushi Makino à un tournant dans le couloir d'Eitoku. L'héritier Hanazawa ne possédait aucune preuve pour certifier que c'était bien elle. Haussant les épaules discrètement, le jeune homme s'en alla de son propre chef laissant ses trois amis entre eux, pour se rendre vers l'escalier de secours. Une fois sur place, Rui s'assit comme à son habitude et se mit à rêver…

Rui : _Tsukushi Makino reviendra-t-elle ici ? C'est tellement vide sans elle… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour elle puisque je ne l'ai pas vue depuis deux mois._

Sherry et Kazuya quittaient Eitoku pour pouvoir prendre une bonne douche et pour changer leurs fringues chez les Aoïké. Pendant ce temps Tsukushi apprit par les persécuteurs et les persécutrices que Sherry avait humiliées la première Yuriko Asaï, Erika Ayuhara et Minako Yamano au club Lionel sans aucune raison apparente. L'ainée ne croyait pas du tout à cette rumeur mensongère car elle connaissait toute la vérité par Sherry.

En effet, cette dernière avait un matin trouvé un mot inscrit sur le tableau. Ce message avait Sali pour la seconde fois la réputation de Tsukushi et avait mis en colère Sherry. Cette dernière crut en premier que c'était un coup monté du F4 mais elle découvrit le soir même que c'était en réalité celui de Yuriko Asaï, Erika Ayuhara et Minako Yamano. Sherry s'était simplement vengée pour cette calomnie : « Tsukushi et Sherry Makino sont des salopes. Au collège, elles étaient nymphos et elles ont dû avorter deux fois. »

Tsukushi : _Les ordures ! Salir ma réputation est vraiment exagérée alors que je n'ai rien fait ! Sherry, quand vas-tu arrêter de me mêler à tes problèmes ? Egoïste que tu es ! D'ailleurs, Asaï, Ayuhara et Yamano malmènent ma sœur car elles la croient follement amoureuse de Rui Hanazawa… C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Ces trois pestes ont confondu ma sœur avec moi… Vraiment pathétique ! Et cette rumeur ridicule ? Carrément nul ce que les autres disent sur Sherry. Ma sœur avec Aoïké surnommé le profiteur de terrain, pas la peine d'y penser ! Ils n'iront jamais ensemble car je connais que trop bien ma frangine ! Elle n'aime que des mecs protecteurs, doux et surtout jaloux. Pour moi, Asaï, Ayuhara et Yamano sont de vraies langues de vipère !_

Depuis que sa réputation était salie par Aoïké, Tsukushi n'avait jamais accordé son pardon et elle avait conservé sa rancune envers lui. Tsukushi avait même appris que Tsukasa avait payé quatre garçons pour violer Sherry et elle était furieuse. Elle ne laisserait pas passer ceci sous silence le jour où elle se confronterait à Tsukasa réellement et elle le ferait savoir à tout le monde.

Lasse d'entendre cette ridicule rumeur, Tsukushi se dirigea vers l'escalier de secours d'un pas très pressé. Une fois dehors, elle s'agrippa à la balustrade car elle avait une folle envie d'hurler pour se défouler, oubliant de vérifier si elle était seule ou non.

Tsukushi : **MAUDIT SOIS-TU ? KAZUYA AOÏKE !! TU AS DEJA SALI MA REPUTATION PAR LE PASSE ET TU VEUX MAINTENANT CELLE DE MA SŒUR ?! JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE !! VA AU DIABLE, AOÏKE ! ASAI, AYUHARA, YAMANO, VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES POUFIASSES ! JE NE VOUS AI RIEN FAIT ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES LANGUES DE VIPERES !**

A bout de souffle, Tsukushi se calma et poussa un long soupir de désolation. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se figea comme une statue en reconnaissant la personne qui se trouvait aussi sur le même lieu.

Rui Hanazawa.

Elle se mit à rougir de honte, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait tout entendu. Le jeune homme la fixait avec étonnement car il ne l'avait jamais entendue hurler de la sorte. Reprenant ses esprits, Rui était, sans le montrer vraiment, content de revoir Tsukushi.

Rui sourit : Salut.

Tsukushi surprise : _Tiens ? C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire… C'est un sourire précieux de celui qui ne sourit jamais. Mais pourquoi m'adresse-t-il la parole alors qu'il m'avait reprochée de le suivre comme une mouche il y a deux mois ?_ Salut, c'est nouveau.

Rui fronça les sourcils : Quoi donc ?

Tsukushi froide : Que tu me reparles après deux mois suite au reproche que tu m'as fait.

Rui soupira : Je vois. J'ai eu tort finalement.

Tsukushi froide : Après tout, tu ne me connais pas.

Rui : Certes mais tout ce que je sais, tu n'es pas Sherry.

Tsukushi froide : Comment le sais-tu ?

Rui : J'ai rencontré ta sœur chez Tsukasa une fois.

Tsukushi se rappela de cet épisode où Tsukasa avait « enlevé » Sherry pour l'emmener chez lui afin de la transformer en une véritable lady alors qu'elle avait besoin d'elle pour s'occuper d'un enfant. Sherry n'avait pas apprécié ce genre de plaisanterie.

Rui : Qu'a fait cet Aoïké pour qu'il salisse ta réputation ?

Tsukushi froide : Une vieille histoire où je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

Rui : Elle n'est pas très bavarde mais elle est assez mystérieuse… Et Asaï, Ayuhara et Yamano ?

Tsukushi froide : Elles ?! Elles ont dit des choses qui ne sont pas vraies sur ma sœur et moi.

Rui : Elles ont dit quoi ?

Tsukushi : Qu'on est des salopes, nymphos et qu'on a dû avorter deux fois. C'est au-delà de la limite car on n'est pas comme ça.

Rui : De vraies langues de vipère.

Le jeune homme sentait bien que Tsukushi refusait d'entrer dans les détails de son passé. Il n'insista pas car il savait qu'un jour il serait au courant de ce mystère que cachent les Makino sans cesse.

Yuriko Asaï, Erika Ayuhara et Minako Yamano ne voyaient jamais les deux sœurs Makino ensemble puisqu'elles les confondaient sans cesse par leur ressemblance sans remarquer une différence de taille. Tsukushi était pourtant très dissemblable de sa sœur car elle ne souriait jamais depuis la mort des parents Makino. Elle n'était pas très présente à Eitoku et elle n'était en conflit avec personne. Sherry luttait contre le F4 et les autres mais ce qui marquait le plus cette distinction est l'amitié entre la jeune fille et Kazuya.

Personne ne savait que Tsukushi était rancunière.

Asaï et ses amies ne connaissaient pas la réaction de Tsukushi face aux situations que Sherry subissait car elles n'étaient pas très observatrices lorsqu'elles les voyaient à tour de rôle à Eitoku. Les trois pestes voulaient vraiment dissembler les sœurs Makino donc elles invitèrent l'une d'elles pour la seconde fois au club Lionel. Croyant qu'elles étaient avec la véritable Tsukushi, les trois pestes commirent une grave erreur en voulant l'arroser de champagne. « Tsukushi » s'était écartée du projectile avant d'être aspergée. Asaï et ses amies comprirent qu'elles étaient encore avec Sherry. Cette dernière humilia de nouveau Asaï en lui versant un verre de champagne sur la tête et en la traitant de parasites des hommes. Ayuhara et Yamano subirent le même sort qu'Asaï.

Sherry : Vraiment pathétique ! Vous êtes trompées de personne !

Sur ce, la jeune fille quitta le club Lionel d'un pas rageur. De son côté, la véritable Tsukushi s'occupait de son petit frère Rui, encore bébé.

Le lendemain, Yuriko Asaï, Erika Ayuhara et Minako Yamano virent « Sherry » se diriger vers l'escalier de secours tandis que la vraie concernée passait son temps avec Kazuya à fuir les maltraitances des élèves. Les trois pestes se tenaient derrière la porte et apprirent que « Sherry » rendait visite à Rui Hanazawa. Yuriko Asaï, Erika Ayuhara et Minako Yamano, vertes de rage, décidèrent de se venger d'elle après les cours.

De son côté, Rui était content de voir Tsukushi mais il était d'humeur plus joyeuse pour une raison quelconque. Tsukushi ne lui posa pas de questions en le voyant ainsi et elle eut un petit sourire triste. Soudain Rui se tourna vers elle ce qui effaça ce sourire brusquement.

Rui : Dis-moi ! Est-ce que par hasard, tu connaîtrais le décalage horaire entre le Japon et la France ?

Tsukushi : Ah je vois. Une personne revient de France. _Et moi, j'attends toujours Alec…_

Rui surpris : Tiens ? Tu ne réponds pas vraiment à la question… Y aurait-il quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Une personne que tu n'as plus vue ?

Tsukushi voilà son regard de tristesse : …

Rui : C'est bien ça ?

Tsukushi froide : Ça ne te regarde pas.

Rui : Elle cache vraiment quelque chose. De plus elle est bien à l'opposé de Sherry. Ne les ayant jamais vues ensemble, je me demande comment cela sera si l'occasion se présente. Saurai-je les différencier ? Bah ! Je verrai bien. En tout cas, je suis le seul qui peut l'approcher vraiment.

Le jeune homme savait que Tsukushi fuyait les autres mais il ne connaissait pas la raison.

De retour à son casier, Tsukushi fut vite abordée par les trois pestes qui la prenaient pour la vraie Sherry.

Yuriko : Sherry, on a tout vu ! Je ne savais pas que tu voyais Rui Hanazawa là-bas.

Tsukushi exaspérée : _Elles me prennent pour ma sœur… Mais qu'est ce que Sherry a encore fait comme bêtise ?_

Youriko : Comment as-tu osé de m'humilier hier soir ?

Erika : Amène ta fraise.

Minako : Comme tu es un peu lente du cerveau, on va tout t'expliquer.

Tsukushi : _Pff ! Elles me prennent pour une conne ou quoi !_

Asaï et ses amies entraînèrent « Sherry » à l'arrière de l'enceinte de l'établissement et elles lui montrèrent une revue waï waï où figurait la fille dont Rui Hanazawa était amoureux depuis longtemps.

Yuriko : Elle a terminé ses études. Elle va bientôt revenir au Japon.

Tsukushi : _Idiotes ! Je suis au courant ! Je ne suis pas Sherry !_

Erika : C'est Shizuka Todo.

Minako : C'est compris ? Inutile de faire les yeux doux au F4, tu n'as aucune chance !

Yuriko : Parce que vous n'êtes pas du même rang ! **COMPRIS ? VA-T-EN VITE DE CETTE ECOLE !**

Yuriko Asaï, Erika Ayuhara et Minako Yamano bousculaient sans ménagement « Sherry » qui tomba à terre quand soudain une voix retentit. C'était celle de Tsukasa Dômyôji menaçant de poser la carte rouge dans les casiers des trois pestes. Ces dernières prirent la poudre d'escampette.

Tsukasa à « Sherry » : Ça va ?

Tsukushi froide : Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Dômyôji !

Tsukasa énervé : Arrête ton petit jeu, Sherry !

Tsukushi froide : Tu te trompes de personne !

Tsukasa surpris : Comment ça ? C'est impossible !

Tsukushi froide : Tout est possible !

Sur ce Tsukushi laissa planter Tsukasa dans cette confusion totale.

Tsukushi : _Vous allez regretter Asaï, Ayuhara, Yamano, de m'avoir traitée de cette façon ! Et toi, Dômyôji, attends-toi à la cruelle vérité un de ces quatre ! Sherry, arrête avec cette confusion totale ! De toute façon Rui Hanazawa est le seul qui connait notre différence._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 3 : Les blessures de Tsukushi sont très profondes

_**Chapitre 3 : Les blessures de Tsukushi sont très profondes**_

En marchant dans le jardin d'Eitoku, Tsukushi passa devant Akira Mimasaka et Sôjirô Nishikado qui parlaient de Shizuka Todo. Le F2 vit l'une des Makino et l'aborda :

Sôjirô : Salut la vierge Sherry !

Tsukushi exaspérée : _Encore ?! Huh ?! La vierge ?! Sherry !! Qu'est ce que tu leur as raconté ?! Quelle honte !!_ Arrêtez de dire ça !!

Sôjirô : Allez c'est bon, viens boire un verre.

Tsukushi/Sherry : Huh ?!

Sôjirô : Je suis juste avec Akira, il n'y a pas de filles.

Tsukushi/Sherry : Et pourtant il y en a plein autour !!

Sôjirô soupira : Pff !! Des pimbêches !! On se contentera de toi, Sherry.

Ravalant sa fierté, « Sherry » prit place à côté d'Akira et participa à cette drôle petite fête improvisée. C'était son premier festin depuis le départ de celui qui l'avait protégée au péril de sa vie.

Tsukushi : _Alec…_

Suivant discrètement la conversation, la jeune fille apprit de la bouche des play-boys que Shizuka était le premier amour secret de Rui. Tsukushi connaissait cette situation par cœur car elle vivait la même chose avec Alec.

Regardant soudain sa montre, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise et poussa un petit cri ce qui alertèrent les deux hommes.

Akira fronça les sourcils : Que se passe-t-il, Sherry ?

Tsukushi se crispa, froide : _M'énerve… Ça m'énerve ! Pourquoi Sherry a-t-elle eu l'idée de me copier en mettant des lunettes en plastique depuis notre entrée à Eitoku ?! Bonjour la confusion totale !! Mais quand j'y pense, elle n'a pas de lentilles bleues mais personne n'a remarqué la différence ?!_ Désolée de vous fausser compagnie mais je suis très prise à partir de maintenant. Je vais être en retard si je ne me dépêche pas. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

Sôjirô : Comme aller au travail dans cette boutique ?

Tsukushi : … Oui… _Sherry, j'en ai assez de cette confusion ridicule !! Je te signale que tu ne fais pas le même métier que moi ! Egoïste, inconsciente que tu es, je veux garder ma propre personnalité ! Tu veux que tout le monde te remarque mais tu abuses excessivement sans penser à ce que je peux ressentir !_

Sur ce, « Sherry » délaissa Akira et Sôjirô qui ne comprenaient rien au comportement étrange qu'ils venaient de voir.

Sôjirô : Je rêve ou on s'est trompé de Makino ?

Akira : Je me le demande. Tsukushi Makino est un vrai mystère.

Sôjirô : Tu crois que Sherry Makino peut parler froidement ?

Akira : Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire. Pourquoi ?

Sôjirô : Parce que celle qui vient de partir a gardé son calme mais elle répond froidement.

Akira surpris : Tu penses qu'on était avec la vraie Tsukushi Makino ?

Sôjirô : Je ne suis pas sûr mais il faut qu'on ait une preuve.

Sur le chemin de la crèche, Tsukushi se retrouva encore une fois de plus en face de Rui Hanazawa qui était en train d'embrasser l'affiche de Shizuka Todo. Tsukushi longeait le long de ces tableaux dans l'espoir de voir celle de l'homme qu'elle attendait toujours.

En vain.

Rui la remarqua…

Rui : Encore toi ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me suivre, ma parole !

Tsukushi froide : Désolée Rui Hanazawa. Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi. J'ai à faire ! D'ailleurs je ne te suivais pas mais je prends ce chemin pour aller à un endroit précis.

A peine sa tirade finie, Tsukushi était blessée au plus profond de son âme et elle retenait toujours ses larmes qui aimeraient tant couler. Elle avait tant besoin de réconfort depuis le départ d'Alec mais elle avait encore plus envie de cette consolation depuis la mort de ses parents et de Susumu.

Mais personne n'était là pour elle au moment du drame car Tsukushi s'était interdite de larmoyer sur son sort et de sangloter silencieusement pour donner de la force à sa sœur Sherry et à Rui son petit frère complètement inconscient.

Rui Hanazawa la fixait, noyant ses yeux dans ceux de Tsukushi, et devinait toute cette souffrance qu'elle avait barricadée.

Maintenant il comprenait ce qu'elle recherchait à son encontre sans comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait choisi.

Tsukushi brisée : Désolée Rui Hanazawa… Je ne t'ennuierai plus… Je ne viendrai plus aux escaliers de secours.

Avant qu'il ait pu lui dire quelque chose, Rui vit Tsukushi partir en courant. Il était choqué par ce qu'il avait pu voir dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

Rui : _Quelle souffrance !! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de douleur dans ses yeux !! Et qu'a-t-elle dit ? Qu'elle ne viendrait plus aux escaliers de secours ?! AH NON !! Elle ne va pas recommencer à disparaître en douce !! Mon sanctuaire sera toujours là pour elle uniquement !! Je vais rectifier ça immédiatement car je ne veux pas que tout l'Eitoku sache que je vois l'une des Makino !!_

Il se mit à la poursuite de la jeune fille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il savait où elle avait tourné et continua tout droit puis s'arrêta brusquement sachant qu'il l'avait perdue de vue.

Arrivée à la crèche, Tsukushi récupéra son petit frère Rui qui avait maintenant un an et quelques mois. Elle maudissait intérieurement sa sœur Sherry qui ne l'aidait en aucun cas d'élever Rui Makino.

A la sortie de la crèche, Tsukushi se retrouva en face de Rui Hanazawa qui venait à peine de s'arrêter de courir. Ce dernier n'en croyait pas ses yeux car il surprenait la jeune fille porter à la main un siège-auto pour bébé. Tsukushi était maintenant ennuyée car personne à Eitoku n'était au courant de sa situation familiale comme celle de sherry.

Rui éberlué : Makino… C'était ça ton secret ? Tu… Tu as un enfant ?

Tsukushi froide : Je t'ai déjà dit que ma vie privée ne te regarde pas.

Rui : Maintenant c'est trop tard. C'est ton fils ?

Tsukushi froide : Non mon petit frère. Il n'a qu'un an et je suis la seule qui s'occupe de lui.

Rui : Et tes parents ne s'en occupent pas ?

Tsukushi froide : Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et surtout tu as intérêt à garder ça pour toi car personne à Eitoku n'est au courant !

Rui : Très bien à condition qu'on règle le malentendu de tout à l'heure…

Tsukushi froide : Il n'y a pas de malentendu, Rui Hanazawa car je vois que ça te dérange…

Rui la coupa : Arrête !! Il y a bien un malentendu. Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas décider ce qui est important et ce qui n'est pas ? Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu cachais une si grande souffrance en toi car tu la dissimules magnifiquement. Et puis, tu as mal interprété mes paroles tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine mais juste te taquiner… Rends-toi à l'évidence que tu as besoin de soulager ta conscience !! Comment pourrais-je te laisser comme ça ?! C'est purement impossible !! Pas après avoir vu ce tourment si profond dans tes yeux !!

Tsukushi comprit qu'il était inutile de nier en sa présence ce qu'elle refoulait sans cesse au fond d'elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de dire de plus mais c'était un grand pas vers la confession.

Rui sourit : Reviens à l'escalier de secours. Mon sanctuaire te sera toujours ouvert. Et si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais où me trouver.

Tsukushi : Merci.

Mais elle gardait d'autres secrets y compris sa double identité en tant que Sakura Ramsay, une chanteuse-musicienne renommée. Elle n'était pas prête à tout dévoiler. La regardant mieux, Rui remarqua un détail qui lui avait complètement échappé depuis qu'il la voyait.

Tsukushi : J'y réfléchirai, Rui Hanazawa.

Rui : Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu as des yeux bleus… mais fatigués.

Tsukushi : Gloups ! _Heureusement que ce sont des lentilles colorées pour ne pas me confondre avec mon autre moi_

Rui : Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Tsukushi : Manque d'attention…

Rui : Comment se nomme ton frère ?

Tsukushi : Rui… Rui Makino. Bon je file ! Je vais être en retard à mon taf.

Rui : D'accord.

Il la regarda partir tout en se posant beaucoup de questions sur elle car il se sentait toujours écrasé par son aura mystérieuse.

Rui : _Tu m'intrigues tant, Tsukushi Makino mais qui es-tu réellement ? Ton taf ? Tu dois travailler dur comme ta sœur mais quel est ton métier ? J'espère que tu n'es pas vendeuse dans un magasin car ça ne te ressemble pas._

Tsukushi arriva à sa maison de disques qui se servait aussi de studio pour être manequin. C'était son lieu de travail. Elle faisait parfois une séance de photos pour ses albums-singles et même pour des magazines de renom. Tout ce boulot était pour subvenir à ses besoins depuis ce terrible drame.

Après avoir touché une grosse somme dû au décès de ses parents et de Susumu, Tsukushi avait énormément économisé pour le bien de Sherry et de Rui. Elle avait même terminé de payer les dettes que ses parents avaient laissé donc tout allait pour le mieux. Tsukushi gagnait de grosses sommes d'argent mais elle refusait de vivre dans la richesse tant que les études n'étaient pas terminées.

Tsukushi se réjouissait que personne ne l'ait pas encore reconnue en tant que Sakura Ramsay. Elle avait tout le temps des lentilles bleues, des cheveux attachés et des lunettes à Eitoku mais elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder le secret indéfiniment.

Son producteur des disques Marc et son photographe Ken étaient les seuls au courant du décès des parents et de Susumu Makino dans un accident de voiture. Ils savaient aussi que leur vedette avait une sœur cadette qui était constamment égoïste. Cette dernière refusait catégoriquement de garder le petit Rui quelques heures. Marc et Ken avaient accepté que Tsukushi amène le bébé avec elle. Rui les dérangeait rarement car il adorait entendre la musique.

Tsukushi se prépara pour devenir Sakura Ramsay. Elle changea de tenue pour la séance photo qui dura deux heures. Puis ce fut l'enregistrement musical car la jeune fille connaissait l'horaire de son petit frère. Ce dernier était sur le point de pleurer pour réclamer ce qu'il avait vraiment envie. Tsukushi prit sa guitare et se mit à chanter sa première chanson :

Sakura : _**Les jours passent sur la maison d'en face**_

_** Je pense à toi**_

_** Je pense à toi**_

_** Ça ne fait pas un an tout à fait**_

_** Que tu as fermé**_

_** Les volets**_

_** Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**_

_** Peut-être qu'en Septembre**_

_** Tu reviendras**_

_** Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**_

_** Peut-être qu'en Septembre**_

_** Tu seras là**_

_** Les jours passent et les amis se lassent**_

_** Je pense à toi**_

_** Je pense à toi**_

_** Ta guitare, tu sais, est toujours là**_

_** Et elle s'ennuie**_

_** Autant que moi**_

_** Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**_

_** Peut-être qu'en Septembre**_

_** Tu reviendras**_

_** Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**_

_** Peut-être qu'en Septembre**_

_** Tu seras là**_

_** Les jours passent, Septembre est déjà là**_

_** Je pense à toi**_

_** Je pense à toi**_

_** Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**_

_** Peut-être qu'en Décembre**_

_** Tu reviendras**_

_** Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**_

_** Peut-être qu'en Décembre**_

_** Tu seras là**_

_** Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**_

_** Peut-être qu'en Décembre**_

_** Tu reviendras**_

_** Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**_

_** Peut-être qu'en Décembre**_

_** Tu seras là**_

Une fois que l'enregistrement de sa chanson était terminée, Sakura passa à la seconde dans la minute suivante. Elle devait se dépêcher car elle recevait la visite de son assistante sociale le soir même. Connaissant sa sœur, Tsukushi trouverait la jeune femme devant la porte close. Elle posa sa guitare, elle but un coup puis elle prit son violon.

Marc : Top ! C'est parti !

Sakura : _**Imagine que tu m'aimes encore**_

_** Que notre amour ne soit pas mort**_

_** Imagine que contre ton corps**_

_** Comme avant tu me serres très fort**_

_** Imagine que l'on oublie tout**_

_** Que l'on redevienne aussi fous**_

_** Que l'on était au premier jour**_

_** Quand on a inventé l'amour**_

_** Ce serait bien**_

_** Ce serait bien**_

_** Et pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas**_

_** Imagine que le soir quelques fois**_

_** Tu penses encore un peu à moi**_

_** Imagine que je te fasse rire**_

_** Comme avant avec mes délires**_

_** Imagine que l'on reparte au début**_

_** Comme si le film recommençait**_

_** Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu**_

_** Ces bêtises qui ont tout gâché**_

_** Ce serait bien**_

_** Ce serait bien**_

_** Et pourquoi on n'essaierait pas**_

_** Imagine que sur cette plage**_

_** Où un jour on s'est rencontrés**_

_** Tu redessines mon visage**_

_** Comme autrefois tu l'avais fait**_

_** Imagine que je passe par hasard**_

_** Que mes yeux croisent ton regard**_

_** Que par magie tout recommence**_

_** Qu'on se donne une dernière chance**_

_** Ce serait bien**_

_** Ce serait bien**_

_** C'est bête tu vois mais moi, j'y crois**_

_** Ce serait bien**_

_** Ce serait bien**_

_** Et pourquoi on ne le ferait pas**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 4 : Une Tsukushi brisée

_**Chapitre 4 : Une Tsukushi brisée**_

Une fois l'enregistrement terminée, Sakura redevint Tsukushi et s'en alla avec Rui du studio. Marc et Ken voyaient que leur vedette-modèle travaillait d'arrache-pied jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ils l'apercevaient toujours avec des yeux rougis par la fatigue mais ils admirèrent son courage et sa force de caractère de ne jamais abandonner.

Ken : Je n'ai jamais rencontré une telle fille !

Marc : C'est vrai. Elle est spéciale à sa manière.

Ken mais sa sœur est d'un égoïsme pas possible !

Marc : Je sais. Tsukushi ne peut et ne pourra jamais compter sur elle pour garder Rui.

Ken : C'est bien dommage entre sœurs. Tsukushi a besoin d'un grand repos bien mérité.

Marc : c'est vrai. Ses affaires marchent très bien.

Ken : Oui surtout qu'elle est mondialement connue en tant que Sakura Ramsay.

Marc : Tsukushi n'a pas mérité d'avoir une telle charge si lourde sur ses épaules.

Ken : En effet… Si elle pouvait trouver quelqu'un…

Marc : Exact. Une personne qui pourrait alléger ce pesant poids et la soutiendrait…

Ken : Mais avant tout, Tsukushi a beaucoup de cran.

Marc : Il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus.

De son côté, Sherry avait terminé son travail dans la boutique de gâteaux avec son amie Yûki Matsuoka. Ce job était dans le but d'apporter elle aussi une part de contribution pour les frais de l'appartement de type F2 et de la scolarité à Eitoku. Sherry était à la maison en train de réviser quand elle vit son aînée rentrer avec Rui. Tsukushi était suivie par son assistante sociale et semblait passablement énervée. Maya voyait très bien chaque jour que « la mauvaise herbe » était au bord de l'épuisement.

Tsukushi froide : Sherry, tu es vraiment malpolie de laisser Maya dehors ! Tu aurais pu répondre et la laisser entrer.

Sherry : Non, ça me déconcentre !

Tsukushi froide : Menteuse ! Tu crois que Maman et Papa auraient voulu que tu sois ainsi ?! Réfléchis bien Sherry ! Un jour ou l'autre, on sera séparé pour toujours ! J'en ai assez de ton comportement de vieil ours mal léché !

Sherry ne répondit pas, sachant que sa sœur avait raison. De son côté, Maya savait que Tsukushi s'occupait quasiment de la totalité des tâches ménagères alors que Sherry tournait la plupart du temps les pouces ou sortait souvent à faire souvent des soirées avec Yûki.

La vie de Sherry se résumait à école-boulot-révisions-dodo et le week end à révisions-sorties entre amis-dodo.

Celle de Tsukushi se récapitulait à Rui-maison-crèche-école-crèche-boulot pendant plus de trois heures-maison-Rui-révisions-Rui-textes de chansons-dodo jusqu'à que Rui la réveille avec ses pleurs et le week end à Rui-maison-boulot-Rui-presse-Rui-maison-Rui-révisions-Rui-textes de chansons-dodo jusqu'à que Rui la réveille.

Maya n'aimait pas du tout cette situation car Tsukushi ne dormait pas beaucoup tous les jours.

Environ trois heures maximum.

Maya avait essayé de faire comprendre à Sherry à plusieurs reprises que « la mauvaise herbe » ne pouvait pas tout faire dans l'éducation de Rui.

Maya retenta : Sherry, soulage ta sœur !

Sherry butée et catégorique : Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Je n'ai pas demandé d'avoir un autre frère !

Maya : Certes mais Tsukushi non plus. C'étaient vos parents. Aidez-la en leur mémoire !

Sherry butée et catégorique : Vous n'êtes pas ma mère !

Maya : Certes mais…

Sherry catégorique : **QU'ELLE SE DEMERDE !**

Ces paroles que Sherry jetait à la figure de son aînée blessèrent Tsukushi au plus profond de son âme. Maya était furieuse et elle se retenait de giffler Sherry car elle perdrait et serait licencié de son travail si elle le faisait.

Maya : _Tsukushi a tout fait pour Sherry qui a une drôle de manière de la remercier. Au moment du drame, l'aînée a énormément soutenu moralement sa cadette et même les jours qui ont suivi ce jour fatidique. Tsukushi cache depuis une fragilité derrière cette façade froide dénudée de toute émotion. Je ne l'ai jamais vue rire une seule fois. J'admire surtout son courage mais elle n'est pas surhumaine !!_ **SHERRY !!**

Tsukushi intervint : Laisse tomber, Maya. Elle le comprendra le jour où elle aura son propre enfant et surtout quand elle sera prête.

Maya : Tsukushi… Tu vas finir par mourir de fatigue si tu continues à ce rythme… Tu ne manges pas assez !! Tu dors si peu…

Tsukushi la rassura : Ne t'en fais pas, Maya. Ça ira.

Maya capitula : Bon d'accord mais sois prudente, Tsukushi.

Sur ce, Maya quitta les Makino en leur promettant de venir la semaine prochaine. Avant de se mettre à ses devoirs, Tsukushi s'occupa de Rui jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme.

La routine reprit son cours.

Sherry était la première arrivée à Eitoku et elle avait rejoint Kazuya pour se cacher des autres élèves qui continuaient à les pourchasser. De son côté, Tsukushi avait déposé Rui à la crèche et courut en direction d'Eitoku. Arrivée à ce lycée, elle passait quasiment inaperçue pour tout le monde.

Tsukushi alla à la sortie de secours où se trouvait Rui Hanazawa d'habitude car elle était épuisée. Elle avait l'intention de sauter les deux derniers cours du matin exceptionnellement pour se reposer. Une fois sur place, elle était seule car Rui n'était pas encore là. Elle en profita pour chanter sa nouvelle chanson sans musique :

Tsukushi/Sakura : _**Partout autour de nous**_

_**Y a des signes d'espoir**_

_**Dans les regards**_

_**Donnons leurs écrits**_

_**Car dans la nuit**_

_**Tout s'efface (Tout s'efface)**_

_**Même leurs traces (Même leurs traces)**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**Le nom de ceux qu'on aime**_

_**Des messages pour les jours à venir**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**A l'encre de nos veines**_

_**On dessine tout ce que l'on voudrait dire**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**La force de nos rêves**_

_**Nos espoirs en forme de graffitis**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**Pour que l'amour se lève**_

_**Un beau jour sur le monde endormi**_

En cet instant, Rui Hanazawa était arrivé à son sanctuaire quand il entendit une voix chanter.

Rui : _Tiens ? Quelqu'un arrive à chanter sans musique… Mais cette voix ?! C'est celle de…_

En entrant dans son sanctuaire, Rui avait les yeux exorbités par la surprise qu'avait causée Tsukushi Makino car la voix n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Rui : _Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai jamais entendue chanter jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?! Serait-il possible qu'elle sache jouer à un instrument de musique ? Tsukushi Makino, tu es une vraie énigme pour moi car tu me rappelles en cet instant cette chanteuse de renom… Sakura Ramsay._

Sans bruit, il alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle et ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer cette voix en train de chanter. Inconsciente de la présence de Rui, Tsukushi continua la chanson :

Tsukushi/Sakura : _**Des mots seulement gravés**_

_**Pour ne pas oublier**_

_**Pour tout changer**_

_**Mélangeons demain**_

_**Dans un refrain**_

_**Nos visages (Nos visages)**_

_**Métissage (Métissage)**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**Le nom de ceux qu'on aime**_

_**Des messages pour les jours à venir**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**A l'encre de nos veines**_

_**On dessine tout ce que l'on voudrait dire**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**La force de nos rêves**_

_**Nos espoirs en forme de graffitis**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**Pour que l'amour se lève**_

_**Un beau jour sur le monde endormi**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**Le nom de ceux qu'on aime**_

_**(Le nom de ceux qu'on aime)**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**Le nom de ceux qu'on aime**_

_**(Le nom de ceux qu'on aime)**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**Le nom de ceux qu'on aime**_

_**Des messages pour les jours à venir**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**A l'encre de nos veines**_

_**On dessine tout ce que l'on voudrait dire**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**La force de nos rêves**_

_**Nos espoirs en forme de graffitis**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**Pour que l'amour se lève**_

_**Un beau jour sur le monde endormi**_

Voix : Belle chanson.

Tsukushi fit volte-face et vit Rui assis à sa place habituelle. Se crispant de crainte d'être reconnue, elle ne sut pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Un long silence s'installa entre eux.

Rui brisa de nouveau le silence : Je ne savais pas que tu chantais.

Tsukushi : Je… Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Rui sourit : Je suis arrivé en plein milieu de la chanson.

Tsukushi : _Zut ! Comment vais-je sortir de cette impasse ? Personne n'est censé de savoir que je suis capable de chanter à cause de ma double identité._ Je te conseille de garder cela secret et que ça ne sorte pas de ce lieu.

Rui fronça les sourcils : Pourquoi ?

Tsukushi froide : Parce que je refuse que tout le monde soit au courant. Je ne suis pas censée de chanter ici.

Rui insista : Et pourquoi donc ?

Tsukushi capitula : A cause de Sakura Ramsay.

Rui : Ah ! Tu la connais ?

Tsukushi évasive : On peut dire ça.

Rui : _Tu te mens à toi-même avec ce regard qui fuit. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas qui tu es réellement ?_ Tu es un vrai mystère, Tsukushi Makino.

La jeune fille savait que Rui Hanazawa avait des doutes mais elle voulait réfléchir un peu avant de dévoiler sa véritable identité et demander à Marc ce qu'il en pensait.

Tsukushi le supplia : Promets-moi de garder cela pour toi sinon…

Rui fronça les sourcils : Quoi ?!

Tsukushi : Je ne viendrai plus.

Cette fois-ci, Rui voyait parfaitement que Tsukushi ne plaisantait pas. Bin qu'il ait encore des questions, il accepta sa requête car il ne voulait pas recommencer à se retrouver tout seul en ce lieu magique au grand soulagement de cette dernière. Rui aimait partager son sanctuaire qu'avec elle depuis ces derniers jours.

Tsukushi était très souvent silencieuse et calme.

Totalement à l'opposé de Sherry Makino.

Rui : Tsukushi Makino, Pourras-tu un jour me dire qui tu es réellement ? Pourras-tu me dire qui est Sakura Ramsay ? Pourras-tu me faire confiance ?

Se regardant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, Tsukushi semblait comprendre pourquoi Rui lui posait ces questions. Il avait jadis été trahi par la seule femme qu'il aimait.

Shizuka Todo.

Tsukushi : te faire confiance, oui mais j'ai besoin de temps pour certaines parties de ma vie.

Rui : Aucun souci, Tsukushi Makino.

Tsukushi : Merci. Peux-tu m'appeler que mar mon prénom en privé ? C'est juste le temps que cette confusion totale soit levée.

Rui : A condition que tu fasses de même.

Tsukushi : D'accord.

Rui : Et ton frère ? Il s'appelle comme moi, non ?

Tsukushi sourit : Oui, il n'est encore qu'un bébé. Il a un an et demi.

L'héritier Hanazawa n'en crut pas ses yeux car c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait sourire. Mais en l'observant de plus près, Rui nota que ce sourire était triste. Se souvenant qu'il avait vu une telle souffrance dans les yeux de Tsukushi, Rui ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion de comprendre ce qui clochait chez l'aînée des Makino. La jeune fille prit place sur les marches de l'escalier et elle était en face de lui.

Rui souffla : Pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? Pourquoi te rétractes-tu si tu souffres tant ? Pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas aller ? Pourquoi gardes-tu tout pour toi ? C'est mauvais pour ta santé, Tsukushi.

Estomaquée, Tsukushi ne sut pas quoi répondre car personne ne l'avait démasquée ainsi. Chacun ignorait qu'elle souffrait de beaucoup de choses même Alec ne le savait pas.

Tsukushi bégaya : Mais… Comment ?!

Rui : Je ne l'ai su qu'hier. Tu caches très bien tes sentiments, Tsukushi. Tu n'auras plus besoin de cacher ni de faire semblant que tout va bien avec moi.

Tsukushi : _J'aurai tant voulu qu'Alec me dise ça…_

La jeune fille était épuisée de jouer l'adolescente forte et insensible d'apparence. Baissant la tête, elle eut des tremblements convulsifs tout en essayant de maintenir ses larmes. Rui se déplaça de manière à ce que Tsukushi puisse se retrouver à son côté gauche. Cette dernière se laissa aller contre le torse du jeune homme qui la serra dans ses bras, contre lui.

Rui murmura : Ne garde pas toute cette peine en toi. Ne la refoule pas. Laisse couler tes larmes car tu as grand besoin… Repose tes armes sur moi.

Laissant ses larmes couler pour la première fois, Tsukushi s'accrochait à Rui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ses pleurs duraient jusqu'à l'épuisement. Allant mieux, Tsukushi garda la tête baissée en restant un petit moment dans ses bras. Elle recherchait un peu de chaleur car elle avait complètement oublié ce que c'était d'être bercée depuis le départ d'Alec. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

Tsukushi : On était une famille nombreuse mais gaie. Je suis l'aînée et Sherry est la cadette. On avait un premier frère Susumu et le dernier est Rui. Pendant les vacances d'été de l'année dernière, nos parents et Susumu étaient partis faire un tour en voiture qu'il avaient acheté récemment d'ocasion mais… ils ont péri nous laissant, Sherry, Rui et moi, seuls. Dès ce jour du drame, je m'étais interdite de pleurer pour Rui qui était complètement inconscient. J'ai longtemps soutenu moralement Sherry qui déprimait à vu d'œil mais je n'ai rien eu en retour que des paroles très blessantes de sa part. Ma sœur a un comportement d'un vieil ours mal léché, elle est très égoïste et refuse catégoriquement de m'aider à élever Rui. Très caractérielle, elle ressemble un peu trop à Dômyôji. De mon côté, je suis en train de me tuer à petit feu dans tout ce que je fais en cumulant fatigue sur fatigue. Je n'ai plus une minute à moi… Plus de sorties entre amis depuis la salissure de ma réputation parAoïké… Ma vie se résume à Rui-ménage-crèche-école-crèche-boulot pendant plus de trois heures-ménage-Rui-révisions-Rui-boulot à la maison-dodo jusqu'à que Rui la réveille avec ses pleurs et ses cris. Sherry ne s'occupe pas de la maison ni de Rui par pur égoïsme car ce n'est pas son problème, m'a-t-elle dit hier soir. Je devrais me démerder seule… Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter tout ceci ?! Sherry n'a aucun scrupule car elle me vole mon identité. Ça explique cette confusion totale dans cette école. Je suis obligée de me cacher d'elle… Je suis fatiguée de ce jeu ridicule. Je veux retrouver mon vrai moi !

Rui Hanazawa avait les yeux révulsés par le dégoût qu'inspirait Sherry Makino envers Tsukushi. Il maudissait la cadette pour son égoïsme, son ignorance à cet appel de secours lancé par son aînée et son refus de l'aider.

Maintenant il connaissait la vérité sur la vie de Tsukushi.

Rui ne pouvait absolument pas comparer sa vie à la sienne.

Rui : _Derrière cette façade froide et courageuse, Tsukushi cachait une fragilité évidente. Elle n'est pas surhumaine !! C'est une fille brisée que j'ai devant moi._ Et cet Aoïké ?

Tsukushi grinça : Kazuya Aoïké était jadis un garçon très peureux qui ne savait pas se défendre. Il subissait les brimades de ses camarades et se mettait toujours à pleurer dès que les autres se moquaient de lui. J'étais avec ma sœur dans la même école mais t'étais la seule à venir à son aide. Je rembarrais tout le monde à chaque moquerie envers Aoïké. Lui et moi étions liés d'amitié mais un matin tout était fini. Il avait osé de clamer haut et fort devant tout le monde qu'il sortait avec moi, qu'il m'avait embrassée et qu'il m'avait dépucelée juste pour monter qu'il n'était pas un lâche et qu'il était brave. Tout cela était un gros mensonge éhonté car j'étais avec le seul garçon qui comptait beaucoup pour moi et qui m'avait toujours protégée en dépit de notre rang social. Voilà pourquoi ma réputation est à jamais salie. Je ne pardonnerai jamais Aoïké qui est un traitre. J'ai déménagé avec ma famille pour être loin de ce scandale qui me rendait malade. Cela s'était passé avant ce drame. Pourquoi tout semble s'acharner sur moi ? Je suis épuisée… Je ne dors quasiment plus. Pourquoi Dômyôji a-t-il mis un carton rouge à ma sœur ? Car je suis involontairement impliquée dans leur conflit alors que je ne vous ai pas confronté de face. C'est vraiment injuste pour moi car je suis traitée comme une bonne à tout faire par ma sœur. Je n'ettoie tous les dégâts que Dômyôji a fait à Sherry tous les jours. Je ramasse tout le temps les pots cassés comme je suis surhumaine ! Et pourtant je ne le suis pas car j'ai moi aussi mes propres faiblesses. Ça me fait mal de savoir que les autres ignorent ce que j'endure seule.

Rui : Et ce garçon ?

Tsukushi : Il est à l'étranger depuis presque un an. Il vit en Angleterre pour ses études.

Rui : Pourquoi moi ?

Tsukushi : Parce que tu me rappelles lui très physiquement mais vos caractères sont à l'opposé. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui et ça me brise le cœur. Alec n'est qu'un idiot.

Rui surpris : Alec ? Alec comme Alec Ramsay ?

Très surprise, Tsukushi, se redressa et regarda Rui dans ses yeux.

Tsukushi : D'où est-ce que tu le connais ?

Rui : Il est connu dans le monde des riches comme PDG des entreprises Ramsay depuis six mois. Il est redoutable.

Tsukushi : J'aurai dû le savoir… Mais à cause de ma sœur, je ne suis plus très bien au courant vu que je m'occupe de mon petit frère.

Rui maudissait véritablement Sherry dans sa tête. La regardant de près, Rui remarqua que Tsukushi avait des yeux cernés, preuve que cette dernière disait vrai. Le jeune homme la reprit contre lui et l'obligea de poser sa tête contre son torse.

Tsukushi résista un peu : Que fais-tu, Rui ?

Rui : Dors un peu maintenant. Je te conseille de sauter aussi les cours de l'après-midi car tu vas venir avec nous pour que tu puisses changer les idées avant de récupérer ton petit frère à la crèche. Pas de protestation ! Pense un peu à toi juste aujourd'hui. Shizuka va arriver en début d'après-midi et tu vas la rencontrer.

Lasse de résister, Tsukushi se laissa sombrer dans les songes avec un petit sourire triste. La regardant dormir, Rui sentait toute la fragilité dans le corps de cette jeune fille si forte et si courageuse en apparence.

Rui : _Endormie, elle a un visage d'un ange insouciant… Mais comment peut-on faire souffrir une telle fille comme elle sans aucun scrupule ? Comment sa sœur cadette ose-t-elle impliquer son aînée dans le conflit entre nous et elle ? Tsukushi, tu as une force que je n'ai pas mais tu es brisée tout au fond de toi…_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 5 : Un moment de détente avec le F4 et Shizuka

_**Chapitre 5 : Un moment de détente avec le F4 et Shizuka**_

Il était midi et demi quand Tsukushi émergea de son sommeil. Ouvrant ses yeux, elle fixa son regard dans celui de Rui. Ce dernier remarqua que les cernes étaient moins visibles sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Rui : Bien récupéré ?

Tsukushi : Oui… Merci.

Rui : Dis, tu ne crois pas que c'est le moment de cesser de te cacher de ta sœur ? Un jour ou l'autre, tout le monde saura différencier.

Tsukushi : Quand le moment sera venu ou plutôt lorsque l'occasion se présentera même si elle me blessera encore.

Rui fronça les sourcils : A quelle occasion ?

Tsukushi : Lorsque je viendrai au secours de Sherry.

Rui : Et pourquoi pas avant ?

Tsukushi : Parce que tout le monde à part toi ne cesse de me confondre avec ma sœur.

Rui : Je vois. Tu veux faire un effet de choc.

Tsukushi : Oui, tu as tout compris.

Rui : Allez viens. _Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser…_

Tsukushi suivit Rui par l'intérieur du lycée. La « mauvaise herbe » sentait les regards haineux et jaloux de toutes les filles qui prétendaient amoureuses de Rui mais elle les ignora comme à son habitude car elle n'avait rien à faire puisqu'elle n'était pas Sherry. Au fond d'elle, elle attendait toujours Alec Ramsay.

A peine arrivé à l'entrée de l'école, dans le hall principal, Rui était en face de Shizuka Todo.

Rui, tranquille : Shizuka.

Shizuka hurla : **RUI !! TU M'AS MANQUE !!**

Elle se jeta dans les bras du garçon. Mise un peu à l'écart, Tsukushi eut un petit sourire discret au coin de ses lèvres en les voyant s'enlacer et s'embrasser.

Rui murmura : Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

Shizuka : Rui… Laisse-moi regarder ton visage ! Tu es vraiment devenu un garçon charmant…

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le F3 fit leur apparition en criant le nom de Shizuka. Tsukushi ne crut pas ses yeux en remarquant la jeune femme embrasser Tsukasa Dômyôji, Sôjirô Nishikado et Akira Mimasaka sur la bouche. Elle détourna la tête vers Rui et décela une blessure au fond des yeux du jeune homme. Se rapprochant de Tsukushi, Rui savait qu'il était inutile de nier en sa présence car elle le devinait comme un livre ouvert. Tous les deux n'avaient pas besoins de mots à certains moments. Rui se pencha à son oreille.

Rui murmura : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Makino.

Tsukushi murmura : Si tu le dis, Rui Hanazawa. J'ai l'impression de revivre ma situation avec Alec…

Ne croyant pas ses oreilles, RUi la fixa avec incrédulité. Tous les deux observaient la scène entre le F3 et Shizuka comme des spectateurs du coin de l'œil.

Rui murmura : Que veux-tu dire ?

Tsukushi murmura : Une autre fois, Rui Hanazawa.

La jeune fille apprécia le silence de Rui comme un acquiescement car elle détestait de se dévoiler devant tout le monde. Elle avait appris à être beaucoup plus réservée et mystérieuse depuis sa double identité.

Rui : Viens, je vais te présenter Shizuka.

Le jeune homme poussa avec gentillesse Tsukushi. Shizuka la remarqua et fit un pas vers elle ce qui firent retourner Tsukasa, Akira et Sôjirô. Tsukasa ne croyait pas ses yeux en voyant « Sherry » mais il se sentit irrité de la voir à l'aise auprès de Rui. Il était jaloux et il ne se rendait pas compte que ce n'était pas la vraie Sherry.

Shizuka : Bonjour, tu es ?

Tsukushi joua le rôle de Sherry : Bonjour, je…

Tsukasa la coupa : Sherry Makino.

Tsukushi : _Tu me paieras, Dômyôji ! Je ne suis pas ma sœur !_

Rui : _Il gâche tout ! Je me demande si Tsukushi peut être une véritable comédienne…_

Sôjirô et Akira : _Est-ce Sherry ou l'aînée ?_

Tsukasa : Elle s'appelle Sherry Makino, Shizuka.

Rui intervint : Tsukasa, elle n'a pas besoin de toi pour se présenter. _Si tu savais que ce n'était pas Sherry Makino…_

Shizuka surprise : …

Tsukasa : Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de cette pouilleuse, Rui ?

Rui : _Si tu savais la vérité… Ce que Tsukushi endure depuis longtemps… Tsukasa, elle est vraiment différente de sa sœur !_

Tsukushi/Sherry, froide : Qui traites-tu de pouilleuse, Dômyôji ?! Je m'en fiche que tu sois le fils d'un ploutocrate mais je t'ai déjà dit que tu te trompes de personne ! Débrouille-toi pour trouver des réponses à tes stupides questions, tout seul ! Cependant fais-le par tes propres moyens sans utiliser ton argent sinon tu resteras un lâche toute ta vie ! T'es un homme ou un trouillard ?! Arrête de prendre tes grands airs et de clamer haut et fort que tu es le « Grand Tsukasa Dômyôji ». Ça devient saoulant à la longue !

Tsukasa : _Quel calme ! Est-ce bien Sherry Makino qu'on a en face de nous ou est-ce sa sœur aînée qu'on n'a jamais vue ? Sa voix est si froide…_

Sôjirô : _Elle dit vrai pour Tsukasa mais comment le sait-elle si c'est l'aînée qu'on a en face ?_

Akira : _Sherry Makino se serait servie de ses poings et aurait hurlé après nous ou y a-t-il une autre facette chez elle ?_

Rui : _Elle a repris quelques paroles de sa cadette mais c'est intéressant. Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer pour une fois puisque je suis le seul à avoir vu la vraie Tsukushi…_

Tsukushi/Sherry, froide : Quelqu'un comme toi, Dômyôji n'a jamais travaillé pour gagner sa vie et tu te permets de me critiquer ?! Tu te crois où ? Je ne vais pas me gêner à te dresser ! C'est pareil pour Nishikado et Mimasaka ! Comme l'a dit Rui Hanazawa, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Dômyôji, pour me présenter. Je suis capable de le faire toute seule.

Shizuka sourit : Elle me plait vraiment, Rui, Sôjirô, Akira. Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux. On dirait que Tsukasa a bien trouvé chaussure à son pied.

Tsukushi pâlit : _Beurk ! Il est peut être au goût de ma sœur mais pas du mien !_

Rui serra le poing caché dans le dos de Tsukushi : _Jamais de la vie ! Tsukushi aime Alec Ramsay qui me ressemble physiquement ! Ce n'est pas Sherry Makino que vous avez en face de vous !_

Tsukasa la chercha : Alors tu m'attaques ?

Mais au lieu de la frapper comme Sherry avait l'habitude de faire avec ses poings, Tsukushi fit la seule chose qui pourrait faire plus souffrir qu'un coup de poing.

Elle l'ignora superbement.

Tsukasa Dômyôji n'existait pas pour l'aînée des Makino.

Tsukushi avait cessé de se comporter comme une fille de son âge à cause de la salissure de sa réputation par Aoïké surtout à cause de son petit frère Rui Makino. De son côté, Rui Hanazawa craignit en cet instant que Tsukushi soit démasquée avant le moment voulu.

Shizuka, chaleureuse : Je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

Tsukushi/Sherry : Moi de même, Shizuka Todo.

Shizuka : Shizuka tout court s'il te plait.

Tsukushi/Sherry : D'accord… Shizuka.

Shizuka : Trop mignonne, cette fille !

Tsukushi se mit pour la première fois à rougir mais cela ne dura qu'un instant puisqu'elle entendit son nom. C'était un professeur qui voulait inciter Tsukushi à regagner la classe comme une gentille chienne en dépit de sa fatigue sans faire attention à son entourage. Rui était en colère et intervint pour la première fois de sa vie au grand étonnement du F3 et de Shizuka.

Rui gronda : Pas question qu'elle aille en cours cet après-midi ! Elle n'est pas votre chienne ! Elle n'appartient à personne ! Je vous conseille de lui laisser les cours manqués dans son casier chaque fois qu'elle s'absentera. Compris ?

Professeur : Com… Compris !

F3 et Shizuka : _C'est la première fois que je vois Rui ainsi… Mais qui est cette Makino ?_

F4 sans Rui : _L'aînée ou la cadette ?_

Akira fit une diversion : Allons picoler quelque part.

Tsukushi : _Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Rui réagisse comme ça devant ses amis et Shizuka…_

Sans un mot, Rui prit Tsukushi par le bras et l'entraîna hors d'Eitoku tout en suivant les autres. Il ne voulait pas laisser à la jeune fille de prendre une décision de peur qu'elle refuse de dernière minute de se détendre pour la première fois depuis le départ d'Alec. Ils dépassaient mêle le F3 et Shizuka. Ces derniers étaient choqués et ne comprenaient plus Rui car ils l'avaient connu si désintéressé de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Rui se préoccupait du bien-être de Tsukushi, Sherry pour le F3 et Shizuka.

Tsukushi : Rui Hanazawa ! Rui…

Rui la coupa : Suivre.

Tsukushi : **RUI HANAZAWA ! MON BRAS !**

Rui la lâcha : Ah. Excuse.

Tsukushi murmura mais assez fort pour que Rui entende : Ce n'est rien. J'ai compris ton message muet. Tu veux que je fasse une pause.

Rui, sur le même ton : Oui. Sois un peu plus égoïste et ne te laisse pas écraser par tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Tsukushi, sur le même ton : Oui _Combien de fois ai-je rêvé d'entendre ces paroles plus que tout ? J'aurai voulu qu'Alec me dise ça… Pourquoi les mots que je veux entendre viennent de lui ? Tu es un vrai mystère, Rui._

Shizuka : Vous trouvez toujours des endroits originaux.

Le F4, Shizuka et Tsukushi étaient dans un club en train de siroter une boisson. La table était ronde car shizuka était entre Tsukasa et Rui tandis que Tsukushi était entre Rui et Sôjirô. Akira était en face de Shizuka.

Tsukushi : _Tu as le visage sombre, Rui…_

Rui : _Tu as toujours ce visage triste, Tsukushi._

Akira : Tu rentres juste de France. On n'allait pas t'emmener au resto français !

Shizuka riait : C'est vrai ! _(à « Sherry ») _Au fait, depuis quand es-tu amie avec le F4 ?

Tsukushi/Sherry : Je suis victime de la carte rouge car Monsieur Tsukasa Dômyôji n'aime pas qu'on l'insulte alors qu'il le méritait ! Il n'aime pas entendre la vérité !

Rui surpris : _Tu es une vraie comédienne, Tsukushi._

Shizuka fâchée : Vilains garçons !

Akira se défendit : C'est Tsukasa qui est toujours en conflit avec elle !

Sôjirô : Il a même mis un carton rouge au nouveau riche Aoïké sans nous consulter !

Tsukushi pâlit de rage : _Ce traitre ne peut pas me ficher la paix ?! Il n'a pas changé d'un iota et il m'énerve à coller sans arrêt aux basques de ma sœur cadette car je ne veux pas qu'il salisse sa réputation !_

Rui voyait en cet instant que Tsukushi ne pouvait pas hurler que cet Aoïké n'était plus son ami depuis longtemps parce que tout le monde la prenait pour Sherry.

Rui : _Dois-je mettre Shizuka au courant de l'injustice de Sherry Makino envers son aînée ? Hum… Non, je vais attendre que la vérité éclate. J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avec cette histoire…_

Remarquant que Rui était toujours insouciant, Tsukushi comprit alors qu'elle pouvait vraiment faire confiance.

A Rui Hanazawa.

Tsukasa : Pfou !... Notre relation est ce qu'on appelle une amitié indescriptible.

Sôjirô et « Sherry », gênés : **UNE AMITIE INDESTRUCTIBLE, CRETIN !!**

Tsukasa, énervé après « Sherry » : **NE ME FAIS PAS PERDRE LA PASSE, POUILLEUSE !!**

Tsukushi/Sherry : **PERDRE LA FACE, TRIPLE IDIOT !!** Ma sœur aînée t'aurait tué si elle t'entendait ! _Je t'aurai dressé à ma manière, pauvre idiot ! Je ne suis pas Sherry !_

Shizuka riait : Tsukasa n'a pas changé ! _(à « Sherry »)_ Comme ça, tu as une sœur aînée.

Tsukushi/Sherry : Oui, elle est vraiment étrange ! _Grr ! C'est de ta faute, Sherry !!_

Akira : C'est Tsukushi Makino mais personne ne la voit à Eitoku car elle est tellement discrète.

Sôjirô : En fait, on n'a jamais vu les deux sœurs en même temps et on ne sait pas trop pourquoi.

Rui : _Ils ne sont même pas capables de voir la couleur de ses yeux ! Vous avez la vraie Tsukushi Makino en face de vous ! Ah lala ! Vivement que cette confusion cesse ! Tsukushi va être malade à force…_

Shizuka à Tsukasa : Ta sœur va bien ?

Tsukasa : Elle s'est mariée l'an dernier et elle habite à Beverly Hills.

Akira : Mais Tsukasa s'est trouvé une fille incroyablement caractérielle pour la remplacer et c'est notre chère invitée Sherry. Elle ne mâche pas ses mots !

Tsukasa sauta au cou d'Akira pour l'étrangler : **IMBECILE ! POURQUOI DEVRAIS-JE M'INTERESSER A CETTE POUILLEUSE ?!**

Tsukushi/Sherry, glaciale : Et tu oses de dire ça devant moi ?! Pas très délicat comme situation et t'as besoin d'hurler devant tout le monde ? Regarde un peu autour de toi car tu fous la honte à tes amis !

Rui ahuri : _Tsukushi, tu joues si bien la comédie comme Sakura Ramsay… Tu es vraiment une fille spéciale. Tu penses aux autres avant toi…_

Tsukushi/Sherry, glaciale : Pouilleuse ? Tu t'es vu, fils à papa ?! Tu t'attaques à une fille mais es-tu vraiment un homme ?! Quel homme utiliserait un procédé aussi ignoble contre une fille ? Vous ne connaissez pas ma sœur aînée alors fermez-la !

Tsukasa moqueur : Ta sœur ne serait-elle pas en train de fuir tout le monde ?

Tsukushi : _Je ne fuis pas, idiot ! Mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un et je n'ai pas le temps à l'amusement ! J'ai trop de choses à faire et j'ai Rui à m'occuper !_

Tsukasa moqueur : Serait-elle amoureuse ?

Tsukushi/Sherry : Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? Serais-tu amoureux de ma sœur ? _Beurk ! Il me dégoute !_

Rui : _Erk ! Dégoutant !_

Tsukasa rougit : Espèce de… !

Tsukushi/Sherry le coupa : De toute façon, tu perds ton temps avec elle ! Ma sœur est amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ressemble physiquement en tout point à Hanazawa-san alors laisse tomber !

Le F3 et Shizuka n'en revenaient pas car ils connaissaient tous Alec Ramsay. Rui était moins surpris puisqu'il était déjà au courant depuis ce matin.

Shizuka : Alec Ramsay ?!

Tsukushi/Sherry : Oui.

Shizuka : Sherry, tu me présenteras cette Tsukushi Makino ?

Tsukushi : _Tu l'as en face de toi !_ Ok.

Rui : Quand l'occasion se présentera.

Tsukasa railleur : Ce fantôme ? Ce boudin ?

Tsukushi glaciale : Qui traites-tu de boudin ?!

Rui se rendit compte que Tsukushi ne jouait plus son rôle de sœur cadette car Tsukasa l'avait directement insultée.

Sans savoir sa véritable identité.

Sôjirô et Akira avaient honte de leur ami tout en pensant que c'était Sherry avec eux malgré leurs doutes.

Sôjirô : Il fait exprès ou quoi ?

Akira : De la chercher, oui !

Tsukasa railleur : Ta sœur aînée, idiote !

Tsukushi, glaciale mais très calme : Tu n'es qu'un triple idiot ! Comme tu te trompes de personne entre ma sœur et moi, retiens bien ceci dans ton crane… Tu vas le regretter amèrement !

Tsukasa ricana : Ouais c'est ça ! Tu ne vaux pas un âne face à la chanteuse Sakura Ramsay !

Sôjirô et « Sherry », gênés : **TU NE VAUX PAS UN CLOU, TRIPLE BUSE !!**

Shizuka surprise : …

Akira : Sôjirô, Makino, vous réagissez au quart tour.

Sôjirô surpris : Hein ?!

Tsukushi/Sherry : Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher.

Shizuka : Sakura Ramsay ? La chanteuse de renom dont on parle sans cesse ?

Rui : Elle est au Japon en ce moment.

Tsukasa et Sôjirô : **VRAIMENT ?!** Rui, c'est vrai ?

Tsukushi : _Ils parlent de mon autre moi…_

Akira : D'après les rumeurs.

Tsukushi/Sherry : Elle est sur le point de faire un album et des singles.

Tsukasa et Sôjirô : Comment le sais-tu ?

Tsukushi/Sherry : C'est ma sœur aînée qui me l'a dit car elles se connaissent très bien.

Tsukasa : La vantarde !

Sôjirô et « Sherry », gênés : **LA VEINARDE, TRIPLE BUSE !!**

Rui fut plié en deux, mort de rire pour la première fois de sa vie sans pouvoir s'arrêter à la grande surprise de Shizuka, de Tsukasa et d'Akira. Sôjirô et Tsukushi se regardaient de travers car ils avaient encore répondu en même temps à Tsukasa. Tsukushi se tourna vers Rui et lui tapota le bras. Ce dernier s'arrêta de rire et se pencha à son oreille.

Rui murmura : Tu me plais de plus en plus, Makino. Tu me donnes envie de te connaître plus que ça.

Ce rapprochement entre Rui et Tsukushi ne plut pas à Shizuka car elle avait la sensation que Rui n'était plus à elle. Par contre, cela rendit jaloux Tsukasa car ce dernier pensait qu'elle était Sherry. Encore ! Tsukushi, jouant le rôle de de sa cadette, ne répondit pas car elle ne tint pas à dire plus sur sa vie privée. Pour elle, Rui en savait assez du moins pour l'intant.

Soudain Tsukushi reçut un appel. Lorsqu'elle vit le nom de la crèche sur l'écran, elle pâlit et répondit immédiatement. Rui, l'observant, avait compris que Tsukushi était redevenue elle-même et que l'appel était un mauvais présage en rapport avec Rui Makino.

Tsukushi s'égosilla : **QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS DITES ?! … COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE JE ME CALME ?! IL EST TOUT POUR MOI !**

Pour le F3 et shizuka, la conversation téléphonique semblait incongrue. Pour Rui, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Tsukushi hurler pour de vrai sans jouer aucun rôle. En l'observant minutieusement, Rui lisait dans ses yeux une peur insurmontable qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais réalisé derrière sa façade froide.

Tsukushi, glaciale mais trop calme : Vous n'avez pas le droit de le forcer à manger s'il ne veut pas !… Il n'y a pas d'excuses ! Vous deviez savoir que ça le rend malade si vous forcez le destin ! Et puis il ne pleurait pas pour réclamer son biberon mais pour autre chose !... J'ai tout planifié et vous n'avez pas respecté !... Hors de question ! Je vais le récupérer maintenant ! Vous avez trop fait !

Fermant d'un coup sec son téléphone, Tsukushi se leva brusquement avec une mine très sombre et effrayante. Seul Rui ne craignait pas Tsukushi, ignorant les visages choqués de ses amis qui nageaient en pleine confusion.

Rui : Il est malade ?

Tsukushi : Oui. Désolée, je dois vous laisser.

Tsukasa moqueur : Fuis tant que tu peux, Sherry Makino !

Tsukushi explosa pour la seconde fois : **LA FERME ! TRIPLE BUSE ! TU TE TROMPES DE PERSONNE !!** _J'en ai plus que marre d'être Sherry !_

Rui : _Tu as été parfaite, Tsukushi. Tu es une belle comédienne redoutable comme cette Sakura Ramsay._

Sur ce, Tsukushi quitta le club d'un coup de vent. Rui avait remarqué la blessure profonde que la jeune fille cachait sous son masque froid et il était le seul.

Shizuka surprise : Biberon ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ?

Rui : Rien ! Tu le sauras en temps voulu, Shizuka.

Tsukasa : Quelle pouilleuse !

Rui énervé : **TSUKASA ! ÇA SUFFIT ! TU NE SAIS RIEN SUR LES SŒURS MAKINO !! TU CONFONDS L'AÎNEE AVEC LA CADETTE !!**

Shizuka ahurie : Rui ?!

Tsukasa surpris : Tu sais quelque chose ?

Rui froid : Même si je sais la vérité, je ne dirai rien ! Je ne trahirai pas les deux sœurs.

Shizuka : _Mon Rui est en train de s'éloigner de moi…_

Akira changea de sujet qui devenait épineux : On va passer une nuit blanche pour fêter les retrouvailles des « amis indescriptibles » !

Tsukasa rougit : Toi, tu me payeras !

Rui : _J'espère que ton frère ira bien, Tsukushi._

Le F4 et Shizuka passèrent la soirée à festoyer. Rui avait fait la même scène à propos des photos où Shizuka figurait. De son côté, Tsukushi s'occupait de Rui et elle avait annulé son enregistrement. Marc comprenait que la santé de Rui était plus importante pour sa vedette. Sherry, quant à elle, n'avait pas changé d'un iota car elle ne donnait aucun coup de main à son ainée et elle s'en fichait royalement.

Sherry : _Je l'ai souvent vue rentrer très tard le soir mais j'ignore complètement ce qu'elle faisait comme métier. Je sais seulement qu'elle est très amie avec la chanteuse Sakura Ramsay. Aujourd'hui, elle est à l'hôpital à cause de ce nourrisson de pacotille !_

Tsukushi était toujours à l'hôpital car Rui passait des examens médicaux. Elle était perdue et ne savait pas à qui s'adresser. Mais en repensant aux paroles de Rui Hanazawa, elle sut que le moment était vraiment venu pour mettre un terme à cette confusion et d'arrêter cette stupide « guerre » entre Tsukasa et Sherry.

Elle avait l'intention de tout démasquer devant tout le monde y compris le F4 et Shizuka sans parler de sa double identité. Elle savait d'avance que Rui ne serait pas étonné de cette prochaine vérité.

Tsukushi ne dormi pas de la nuit.

Tsukushi : _Alec, reviens-moi vite !_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 6 : La fin de la confusion totale

_**Chapitre 6 : La fin de la confusion totale**_

Restée dans cet hôpital toute la nuit sans dormir, Tsukushi y restait encore épuisée mais très inquiète. Elle attendait les résultats des examens de santé de Rui donc elle sauta tous les cours du matin. Comme elle n'avait personne pour lui tenir compagnie et même pour la rassurer, Tsukushi maudissait l'égoïsme de sa sœur cadette qui détestait son propre petit frère. Elle se souvenait même de la réaction de sa sœur lorsqu'elle voulait lui annoncer qu'elle était Sakura Ramsay la première fois qu'elle se faisait connaître dans le monde. Sherry avait réagi violemment et avait blessé son aînée dans sa fierté ainsi que son amour propre.

Flash back :

Tsukushi : Sherry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire à propos de mon travail. Je suis…

Sherry hurla : **TAIS-TOI ! JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR ! ET C'EST DEPUIS QU'AOÏKE T'A SALIE LA REPUTATION !!**

Tsukushi s'était sentie insultée et blessée. Elle avait alors pincé ses lèvres et attrapé le bras de sa sœur cadette qui allait quitter la pièce.

Tsukushi glaciale : Nous aurons chacun un compte en banque. Je récupère celui de nos parents et je te verse les un tiers de la somme qui t'appartient sur un nouveau compte à ton nom selon le testament des parents. Je te préviens que tu devras te débrouiller pour gagner ta vie et de participer aux frais de la maison et de payer ta scolarité.

Sherry hurla : **TRES BIEN !! ON VERRA BIEN QUI GAGNERA LE PLUS D'ARGENT ET L'UNE DE NOUS DEUX DEVRA DEMENAGER !!**

CLAC ! Tsukushi venait de gifler sa cadette car elle n'avait pas apprécié ce que Sherry avait dit sur le déménagement et sur l'argent.

Tsukushi glaciale : Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Maman et Papa n'auraient pas apprécié !

Fin du flash back

Depuis ce jour, les deux sœurs étaient en conflit mais Tsukushi dépassait largement sa cadette qui ne le savait pas. L'aînée avait ouvert deux comptes « livret » pour Rui et Elle-même cependant elle ne l'avait pas fait pour sa sœur cadette car elle n'avait jamais digéré ces blessantes paroles. Elle veillait malgré tout le compte de sa cadette en cachette car elle voulait que Sherry apprene à gérer son budget.

Tsukushi se souvenait aussi de la réaction de sa sœur quand cette dernière avait rencontré pour la première fois Sakura Ramsay. Sherry était gaie et ne cessait de parler de la chanteuse sans savoir que c'était en réalité son aînée.

Tsukushi Makino et Sakura étaient une seule et même personne.

De son côté, Kazuya Aoïké était toujours resté le même car il était encore peureux et pleurnichard. Il n'avait pas revu Tsukushi depuis longtemps. Maintenant qu'il était à Eitoku, il ignorait que Tsukushi était dans la même école. Cependant il n'était pas au courant de la mort des parents Makino et de celle de Susumu dans un accident routier. Il ne connaissait pas l'existence de Rui Makino. Sherry n'était pas prête à avouer la vérité malgré l'insistance de Kazuya. Ce dernier avait si peu de considération en agissant ainsi avec les sœurs Makino.

Alors que les collégiens et les lycéens étaient toujours à la poursuite de Kazuya Aoïké et de Sherry Makino, le F4 et Shizuka étaient à la cafétéria universitaire.

Shizuka : J'entends des cris du côté du lycée.

Akira : Il y a aussi ceux du côté du collège.

Sôjirô : Hé ! Savez-vous que Tsukushi Makino est, parait-il, involontairement impliquée dans le conflit entre Tsukasa et Sherry Makino ? C'est comme si elle protégeait sa cadette.

Akira s'écria : C'est purement impossible ! Nous ne l'avons jamais vue !

Rui : _Vous l'avez vue hier après-midi mais vous l'avez confondue avec sa cadette !_

Tsukasa surpris : Comment ça « Impliquée » ?! L'aînée ne nous a rien fait et n'a pas eu de carton rouge comme sa sœur cadette.

Shizuka suggéra : Peut être d'une certaine manière…

F4 sans Rui : **COMMENT ÇA ?!**

Shizuka : Je ne sais comment. Rui, tu as une idée ?

Rui : … _Même si je suis au courant, je ne trahirai pas Tsukushi._ Non.

Tsukasa soupçonneux : Rui, tu nous caches quelque chose !

Rui : **NON ! CERTAINEMENT PAS !**

Shizuka : _Je me demande ce qu'il a depuis hier car il agit bizarrement quand il s'agit de l'aînée des Makino. Sait-il quelque chose que nous ignorons ? Mon Rui a bien changé mais grâce à qui ?_

Rui : Vous saurez en temps voulu. _J'espère que Tsukushi viendra cet après-midi pour savoir si son petit frère va mieux. Elle doit cesser cette confusion totale que sa cadette a créée._

Le F3 et Shizuka nageait en pleine confusion car leur Rui n'était plus le même sans connaître la raison.

Shizuka : Dis, Rui… Tu as une petite amie ?

Rui : … _J'aime bien être en compagnie de Tsukushi._ **NON !**

Shizuka : Oh pourquoi ?! C'est bien d'en avoir ! Les garçons se bonifient au contact des filles. Je pourrais te présenter une amie qui est mannequin si tu veux. Elle est très bien et vous irez bien ensemble. D'accord ?!

Rui vexé : **NON ! **Je n'en veux pas !

Shizuka : Je savais bien que tu dirais ça !

Rui rouge : Shizuka, tu me fais marcher.

Shizuka : T'as deviné ? J'adore te faire marcher car tu te vexes si facilement ! Je t'interdis de tomber amoureux d'une autre ! Tu n'es qu'à moi !

Tsukushi eut les résultats en fin de matinée et fut rassurée mais les nouvelles étaient un peu inquiétantes. Rui était fragile mais il était en bonne santé. Le médecin laissa deux lettres de recommandation sévères pour la première crèche et la prochaine seconde crèche qui devraient respecter les directives de l'hôpital et de Tsukushi. La jeune fille garda les copies de ces deux lettres au cas où il y aurait encore un non respect.

Tsukushi déposa son frère à la crèche avec toutes les recommandations et la lettre d'avertissement. Elle leur prévint que c'était juste le temps qu'elle règle une affaire compliquée. Puis elle se dirigea vers Eitoku.

A peine arrivée, elle eut vent que les maltraitances continuaient sur Sherry et Kazuya. Quelque chose s'était cassée à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle allait mettre un terme à tout ceci !

Tsukushi, lasse mais furieuse : _J'en ai plus qu'assez !! C'est toujours moi qui doit nettoyer les vêtements sales de Sherry. J'en ai aussi marre qu'on me prenne pour ma sœur !!_

Tsukushi venait à peine d'arriver à l'entrée de la cafétéria de l'université quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. SE retournant vivement de son côté gauche, elle vit sherry et Kazuya, sales et empestant tous les deux de toutes sortes de choses, se tenir debout au dessus des escaliers.

Tsukushi : _**ENCORE ?!**__ Je vais finir par péter un câble… Dômyôji, tu vas vraiment regretter !_

Toute la salle était à la fois écœurée et surprise car c'était la première fois que les sœurs Makino se trouvaient dans la même pièce.

Fille : Je n'y crois pas…

Garçon : C'est la première fois qu'on voit les sœurs Makino…

Tous : … Dans une même pièce !

Le F4 et Shizuka ne crurent pas leurs oreilles en entendant les gens parler des sœurs Makino. Ils se levèrent de leur table quand ils entendirent un gars crier.

Garçon : **HE ! VOUS PENSEZ VOUS CACHER ICI ?!**

Tout se passa si vite au moment où le chef de la cohue allait frapper Sherry et le cri de Tsukushi mentionnant seulement « **ATTENTION !** ». le balai heurta violemment la tête de l'aînée qui protégeait sa cadette au péril de sa vie. Et surtout en dépit des prochaines paroles blessantes qui sortiraient de la bouche de Sherry.

Garçon : **DESOLE DE VOUS AVOIR DERANGES, MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS ! ALLEZ ! AMENEZ-VOUS ! ESPECES DE BACT2RIES SUR PATTES !**

Sherry et Kazuya étaient étalés comme une crêpe sur le sol tandis que Tsukushi couvrait le corps de sa cadette avec le sien. Shizuka et le F4 se rapprochèrent de la scène et virent un tel désastre. Rui avait pâli en voyant les autres maltraiter Tsukushi qui n'avait pas mérité d'avoir de traitement barbare que sa cadette subissait chaque jour. Le chef de la cohue donna un second coup de balai violent à Tsukushi sans savoir que Sherry était à l'abri.

Tsukushi : **AIE !** Vous me faites mal !

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans les veines de Rui qui reconnut immédiatement la voix de Tsukushi. Sentant les yeux brulants de cette dernière sur lui, Rui regarda les trois formes allongées sur le sol et rencontra ces yeux bleus rougis par la fatigue qui confirmèrent la propriétaire de la voix. Shizuka fit un pas hésitant en avant…

Shizuka : Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Maintenant, ce genre de jeu est à la mode au Japon, Rui ?

Rui : _Ils ont osé de s'en prendre à Tsukushi…_

A moment où le garçon allait de nouveau frapper l'aînée des Makino, quelque chose s'était cassée en Rui qui était l'épitomé du calme. Les autres élèves n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux en voyant les sœurs Makino ensemble et dans la même pièce. Rui se précipita sur le garçon, lui arracha le balai des mains et le frappa avec d'une force inouïe qu'il n'avait jamais su d'être capable. Tout le monde n'en croyait pas leurs yeux mais Rui s'en moquait royalement. Ce qu'il l'intéressait en cet instant était Tsukushi, sa compagne de l'escalier de secours. Il prit l'aînée des Makino dans ses bras et la berça. Il senti t son corps trembler contre son torse sous les regards incrédules de toute la pièce. La patience de Rui volait en éclats pour de bon.

Rui cria : **VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER VOS CONNERIES !!**

Tsukushi : _Rui… Rui Hanazawa !!_ _Pourquoi me sauves-tu ? Je ne peux pas y croire… Tu es étrange depuis avant-hier… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis confiée à toi hier mais je ne suis rien pour toi. Il est vrai que tu es le seul qui a découvert ce que je cachais au fond de moi mais il doit avoir une raison à ton comportement, Rui !_

Tous : **OOOOOOOOH**

Alors que Rui portait Tsukushi dans ses bras, Sherry et Kazuya étaient toujours allongés sur le sol dans les vapes. Tsukasa n'avait pas remarqué que les sœurs Makino étaient différentes et pensait su'il s'agissait de Sherry qui était dans les bras de Rui. Il était furieux mais jaloux de son meilleur ami.

Tsukasa intervint : **ARRÊTE TON CIRQUE, RUI !! ES-TU CONSCIENT DE CE QUE TUFAIS ?**

Rui froid : Tsukasa, pourquoi ne les laisserais-tu pas tranquille ? Toi aussi, tu dépasses les bornes ! Tu t'en prends à la mauvaise personne maintenant ?!

Tsukasa : Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Rui, mais se pourrait-il que tu sois tombé amoureux de cette pouilleuse ?

Un long silence tomba dans la pièce car Rui ne répondit pas à la question de Tsukasa à la grande surprise de l'assemblée. Tsukushi pinça ses lèvres, mortifiée.

Tsukasa insista : Alors ?

Tsukushi frustrée : _Je n'en reviens pas, il ne répond pas à l'insistance de Dômyôji. Il ne nie pas ! Mais que vais-je faire ? J'aime Alec et il le sait !_

Tsukasa : Je vois, tu es donc décidé à la protéger qu'importe les conséquences… **TU T'EN FOUS D'ÊTRE VIRE DE CETTE ECOLE ?** A partir de maintenant, tu ne fais plus partie du F4 ! Et puis tu vas la garder combien de temps cette pouilleuse dans tes bras ? Tu as déjà Shizuka !

Tsukushi glaciale : Pouilleuse ? Qui traites-tu de pouilleuse, Dômyôji ?! Je m'en fiche que tu sois le fils d'un ploutocrate mais n'es-tu pas encore en train de me confondre avec ma sœur ? T'es un homme ou un trouillard incapable de voir la différence ? Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de prendre tes grands airs et de clamer haut et fort que tu es le « Grand Tsukasa Dômyôji ». Ça devient de plus en plus saoulant à la longue. Quelqu'un comme toi, Dômyôji n'a jamais travaillé pour gagner sa vie et tu te permets de nous critiquer ?! Tu te crois où ? Je ne vais pas me gêner à te dresser comme le disait ma sœur ! Tu n'es qu'un triple idiot !

Tsukasa choqué : Mais…. Mais… Ces paroles…

Sôjiro et Akira choqués : Les mêmes qu'hier…

Shizuka choquée : Alors… C'est…

Rui n'en pouvait plus de se retenir de rire donc il cacha son visage dans les cheveux de Tsukushi tout le la gardant contre lui pour ne pas la faire tomber. L'aînée des Makino n'en croyait pas ses oreilles car Rui était mort de rire pour la seconde fois.

Tsukushi : _Je vois que tu t'amuses bien, Rui !_

Tsukasa, rouge de colère : **NE ME FAIS PAS PERDRE LA PASSE, RUI !!**

Tsukushi, rouge de honte : **PERDRE LA FACE, TRIPLE BUSE !**

Tsukasa, énervé : **ESPECE DE POUILLEUSE !!**

Tsukushi glaciale : Pouilleuse ? Tu t'es vu, fils à papa ?! Pas très délicat comme situation et t'as besoin d'hurler devant tout le monde ? Regarde un peu autour de toi car tu fous la honte à tes amis !

Tsukasa choqué : Ces paroles sont les mêmes qu'hier… T'es bien Sherry Makino ?

Rui et Tsukushi : Non.

Tsukasa coqué : Mais… Mais…

Sôjiro et Akira : **TSUKASA !! IL S'AGIT DE LA VRAIE TSUKUSHI MAKINO QUI SE TROUVE DANS LES BRAS DE RUI !! TU L'AS CONFONDUE AVEC SA SŒUR CADETTE !**

Shizuka choquée : Quoi ?!

Cependant Rui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être mort de rire en voyant les têtes ahuries de ses amis. De son côté, Tsukushi ne pouvait pas descendre des bras protecteurs de son sauveur car ce dernier avait de nouveau caché son visage dans ses cheveux.

Tsukushi gênée : _Combien de temps vas-tu me garder dans tes bras, Rui ? Je suis gênée de cette situation mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas démenti ? Es-tu vraiment amoureux de moi ? Tu as Shizuka et moi Alec alors pourquoi ?_

Rui murmura en plein milieu de son rire : Je ne suis jamais autant amusé ni autant ri. Tu es trop drôle, Tsukushi et tu me plais encore plus. J'ai envie de te connaître plus que ça.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 7 : La vérité

_**Chapitre 7 : La vérité**_

Shizuka indécise : Je ne comprends pas. Tsukasa t'a présentée en tant que Sherry hier. Quelle est donc cette vérité qui doit venir ?

Sôjirô et Akira : Je me doutais que quelque chose clochait depuis deux jours mais je n'avais aucune preuve.

Tsukasa agacé : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? T'es bien une pouilleuse pour dire de telles infertilités !

Tsukushi glaciale : **DE TELLES IMBECILITES, CRETIN !! TRIPLE BUSE, DÔMYÔJI !! **Pouilleuse, moi ? Tu t'es vu, fils à papa ?! Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit hier ? J'ai joué en grande partie le rôle de ma sœur parce que tu m'as confondue avec elle sans te rendre compte de nos différences. Triple idiot ! Shizuka ne me connaît qu'avec le prénom de ma cadette à cause de toi. Tu te souviens ? J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans mon cœur, quelqu'un qui ressemble physiquement en tout point à Rui Hanazawa. Il s'agit d'Alec Ramsay. Tu ne t'étais pas aperçu que j'avais cessé de jouer la comédie lorsque tu m'as insultée ! Tu m'as traitée de boudin sans savoir que tu t'adressais à la bonne personne. Pourquoi Nishikado et Mimasaka ont-ils su donner la bonne réponse sur mon identité ? Parce qu'ils avaient des doutes sur mon comportement qui est loin de ressembler en tout point à ma cadette. Cela n'a pas été vraiment facile de faire ce rôle imposé à l'improviste pour moi. Et pour couronner le tout, Rui Hanazawa est le seul qui connaît la vérité depuis le début parce qu'il a été plus observateur que vous tous.

Shizuka : Je voudrai comprendre pour hier… Biberon ? Rui m'a dit que je saurai en temps voulu.

Tsukushi : J'en viendrai après Shizuka car il y a une certaine personne qui ne doit pas savoir. Je m'occupe immédiatement de ma sœur car elle est responsable de cette confusion totale. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'elle me prenne la place. Nous sommes trop différentes l'une de l'autre. Hum… Dis Rui Hanazawa !

Rui : Hum ?

Tsukushi : Tu vas me garder longtemps dans tes bras ? Ne suis-je pas trop lourde maintenant ? Tes muscles doivent être meurtris.

Rui : Ah.

Mais ne voulant pas la lâcher, il resserra un peu l'étreinte sur le dos de la jeune fille de sa main. Tsukushi se sentit gênée vis-à-vis de Shizuka mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle savait parfaitement qu'on ne contrôlait aucun sentiment amoureux vers la personne qu'on aime le plus.

Tsukushi : Rui Hanazawa, je dois régler le problème de ma sœur. Tout le monde doit savoir qui est la vraie Sherry. _Pardon Rui mais tu oublies vite Shizuka ainsi._

Rui : Hum. _Je n'ai pas envie de la lâcher mais et Shizuka dans tout ça ? C'est trop compliqué ! Elle a Alec !_ J'espère qu'une fois que ce sera fini, tout rentra dans l'ordre.

Tsukushi : Ce sera certain car Sherry ne pourra pas m'évincer une seconde fois. Maintenant laisse-moi descendre pour régler ceci.

Ce fut à contrecœur que Rui laissa descendre Tsukushi de ses bras. Cette dernière le remerçia silencieusement sachant qu'il était le seul qui comprenait les gestes et les messages muets. C'était leur langage à eux deux que personne ne pouvait déchiffrer. Shizuka fut jalouse de ce lien qui rapprochait Rui et Tsukushi comme s'ils étaient des âmes sœurs.

Tsukushi alla immédiatement vers sa sœur et l'aida à se relever.

Tsukushi froide : Lève-toi, Sherry. Il est temps que tu cesses de créer cette confusion totale maintenant que tout le monde est au courant. Tu n'es et ne seras jamais moi ! Tu ne t'es pas aperçue que Rui Hanazawa, membre du F4, connaissait déjà la vérité ?

Sherry savait qu'elle était allée trop loin car elle était consciente du mal qu'elle lui faisait que maintenant. Elle avait eu l'attention du chef du F4 mais elle voulait aussi des autres membres sans succès. Elle devait s'en contenter même si elle n'aimait pas particulièrement Tsukasa. Tsukushi n'était pas dupe et comprenait sa sœur qui était en manque d'affection et d'attention. Elle sentait sa jalousie passive mais elle n'avait pas oublié ce que Dômyôji avait fait à sa cadette.

Tsukushi froide : Sherry, ce n'est pas en jouant mon image que tu auras l'attention de tout le monde. Je sais ce que tu ressens plus ce que tu crois mais tu n'es plus une enfant à comparaison de Rui qui n'est qu'un bébé de un an et demi mais il est malade à cause d'une faute professionnelle de la crèche. Tu ne te rends donc pas compte des soucis que j'ai en plus des cours, du boulot et toi ? Petite égoïste !

Sherry frustrée : **MAIS TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ?! TU SAIS CE QUE DÔMYÔJI A TENTE DE FAIRE ?!**

Tsukushi froide : Bien au contraire, Sherry ! Je n'ai pas oublié. Pour commencer, enlève tes lunettes qui sont en plastique et détache tes cheveux qui sont mi-longs. Redeviens toi-même.

Sherry fit ce que sa sœur aînée demandait.

Tsukushi à la cantonade : Voici la vraie Sherry Makino. Et moi, je suis bel et bien Tsukushi Makino. Shizuka, F4 enfin sans compter Rui Hanazawa, vous étiez avec moi à ce club car ma sœur était au collège hier après-midi.

Sôjirô : Tu le savais, Rui ?

Rui : Oui.

Akira : Faux frère, va !

Shizuka : Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu étais mort de rire depuis hier. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu t'amuses bien.

Tsukasa énervé : **AKIRA, SÔJIRÔ ! RUI NE FAIT PLUS PARTIE DU F4 !!**

Tsukushi glaciale : Quel gamin tu fais, Dômyôji ! Tu n'as donc pas encore compris que je ne suis pas Sherry ? Je ne suis pas celle qui t'a insulté ! Mais c'est toi qui m'as injuriée de face de surcroît ! Et puis regarde un peu tes amis ! Tu les gonfles juste avec ton comportement de vieil ours mal léché ! Tu leur fous la honte lorsque cela t'arrange !

Tsukasa : …

Sôjirô murmura : Comment sait-elle ça ?

Akira bredouilla : Je ne sais pas.

Rui : Elle a longuement observé en cachette vu sa discrétion. Elle n'est pas dupe.

Shizuka à Tsukushi : Et qu'a tenté de faire Tsukasa à Sherry Makino ?

Tsukushi glaciale : Monsieur Tsukasa Dômyôji a payé quatre garçons pour violer ma sœur qui n'a heureusement rien puisque Mimasaka lui est venu à son secours.

Shizuka choquée : **QUOI ?!**

Sôjirô outré : **T'AS PAS FAIT ÇA, TSUKASA ?!**

Akira confirma : Et pourtant il l'avait fait sans aucune honte.

Rui : Je te rappelle que toi aussi, tu as failli de te faire violer, Tsukushi, si je n'étais pas intervenu à temps. Tu l'as subi uniquement à cause des filles jalouses et surtout sans avoir écopé le fameux carton rouge.

Sherry surprise : Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas vrai !! **VOUS MENTEZ !!**

Tsukushi froide : Non, Rui Hanazawa a raison. J'ai bien failli d'être violée par des garçons, payés par des filles jalouses s'il ne m'avait pas sauvé à temps. Les coupables sont Yuriko Asaï, Erika Ayuhara et Minako Yamano. Sherry, voilà ce qui se passe depuis que tu m'as annoncée que tu ne voulais rien savoir sur ma vie. Tu ne l'apprends que maintenant.

Shizuka à Tsukasa : Tu as vraiment fait ça, Tsukasa ?

Tsukasa honteux : …

Shizuka mécontente : Je prendrai ça pour un oui. C'est vraiment ignoble ce que tu as fait, Tsukasa. Je comprends le dégoût des sœurs Makino envers toi. Pour Asaï, Ayuhara et Yamano, elles vont m'entendre. Elles verront de quel bois je me chauffe.

Tsukushi glaciale : Autre chose, Dômyôji. Tu veux évincer Rui Hanazawa du F4 mais tu ne pourras pas le faire parce qu'il n'a pas sauvé ma sœur avec qui tu es en conflit chaque jour.

Tsukasa s'écria : **TU NE PEUX ETRE IMPLIQUEE !!**

Tsukushi froide mais trop calme : Et pourtant si, je le suis.

Rui froid : Par sa sœur qui la prend pour une bonne à tout faire. Tsukushi nettoie l'uniforme de sa cadette tous les jours alors qu'elle a autre chose à faire.

Tous sauf Tsukushi et Rui : …

Tsukushi froide : Sherry, excuse-toi pour cette confusion totale ridicule.

Sherry à contrecœur : Désolée.

Tsukushi glaciale : Menteuse ! Tu n'es pas honnête avec toi-même, Sherry ! Tu es égoïste ! Tu t'en fiches complètement ce que je peux ressentir en agissant ainsi !!

Sherry cria : **EN EFFET !! JE NE VEUX RIEN… !!**

CLAC ! Tsukushi venait de gifler sa cadette pour la seconde fois car elle était profondément blessée par ses paroles. Seul Rui savait que cela ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui.

Tsukushi glaciale : Tu crois que Maman et Papa auraient voulu que tu sois ainsi ?! Arrête ton comportement de vieil ours mal léché car tu ressembles en tout point à Dômyôji ainsi ! Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison mais tu refuses de reconnaître tes torts.

Baissant la tête, Sherry était honteuse. Shizuka s'était remise du choc et s'approcha des sœurs.

Shizuka : N'es-tu pas un peu trop dure avec ta cadette, Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Non.

Rui : Shizuka, si tu savais ce que Tsukushi endure chaque jour, tu n'aurais jamais dit ça. Tu reviens de France donc tu ignores tant de choses depuis l'arrivée des Makino à Eitoku.

Tsukushi : Rui Hanazawa a raison. Il t'expliquera, d'accord ?

Shizuka surprise : Il est au courant ?

Tsukushi confirma : Oui, grâce à moi.

Sôjirô et Akira : Hé ! Nous avons le droit de savoir.

Tsukushi soupira : Vous le saurez en même temps que Shizuka. Dômyôji, tu as intérêt à ne plus me confondre avec ma sœur à l'avenir. Je suis épuisée de tout ça et je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille ! Je n'ai pas mérité un tel traitement !

Sherry moqueuse : Tu n'as qu'à pas passer la nuit à l'hôpital ni ce matin d'ailleurs !

Tsukushi serra les poings à se faire mal tandis que Rui intervint en sa faveur avant qu'une dispute éclate de nouveau entre les deux sœurs.

Rui froid : Tu es très mal placée pour dire ça à ton aînée, Makino ! As-tu vraiment réalisé ce que Tsukushi endure chaque jour à cause de ton sale égoïsme ?! Ce n'est pas toi qui élèves Rui Makino ! Ce n'est pas toi qui souffres plus que de raison ! Ce n'est pas toi qui gardes toutes tes souffrances et même celles des autres pendant des jours, des mois et des années !! Qu'as-tu fait ou plus précisément qu'as-tu donné en retour à ta sœur qui t'a longuement soutenue suite au drame dont tu sais parfaitement de quoi il s'agit ? RIEN ! Rien que des paroles blessantes !! Tu n'as donc aucun scrupule envers ton aînée ?!

Tout le monde n'en revenait pas y compris Kazuya Aoïké qui ignorait tant de choses sur la vie des Makino depuis que ces derniers avaient déménagé. Sherry était sans voix car elle ne pouvait rien dire dans la tirade de Rui qui avait tout vrai. Elle n'était même pas consciente que sa sœur aînée ait su analyser avec patience le comportement d'autrui au fil des jours.

Odieuse.

Elle était odieuse avec sa sœur aînée.

Mais elle refusa de reconnaître ses mauvais actes comme à son habitude.

Tsukushi avait la bouche ouverte en forme de o car elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à l'intervention inopinée de Rui. Ce dernier était plus connu silencieux et calme à toute situation plus ou moins critique. Le F3 et Shizuka étaient interloqués par ce brusque revirement de Rui. Ce dernier ne pouvait garder son calme car Sherry lui tapait sérieusement sur le système nerveux quand il s'agissait de Tsukushi. Il venait de péter un câble pour son amie des escaliers de secours. Malgré cela, il n'avait pas vraiment conscient de son geste par rapport à la personne concernée.

De son côté, Kazuya s'était redressé. Il se sentait totalement perdu dans ce récit mais un nom l'avait capté car il ne le connaissait pas. Cependant il détestait que Rui accuse de la sorte Sherry.

Kazuya en colère : Dis donc toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de juger Sherry sans la connaître !

Rui froid : Je la connais par sa sœur.

Kazuya : Elle n'est pas sans cœur avec Tsukushi ! T'as tout inventé !

Sôjirô : T'es lourd, toi ! Rui n'a rien inventé puisque c'est sans doute les paroles de Tsukushi Makino.

Kazuya : **C'EST IMP… !!**

Rui la coupa froidement : Ce sont réellement les paroles de Tsukushi. Je n'ai fait que répéter.

Ces mots clouèrent le bec à Kazuya qui connaissait suffisamment Tsukushi. Cette dernière était une personne la plus honnête de la famille Makino mais aussi la plus courageuse.

Kazuya : Je n'ai pas fini ! Rui Makino ? C'est qui lui ? Le fils de l'une des deux sœurs ?! C'est impossible !! Je ne connais que Susumu Makino, le frère des deux sœurs. Et c'est quoi le drame dont vous parliez ?

Tsukushi glaciale : La ferme ! C'est pas tes oignons, Aoïké !!

Rui froid : Aoïké ! Tu oublies vite en besogne que Tsukushi ne t'a jamais pardonné le mal que tu lui as fait.

Kazuya haussa les épaules : C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Rui froid : Ce n'est pas le cas de Tsukushi. A cause de toi, elle n'a plus personne sur qui compter et elle n'a plus de vie normale. Reniée par tout le monde, Tsukushi se retrouve toute seule par ta faute. Tu as sali sa réputation en faisant toute une pièce d'histoire qui n'était pas vraie. Tu as trop fait ! Comment oses-tu de la suivre sans aucun scrupule ?! Laisse Tsukushi tranquille !

Kazuya : Hé ! J'ignorais que les Makino allaient à Eitoku ! Je suis le nouveau riche.

Sherry grimaça : Menteur ! Tu l'as su par un ami qu'on y était. C'est toi-même qui l'as dit.

Kazuya : Sherry ! Tu es censée être de mon côté !

Sherry : Pff ! Je suis du côté de personne !

Tsukushi marmonna : Excepté toi-même, Sherry. Egoïste !

Tsukasa : Je l'ignorais…

Rui froid : Je t'ai déjà dit, Tsukasa. Tu ne sais pas du tout sur les sœurs Makino.

Akira et Sôjirô : Et les parents Makino ? Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas… ?

Shizuka : Qui est Susumu Makino ?

Tsukasa : Et Rui Makino ?

Kazuya : Susumu Makino est le jeune frère de Tsukushi et de Sherry.

Sherry : Pour l'autre, vous saurez plus tard.

Kazuya exigea : J'ai le droit de savoir !!

Tsukushi et Sherry : NON ! Et si nos parents ne peuvent l'élever…

Rui et Tsukushi : Ils sont morts ainsi que Susumu dans un accident de voiture.

Kazuya s'écria : **C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !!**

Ce fut Sherry qui réagit violemment. Elle gifla Kazuya car malgré les jours et les mois écroulés, elle n'avait jamais voulu que ses parents meurent de cette façon. En cet instant, elle remontait dans l'estime du F3 et Shizuka mais pour combien de temps ?

Rui et Tsukushi n'étaient pas dupes car ils savaient que cela ne durait pas plus de quelques secondes.

Rui : _Il suffit que j'observe la réaction de Tsukushi pour savoir si Makino la cadette est honnête avec elle-même ou non. Comme son visage s'est rembruni, j'ai compris le message._

Sherry à Kazuya : Laisse tomber, Aoïké. Tu ne nous comprendras jamais. Comme l'a dit Hanazawa, laisse ma sœur tranquille. Reste en dehors de sa vie.

La collégienne ne savait pas parler froidement comme son aînée. Cette dernière savait d'avance que sa cadette redeviendrait égoïste mais elle voulait que le F3 et Shizuka se rendent compte du brusque changement d'humeur dont Sherry avait le secret. Tsukushi ne s'inquiétait pas pour Rui Hanazawa qui était déjà au courant.

Tsukushi froide : Sherry, tu vas aller aux toilettes te nettoyer et troquer ton uniforme pour tes affaires de gym en attendant d'en avoir un nouveau.

Sherry, d'une voix mordante : **LÂCHE-MOI LES BASKETS !! TU M'ENNERVES AVEC TA FROIDEUR ET TON CALME OLYMPIENS !! QU'AS-TU DE PLUS QUE MOI POUR QUE TOUT LE MOPNDE T'ENTOURE COMME UN ESSAIM D'ABEILLES ?!**

CLAC ! C'était la troisième fois que Tsukushi gifla sa sœur. Elle était fatiguée de ses sauts d'humeur mais elle était lésée par les paroles de sa cadette. Le F3 et Shizuka n'en croyaient ni leurs yeux ni leurs oreilles et changèrent vite d'avis sur Sherry.

Shizuka : _De cette façon, je comprends mieux pourquoi Tsukushi est dure avec sa cadette…_

Tsukushi glaciale : Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton, Sherry. Je ne rentrerai pas à la maison ce soir vu la manière dont tu me parles car c'est une goutte de trop. Cependant tu devras réfléchir et changer de comportement vis-à-vis de moi pour les prochains jours. Pense aux parents qui n'auraient jamais voulu qu'on en arrive là. Si jamais tu n'es pas décidée à changer, je demanderai à Maya, notre assistante sociale, de te placer là où tu te sentiras mieux voire seule. Je suis épuisée de ce petit jeu depuis longtemps !

Shizuka intervint : Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Hum ?

Shizuka : Je l'accompagne aux toilettes.

Sherry d'une voix cassante : **PAS LA PEINE !**

Tsukushi glaciale : Ne parle pas sur ce ton à Shizuka.

Sherry ahurie : Shizuka ?! La Shizuka Todo de waï waï ?! La revue que tu n'as achetée qu'une seule fois ?!

Tsukushi froide : Elle-même. Et vu la manière dont tu l'as rembarrée méchamment devant tout le monde, c'est inexcusable ! Je vais aller récupérer quelques affaires à la maison cet après-midi et Rui dont tu ne t'en occupes pas comme à ton habitude. File aux toilettes te nettoyer et changer de vêtements.

Shizuka était vexée de se faire renvoyer de la sorte alors qu'elle proposait son aide. Maintenant elle attendit que Sherry se calme pour accepter ses excuses. Cependant elle se demandait si Tsukushi subissait chaque jour ce genre de méchancetés. De son côté, Sherry s'en alla sans un mot aux toilettes du collège tandis que le F4, Shizuka et Tsukushi quittèrent la cafétéria de l'université. Ils s'arrêtèrent aux toilettes pour que Tsukushi puisse se laver les mains. Puis ils se rendirent dans le jardin d'Eitoku.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 8 : Eclaircissements

_**Chapitre 8 : Eclaircissements.**_

Faisant quelques pas dans le jardin en suivant le F4 et Shizuka, Tsukushi eut soudain des tremblements convulsifs aux jambes et elle faillit se casser la figure si Rui ne l'avait pas rattrapée à temps. Rui marchait presque aux côtés de Tsukushi.

Rui : Hé, Tsukushi.

Shizuka, Akira, Sôjirô et Tsukasa s'arrêtèrent et attendirent les retardataires. Ils ne pouvaient pas entendre la moindre parole car elle n'était qu'un murmure. Du côté de Rui et de Tsukushi, la jeune fille s'accrochait aux bras de son sauveur pour ne pas tomber.

Rui : Tu vas bien ?

Tsukushi : Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien ?

Rui : Non, ça, j'ai compris mais je veux dire si tu peux encore marcher jusqu'au cerisier.

Tsukushi : Ah, excuse. Non.

Sans rien demander ni sans attendre de réponse de la part de Tsukushi, Rui la prit pour une seconde fois dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au cerisier, lieu favori du F4, sous les yeux ahuris du F3 et de Shizuka. Cette dernière se sentit un peu jalouse en cet instant car Rui n'était plus seulement qu'à elle mais elle ne devait pas avoir ce sentiment malsain puisque Tsukushi appartenait à Alec Ramsay.

A peine arrivé au coin habituel, Rui laissa descendre Tsukushi de ses bras mais il dût la retenir immédiatement pour l'empêcher de tomber car les jambes de la jeune fille tremblaient encore violemment. Rui accompagna Tsukushi dans son glissement jusqu'au sol puis il prit place contre le tronc d'arbre. La jeune fille était à ses côtés, la tête posée sur son épaule. Elle regarda un point invisible mais elle ne pouvait pas cesser ses tremblements. Le F3 et Shizuka les rejoignirent.

Sentant leur présence, Tsukushi s'interdisait de pleurer devant eux malgré son frémissement spasmodique. Rui savait que sa compagne des escaliers de secours avait besoin de libérer cette peine mais il était parfaitement conscient qu'il était le seul à avoir ce privilège.

Tsukasa : Explique-nous un peu.

Shizuka : Oui. Biberon ?

Sôjirô : Rui Makino ?

Akira : Pas de vie normale ?

Tsukasa : Susumu Makino ?

Sôjirô et Akira : Tsukasa !! Ce Susumu Makino est le frère des sœurs Makino d'après ce nouveau riche.

Rui les coupa : STOP ! Plus de questions sinon je ne peux parler.

Le F3 et Shizuka ne répondirent pas et attendirent que Rui leur raconte ce qu'il savait de la bouche de Tsukushi. Cette dernière ne les regardait toujours pas car elle était encore choquée par ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa cadette et Aoïké. Rui prit une grande inspiration…

Rui : Avant l'accident routier, la famille Makino était nombreuse et gaie. Comme vous le savez, Tsukushi est l'aînée et Makino est la cadette. Oui, Susumu était leur premier frère. Il est mort en même temps que les parents Makino. Rui Makino est leur dernier frère, né avant le drame. Tsukushi n'a plus le temps de penser à elle-même ni de s'amuser quand elle en a envie car sa sœur ne lui donne aucun coup de main pour garder Rui, l'élever et faire le ménage dans la maison. Mais c'est aussi à cause de sa réputation qui est salie par cet Aoïké.

Sôjirô, choqué : C'est à cause de lui que Tsukushi Makino n'a plus d'amis ?

Rui confirma : Oui.

Shizuka, choquée : Mais comment se résume ta vie, Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi, d'une voix brisée : R… Rui… Hana…

Rui lui prit la main : Chut ! Ne parle pas.

Akira : Rui ?

Rui : Sa vie se résume ainsi à Rui-ménage-crèche-école toute la journée-crèche-boulot pendant plus de trois heures-ménage-Rui-révisions-Rui-boulot à la maison-dodo jusqu'à que Rui la réveille avec ses cris et ses pleurs.

Tous sauf Rui et Tsukushi : **QUOI ?!**

Rui, d'une voix dure : Quant à Aoïké, il est connu par les deux sœurs comme un garçon très peureux et incapable de se défendre tout seul. Il se met à pleurer comme un petit garçon de deux ans dès que les autres se moquent de lui. Il a un jour, jadis, osé de clamer haut et fort devant tout le monde qu'il sortait avec Tsukushi, qu'il l'avait embrassée et qu'il l'avait dépucelée juste pour montrer qu'il n'était pas un lâche et qu'il était brave. Le problème est en fait une très grosse mystification, une fabulation éhontée car Tsukushi était avec Alec quand cela s'était passé. Les Makino avaient alors déménagé à cause d'Aoïké car le scandale rendait malade Tsukushi.

Shizuka, choquée : Quelle horreur !

Sôjirô, choqué : C'est ignoble !

Akira, choqué : Il n'a pas le droit de te suivre jusqu'ici, Tsukushi Makino.

Tsukasa : …

Shizuka demanda : Est-ce que c'est à cause de ça que ta sœur te parle si méchamment ?

Tsukushi confirma : Oui. Elle m'a criée dessus des mots insultants et blessants.

Tsukasa fronça les sourcils : Incrustant ?

Sôjirô et Tsukushi : **INSULTANT, TRIPLE BUSE !!**

Tsukushi avait brusquement redressé la tête lorsque le chef du F4 venait de confondre un mot. Se rendant compte qu'ils avaient parlé en même temps, Sôjirô et Tsukushi se regardèrent de travers tandis qu'Akira rigolait, Tsukasa rougissait de honte, Rui restait stoïque et Shizuka souriait doucement. Cette dernière voulait connaître la pensée de Sherry Makino car elle ignorait le mal qu'avait vraiment subi Tsukushi. Recouvrant son sérieux, Akira était frustré que Tsukusa n'avait pas changé.

Akira : Tais-toi un peu !

Rui : Que t'a-t-elle dit, Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi imita la voix de sa cadette sans crier : Tais-toi ! Je ne veux rien savoir !! Et c'est depuis qu'Aoïké t'a salie la réputation !!

Ne croyant pas leurs oreilles, le F4 et Shizuka fixèrent Tsukushi comme si elle était devenue folle. Cependant Rui était plus observateur que les autres car il vit une blessure profonde, une tristesse sans borne et une résignation forcée au fond des yeux de Tsukushi. Il compris que c'était vraiment les paroles outrageantes de Sherry Makino.

Inadmissible !

Ecoeurant !

Impardonnable !

Rui serra les dents : Qu'est ce que c'est cette sœur que tu as, Tsukushi ? Elle devrait te soutenir après ce drame mais ça eu l'effet inverse ! c'est comme si tu es responsable de l'accident.

Tous sauf Rui et Tsukushi : **QUOI ?! CE N'EST PAS UNE BLAGUE ?!**

Tsukushi, glaciale : Ai-je l'air de plaisanter sur ces choses-là ?

Rui, sérieux : Non mais pourquoi te tient-elle responsable ? C'est incompréhensible !

Tsukushi soupira : Je le sais. Même si Sherry continuera à me blesser de la sorte, elle restera ma sœur. Il est vrai qu'il y a des choses et des paroles qui resteront à jamais impardonnables mais je vous en prie, ne la condamnez pas. Essayez de vous mettre à sa place. Sherry aimait profondément nos parents et elle n'avait jamais accepté leur disparition.

Sôjirô : Mais et toi ?

Tsukushi : Moi non plus mais je fais face à la réalité car j'ai Rui à élever. Je suis Tsukushi la mauvaise herbe.

Akira : Mais sait-elle au moins que tu n'es pas responsable de ce drame ?

Tsukushi : Oui elle le sait parfaitement au fond d'elle mais elle refuse de voir la vérité en face. Imaginez que vous êtes dans la même situation que nous. Comment réagissez-vous lorsque vous savez que le véritable responsable est votre frère ou votre sœur qui est mort dans un accident ? C'est ce que Sherry ressent envers Susumu.

Face à cette situation, c'était parfaitement compréhensible mais cela ne lui donnait aucun droit de blesser Tsukushi. Le F4 et Shizuka auraient peut-être agi comme Sherry s'ils étaient très proches de leurs parents ou peut-être comme Tsukushi pour survivre.

Tsukushi : Pour Sherry, c'est de ma faute vu qu'elle ne peut pas blâmer Susumu. Cependant elle rejette aussi la faute sur Rui qui est totalement inconscient de ce qui se passe. Comme il ne les a pas bien connu, Rui les oubliera très vite. Ça me rend triste de savoir que cela se passera comme ça pour mon frère. Rui ne sera pas capable de mettre un visage si on lui parlera de ses parents. Et puis c'est moi qui me suis occupée de lui à la naissance car notre mère était épuisée et malade. Elle avait besoin de sortir très souvent car elle vivait presque en recluse depuis la naissance de Susumu et le fait qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte de Rui l'avait rendue amère.

Shizuka : Peut-être que Makino votre sœur changera plus tard d'avis.

Tsukushi : L'avenir nous le dira. Comme elle a deux ans de moins que moi, elle devra apprendre ce que c'est la vie dure. Elle n'est pas prête à certaines choses en ce moment mais ça prendra du temps. Tout ça parce qu'elle a besoin d'aide extérieure de la famille. Sherry travaille au Dango depuis ce drame et cela l'occupe. Cependant cela ne lui suffit pas. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui la comprend et qui ne la juge pas. De mon côté, je n'ai pas le temps de prendre en charge ma sœur car Rui m'accapare et il y a aussi mes études et mon travail.

Sôjirô : Vu cet angle, c'est vrai.

Rui : _Surtout que tu t'épuises à ce rythme…_

Shizuka : Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas d'aide ?

Tsukushi soupira : Elle a besoin de faire confiance à quelqu'un. Il faut l'approcher doucement, l'apprivoiser. Mais evitez de m'adresser la parole pour elle car c'est ce qu'elle déteste le plus. Elle a l'impression qu'on l'ignore royalement et qu'on ne s'intéresse pas à elle vu qu'elle est très jalouse de moi.

Akira : Garçon ou fille ?

Tsukushi : Aucune importance. Elle doit aussi juste être très à l'aise avec cette personne. Pour moi, c'est un cas particulier.

Tsukasa, les yeux dans le vague : Et quel est son type de mec ? Elle doit avoir une préférence…

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse peu importe la position en avant ou en arrière par rapport à la position assise, ne croyant pas leurs oreilles. Ils avaient tous une goutte d'eau de style manga derrière la tête mais ils n'étaient pas contents de Tsukasa.

Sôjirô et Akira : **QU'EST CE QU'IL TE PREND ? TSUKASA ?!**

Rui : Tu oses de demander ça à Tsukushi ?!

Shizuka : Tu crois qu'elle le sait ?!

Sôjirô : T'es vraiment égoïste, Tsukasa !

Tsukasa sortit de sa léthargie : Hein ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Tout le monde tomba de nouveau à la renverse, ahuris

Akira : **ARG !! IL N'ECOUTE MÊME PAS !!**

Sôjirô : **CRETIN !!**

Rui marmonna : Pas net ce type !

Shizuka : Tu as dit « Et quel est son type de mec ? Elle doit avoir une préférence… »

Tsukasa : Ah.

Tsukushi, glaciale : Ah ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! Ah ?! Non mais ça ne va pas passer comme ça !! Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?! Toi qui oses de traiter sans cesse et sans honte ma sœur de pouilleuse ?! Espèce de sale gamin !! Tu n'es qu'un fils à papa incapable de prouver ce que tu sais faire de tes dix doigts à ma sœur. Et puis tu n'as pas su trouver des réponses sur nous tout seul ! Tu ne passes ton temps qu'à attendre qu'on te dise la vérité !!

Tsukasa : Parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu me dire. Tu devrais être au courant, non ?

Tsukushi, froide : Effectivement mais tu l'as bien cherché, Dômyôji !! Tu n'avais qu'à pas malmener ma sœur depuis le début !

Sôjirô : C'est vrai.

Shizuka : Tu connais son type, Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Oui bien avant qu'elle me parle très mal. Sherry aime les mecs très jaloux mais pas au point de l'empêcher de fréquenter d'autres garçons par amitié. Elle veut aussi qu'il soit doux, protecteur et peut-être possessif jusqu'à l'os mais elle veut garder son indépendance. Je veux dire que celui qui captura le cœur de ma sœur devra accepter qu'elle voie ses amis masculins sans créer un esclandre en lui faisant totalement confiance. Elle déteste que son futur petit ami la surveille sans arrêt. La seule chose que je ne veux pas pour elle est que le garçon la rende malheureuse.

Tsukusa fronça les sourcils : Où veux-tu en venir avec tout ça ?

Tsukushi, glaciale : Et tu oses de poser cette idiote question ? C'est le type de mec que Sherry aimerait vraiment avoir ! Souviens-toi en et tu comprendras un de ces jours. Je ne me répèterai pas.

Rui, froid et dur : Tsukasa, j'ajoute ceci que tu devras t'en rappeler aussi. Ne cherche plus des noises à la cadette !!

Jusqu'à ce jour, Rui ne s'était jamais opposé à Tsukasa. Cela avait agréablement surpris tout le petit monde.

Tsukasa, indécis : Pourquoi ?

Shizuka et Sôjirô : Tais-toi, Tsukasa et écoute Rui.

Rui, froid et dur : Tsukasa, Makino la cadette traite son aînée Tsukushi Makino comme une merde. Tsukushi Makino nettoie tous les dégâts que tu fais à la cadette car elle ramasse sans cesse les pots cassés comme si elle est surhumaine pour tout supporter ! **MAIS REGARDE-LA, TSUKASA !! REGARDE BIEN TSUKUSHI DANS QUEL ETAT ELLE EST !! N'AS-TU DONC AUCUN CŒUR ?! CELA VA DE MÊME POUR TOI AKIRA ET POUR TOI SÔJIRÔ !! COMMENT POUVEZ VOUS FAIRE SOUFFRIR UNE TELLE FILLE SI COURAGEUSE, SI SPECIALE COMME ELLE SANS AUCUN SCRUPULE DANS VOTRE CONFLIT AVEC SA CADETTE ?! VOUS COMPRENEZ MAINTENANT POURQUOI JE DETESTE CE GENRE DE JEUX ?!**

C'était la seconde fois de la journée que Rui perdait son calme. Le F3 et Shizuka ne surent pas quoi répondre en cet instant. Tsukushi ne tremblait plus mais elle regardait Rui avec un visage calme et inexpressif. Cependant elle était surprise au fond d'elle. Tournant la tête vers la concernée, le visage de Rui s'adoucit légèrement. Shizuka le remarqua et son cœur se serra. Elle ne sut pas ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour Rui car leur relation avait toujours été comme un frère et une sœur.

Shizuka : _Suis-je en train de perdre Rui ? NON ! Tsukushi aime Alec ! Cependant c'est la première fois que Rui parle autant aujourd'hui car d'habitude il ne disait pas plus d'une phrase. C'est grâce à Tsukushi que cet exploit est phénoménal. Elle a réussi là où j'ai lamentablement échoué._

Le F3 ne disait rien car ils n'en revenaient pas d'entendre Rui qui laissait échapper un tel flot de paroles en cette journée.

F3 : _Mais comment Tsukushi Makino fait-elle pour que Rui devienne un moulin à paroles ?! Ni Shizuka ni nous n'avions réussi à le faire sortir de sa coquille._

Tsukasa, Sôjirô, Akira et Shizuka regardèrent Tsukushi de travers. La jeune fille se sentit à la fois rassurée et mal.

Rassurée par Rui.

Mal par le F3 et Shizuka.

Tsukushi, gênée : Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Shizuka, Nishikado, Mimasaka, Dômyôji !!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 9 : Hébergement chez qui

_**Chapitre 9 : Hébergement chez qui ?**_

Mais Tsukushi ne disait rien à Rui car elle avait un besoin vital de sentir ses yeux doux sur elle en l'absence d'Alec.

Akira : Changeons un peu de sujet.

Sôjirô : Oui. Vous savez que je trouve bizarre qu'on n'entende pas parler de Sakura Ramsay depuis hier.

Tsukushi : … _Ils parlent de mon autre moi… N'ont-ils pas un autre sujet à débattre pour ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise ? Je le suis encore plus quand je sais que je suis la même personne…_

Shizuka : C'est normal. Elle a une vie privée comme tout le monde.

Tsukushi : _Ouf ! Ça me rassure d'entendre ça sinon je suis coincée !_

Akira : Oui c'est vrai. Et puis c'est la première fois donc il n'y a pas le feu. Elle est sans doute en vacances.

Tsukushi : _Non puisque je suis Sakura Ramsay._

Shizuka : Ne serais-tu pas amoureux de Sakura Ramsay, Sôjirô ?

Tsukushi : _Gloups !_

Sôjirô : Je le suis ! J'ai envie de la rencontrer en vrai et lui voler un petit baiser.

Tsukasa, jaloux : Pas touche ! Elle m'intéresse aussi !

Shizuka, Akira et Rui levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que Tsukushi regardait Tsukasa et Sôjirô en train de se disputer pour Sakura.

Tsukushi : _Embrasser Dômyôji ?! Beurk !! Mes lèvres vont pourrir !! Jamais je ne toucherai les lèvres de poulpe !! Nishikado ? Hum… Je verrai lorsque je serai Sakura Ramsay. En attendant, je dois penser à Rui et à ma santé._

Sôjirô, moqueur : On verra bien si Sakura Ramsay s'intéresse vraiment à toi, Tsukasa.

Tsukasa, sûr de lui : Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens toujours.

Tsukushi : _Sale gamin égoïste et pourri !!_

Sôjirô : Tu ne pourras pas tout avoir, Tsukasa !

Shizuka : Sôjirô a raison, Tsukasa. Un jour ou l'autre, tu sauras que tu ne gagneras pas toujours.

Akira : Oui et tu ne peux pas avoir Sakura Ramsay et Sherry Makino en même temps !

Tsukasa : Sherry Makino ne ressemble pas du tout à Sakura Ramsay ! Elle n'a pas une once de ce que possède la chanteuse ! Toutes les deux sont à l'opposé !

Tsukushi : _Normal ! C'est moi la vraie Sakura._

Sôjirô : Les images de Sakura Ramsay ne signifient pas que tu la connaisses très bien.

Akira : C'est vrai. On ne sait rien de sa vie privée.

Shizuka : Elle est si mystérieuse.

Tsukushi en avait assez d'écouter ce que le F3 et Shizuka disent sur son autre elle et elle se sentait gênée.

Epuisée.

Elle avait tellement envie de pleurer et de dormir mais elle ne pouvait pas donc elle se retint avec grand effort.

Rui remarqua le malaise de Tsukushi à cause de cette conversation mais aussi parce qu'elle avait besoin de se soulager de ce lourd poids de la journée.

Rui intervint : Pouvez-vous parler d'autre chose ? Vous mettez mal à l'aise Tsukushi en parlant de cette chanteuse.

Tsukushi : _Rui… Merci Rui._

Le jeune homme avait compris le message muet de la jeune fille sans émettre un son et il avait même un visage légèrement doux. Le F3 et Shizuka n'en revenaient pas car ils se demandèrent bien pourquoi cela mettait mal à l'aise Tsukushi en parlant de Sakura Ramsay. Bref ils décidèrent de changer de nouveau la conversation pour ôter le malaise de Tsukushi.

Sôjirô : Au fait Tsukushi Makino, où vas-tu dormir ce soir ?

Akira : Oui c'est vrai puisque tu ne rentreras pas chez toi à cause de ta brouille avec ta cadette.

Tsukushi : Je ne sais pas.

Shizuka proposa : Tu peux venir chez moi.

Tsukushi : C'est gentil, Shizuka mais et Rui ? Il n'est qu'un bébé vraiment difficile pour dormir et surtout dans son choix de personnes.

Shizuka, surprise : Ah bon ?

Tsukushi confirma : Oui, il dort à des heures irréguliers. C'est pour cela que je suis dans cet état de fatigue. Il crie à pleins poumons la nuit et il empêche de dormir toute personne autour de lui. Sherry peut dormir sans souci car elle met des bouchons dans ses oreilles pour insonoriser. Je suis la seule à supporter cela.

Shizuka : N'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour l'endormir ?

Tsukushi : J'ai juste besoin d'une personne qui joue du violon car il adore la musique. Il s'endort dessus.

Shizuka : Oh, aime-t-il le son d'un piano ?

Tsukushi soupira de déception : Malheureusement non.

Shizuka, déçue : Dommage.

Tsukushi : Je sais, Shizuka. Sache que ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas venir chez toi, c'est parce que je pense à mon frère avant moi.

Shizuka : Ce n'est pas grave, Tsukushi. Je t'admire car tu es une fille exceptionnelle qui pense aux autres avant toi-même. _Je comprends mieux pourquoi Rui te protège… Tu es beaucoup moins égoïste que moi. _Tu es très spéciale à ta manière, Tsukushi

Tsukushi gênée : Mais… Mais non…

Shizuka sourit : Tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu es gênée dès qu'on te fait un compliment. N'est-ce pas, Rui ?

Rui : Oui, très mignonne.

Embarrassée, Tsukushi ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Akira intervint pour empêcher le malaise s'installer.

Akira : Il est vraiment particulier ton frère.

Tsukushi : Oui, très particulier. Il choisit les personnes qu'il aime par un sourire assez rare mais il se met à pleurer dès qu'il déteste quelqu'un.

Sôjirô : Ce comportement n'est-il pas à cause de Sherry Makino ?

Tsukushi soupira d'un air attristé : Oui, c'est bien à cause d'elle. Tous les deux se détestent mutuellement. Rui n'a que moi pour l'instant mais je sais qu'un jour, à un certain âge, il aura besoin d'une présence masculine en permanence. A mon travail, il déteste mes collègues sans aucune raison mais j'ai compris pourquoi par la suite sa réaction. Il agit de cette façon pour me protéger à sa manière.

Akira : Dans ce cas, notre Rui serait plus adapté vu qu'il joue du violon.

Tsukushi : Je le sais, Mimasaka. Tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau.

Shizuka, surprise : Comment le sais-tu ?

Tsukushi : J'ai entendu de la musique et j'ai cherché la source.

Akira : Et tu as découvert Rui.

Tsukushi : Oui.

Sôjirô : A-t-il accepté de jouer devant toi ?

Tsukushi fronça les sourcils : Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question, Nishikado ? Ne fais pas comme si Rui Hanazawa n'est pas là. Adresse-toi à lui directement.

Rui : _Dans un sens, elle a raison mais pourquoi ne me laisse-t-elle pas dans mon coin comme les autres ?_

Tsukushi : Il doit avoir une raison mais c'est entre vous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'était produit avant.

Shizuka : Elle a raison, Sôjirô.

Sôjirô : Pff !! D'accord.

Rui fronça les sourcils : Pourquoi cette question, Sôjirô ?

Sôjirô : Elle pourrait te donner son avis.

Tsukushi sursauta : Pourquoi moi ?

Akira soupira : Il a une mauvaise opinion de son jeu…

Rui : Mais laisse-la en dehors de tout ça !!

Shizuka supplia : S'il te plait, Tsukushi. Donne-lui ton opinion.

Rui, outré : **SHIZUKA !!**

Sôjirô : Tsukushi Makino, sache qu'à cause de Tsukasa, il n'a plus jamais joué devant nous.

Akira : Oui et depuis nos sept ans.

Tsukushi : …

Tsukasa : Humpf !

Rui, outré : A quoi jouez-vous ?! Cela ne la concerne pas !!

Tsukushi regardait Rui et elle comprit qu'il était blessé que ses amis le trahissent de cette façon. D'un côté, elle était curieuse de savoir ce que Tsukasa lui avait dit mais d'un autre côté, elle comprit la colère de Rui.

Tsukushi : _De mon côté, je cache encore des secrets car ils ne savent pas que je sache jouer à sept instruments de musique dont je suis plus douée à quelques uns parmi les sept. Rui déteste le son de certains._

Shizuka : Rui, tu ne dois pas avoir honte.

Tsukushi, ferme : N'insistez pas si Rui Hanazawa ne veut pas que je sache. Je respecte son choix.

Rui fut entièrement reconnaissant à Tsukushi car il n'avait rien oublié le mal que Tsukasa avait fait malgré les années passées. Le chef du F4 soupira de soulagement mais cela n'échappa pas aux yeux de Tsukushi qui devinait que ce dernier avait dit une méchanceté à Rui jadis.

Akira et Sôjirô : Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chez Rui dans ce cas ?

Tsukushi, prise au dépourvu : Ce qui ?! Ne fais pas comme si Rui Hanazawa n'est pas là !!

Rui remercia intérieurement la jeune fille qui pensait à lui et à ses sentiments. De son côté, Tsukasa n'était toujours pas remis du choc en voyant pour la première fois les deux sœurs Makino en même temps car il ne s'était pas préparé à l'avance malgré les avertissements. Il avait du mal à prendre conscience que la personne qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas Sherry à la différence des autres.

Il était jaloux.

Jaloux de Rui Hanazawa.

Tsukasa s'écria : **TU NE PEUX PAS ALLER CHEZ RUI !!**

Sôjirô, surpris : Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Tsukasa ?!

Akira, surpris : Et pourquoi tu t'opposes ?!

Shizuka, surprise : Tu es devenu fou ?!

Tsukasa, énervé : **TU LAISSES FAIRE, SHIZUKA ?!**

Shizuka soupira : Ce n'est qu'une nuit.

Tsukasa, énervé : **C'EST SHERRY !!**

C'en était trop !! Rui était furieux intérieurement et il allait bondir sur ses pieds quand Tsukushi l'empêcha en posant sa main sur la sienne. Elle savait qu'il était inutile d'hurler après Tsukasa. Elle se tenait là étrangement et dangereusement très calme mais sa voix était dure, tranchante comme une lame bien acérée et glaciale qui donna des frissons de peur dans le dos à son entourage.

Tsukushi : Je te signale de nouveau que je ne suis pas Sherry, Dômyôji ! Tout le monde l'a compris sauf toi ! Et puis qui es-tu pour décider à ma place en cet instant ?! Je ne suis pas une poupée en chiffon qu'on range dans un placard une fois qu'on a fini de jouer avec. Je ne suis pas sans cervelle ! Mais tu sais, tu es très mal placé pour me dire ça, Dômyôji !! Toi qui a failli de faire violer ma sœur par quatre garçons que tu as payé !! Sache que je ne vais jamais m'installer chez quelqu'un sans y être invitée !! T'es vraiment bête ou quoi ? Maintenant ça suffit ! Ne fais pas le jaloux avec moi car ça ne marche pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de plusieurs jours pour savoir que tu envies quelqu'un qui n'est autre que Rui Hanazawa. C'est complètement ridicule !! J'imagine très bien que tu as dû accuser à tort et à travers jadis Rui Hanazawa. Je l'ai compris avec le peu de phrases détournées mais cela m'a confirmé, bien que je crois sur parole tes amis, lorsque tu as soupiré de soulagement. Et ça, c'est une grave erreur !! Je suis certaine que Rui Hanazawa l'a remarqué mais tu n'as jamais pensé au mal que tu lui fais, Dômyôji. Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste ! Si tu étais vraiment son ami le plus proche, tu ne critiquerais jamais sa musique ! Finalement tu n'es qu'un incompris pour lui.

Rui était suffoqué par ce que Tsukushi venait de dire car elle avait deviné leur rivalité cachée sous leur amitié si solide en un clin d'œil. Il était de surcroît très reconnaissant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne avant aujourd'hui. Sôjirô, Akira et Shizuka étaient épatés par la clairvoyance de la « mauvaise herbe ». Cependant ils n'avaient jamais vraiment compris Rui pendant toutes ces années passées et ils se sentaient un peu mal à l'aise. Quant au chef du F4, il resta coi pendant un bon moment.

D'un autre côté, Rui, Shizuka, Sôjirô et Akira étaient exaspérés car ils commençaient à en avoir assez de Tsukasa et de sa jalousie maladive, surtout de son mécontentement pour un oui ou pour un non.

Tsukushi : Sachez que je ne dis pas ça pour briser votre amitié de longue date mais ce serait bien que vous fassiez un peu plus d'efforts pour mieux comprendre Rui Hanazawa. Il en fera de même pour vous. Ne vous vous critiquez pas assez durement mutuellement sinon la confiance s'effritera.

Shizuka : _J'ai dû avoir compris Rui depuis longtemps mais finalement je me suis trompée. J'ignorais qu'il était blessé par les paroles de Tsukasa sur sa musique. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il ne jouait plus devant Tsukasa, Akira, Sôjirô et même des fois devant moi. Tsukushi, elle… Elle l'a su en peu de temps juste avec des phrases détournées sans savoir ce que Tsukasa avait dit à Rui._

En cet instant, Shizuka et le F4 comprirent que Tsukushi connaissait jadis ce genre de situation. Tsukushi était lâchement abandonnée par ses anciens amis et ses anciennes amies à cause de Kazuya Aoïké et de son gros mensonge.

Tsukushi : Bon, je vais d'abord passer chez moi pour récupérer quelques vêtements pour mon frère et moi avant que ma sœur soit à la maison après le collège. Elle ne travaille pas ce soir.

Au moment où elle voulut se redresser sur ses pieds, ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle tomba sur Rui, le corps frémissant et crispant pour la seconde fois. Sôjirô vint aider la jeune fille à se redresser et à se tenir debout.

Shizuka, inquiète : Tsukushi ? Tu vas bien ?

Tsukushi la rassura : Ne t'en fais pas, Shizuka.

Sôjirô : Mais tu trembles…

Tsukushi, ferme : N'insiste pas, Nishikado.

Tsukasa, énervé : **IDIOTE !! TU NE VOIS PAS… !!**

Tsukushi, glaciale : La ferme, Dômyôji !!

Tsukasa était choqué de constater que Tsukushi n'avait même pas élevé la voix. En cette seconde, il prit donc conscience qu'elle n'était pas du tout Sherry. Cette dernière était spéciale à sa manière.

Rui se leva sur ses pieds puis il prit Tsukushi dans ses bras. La « mauvaise herbe » ne disait rien mais elle l'interrogea muettement sachant qu'elle avait besoin de lui en l'absence de celui qu'elle aimait.

Shizuka : Rui, tu vas l'héberger ?

Le silence du jeune héritier Hanazawa en disait long et seule Tsukushi comprenait le message. Elle le remercia de la même façon. Le F3 et Shizuka se sentaient totalement exclus de ce langage muet.

De son côté, Sherry n'arrivait pas à croire que son aînée pouvait facilement approcher le F4 et Shizuka Todo. Elle était jalouse mais en réfléchissant bien, elle avait attiré l'attention de Tsukasa dômyôji, le chef du F4, même si elle ne l'aimait pas particulièrement.

Sherry : _Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être comme elle ? Je n'attire pas le reste du F4 comme je le voulais…_

Elle entendit une voix l'appeler lorsqu'elle sortit des toilettes en tenue de sport. C'était Kazuya Aoïké qui venait à son encontre.

Sherry soupira : _Il est collant !!_

Kazuya : Sherry, tu ne m'avais pas dit que Tsukushi était à Eitoku !

Sherry, agacée : Pas besoin de dire alors que tu étais déjà au courant.

Kazuya : Bon, dis-moi qui est Rui Makino.

Sherry, butée : Non.

Kazuya exigea : J'ai le droit de savoir !

Sherry, butée : Non, pas depuis que tu as Sali la réputation de ma sœur.

Kazuya, agacé : **MAIS TU T'EN FOUS !!**

Sherry, énervée : **C'EST VRAI QUE JE M'EN FOUS DE MA SŒUR MAIS PAS AU POINT DE SALIR LA REPUTATION DU RESTE DE MA FAMILLE !! TU N'AS AUCUN BESOIN DE SAVOIR QUI IL EST !! JE T'AVAIS PREVENU DE RESTER EN DEHORS DE NOTRE FAMILLE !!**

Sur ce, Sherry laissa le jeune homme planté et retourna en cours. Kazuya ne savait plus quoi faire car si Sherry n'était plus son amie, il serait totalement perdu. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une seconde fois un scandale car il avait pour conséquence de ne plus jamais voir les Makino.

Après le départ de Rui et de Tsukushi, le F3 et Shizuka étaient restés et parlaient entre eux sur leurs comportements.

Tsukasa râla : Je n'y comprends rien ! Elle aime Rui ou quoi ? Et son amoureux ?

Akira : Je ne pense pas qu'elle aime Rui.

Sôjirô : C'est plutôt un sentiment différent qui les relie car Rui ressemble à son Alec. Tsukushi doit être vraiment à l'aise avec lui.

Tsukasa, énervé : **ET TU LAISSES FAIRE, SHIZUKA ?!**

Shizuka : Que veux-tu que je fasse, Tsukasa ? On ne peut pas lutter contre l'affection. Et puis je ne ferai pas changer d'avis Rui s'il est vraiment décidé. Il sait ce qu'il veut quand ça se présente. Et ce n'est qu'une nuit après tout.

Akira : Pas la peine de faire tout un plat.

Sôjirô : C'est bien ce qu'il me semblerait. Tsukushi Makino a raison. Ta jalousie te perdra !

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre en cet instant, Tsukasa rougit de honte ou de gêne mais c'était la première fois que ses amis lui fassent faux bond dès qu'ils étaient d'accord avec Tsukushi Makino.

Tsukasa : _Tsukushi Makino est vraiment un cas particulier._

Arrivé sur le parking d'Eitoku à l'emplacement réservé au F4, Rui ouvrit la portière de sa voiture tout en maintenant Tsukushi par la taille. Il l'aida à s'installer sur le siège passager puis il alla prendre place au volant. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent à l'appartement de Tsukushi qui guidait le chemin.

Arrivé à destination, Rui se gara. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'immeuble mais il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

L'immeuble un peu ancien et en bon état mais un peu délabré. C'était un foyer pour des jeunes sans parents et ses proches. Ces jeunes refusaient de vivre dans des familles d'accueil, mais chacun recevait la visite chaque semaine d'une assistante sociale. Cependant le coût loué de l'appartement devait être à deux cents euros par mois.

Rui se demanda sincèrement quel métier que Tsukushi faisait car elle n'en avait jamais précisé dans chaque conversation mais il ne voulut pas lui poser la question par respect pour elle.

Rui : Besoin d'aide ?

Tsukushi : Non merci, ça ira. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tu peux m'attendre ?

Rui : Oui et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Ne répondant pas à son constat, Tsukushi lui fit un beau sourire vertigineux dont il ne serait pas prêt à l'oublier.

Rui : _C'est le sourire très rare d'une personne qui avait perdu sa joie de vivre depuis sa réputation salie. Maudit Aoïké !!_

Tsukushi se dépêcha d'aller à son appartement prendre quelques affaires de Rui y compris les siennes, puis elle prit le portable qu'elle utilisait en tant que Sakura Ramsay et elle composa le numéro de Marc, son producteur.

Tsukushi/Sakura : Bonjour Marc, C'est Sakura enfin Tsukushi… Je t'appelle pour te dire que je prends quelques jours de repos. Rui est malade et j'ai surtout besoin de souffler un peu… Oh ? Vraiment ?... Pendant un mois ?... Comment ça un peu plus ?... Bon d'accord jusqu'à la rentrée des classes… Merci Marc. Je reviendrai avec de nouvelles chansons. Au revoir, Marc.

Une fois la conversation terminée, Tsukushi éteignit le portable et le rangea dans ses affaires à emporter car elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que sa petite sœur découvre quoi ce soit depuis que Sherry avait refusé de l'écouter sur son métier. Quittant l'appartement, elle rejoignit Rui Hanazawa qui l'attendait debout contre sa voiture.

A la maison de disques, Marc était pour la première fois heureux pour sa vedette préférée qu'il partagea avec Ken.

Marc : Ken, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Sakura prend enfin du repos !

Ken : Super ! Cela va de même pour Tsukushi vu que c'est la même personne.

Marc : Elle doit s'occuper de Rui qui est malade mais elle a besoin de souffler un peu.

Ken : Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Cela lui fera vraiment du bien. Elle est si fatiguée mais très courageuse de vivre à ce rythme effréné.

Marc : C'est vrai. On ne va pas s'en plaindre car elle fait bien marcher notre boîte. Elle est forte.

Ken : Oui c'est vrai. On ne l'a jamais vu faiblir.

Marc : Non, c'est juste qu'elle ne le montre pas devant autrui. Cependant elle a dit qu'elle reviendra avec de nouvelles chansons.

Ken rit : C'est bien elle, ça !

Retrouvant Rui en bas de son immeuble, Tsukushi mit ses affaires dans le coffre de la voiture du jeune héritier Hanazawa quand soudain une voix l'appela. C'était Maya, son assistante sociale.

Tsukushi : Oh, bonjour Maya.

Maya : Bonjour Tsukushi, où vas-tu ainsi ?

Tsukushi : Je vais chez ce jeune homme.

Maya, surprise : Il ressemble à Alec.

Tsukushi : Je sais mais ne fais pas comme s'il n'est pas là, s'il te plait.

Tsukushi, penaude : Ah excuse.

Rui : Hum.

Tsukushi : Excuse-le, Maya. Il n'est pas très bavard.

Maya sourit : Ce n'est pas grave. Dis, Tsukushi. Il s'est passé quelque chose encore avec ta sœur ?

Tsukushi soupira : comme toujours…

Rui : Sauf qu'elle est allée trop loin cette fois-ci.

Maya soupira : Toujours égale à elle-même… Tu prends Rui avec toi ?

Tsukushi : Oui. Tu sais que Sherry laisserait Rui à la crèche…

Maya soupira : Oui, je sais. Bon, je pense que tu ne veux pas voir ta sœur ce soir. Il vaut mieux que tu partes maintenant. On se verra après les vacances d'été donc profite bien de ce repos mérité.

Tsukushi : Oui.

Maya : A bientôt Tsukushi.

Tsukushi : A bientôt Maya.

Sur ce, Maya laissa Tsukushi qui monta dans la voiture de l'héritier Hanazawa. Ce dernier démarra la voiture.

Rui : On va récupérer ton frère.

Tsukushi : Oui.

Rui : Qui est Maya ?

Tsukushi : Notre assistante sociale. Elle connaît mon différend avec ma sœur et elle n'apprécie pas trop.

Rui : On voit bien qu'elle te préfère à ta sœur.

Tsukushi : Je sais…

Rui se gara devant la crèche au grand étonnement de Tsukushi.

Tsukushi : Tu te souviens de la crèche ?

Rui : Oui.

Tsukushi : Tu m'épates là !

Rui : Et Alec ?

Tsukushi soupira : C'est la catastrophe avec lui. Il est tout ton contraire car il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation dès qu'il ne connaît pas le chemin par cœur. Et même s'il connaît très bien la route, il s'y perd…

Rui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles qu'il avait les yeux sortis des orbites. Il se demanda comment la jeune fille pouvait le supporter ainsi mais en réfléchissant bien, l'amour n'avait pas de limites.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 10 : Une crèche malhonnête

_**Chapitre 10 : Une crèche malhonnête**_

Cependant Rui se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé hier lorsque Tsukushi était obligée de quitter le club assez rapidement. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure, Rui n'avait pas pu demander à la jeune fille si le petit Rui allait mieux.

Rui : Dis, Tsukushi, comment va-t-il ?

Tsukushi, indécise : Huh ?

Rui précisa : Ton frère.

Tsukushi : Il va bien mais il prend un traitement contre sa maladie. La crèche a fait d'énormes dégâts et Rui a failli de mourir. Je ne veux pas le laisser à cette crèche mais je n'ai pas trouvé une autre dans l'immédiat.

Rui : Et tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ?!

Tsukushi : Non pas du tout. En début d'après-midi, je revenais tout juste de l'hôpital.

Rui soupira de désolation tandis que Tsukushi sortit de la voiture. Elle se dirigea vers cette maudite crèche qui ne respectait pas certaines règles. Tsukushi entra.

La directrice écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant l'aînée des Makino revenir avant la fin de l'après-midi. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout mais elle ne voulait pas que la jeune fille récupère le petit Rui. La voyant trop fatiguée, la directrice jugea que Tsukushi n'était plus apte d'élever Rui sans la consulter ni sans avertir Maya, l'assistance sociale.

Directrice : Mademoiselle Makino ?

Tsukushi, froide : Je viens récupérer Rui.

Directrice, indignée : Mais c'est trop tôt !

Tsukushi, froide : Je vous ai averti en début d'après-midi qu'il s'agissait d'un temps que je règle une affaire importante.

Directrice insista : Il est quand même trop tôt !!

Tsukushi, froide : Vous êtes en faute de professionnalisme depuis hier ! Vous devriez être responsable de Rui mais regardez le résultat d'hier !! Vous avez mis Rui sous la garde d'une incompétente !! Regardez-moi !! Croyez-vous que je suis en état de travailler à l'école ?!

Directrice bégaya : N… Non mais…

Tsukushi, froide : Il n'y a pas de « Mais » !! C'est de votre faute si je suis dans cet état !! J'ai fini ce que je devrais faire et je suis venue récupérer Rui.

Directrice : Je suis désolée mais Rui restera jusqu'à la fermeture de la crèche. Vous pourriez le récupérer à ce moment-là.

Tsukushi, froide : Ce qui ?! Si vous ne me laissez pas reprendre mon frère, je vous ferai poursuivre !!

Directrice se rebella : Je refuse !! J'ai des règles à respecter. Et puis vous n'êtes plus en état d'élever Rui !! Vous n'êtes plus apte, la drogueuse !!

Tsukushi, froide : Je ne me drogue jamais ! Vous n'avez aucun droit sur mon frère ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de me juger de la sorte !!

Directrice : J'ai tous les droits de juger ! Vous êtes une incapable ! Je vais le placer dans une famille d'accueil dès ce soir !

Tsukushi, froide : Vous n'avez aucun droit sans consulter mon assistante sociale Maya car c'est elle qui décide pour nous.

Directrice, catégorique : Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Tsukushi serra les dents : Très bien. Je vais chercher quelqu'un qui saura convaincre et avertir Maya. Sachez que vous commettez une grave erreur.

Directrice exigea : Sachez que c'est la dernière fois que vous voyez Rui Makino !! Maintenant, sortez ou j'appelle la police !!

Se sentant menacée, Tsukushi sortit de la crèche et rejoignit Rui qui fronça les sourcils. Pendant ce temps, la directrice jubilait car elle pensa qu'elle venait de gagner la bataille.

Rui : Il y a un problème ?

Tsukushi serra les dents : Oui et de taille ! Cette crèche refuse que je récupère Rui soi-disant que je me drogue !! Elle me retire la garde de mon Rui sans consulter Maya et sans mon avis !! Elle me juge inapte juste parce que je suis très fatiguée. Elle me menace d'appeler la police si je ne quitte pas les lieux sans mon petit frère..

Rui sursauta : **COMMENT ÇA ?! CETTE CRECHE N'A AUCUN DROIT DE GARDER TON FRERE !! ELLE EST MAL PLACEE POUR TE JUGER DE LA SORTE ! C'EST DU VOL !!**

Tsukushi : J'ai dit à la directrice que je la ferai poursuivre si elle refuse de me rendre Rui. Et elle a osé ! J'appelle Maya pour prouver que je ne me drogue pas.

Sur ce, Tsukushi prit son portable et appela Maya tandis que Rui se saisit du sien et prévint la police.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux voitures arrivèrent simultanément. Maya sortit de sa bolide comme les policiers de la leur.

Maya, affolée : Tsukushi ! Que s'est-il passé ? La crèche a refusé de te rendre Rui ? Comment a-t-elle pu en arriver là ?

Tsukushi : Oui parce qu'elle m'a traitée de droguée !!

Maya s'écria : **CE QUI ?! JUSTE EN TE VOYANT AVEC LES YEUX ROUGES ?! CE N'EST PAS DE TA FAUTE SI TU ES COMME ÇA MAIS CELLE DE TA SŒUR CADETTE QUI NE TE DONNE JAMAIS DE COUP DE MAIN !! TU NE T'ES JAMAIS DROGUEE DE TA VIE !!**

Tsukushi : La directrice a décidé de placer mon frère dans une famille d'accueil sans te consulter.

Maya sursauta : **CE QUI ?!**

Policier intervint : Allons régler ce différend avec la crèche.

Policière : Je connais cette crèche. Elle est malhonnête jusqu'à la moelle car on a eu affaire il y a deux ans. On a déjà donné trois avertissements très sévères par la suite. Elle l'a de nouveau ignoré aujourd'hui donc maintenant elle aura ce qu'elle mérite vraiment.

Les deux policiers, Tsukushi, Rui et Maya entrèrent dans cette crèche. La directrice écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Tsukushi voyait cette femme fière trembler de peur en apercevant la police.

Rui, froid : Restituez immédiatement Rui Makino à son propriétaire !!

Maya, furieuse : Vous n'avez aucun droit de le garder !! Vous n'êtes pas sa mère ni sa grande sœur !!

Directrice : Nous avons des lois à respecter !

Policière railla : Des loi ? Quelles lois ? Vous n'en avez aucune !! Votre but réel est d'arracher les enfants à leur famille lorsque cela vous arrange juste en voyant les yeux rouges de fatigue ! Vous testez chaque responsable de l'enfant jusqu'à que vous enlevez leur chérubin contre l'avis d'autrui.

Maya, furieuse : Comment osez-vous de traiter la plus honnête des filles de drogueuse ?! Ce n'est pas la faute de Tsukushi Makino mais celle de sa cadette qui ne lui donne aucun coup de main ! Je suis témoin de ce qui se passe chez les Makino !! Le lieu où elles habitent est interdit aux drogués. Comment osez-vous de lui retirer la garde de Rui sans me consulter intentionnellement ?! Je suis seule juge si Tsukushi est capable ou non. Et elle en est vraiment capable !!

Rui, froid : De plus Tsukushi était obligée de passer la nuit et la matinée à l'hôpital par votre faute !! Elle n'a pas dormi parce qu'elle était très inquiète pour Rui. Ce dernier a failli de mourir !!

Tsukushi, glaciale : Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais cet affront, cette menace de sortir d'ici sans Rui et votre irresponsabilité d'hier sur Rui. Vous avez failli le tuer parce que vous n'avez pas respecté mon planning que j'ai créé en sa faveur.

Maya, furieuse : Forcer un bébé à manger alors qu'il n'a pas faim est un délit surtout qu'il ne vous appartenait pas.

Rui, glacial : Tsukushi Makino retire définitivement vos droits sur Rui Makino en son absence vu la manière vous avez refusé de lui rendre bien avant l'heure habituelle. Elle n'a pas à justifier sur son heure de récupérer son jeune frère. Et surtout la menace que vous lui avez balancé à la figure !!

Directrice, piquée au vif : Qui êtes-vous, Monsieur, pour oser… ?

Rui, glacial : Rui Hanazawa. Je déteste vos menaces sur Tsukushi Makino.

Sans voix, la directrice avait les yeux exorbités par la surprise. Elle s'empressa de rendre Rui Makino à Tsukushi et retira toute responsabilité envers cet enfant. Cependant elle avait commis deux délits graves sur le même bébé donc les policiers l'arrêtèrent ainsi que ses complices. Les inspecteurs prévinrent une patrouille pour veiller sur les autres enfants en attendant les parents qui vinrent les chercher. La directrice et se complices ne purent plus jamais exercer leur fonction de puériculture arnaquée car elle doivent payer une grosse amende pour plusieurs raisons à Tsukushi Makino et à d'autres parents. Les raisons étaient la plupart centrées sur Tsukushi et Rui Makino :

Pour un non-respect aux consignes de Tsukushi sur l'éveil de Rui.

Pour la mise en danger de mort sur Rui Makino.

Pour avoir forcé à manger le même enfant qui n'avait pas faim.

Pour avoir menacé et traité de drogueur le parent du petit concerné sans preuve réelle.

Pour le refus de rendre le nourrisson à la famille.

Pour avoir pris une décision de retirer l'enfant de la famille sans avoir consulté les concernés et l'assistante sociale.

Une fois sortie de la crèche, Tsukushi serra son petit frère dans ses bras protecteurs car elle avait cru l'avoir perdu à jamais. Maya et Rui étaient près d'elle.

Maya : Ouf ! Affaire réglée. Je me porterai garante pour le tribunal à ta place, Tsukushi. Je suis là pour t'éviter encore des ennuis car je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies envie d'être connue dans les médias.

Tsukushi soupira : Merci Maya. _Tant mieux et personne saura que je suis Sakura Ramsay du moins pour l'instant._ (Elle se tourna vers Rui Hanazawa.) Merci… Merci infiniment… Rui. Je ne serai jamais arrivée sans toi.

Une lueur d'étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de l'héritier Hanazawa car il aimait le son de la voix que Tsukushi venait d'employer. Son prénom « Rui » avait une belle résonance lorsque cela sortait de la bouche de la « mauvaise herbe ».

Totalement différente de celle de Shizuka Todo.

C'était une voix douce et chaleureuse qu'elle ne réservait généralement qu'à Rui Makino.

Rui Hanazawa comprit en cet instant que Tsukushi n'était pas calculatrice ni égocentrique comme toutes les femmes d'Eitoku. Il aurait voulu que cela soit pareil devant ses amis mais il ne lui avait demandé qu'en privé par pur égoïsme. Rui avait envie de garder ce privilège avec elle le plus longtemps possible.

Il était certainement jaloux d'Alec.

Cependant il vit un pli barrer le front de Tsukushi et il fronça les sourcils.

Rui : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tsukushi : Je me demande où je vais le mettre après les vacances car il faudra bien que je reprenne les cours et même mon travail.

Rui : Il y a une crèche à Eitoku.

Tsukushi : Je le sais.

Maya : Mais elle n'a jamais mentionné dans son dossier administratif comme Sherry qu'elles ont un frère vivant.

Tsukushi : Nous l'avons simplement caché car il n'était pas encore né lors de notre inscription à Eitoku. On ne savait pas que c'était une fille ou un garçon.

Rui : Tu sais, tu ne pourras pas cacher indéfiniment ton petit frère.

Tsukushi soupira : Oui je le sais.

Maya : Tu veux que je m'en charge pour noter dans ton dossier administratif ?

Tsukushi : Non merci Maya. Je m'en occuperai moi-même.

Maya : D'accord. Préviens-moi en cas de problème.

Tsukushi : D'accord.

Maya : Repose-toi bien. Bon j'y vais. A bientôt.

Tsukushi : Merci. A bientôt.

Sur ce, Maya laissa Tsukushi et Rui avec l'héritier Hanazawa.

Rui : On y va ?

Tsukushi : Oui.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 11 : Chez Rui Hanazawa… Malentendu à l'horizon

_**Chapitre 11 : Chez Rui Hanazawa… Malentendu à l'horizon !**_

Un peu plus tard, Rui se gara dans le garage de la propriété des Hanazawa. Tsukushi prit par la suite son sac de rechange et porta son petit frère dans ses bras. Rui guida la petite famille Makino jusqu'à la maison. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent une des servantes. Cette dernière était jeune, ayant le même âge que Tsukushi et Rui Hanazawa. Elle était follement amoureuse de son maître ou le prétendit-elle.

La jeune sevante n'apprécia pas du tout les nouveaux venus car elle jugea immédiatement, au premier abord, qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune mère abandonnée avec un bébé dans les bras par un amant qui ne voulait de son enfant.

Rui, froid : Maria, est-ce que mes parents sont là ?

Maria, mielleuse : Bonjour Rui.

Rui, froid : Ne m'appelle pas « Rui » ! Où sont mes parents ?

Maria, mielleuse : Ta mère est au salon et ton père se trouve au bureau d'une des entreprises.

Tsukushi était silencieuse et elle observait Maria. Elle la voyait très amoureuse de Rui Hanazawa mais de façon très calculatrice. Cela était confirmé lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix douce et hypocrite. Elle pinça ses lèvres sans rien dire car elle savait que Maria se croit tout permis dans le domaine des Hanazawa. La servante agissait comme si elle était la maîtresse de la maison.

Tsukushi : _Si tu crois que Rui Hanazawa s'intéressera vraiment à toi, hypocrite ! Tu vas finir par tomber des nues un de ces quatre !! Tu es vraiment rien pour lui._

Maria : _Une très pauvre fille avec son bébé… Elle se croit où exactement, celle-là ?! Comme si c'est tout permis et elle est là uniquement parce qu'elle veut l'argent des Hanazawa !! C'est tout !! Elle ne vaut pas du tout Sakura Ramsay qui est plus riche !!_

Tsukushi : _Je vois parfaitement que Rui s'en fiche complètement d'elle qui rêve d'un conte de fée, éveillée. Mais n'est-il pas pénible d'avoir une telle servante si collante et soi-disant si amoureuse à sens unique ? Maria oublie vite en besogne que Rui Hanazawa aime Shizuka._

Maria, mielleuse : Je t'amène à ta mère, Rui.

Rui, glacial : Je vous rappelle que je ne vous ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom, Maria !!

Maria grinça : Et moi, je ne permets pas que tu amènes cette pouilleuse qui souille cette maison.

Rui, glacial : Tu n'es pas chez toi, Maria !! Tu n'es qu'une insignifiante servante à la cervelle de moineau pour moi !! Tu passes ton temps à insinuer !

Sur ce, il fit signe à Tsukushi de le suivre. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent au salon tandis que Maria emboîta d'un pas rageur leur foulée. Soudain une idée germa dans sa tête et elle eut un sourire mesquin.

Maria : _Vous n'êtes qu'une pauvre fille pire que moi avec un bébé indésirable dans vos bras ! C'est vous l'insignifiante ici car je sais ce que vous recherchez exactement ! Laideron, je ne vous laisserai jamais Rui et sa fortune !! Ils sont à moi !! Et ce n'est pas cette pimbêche de Shizuka Todo qui l'aura !! Je serai la fille la plus riche si j'épouse un héritier… Et j'oublierai mon passé de servante que je n'en parlerai jamais à mes futurs enfants..._

Pendant ce temps, Monsieur Hanazawa était en réalité au bureau non pas à l'une des entreprises comme le prétendait la jeune servante mesquine mais à l'intérieur de sa maison puisqu'il quittait la pièce pour rejoindre sa femme au salon. En passant dans le couloir, il vit la jeune servante Maria essayer de conter fleurette à son unique fils et il n'apprécia pas ça du tout. Il détestait sincèrement Maria.

Monsieur Hanazawa : _Cette Maria dépasse largement les bornes !! Elle se croit où exactement ?! Elle ne connaît pas sa place et ses limites !! Je veux qu'elle connaisse l'humiliation de sa vie ! A part ça, c'est la première fois que Rui amène une autre fille que Shizuka… Saura-t-elle remettre à sa place cette idiote de Maria ? Je serai sans doute témoin de la scène…_

Sur ce, il entra au salon avant la fin de la tirade de son fils sur Maria. Il fit signe à sa femme d'agir comme s'il n'était pas là. Madame Hanazawa fronça les sourcils mais elle ne disait rien. Son mari s'installa dans un coin sombre de la pièce mais à l'abri de la porte.

La servante Maria dépassa à toute vitesse Rui et Tsukushi. Elle ouvrit la porte du salon à la volée, sans prendre la peine de frapper et sans faire sa révérence. Ce geste était indigne d'une servante de la demeure et aussi un manque de respect envers ses maîtres. Sans se rendre compte de la présence de Monsieur Hanazawa, Maria annonça d'une certaine manière mais avec une hypocrisie effroyable…

Maria, mielleuse : Madame Hanazawa, Rui est là accompagné d'une jeune maman pouilleuse, insignifiante et laide avec son rejeton. Cette pouilleuse est venue pour réclamer l'argent de Rui en le faisant passer pour le père.

Tsukushi, indignée : **QUOI ?! ÇA NE VA PAS À LA TÊTE ? TOI ?! L'ARGENT DE RUI HANAZAWA NE M'INTERESSE PAS, NI MAINTENANT NI PLUS TARD A COMPARER DE TOI ? MADEMOISELLE MARIA L'HYPOCRITE !!**

Rui, indigné : **VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DE SA VIE, MARIA !! LES APPARENCES SONT TROMPEUSES !!**

Madame Hanazawa fronça les sourcils car elle se méfiait de sa jeune servante depuis le début de son service. Déjà, elle avait constaté, comme son mari, pas mal de défauts chez Maria qui prenait un malin plaisir :

De ne jamais frapper à la porte et de faire une révérence comme tout personnel de la maison.

De faire comme si elle était la maîtresse du lieu.

De parler hypocritement, sarcastiquement, sardoniquement et avec une voix mielleuse.

D'appeler Rui par son prénom et de le tutoyer.

De critiquer les hôtes de Rui.

Madame Hanazawa avait besoin d'une confirmation définitive et elle venait de l'obtenir en cet instant. En réfléchissant bien, elle remarqua que la voix de son fils était révoltée, pour la première fois pour elle, par ce que Maria avait dit sur cette jeune fille inconnue.

Regardant Tsukushi qui accompagnait son fils, Madame Hanazawa la trouva polie et honnête malgré qu'elle ne fût pas très belle en apparence comme Shizuka. Mais le physique importe peu. L'hôte fit une révérence comme elle le pouvait avec son petit frère dans ses bras aux parents de Rui. La « mauvaise herbe » avait constaté la présence de Monsieur Hanazawa, caché dans l'ombre de la pièce, en entrant dans le salon mais elle n'avait rien dit par respect pour lui. Elle avait même compris que Maria avait menti à Rui.

Madame Hanazawa s'aperçut que son hôte n'avait rien d'une jeune femme qui avait attendu un enfant pendant neuf mois mais c'était un lien plus fraternel qui les liait.

Madame Hanazawa : _Comment Maria a-t-elle pu se tromper à ce point ?! Elle est vraiment aveuglée par sa jalousie._

La mère de Rui Hanazawa était outrée du comportement de Maria et elle prit une grande décision de la renvoyer.

Madame Hanazawa : _Mais l'hôte a le droit de dire ce qu'elle pense de cette Maria qui l'a insultée._

Maria, mielleuse : Vous ne devez pas accepter une telle pouilleuse…

Rui, glacial : La ferme !

Maria, mielleuse : Cette fille n'est pas pour toi, Rui. C'est une pauvresse qui ne vaut pas Sakura Ramsay !

Rui : …

Maria, mesquine : Tu vois, j'ai raison.

Tsukushi, glaciale : Qui es-tu pour me juger de la sorte ?! Tu ne sais rien de ma vie !! Tu ne sais pas qui est ce bébé ni ce qu'il représente pour moi. D'ailleurs, tu es très mal placée pour me critiquer et pour me comparer à Sakura Ramsay !! Regarde-toi dans la glace !! Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite sans cervelle car tu n'as rien gagné !! Ton but est très simple car tu veux te rabattre sur Rui Hanazawa juste pour avoir son statut et son argent. Tu es trop ambitieuse et tu te prétends facilement amoureuse de Lui ?!

Maria, d'une voix cassante : Je le suis, sale chienne !

Tsukushi, glaciale : Ah oui ? Ne te rends-tu pas compte que ta voix mielleuse ne fonctionnera jamais sur Rui Hanazawa ?! Ce dernier n'en a rien à faire car tu oublies vite en besogne qu'il aime une autre Shizuka Todo. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'argent des Hanazawa car ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Je gagne suffisamment avec mon travail. Et tu oses aussi de me traiter de pouilleuse insignifiante et laide juste en jugeant par mon physique ? Pouilleuse ! Et puis quoi encore ? Pauvresse ?! Sale chienne ?! Mais regarde-toi avant de me juger de cette façon !!

Maya ricana : Le physique est bien plus importante que la bonté du cœur !

Tsukushi, glaciale : Ah oui ? Tu te trompes car c'est l'inverse, petite cervelle de moineau !!

Maria ricana : Ce…

Madame Hanazawa intervint en coupant la parole de l'effrontée sèchement : Maria !! Silence ! Vous n'avez aucune excuse pour votre comportement si grossier d'aujourd'hui comme pour les autres jours.

Maria perdit sa superbe : Mais Madame…

Madame Hanazawa, sévère : Il n'y a pas de « mais » !!

Maria se rebella : NON !! Cette pouilleuse a ses parents qui peuvent l'héberger !!

Tsukushi, glaciale : Toi, tu as des parents pour te soutenir mais tu ne sais rien pour mes parents. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas une maman car je n'ai que quinze ans !! Ce bébé n'est autre que mon petit frère Rui Makino. Si je suis ce soir, c'est parce que je suis en colère contre ma sœur cadette Sherry Makino. Je suis l'aînée de la famille Tsukushi Makino. Je n'ai normalement pas à me justifier !!

Maria ricana : T'es une sale menteuse !! T'as encore tes parents en vie !!

C'était une goutte de trop, Tsukushi passa son petit frère à Rui et elle gifla Maria avec une force inouïe dont elle était capable malgré sa grande fatigue. La jeune servante tomba à terre en se tenant la joue, les yeux arrondis de surprise tandis que Rui Hanazawa admirait l'audace de son hôte.

Maria, haineuse : Tu n'as aucun droit de me gifler !!

Tsukushi répliqua d'un ton glacial : Oh ! Tu es très mal placée pour dire ça ! Toi, tu n'as aucun droit de me traiter, uniquement par les apparences, de menteuse, de pouilleuse insignifiante et laide, de pauvresse, de sale chienne et mon petit frère, sans savoir qui il était pour moi, de rejeton !! La vérité est bien là. Mes parents ainsi que Susumu Makino, mon premier frère de huit ans, sont morts dans un accident routier.

Tsukushi avait une larme qui coulait de son œil droit et serrait son poing jusqu'à que ses jointures blanchissent. Rui haïssait à cet instant Maria pour avoir fait pleurer sa courageuse compagne de l'escalier de secours.

Rui : _Tu vas regretter de l'avoir rendue malheureuse ! Tu n'as pas une once de ce que possède Tsukushi derrière son apparence physique._

Maria ricana : Tu as de la chance que Monsieur Hanazawa ne soit pas là car il ne croira pas à ces mensonges et il te chassera d'ici !

Madame Hanazawa : Mais… _Où se croit-elle là ?! La petite intrigante !! Elle va beaucoup trop loin !! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit tout à l'heure pour mon mari à Rui et à la jeune fille…_

Tsukushi, glaciale : Ah oui ? Tu fais une grossière erreur car Monsieur Hanazawa a tout entendu du début à la fin. C'est toi qui as fait une grave faute de professionnalisme car tu nous as déclaré que Monsieur Hanazawa était au bureau de l'une des entreprises. Or il est bien présent dans la pièce. Et tu crois qu'il va me chasser juste pour ton plaisir ? Hé bien prépare-toi à une mauvaise surprise, Maria. Monsieur Hanazawa est tout juste derrière toi.

Maria ricana : Ne me fais pas marcher !!

Voix glaciale : Mademoiselle Makino n'a pas tort du tout !

Sursautant de peur, Maria se retourna brusquement et elle pâlit.

Monsieur Hanazawa, glacial : Maria, vous êtes renvoyée définitivement de notre maison !! Vos parents sont au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici depuis le début et ils ont honte de votre comportement. Ils savent que vous ne trouverez nulle part votre place de servante ailleurs car c'était votre dernière chance ici. Et vous l'avez détruite vous-même. Si vous croyez qu'un riche voudra de toi un jour alors là vous pouvez toujours rêver le restant de votre vie ! Car je vais dire pourquoi ça ne marchera jamais, Vous n'êtes vraiment pas intelligente du tout. Vous êtes ambitieuse et avide d'argent. Vous voulez Rui mais vous ne l'aurez jamais !! Ma femme et moi ne voudrons et n'accepterons jamais une fille telle que vous êtes comme belle-fille !! Vous n'avez pas une once de ce que possèdent Mademoiselle Makino et Sakura Ramsay ainsi que Shizuka Todo.

Humiliée ! Maria était tombée dans son propre piège. Elle venait de se faire battre verbalement par Tsukushi Makino.

Maria : _Elle est plus intelligente et plus observatrice que moi. J'ai perdu… Contre elle._

Un peu plus tard, les Hanazawa étaient toujours au salon avec Tsukushi et Rui après le départ imminent de Maria. Petit Rui, qui restait silencieux depuis un bon moment, était toujours dans les bras du grand Rui.

Monsieur Hanazawa : Vous êtes une jeune fille incroyable, Mademoiselle Makino.

Tsukushi, gênée : Mais non…

Madame Hanazawa rit : C'est trop mignon de la voir rougir.

Monsieur Hanazawa : Sans vous, on n'aurait jamais pu mieux discerner pour de bon sur cette Maria.

Tsukushi s'inclina légèrement : Ravie de vous avoir aidé.

Rui : Sans toi, je ne serai pas parvenu à me débarrasser de cette idiote. Merci Tsukushi.

Sur ce il embrassa la jeune fille sur le front à la grande surprise des parents Hanazawa. Tsukushi profita d'avoir la tête légèrement baissée pour regarder le petit Rui dans les bras de son ami des escaliers de secours. Elle constata alors qu'il ne pleurait pas du tout. Petit Rui ne faisait que sourire.

C'était son plus beau sourire craquant.

La jeune fille comprit ce qu'il se passait et elle sourit à son tour devant l'incompréhension des parents de Rui Hanazawa et ce dernier.

Rui, indécis : Que se passe-t-il ?

Tsukushi : Mon petit frère t'adore. Tu es la première personne qu'il accepte en dehors de moi.

Rui : Huh !

Tsukushi : il te sourit et ça veut dire que tu lui plais. Si c'était le cas contraire, il se mettrait à pleurer dès que je l'ai mis dans tes bras. Or je ne l'ai même pas entendu pousser un cri, preuve qu'il ne t'aimait pas au premier abord.

Rui Hanazawa réalisa que la « mauvaise herbe » avait bien décrit le cas particulier de son petit frère non pas parce qu'il ne la croyait pas mais parce que c'était difficile à imaginer la situation. Elle n'avait pas menti. Mais soudain le petit Rui pleura ce qui laissa perplexe le grand Rui. Tsukushi regarda alors sa montre et elle vit que c'était l'heure de son repas.

Tsukushi le rassura : Oui, oui, tu vas manger.

Soupirant de soulagement, Rui sourit pour la première fois devant ses parents qui crurent à une hallucination. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tsukushi sortit le biberon du thermos et le donna au grand Rui. Ce dernier le mit à la bouche du petit Rui qui se mit à téter goulûment.

Les yeux arrondis de surprise, les parents Hanazawa virent un changement s'opérer en leur fils unique grâce à Tsukushi Makino.

Tsukushi sourit : Tu te débrouilles très bien pour ta première expérience avec mon petit frère, Rui.

Rui sourit : Merci Tsukushi.

Cette fois-ci, Monsieur et Madame Hanazawa n'eurent aucune hallucination : Leur fils avait bel et bien souri !!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 12 : Confidence et secret partagé

_**Chapitre 12 : Confidence et secret partagé**_

Un peu plus tard, le petit Rui était repu et il s'endormit dans les bras du jeune homme. Les parents Hanazawa assistaient à toute la scène.

Madame Hanazawa : _Elle est vraiment très spéciale cette Tsukushi Makino mais qui est-elle réellement ?_

Monsieur Hanazawa : _Rui m'a l'air une autre personne en cet instant mais qui est cette Makino qui a changé mon fils nettement mieux que Shizuka Todo ?_

Rui : Tsukushi, viens avec moi.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils mais elle ne disait rien. Au moment où elle allait le suivre, les parents de Rui Hanazawa intervinrent.

Madame Hanazawa : Minute !

Monsieur Hanazawa : Où vas-tu installer le petit ?

Rui : Dans une chambre où vous puissiez l'entendre car mon amie a besoin de repos. Elle n'a pas dormi la nuit dernière et elle est fatiguée. Je veux qu'elle se repose et qu'elle ne soit pas dérangée par son petit frère.

Sur ce, il s'en alla suivi par Tsukushi qui portait le siège pour automobile. La jeune fille n'en revenait pas pour ce que Rui venait de dire mais elle était contente d'entendre cela.

Monsieur et Madame Hanazawa se regardèrent avec une certaine incompréhension mais ils étaient heureux de voir leur fils plus ouvert.

Madame Hanazawa : J'ai l'impression qu'elle a une bonne influence sur notre Rui…

Monsieur Hanazawa : Moi aussi, j'ai cette impression mais Shizuka Todo aussi a cette influence…

Madame Hanazawa : Je le sais mais je m'inquiète beaucoup plus quand Rui est avec Sakura avec cette Makino.

Monsieur Hanazawa, surpris : Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Madame Hanazawa : Tsukushi Makino est une fille très décidée et qui sait ce qu'elle veut vraiment. Elle ne vit jamais aux crochets de l'argent de ses parents.

Monsieur Hanazawa : En effet mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture.

Madame Hanazawa : C'est bien ce qu'elle a dit. Elle pense aux autres avant elle. Shizuka a été égoïste car elle avait abandonné Rui pour partir à Paris.

Monsieur Hanazawa savait que sa femme avait raison mais il avait peur que son Rui ait encore le cœur brisé. Madame Hanazawa se souvint de son côté les yeux rouges de fatigue accumulée lorsqu'elle avait détaillée l'invitée de son fils mais ne se fiant pas aux apparences, elle était captivée par ce regard triste et lointain. Elle avait cherché plus profondément ce que la jeune fille cachait derrière ce masque impassible et elle en était bouleversée.

Madame Hanazawa : Mon dieu… Quel courage a cette jeune fille ! Je n'ai jamais vu un tel chaos en elle…

Monsieur Hanazawa, indécis : De quoi parles-tu ? Quel chaos mentionnes-tu ?

Madame Hanazawa : Elle souffre énormément mais elle ne le montre pas. J'ai l'impression de voir Rui en jupons…

Monsieur Hanazawa : On dirait aussi Sakura Ramsay…

Madame Hanazawa : Huh ?

Rui amena Tsukushi à la salle de musique avec le petit Rui. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux car elle comprit ce qu'il se passait.

Tsukushi : Rui, tu n'es pas obligé…

Rui : S'il te plait… Pour moi… Pour ton frère…

Ne pouvant pas refuser, la jeune fille emboîta son pas. Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil. Le petit Rui était placé dans son siège automobile. Rui Hanazawa prit son violon et commença à jouer ce qui réveilla le bébé.

Ne se plaignant pas, le petit Rui était émerveillé par la grâce et la façon de jouer du jeune homme. Tsukushi sentait toute la magie, les sentiments de Rui et toute l'inspiration qu'elle avait donnée jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Lorsque le jeune héritier cessa de jouer, le petit Rui se mit à pleurer car il réclamait la musique.

Tsukushi : C'est si beau… Si magnifique… Regarde Rui, il réclame ta musique ! Comment peux-tu avoir une si mauvaise opinion de ton jeu ?!

Rui : Tsukushi…

Tsukushi : N'écoute plus jamais ce Dômyôji. Il ne t'a jamais vraiment compris depuis toutes ces années.

Rui Hanazawa voyait bien que Tsukushi était la mieux placée pour juger la qualité de sa musique mais il ne sut pas pour quelle raison. Le petit Rui réclamait encore la musique que Rui se mit à jouer un autre morceau. Petit Rui se calma aussitôt et l'écouta avec émerveillement. Tsukushi l'écouta aussi en fermant les yeux.

Plus tard, la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut au moment des derniers accords.

Tsukushi : C'est trop beau !!

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son petit frère qui se remit à pleurer, mécontent que la musique soit arrêtée.

Tsukushi soupira : Encore ? Mais tu vas finir par te dépendre de lui.

Rui, surpris : Huh ? Dépendant ?!

Tsukushi : Oui. Malheureusement…

Rui fronça les sourcils : Quoi ?

Tsukushi : Huh ? Non rien.

Rui : Tu ne vas pas te défiler comme ça. Je sais déjà trop sur toi. Que caches-tu vraiment dans ta personnalité ?

Tsukushi soupira et tendit la main vers le violon. Rui était étonné car il ne se doutait même pas que sa compagne sache elle aussi jouer le même instrument de musique. Tsukushi était censée d'être une fille pauvre alors comment avait-elle appris à le manier ?

Avant de lui poser la question, Rui s'assit à son tour dans le fauteuil où était la jeune fille. Tsukushi se mit à jouer un morceau en réponse de toute l'inspiration que Rui lui donnait jusqu'à maintenant. Elle alla jusqu'au bout… Jusqu'à ce que petit Rui s'endorme.

Un peu plus tard, Tsukushi emmena son petit frère dans la chambre d'invité qui se trouvait à côté de celle de Rui.

Rui chuchota : J'ai à te parler.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête et elle le suivit dans sa chambre. S'asseyant ensemble sur le lit du jeune homme, Rui et Tsukushi se mirent à discuter.

Rui : Dis-moi, comment se fait-il que tu saches jouer à un instrument de musique alors que tu n'en avait jamais pratiqué ?

Tsukushi soupira : C'est Alec. Il a fait un caprice à ses parents qui ont dû céder. J'ai donc appris avec lui à certains instruments de musique comme le violon, la guitare, le piano, la harpe, la batterie, la contrebasse et le tam tam. Pour arriver à un tel niveau, Alec m'entraînait tous les jours pendant des heures.

Rui : Mais pourquoi l'as-tu caché ? Pourquoi dispenses-tu de la musique si tu aimes tant ça ?

Tsukushi soupira : Parce que je cache une double vie, Rui. Mais personne n'est au courant sauf ceux qui travaillent avec moi.

Rui fronça les sourcils : Quelle double vie ?

Tsukushi : C'est un secret.

Rui : Tsukushi…

Tsukushi : Rui, personne ne doit être au courant. Tes amis et Shizuka ne doivent pas le savoir.

Rui jura : Je ne dirai à personne.

Tsukushi : C'est dur à croire mais je sui Sakura Ramsay donc ça explique pourquoi cela me met mal à l'aise lorsqu'on se met à parler de mon autre moi.

Rui écarquilla les yeux de surprise car le déguisement était très réussi. Il avait bien observé la photo de Sakura Ramsay et Tsukushi en réel mais il n'avait pas pu faire de rapprochement physique.

Rui : Le déguisement est parfait et on ne voit que du feu. Tu as mis des lentilles colorées et des lunettes pour tromper le monde. Et tu as même attaché tes cheveux.

Tsukushi : Oui.

Rui : Ta sœur est au courant ?

Tsukushi : Non. J'ai essayé de lui dire mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir depuis qu'Aoïké m'avait Sali la réputation. Depuis je ne ai jamais dit.

Rui : Sherry Makino est vraiment une égoïste !! Elle ne saura qu'au moment voulu.

Tsukushi : En même temps que les autres. Elle va être furieuse lorsqu'elle apprendra la vérité.

Rui : Mais elle aura mérité un tel traitement après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait.

Tsukushi soupira : Je le sais.

La jeune fille bailla en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Rui sourit et lui ôta ses chaussures.

Rui : Allonge-toi et Dors.

Tsukushi : Mais et Rui ?

Rui : Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. On s'en occupera lorsque on entendra ses cris.

De guerre lasse, Tsukushi tomba dans les bras de morphée. Rui la regarda dormir un temps.

Rui murmura : Qui aurait cru que Tsukushi Makino est Sakura Ramsay… Personne n'aurait vraiment imaginé. Et toi, Tsukushi… comment peux-tu garder un tel secret sans le partager avec quelqu'un pour couvrir tes absences ? Ta sœur cadette est vraiment une imbecile de ne pas vouloir t'écouter.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il était content de connaître enfin ce qu'elle cachait et il ferait tout pour que cette confidence ne s'ébruiterait pas avant que Tsukushi aurait décidé de le dire.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 13 : Jalousie dans l'air…

_**Chapitre 13 : Jalousie dans l'air…**_

Le lendemain, Tsukushi se leva vers midi, fraîche et bien reposée. Rui se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard et regarda sa voisine.

Rui : _Elle est bien plus fraîche qu'hier._ Bien dormi ?

Tsukushi : Oui… Et mon petit frère ?

Rui : _Toujours à penser à son petit frère en premier mais comment ce sera quand elle sera avec Alec ?_ Ne t'en fais pas. Il doit être occupé par mes parents.

Tsukushi : Mais…

Rui : Ne te fais pas de soucis. Je suis allé voir mes parents hier après que tu t'es endormie pour leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à la crèche. Ma mère était outrée et mon père était furieux. J'ai précisé que ton frère prend un traitement. On a fouillé dans tes affaires pour prescription du médecin et les habitudes du petit Rui. Je n'ai pas tout dit mais ma mère t'a bien observée… Elle a vu ce que tu caches au fond de toi comme moi mais elle ne sait pas tout. Bien qu'elle soit curieuse, je lui ai dit que ce n'est pas à moi de la mettre au courant mais à toi de le faire quand tu seras prête. Mes parents ne savent pas que ta cadette ne t'apporte aucune aide.

Tsukushi : Merci Rui.

Un peu plus tard, Tsukushi et Rui descendirent au salon où ils entendirent des pleurs du bébé, la voix de Madame Hanazawa essayer de le calmer.

Tsukushi : Je crois que mon petit frère fait des caprices…

Rui : Il est vraiment difficile.

Tsukushi soupira : Oui…

Ensemble, ils entrèrent au salon. Monsieur et Madame Hanazawa poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Tsukushi prit son petit frère qui se calma aussitôt dans ses bras.

Tsukushi, penaude : Désolée pour les caprices. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être avec des inconnus sans que je sois dans la pièce. Il n'a jamais vu d'autres personnes extérieures que moi et surtout il choisit lui-même les gens qu'il aime le plus. De mon côté, je ne suis pas très disponible pour penser à m'amuser et à me détendre.

Madame Hanazawa : Je comprends mais c'est dommage.

Tsukushi soupira : Je le sais.

Monsieur Hanazawa : Attendez ! Pourquoi ne vous détendez-vous pas ? Vous êtes jeune.

Tsukushi : Je suis très prise et je n'ai pas une minute à me consacrer. Je suis partagée par le travail, par l'éducation de Rui mon petit frère, par le ménage et la cuisine et surtout par les cours scolaires. Je suis seule à tout faire.

Madame Hanazawa : Je vois. _Je me demande si sa cadette l'aide dans les tâches ménagères et l'éducation du petit Rui…_

Le petit Rui tendit ses petits bras vers le grand Rui qui le prit dans ses bras à son tour. Petit Rui se mit alors à babiller joyeusement à la grande surprise des parents hanazawa.

Monsieur Hanazawa : Je n'y crois pas…

Madame Hanazawa : Incroyable ! Mais comment ?

Rui : Il est très particulier.

Tsukushi : Il faut qu'on aille à Eitoku. J'ai des cours à rattraper.

Rui : d'accord mais tu n'as plus d'endroit pour le placer en ton absence.

Tsukushi soupira de sésolation : Je le sais.

Madame Hanazawa proposa : Je pourrai m'en occuper tout en suivant les directives que vous avez fait pour la crèche.

Tsukushi : Bon d'accord. Je viendrai le chercher ce soir après les cours.

Madame Hanazawa : Prenez votre temps ce soir et pensez à vous amuser un peu.

Monsieur Hanazawa : Il n'y a aucun souci à vous faire. On prendra bien soin de votre petit frère.

Tsukushi sourit : Merci.

Sur ce, Rui passa le petit Rui dans les bras de sa mère. Les deux adolescents quittèrent la demeure des Hanazawa.

Un peu plus tard, Rui et Tsukushi arrivèrent au lycée d'Eitoku sous le regard ahuri de toute l'assemblée mais à la grande jalousie des trois pestes Yuriko Asaï, Erika Ayuhara et Minako Yamano. Les groupies de Rui étaient elles aussi très jalouses. Shizuka et le F3 n'en croyaient ni leurs yeux ni leurs oreilles car ils les voyaient se chamailler comme chien et chat mutuellement mais avec gentillesse. Et ils entendirent Rui rire comme Tsukushi.

Sôjirô : Je n'ai jamais vu Rui aussi ouvert.

Akira : Nous non plus.

Tsukushi : Mais qui est vraiment Tsukushi Makino ?

Shizuka : On ne le saura peut être jamais. _Mais que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Comment a-t-elle fait pour transformer Rui en si peu de temps ? Je suis un peu jalouse mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses._

Du côté de Rui et de Tsukushi, ils discutaient à bâtons rompus jusqu'à la salle de cours pour la jeune fille.

Rui : Dis, ça te dit de faire quelque chose après ton cours ?

Tsukushi sourit : D'accord.

Rui : A tout à l'heure.

Tsukushi : A tout à l'heure.

Tsukushi alla en cours. Pendant ce temps, Sherry n'avait absolument pas réfléchi sur ce que son aînée lui avait dit la veille. Elle accepta d'aller néanmoins d'aller à Atami avec Kazuya sans en parler avec Tsukushi. Elle ferait tout pour l'obliger d'être du voyage rien que pour l'énerver encore plus.

Sherry : _Tu m'énerves, Tsukushi !! Tu vas le regretter !! Tu vas voir ce que c'est d'être humiliée en public !!_

Mais Sherry oubliait vite en besogne que Tsukushi avait déjà connu l'humiliation en public grâce à Kazuya Aoïké.

Un peu plus tard, Tsukushi quitta la salle de cours et elle se retrouva face à Rui au grand étonnement de l'assemblée.

Yuriko : Je ne comprends absolument rien mais cette peste de Tsukushi va le regretter !

Erika : Cette pouilleuse !!

Minako : Elle vole Rui Hanazawa à Shizuka !!

Voix glaciale : Qu'est ce que je viens d'entendre ?

Les trois pestes sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour se retrouver en face de l'objet de leur conversation. Rui était à ses côtés et jeta un regard glacial aux trois allumeuses.

Tsukushi, glaciale : Vous êtes vraiment pathétiques, Asaï, Ayuhara et Yamano !! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Vous êtes bien regardées dans une glace ? Parce que vous avez une tête de vipère !! Vous n'êtes que des calculatrices sans cervelle et vous n'intéressez pas du tout Rui Hanazawa et ses amis. Le F4 se moque de vos efforts totalement ridicules car vous ne courrez qu'après leur argent.

Sur ce, elle les laissa plantées sur place. Rui riait sous cape tout en la suivant jusqu'à la salle de musique.

Rui rit : Tu as vu leur tête ?

Tsukushi sourit : Oui mais elles ont mérité.

Rui : Effectivement.

Tsukushi s'installa au piano et commença à jouer un morceau. Rui l'écouta un peu puis il prit son éternel violon et se mit à jouer suivant le rythme de la mélodie de sa nouvelle amie. Ensemble, Rui et Tsukushi ne se rendirent pas compte de la présence de Shizuka et du F3 car ils étaient plongés dans leur monde harmonieusement. Shizuka et le F3étaient entrés discrètement dans la salle avec des yeux exorbités par la scène qu'ils voyaient.

Sôjirô chuchota : Ahurissant !

Akira murmura : Quelle cachottière cette Tsukushi !!

Tsukasa critiqua à voix basse : c'est quoi cette musique ? C'est nul comme jeu…

Shizuka gronda doucement : Arrête Tsukasa ! Tu es désolant !!

A la fin de leur morceau, Rui et Tsukushi regardaient Shizuka et le F3 en train de se chamailler. Soupirant un peu d'exaspération, ils reprirent leur conversation à voix basse.

Rui : Alors.

Tsukushi : C'est magnifique !! Tu as parfaitement réussi à accorder durant ce morceau. C'est tellement beau !!

Shizuka et le F3 n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles même si le son était bas car Rui demandait vraiment l'avis de Tsukushi alors qu'ils avaient cessé de se disputer pour rien.

Rui : On en fait une autre ?

Tsukushi : D'accord.

Les deux amis reprirent leurs instruments de musique tandis que Shizuka et le F3 s'assirent sur une chaise ou une table. Rui et Tsukushi jouaient un morceau qui commençait dès le début en même temps deux instruments musicaux.

Un jeune homme de dix-huit ans arriva à Eitoku car il savait que sa protégée était entrée dans cet établissement avant la mort des parents Makino. En se dirigeant vers la salle de musique, il croisa Kazuya Aoïké qui était en compagnie de Sherry Makino.

Homme : _Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici cet Aoïké ?! Il ne va pas recommencer à briser la vie de Tsukushi ?! Et Sherry fait quoi avec ce plouc ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon départ en Angleterre mais je n'aime pas ça… J'ai la sensation que Sherry prépare un mauvais coup à son aînée._

N'ayant pas envie de la croiser, l'inconnu passa son chemin discrètement. En passant devant Kazuya et Sherry qui étaient absorbés par leur conversation, il leur jeta un regard noir. Ces derniers eurent l'impression d'être accusé de complot contre Tsukushi mais ils ne surent pas qui avait donné ce sentiment de malaise car l'inconnu avait déjà disparu.

Sherry : Bizarre…

Kazuya : Oui c'est vrai mais bon on va faire comme ça, ok ?

Sherry : Ok. _Je me demande qui nous a regardé de cette façon accusatrice…_

Du côté du jeune homme, il attira toutes les filles d'Eitoku. Il les entendit parler de sa ressemblance avec Rui Hanazawa mais il ne supporta pas que ces furies disent des méchancetés sur Tsukushi. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant Yuriko Asaï, Erika Ayuhara et Minako Yamano qui étaient les seules qui racontaient n'importe quoi sur l'aînée des Makino.

Voix froide : Pour qui prenez-vous, vous trois ? Je ne vous permets pas de dire du mal de ma protégée de cette façon !! Vous ne valez pas du tout Tsukushi Makino !! Disparaissez de ma vue, calculatrices !!

Sur ce, le jeune homme passa son chemin en laissant les trois pestes derrière lui. Arrivant à la salle de musique, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir le célèbre F4 et la belle Shizuka Todo avec sa Tsukushi dans la pièce. En entendant une partie de cette musique, il eut un sentiment de fierté.

Personne : _Mon dieu !! Quelle harmonie !! C'est si beau et magnifique !!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 14 : « Start of something new »

_**Chapitre 14 : « Start of something new »**_

Après le morceau, l'inconnu se rendit compte que sa protégée et l'un du F4 entamèrent une musique géniale dont il se souvenait les paroles.

Start of something new. C'était la chanson qu'il avait jadis chantée avec elle lors d'une fête au soir du jour de l'an. Il décida de commencer à la chanter afin de signaler sa présence à Tsukushi. Cette dernière avait les yeux arrondis de surprise en reconnaissant la voix mais elle ne cessa pas de jouer lorsqu'elle vit en plein milieu de la chanson entrer celui qu'elle aimait. Shizuka, Rui qui ne s'arrêtait pas de jouer pour autant suivant le rythme de son amie des escaliers de secours, Akira, Sôjirô et Tsukasa étaient muets d'étonnement, frappés par une telle ressemblance physique à l'héritier Hanazawa. C'était là une preuve irréfutable que Tsukushi n'avait pas mentie car il s'agissait bien d'Alec Ramsay. Alec : Livin'in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

Tsukushi/Sakura : I never believed in

What i couldn't see

I never opened my heart

Alec : Ohhhhh

Tsukushi/Sakura : To all the possibilities, ohhhh

Alec et Tsukushi/Sakura : I know...

Tsukushi/Sakura : That somethin' has changed

Alec et Tsukushi/Sakura : Never felt this way

Tsukushi/Sakura : And right here tonight

Alec et Tsukushi/Sakura : This could be the start of somethin' new

Tsukushi/Sakura : It feels so right

Alec et Tsukushi/Sakura : To be here with you... Oh and now, lookin'in your eyes

Tsukushi/Sakura : I feel in my heart

Alec : Feel in my heart

Alec et Tsukushi/Sakura : The start of something new

Alec : Ohhhh, yeah… Now who'd of ever thought that... Um

Alec et Tsukushi/Sakura : We'd both be here tonight... Yeah

Tsukushi/Sakura : Oh yeah, the word looks so much brighter

Alec : Brighter, brighter

Tsukushi/Sakura : Oh, with you by my side

Alec : By my side

Alec et Tsukushi/Sakura : I know... That somethin' has changed never felt this way

Tsukushi/Sakura : I know it's for real

Alec et Tsukushi/Sakura : This could be the start of somethin' new

Tsukushi/Sakura : It feels so right

Alec et Tsukushi/Sakura : To be here with you... Oh and now, lookin'in your eyes

Tsukushi/Sakura : I feel in my heart

Alec : Feel in my heart

Alec et Tsukushi/Sakura : The start of something new

Alec : I never knew that it could happen tTil it happened to me ohhhh, yeah

Alec et Tsukushi/Sakura : I didn't know it before

Tsukushi/Sakura : But now it's easy to see

Alec et Tsukushi/Sakura : Ohhhhh it's the start of somethin' new

It feels so right to be here with you... oh

And now... lookin'in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of somethin' new

It feels so right

Alec : So right... Oh

Tsukushi/Sakura : To be here with you... Oh

Alec et Tsukushi/Sakura : And now...

Tsukushi/Sakura : Lookin'in your eyes

Alec :Lookin'inyour eyes

Tsukushi/Sakura : I feel in my heart

Alec : Feel in my heart

Tsukushi/Sakura : The start of somethin 'new

Alec : The start of somethin 'new

Tsukushi/Sakura : The start of somethin' new

Alec : somethin' new

A la fin de la musique, Tsukushi courut et sauta dans les bras d'Alec. Ce dernier la serra contre lui, heureux de la retrouver. Il l'embrassa légèrement sur ses lèvres.

Tsukushi, les larmes aux yeux : Alec, tu es de retour !

Alec sourit : Ma chère Tsukushi, tu m'as manqué.

Tsukushi sourit doucement : Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Shizuka et le F4 assistèrent aux retrouvailles d'Alec et de Tsukushi. Ils semblèrent ravis. Cependant Rui eut la sensation de perdre sa nouvelle amie qui était plus précisément sa confidente la plus compréhensive qu'il n'avait jamais eu depuis quelques jours. Quant au chef du F4, Tsukasa piqua une crise de jalousie comme à son habitude mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes parce qu'il réalisa définitivement que la jeune fille de quinze ans n'était pas Sherry mais bel et bien Tsukushi. Cette dernière se tourna vers le F4 et Shizuka.

Tsukushi : Je vous présente Alec Ramsay.

Alec : Enchanté.

Tous : Bonjour.

Tsukushi : Alec, voici Shizuka Todo, Sôjirô Nishikado, Akira Mimasaka, Tsukasa Dômyôji qui est le chef du F4 et enfin Rui Hanazawa qui te ressemble en tout point physiquement. Cependant Rui Hanazawa est un ami très précieux et très cher à mon cœur. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu surmonter mes soucis que j'ai avec ma frangine.

Rui se sentit un peu gêné par ce dévouement presque aveugle que portait Tsukushi mais au moins il était rassuré qu'il n'avait pas perdu l'amitié et la confiance de Tsukushi. Alec était de son côté un peu jaloux de Rui Hanazawa mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa protégée d'avoir un autre garçon dans son entourage. Il connaissait suffisamment la « mauvaise herbe » qu'elle avait toujours détesté qu'un homme se montre très possessif et surtout violent sans aucune raison ou pour une broutille idiote. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance et elle la lui rendait très bien. Cela lui suffisait largement.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 15 : Discussion houleuse

_**Chapitre 15 : Discussion houleuse**_

Cependant l'esprit d'Alec n'était pas du tout tranquille car il ne savait toujours pas ce que Sherry avait inventé comme coup foireux avec ce maudit Aoïké. Il était inquiet pour sa Tsukushi qui allait être blessée comme d'habitude par l'attitude de Sherry.

Alec : Dis Tsukushi, Sherry prépare un mauvais coup avec Kazuya Aoïké.

Tsukushi, froide : Alec, sache que Sherry et moi sommes encore une fois de plus disputées hier. Je suis encore en colère contre elle mais je sais qu'elle ne s'excusera jamais du mal qu'elle m'a fait jusqu'à ce jour.

Alec soupira d'agacement, de tristesse et de désolation. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Sherry faisait souffrir son aînée pour des broutilles car il ne pouvait pas imaginer que la cadette soit jalouse de l'aînée.

Pour lui, la jalousie serait plutôt l'inverse mais il connaissait suffisamment que Tsukushi ne l'était pas inutilement.

En quittant la salle de la musique, le F4, Shizuka, Tsukushi et Alec se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Sherry qui était toujours en compagnie de Kazuya Aoïké. Alec se retint avec difficulté de jeter un regard meurtrier à ce briseur de réputation car il ne lui avait jamais pardonné le mal qu'il avait fait à Tsukushi. Cette dernière avait tant souffert d'être rejetée par ses amis. De son côté, Sherry écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement car elle avait secrètement tant espéré que le jeune homme ne revienne plus jamais pour son aînée suite à la salissure de réputation par Kazuya. Elle voulait vraiment que Tsukushi finisse vieille fille mais elle ne pouvait pas contrôler son destin ni son avenir. Tsukushi était la seule à avoir la clé de son futur car rien n'était tracé à l'avance.

Sherry feignit d'être heureuse : Toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Alec trancha : Cela ne te concerne pas, Sherry. Les raisons ne regardent que moi alors ferme ton caquet.

Sherry railla : Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir, Alec !! Tu aurais dû te trouver une autre fille car Tsukushi ne te mérite pas !! Elle ne fera jamais le bonheur de son entourage !

Alec ironisa : Ah ? Parce que tu ferais mieux qu'elle ?! T'es vraiment à côté de la plaque !! Tsukushi mérite d'être heureuse après avoir connu que de la souffrance, l'humiliation en public et le rejet de ses anciens amis !! Tu es vraiment égoïste !! Mais regarde-toi dans la glace, Sherry !! Tu n'as rien de ce que possède Tsukushi alors je te souhaite « bonne chance » pour dénicher ton futur petit ami voire ton futur mari qui saura te supporter toute sa vie.

Sherry ricana : T'es vraiment stupide comme mec !! Ma sœur ne saura jamais te rendre heureux !! Elle n'est là que pour ton argent alors ouvre-toi les yeux, Alec !!

CLAC !! Tsukushi gifla encore une fois de plus sa sœur. Elle était profondément blessée par les paroles que sa cadette avait osé de prononcer. Alec était intérieurement très furieux comme Rui le jeune Ramsay savait pourtant qu'il était inutile d'hurler après Sherry qui ferait la sourde oreille.

Alec, glacial : Tu es vraiment une sale peste, Sherry !! Tu es ignoble avec ton aînée. De surcroît, je n'aime pas du tout ce que tu prépares comme mauvais coup comme à ton habitude car tu ne penses qu'à toi et pas à ta sœur. Tu renies ce que Tsukushi peut ressentir. Finalement tu n'as pas changé d'un iota, Sherry. T'es trop égoïste et tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne !! Sache que Tsukushi se moque carrément de ma richesse car elle gagne suffisamment sa vie par ses propres moyens. Elle déteste de vivre aux crochets d'autrui. Alors ne te compare pas avec elle et cesse de dire des choses qui sont fausses sur Tsukushi car personne ne gobera tes mensonges incessantes donc tu es très mal placée pour la juger de cette façon.

Sherry : Pff ! C'est elle qui ne se soucie guère à s'amuser. Elle est toujours très prise par son travail de pacotille !! De plus, elle a aussi des cours et surtout elle couche très tard mais elle se lève tôt.

Rui était outré et répliqua froidement : **OH ! TU OSES DE DIRE Ça ?! ALORS LA ? JE NE SUIS PAS DU TOUT D'ACCORD QUE TU PARLES DE TSUKUSHI MAKINO DE CETTE FAÇON !! **Tu es très mal placée pour la traiter de la sorte !! Tout ce que tu viens de dire est uniquement de ta faute !! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle n'a plus le temps de penser à elle et de s'amuser à sa guise !! Et ça, c'est la mort de vos parents dans cet accident de voiture. Ton frère Susumu était le seul responsable mais comme il est décédé lors de la circonstance fatale, tu as rejeté la faute sur Tsukushi et Rui Makino parce que tu ne pouvais pas faire des reproches sur un mort !! Tu es vraiment pathétique, Makino la cadette !!

Alec fronça les sourcils : Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Sherry ? Je veux des explications !!

Rui jeta un regard glacial à Sherry mais il s'adressa à Alec : Cette fille n'apportait et encore moins maintenant aucune aide à son aînée pour élever Rui Makino qui est sous la responsabilité de Tsukushi Makino. Cette dernière est très prise entre les cours à Eitoku, le travail extérieur, le ménage, le travail personnel et l'éducation de Rui. Vous croyez vraiment que Tsukushi Makino a vraiment le temps de s'amuser et de penser à elle ?!

Alec sursauta : **QUOI ?!** Dites-moi si je rêve ?!

Tsukushi, morose : Alec, crois-tu vraiment que Rui Hanazawa rigole avec ce genre de choses ? Il n'a rien inventé du tout car c'est moi qui lui ai réellement raconté ce que je vis chaque jour. J'ai même failli me retrouver à l'hôpital pour le manque de sommeil.

Le jeune homme, semblable à Rui physiquement, se tourna vivement vers Sherry. Cette dernière fit dans un premier temps comme si rien n'était mais elle déchanta rapidement car Alec était assurément furieux envers elle. De son côté, Alec savait qu'au fond de lui, il ne pardonnerait jamais tout ce mal que Sherry avait fait à son aînée. Il ne put garder pour lui ce qu'il pensait manifestement de Sherry et l'houspilla :

Alec, en colère : Tu as osé de faire tout ça uniquement parce que vous parents et Susumu sont morts dans cet accident de voiture ?! Tu te crois où exactement, Sherry ?! Ce n'est et ne sera jamais la faute de Tsukushi et de Rui !! Tu peux encore en vouloir à Susumu mais c'est inutile de jeter tes sauts d'humeur et ta raillerie sur Tsukushi et Rui qui n'ont rien fait. Tu crois vraiment que tes parents auraient voulu te voir rabaisser ton aînée et ton cadet pour rien ? Tu es assurément très mal placée pour te faire passer pour une innocente et de faire comme si rien n'était. De plus, tu te permets de comploter avec Aoïké dans le dos de ta sœur qui s'était beaucoup sacrifiée pour ta liberté ?! C'est comme ça que tu la remercies ?! Tu finiras par le regretter un de ces jours car Aoïké s'en prendra à ta réputation vu qu'il ne sait faire que ça !!

Sherry, mordante : Oh ! Je ne l'en crois pas capable de faire deux fois la même erreur !! Quant à ma sœur, je lui en veux de m'avoir humiliée devant tout le monde hier !!

Alec ricana : Oh ! Ce n'est rien à comparer de toi !! Tu l'as vexée plus d'une fois et surtout sans cesse !! Ça fait plusieurs années que tu offenses ton aînée pour des broutilles !! En plus, tu oses de te faire passer pour elle sans aucun scrupule et sans penser que ta sœur soit contrainte de s'effacer de la surface ?! Tsukushi t'a longuement supportée qu'elle vienne de finir par craquer pour de bon. Tu l'as bien cherchée, cette guerre et tu viens de l'avoir, ta réponse. Alors tais-toi ! Tu es horriblement mal placée !!

Ne trouvant plus ses mots pour se défendre, Sherry se trouva piégée. Tout était retombée sur elle.

Tsukushi fronça les sourcils : Quel complot ?

Kazuya intervint : Tu es obligée de venir dans ma villa à Atami. Et cette fois-ci, répond sur le champ à ma question. Qui est Rui Makino ?!

Alec, glacial : Quel culot !! Tu n'as aucun droit d'exiger que Tsukushi vienne dans ce trou perdu ! Par ailleurs, Rui Makino n'est autre que le frère de Tsukushi et de Sherry. Andouille !

Kazuya se fâche : **ATAMI N'EST PAS UN TROU PERDU !!**

Alec, énervé : **ATAMI EST UN LIEU POUR LES VIEUX !! LÂCHE TSUKUSHI ET OCCUPE-TOI DE TES OIGNONS ? TROUILLARD !!**

Tsukushi soupira : Alec, laisse tomber. Tu sais très bien que Sherry ne changera pas.

Sherry ricana : Tu as compris où est ta place.

Tsukushi, glaciale : Tu ferais mieux de fermer ton caquet car ce sera la dernière fois que je vais accepter cette obligation, Sherry. Cependant je mets une condition bien sévère. Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'emmener là-bas. Tu te débrouilleras toute seule !! Aux prochaines vacances, tu te démerderas toute seule et ne m'exige plus jamais de partir avec toi !! Tu me fais vraiment honte !!

Sur ce, elle s'en alla d'un pas rageur suivis d'Alec, de Shizuka et du F4. Tout le monde ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement de Tsukushi. Rui, plus observateur, la sentait encore plus blessée par Sherry. Du côté des deux comploteurs, Sherry et Kazuya avaient un sourire victorieux mais ils ignoraient pour combien de temps précisément. Aucun des deux ne le savait d'avance.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 16 : Départ à Atami**_

Unr fois qu'ils furent loin de Sherry et de Kazuya, Shizuka se plaça devant Tsukushi qui s'arrêta de marcher comme le F4 et Alec. La jeune femme semblait être mécontente que Tsukushi entre dans son piège des deux complices du complot.

Tsukushi fronça les sourcils : Que se passe-t-il, Shizuka ?

Shizuka : Je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

Tsukushi haussa les épaules : La réponse est vraiment très simple, Shizuka. Il faut les faire tomber dans leur propre piège.

F4 et Shizuka, surpris : Comment ça ?

Tsukushi soupira : Je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle cherche réellement à faire donc ça ne m'étonne plus. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'y aller seule.

Alec serra les dents : Je vois. Sherry va beaucoup trop loin, là. Il sera temps de mettre les points sur les « i » à ta cadette.

Shizuka fronça les sourcils : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, cette Sherry ?

Alec serra les poings : Sherry veut retenter un ancien coup que Tsukushi avait déjà vécu.

Rui fronça les sourcils : Quel coup ?

Alec : J'étais là quand ça s'était passé. Sherry veut retenter d'abandonner Tsukushi avec Rui comme elle l'avait fait avec Susumu qui n'était qu'un bébé à cette époque-là.

Shizuka, choquée : Oh mon dieu !

Tsukushi, fâchée : Alec ! Tu aurais dû l'annoncer d'une autre manière !!

Rui, en colère : Tsukushi, c'est quoi cette crise de jalousie a ta cadette ?!

Tsukushi soupira avec un regard voilé de tristesse : Parce qu'elle veut être l'enfant unique des Makino mais elle ne parviendra jamais à ses fins. Je ne sais quand elle changera mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour elle.

Shizuka : Si tu étais ma sœur cadette, je n'agirai pas comme ta cadette.

Tsukushi sourit faiblement : C'est gentil, Shizuka. Je ne serai pas comme Sherry car ce comportement est barbare.

Rui, en colère : Mais elle va bien à la tête ?! Elle finira sa vie seule si elle continue sur cette voie.

Tsukushi : Je le sais bien mais c'est son problème. La seule chose qui me reste à faire est de m'éloigner de ma sœur le plus longtemps possible. Alec, je tiens que tu viennes. Et vous, F4 et Shizuka ?

Rui : Bonne idée, Tsukushi.

Shizuka : Dans ce cas, comment vas-tu faire pour y aller, Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi soupira : Je ne sais pas.

Shizuka : Alors viens avec nous.

Alec : Minute ! Je pense qu'il vaut mieux venir séparément pour mieux surprendre Sherry. Je vais y aller avec Tsukushi à Atami et vous nous rejoindrez.

Shizuka : D'accord, n'est ce pas Sôjirô, Akira, Tsukasa et Rui ?

F3 : Ok.

Seul Rui ne disait rien mais il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Alec : Bon. Tu viens chez moi, Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Je dois récupérer mon frère Rui chez les Hanazawa.

Alec, surpris : Huh ? Tu as dormi chez eux ?

Tsukushi acquiesça : Oui sinon où ai-je pu dormir alors que tu n'étais pas là ?

Alec : Pff ! Sherry pousse le bouchon trop loin. Elle mérite une bonne correction et ton idée n'est pas mal.

Tsukushi : Sherry oublie facilement qu'on ne peut pas faire la même erreur.

Rui : C'est désespérant.

Tsukasa, Sôjirô et Akira étaient encore sous le choc sur le fait que Rui soit plus ouvert qu'avec Tsukushi. Shizuka était certes jalouse mais elle voyait le bon côté des choses avant tout. Alec, quant à lui, semblait un peu jaloux mais il connaissait suffisamment Tsukushi. Il la savait très spéciale, très attachante et très ouverte.

Alec : _Tsukushi est vraiment incapable de mettre quiconque à part. Quand il y a une personne qui est seule dans son coin, elle va la chercher et lui montre la belle vie. Son dévouement est contagieux mais nécessaire._

OoO

Un peu plus tard, Tsukushi, Rui et Alec se trouvèrent devant la demeure des Hanazawa.

Tsukushi : Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, Alec.

Alec : D'accord. Tu as beaucoup de bagages ?

Tsukushi : Non mais il faudra que j'aille chercher chez moi le reste.

Alec : Ça attendra demain le reste.

Tsukushi acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis elle suivit Rui à l'intérieur du domaine.

Rui : Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Tsukushi : Oui. C'est juste que je ne puisse pas revenir à la maison sans revoir ma sœur. Elle m'a fait trop de mal et j'ai envie de m'éloigner d'elle. Pour cela, il faut que j'en parle à Maria mais je ne sais pas si Alec est revenu pour toujours ou c'est juste pour les vacances depuis qu'il était parti en Angleterre à dix-sept ans. Ça faisait un an que je ne l'avais vu.

Rui : Peut-être il a une autre idée derrière sa tête. Je ne peux te dire qu'une seule chose. Il ne te laissera certainement plus jamais au Japon s'il te sait malheureuse.

Tsukushi : Je l'espère.

Rui et Tsukushi entrèrent dans le salon et virent le petit Rui s'amuser avec Madame Hanazawa à quatre pattes avec étonnement.

Rui : Maman ?

Madame Hanazawa : Oh Rui, je suis désolée que tu me voies dans cette position.

Tsukushi rit sous cape : Alors petit chenapan, tu fais les tiennes ?

Pour toute réponse, le petit Rui marcha à quatre pattes vers Tsukushi qui s'accoupit à son niveau. Monsieur Hanazawa arriva à son tour de son bureau où il trouva sa femme debout.

Monsieur Hanazawa : Ah. Vous êtes de retour.

Tsukushi : Oui Monsieur. Merci pour tout.

Madame Hanazawa, surprise : Oh ? Vous ne restez pas ?

Tsukushi : Non Madame parce que je connais quelqu'un qui me prends chez lui. Il s'agit de mon ami Alec Ramsay qui est de retour d'Angleterre après un an d'absence.

Madame Hanazawa : Dans ce cas, je comprends

Monsieur Hanazawa : Bonnes retrouvailles.

Tsukushi : Merci Madame, Monsieur.

Tsukushi prit le sac et Rui dans ses bras puis elle se tourna vers son ami des escaliers de secours.

Tsukushi : Merci Rui. Je te dis à demain.

Rui : À demain.

Sur ce, Tsukushi prit congé des Hanazawa et retrouva Alec. Ensemble, ils prirent la route vers la maison des Ramsay.

OoO

De son côté, Sherry eut la visite de Maya qui comprit très vite ce qu'il s'était passé. L'assistante sociale était furieuse contre la cadette des Makino.

Maya hurla : **À QUOI JOUES-TU, SHERRY ?! TSUKUSHI VA FINIR PAR S'ELOIGNER DE TOI ET VRAIMENT PARTIR TRES LOIN !! LORSQUE TU AURAS DE GRAVES PROBLEMES, ELLE NE VIENDRA PAS T'AIDER VU LA MANIERE TU L'AS MALTRAITEE !! TU NE POURRAS JAMAIS CHANGER LA VERITE ! TU RESTERAS LA CADETTE !!**

Sherry s'énerva : **ELLE N'A QU'À QUITTER CE LIEU !! ELLE ET CE BEBE RIDICULE !!**

Maya pinça ses lèvres : Tu finiras par regretter tes paroles un de ces jours.

Sur ce, elle quitta la jeune fille d'un pas rageur. Arrivée en bas de l'immeuble, Maya appela ensuite par téléphone Tsukushi qui lui répondit.

Maya : Tsukushi C'est Maya… Je vais bien. Je vais être directe à propos de Sherry… Oui, très mal. Il vaut mieux que tu récupères toutes tes affaires si tu n'as plus l'intention de revenir dans cet appartement. De mon côté, je vais la placer dans un studio selon ses moyens… Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas la placer dans un quartier mal fréquenté… Ok au revoir.

OoO

Tsukushi : Bonjour Maya, tu vas bien ?... Ah. Il s'est mal passé ?... Dans un studio ? Mais Maya, je refuse qu'elle soit installée dans un lieu dangereux !!... Bon d'accord, veille bien sur elle-même si elle refuse de te parler calmement… Au revoir.

Tsukushi raccrocha son téléphone en poussant un soupir de désolément.

OoO

De son côté, Maya poussa un long soupir d'exaspération après avoir raccroché son téléphone.

Maya : _Je ne comprendrai jamais Sherry. Elle hait son aînée mais comment était leur relation lorsque les parents Makino vivaient encore ? Tsukushi ne m'en avait jamais parlé._

OoO

Quant à Alec, il avait partiellement compris ce qui n'allait pas et il était furieux envers Sherry.

Alec : _Cette fois-ci, c'est très clair ! Sherry met son aînée à la porte. Comment vais-je faire ? Je ne suis là que pour les vacances et Tsukushi n'a pas fini ses études. Puisque les parents sont morts, je me demande qui s'occupe d'eux… Qui est cette Maya ?_

Tsukushi : Alec, Sherry oublie que l'appartement coûte au dessus de ses moyens en comptant l'eau et l'électricité. Le loyer est à deux cent euros, le prix de ce qu'elle gagne par mois en paye.

Alec : Là, elle est vraiment mal.

Tsukushi : Oui car elle ne pourra jamais vivre dans cet appartement. Maya, notre assistante sociale, va s'occuper de la placer dans un studio selon ses moyens.

Alec : Ah ok. Maya est responsable de vous deux.

Tsukushi : Oui. Pourquoi ?

Alec : Comme ça.

Tsukushi n'insista pas mais elle se demanda ce que voulait dire Alec. Ce dernier ne lui parla pas de son idée dans l'immédiat.

OoO

Le lendemain, Tsukushi retrouva Rui à la sortie de secours tandis qu'Alec gardait le petit Rui. Le jeune Hanazawa émit un petit sourire.

Rui : Alors les retrouvailles ?

Tsukushi soupira : Rien. Alec agit bizarrement depuis qu'il sait que Maya est responsable de nous. Il ne me parle pas de son idée.

Rui : Fais-lui confiance, Tsukushi. Il ne te laissera pas tomber comme ça s'il te sait malheureuse.

Tsukushi : Tu ne sais pas grand-chose sur mon ami, Rui. Il m'a déjà abandonné il y a un an donc rien me dit qu'il ne recommencera pas. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas s'il est là pour toujours ou si c'est juste pour les vacances. Il a des projets dont je n'en fais certainement pas partie.

Rui, sidéré : _Je n'avais pas imaginé que Ramsay était capable de faire exactement pareil que Shizuka… Et pourtant il avait osé l'abandonner à son triste sort sans aucun remords._

OoO

Pendant ce temps, Alec rendit visite à Maya avec le petit Rui. L'assistante sociale fut un peu surprise de le voir là…

Maya : Que puis-je pour vous ?

Alec : C'est à propos de Tsukushi Makino.

Maya, inquiète : Oui ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec elle ?

Alec la rassura : Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. J'ai décidé d'éloigner Tsukushi un temps ou pour toujours de Sherry. Cependant la décision lui appartient.

Maya sourit : Un éloignement ne ferait pas de mal aux deux sœurs Makino. Tsukushi aura seize ans cette année et elle est déjà assez mature.

Alec : Je le sais. Par rapport à mon âge, elle est encore mineure mais elle est ma petite amie.

Maya : Je suis au courant. Tsukushi m'en a parlé. Tout dépend d'elle car elle seule sait ce qu'elle veut. Mon rôle ne s'arrête sur la vérification si tout va bien sur tout. Je veux dire par là qu'il n'y a aucun souci financier sinon c'est le placement dans une famille d'accueil.

Alec : Ah. D'accord. Pourquoi Sherry n'est-elle pas placée dans une famille d'accueil ?

Maya : Elle a refusé car elle veut rester avec Tsukushi et Rui. J'ai cru au début qu'elle pouvait aider son aînée mais je me suis trompée.

Alec : Pff ! Sherry cache bien son jeu…

OoO

Un peu plus tard, Tsukushi quitta Rui Hanazawa pour rejoindre Alec qui était toujours en compagnie de Maya. Surprise de voir son assistante sociale chez elle, la « Mauvaise herbe » se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Maya : Ah, bonjour Tsukushi.

Tsukushi : Bonjour Maya. Que se passe-t-il ?

Alec : Tsukushi, tu sais que tu vas quitter cet appartement définitivement avec le petit Rui ?

Tsukushi : Oui je le sais.

Alec : Tu vas vire chez moi cependant je te laisse le choix de vivre au Japon ou de venir avec moi en Angleterre.

Tsukushi, ahurie : Ce qui ?! En Angleterre ?!

Alec : Du calme, tu n'es pas obligée de donner ta réponse dans l'immédiat.

Tsukushi : _Rui a raison. Alec ne me laisse pas en me sachant malheureuse…_

Maya : Prends ton temps de réfléchir et pense aux avantages et aux inconvénients. N'oublie pas que tu vas laisser ta cadette seule et face à la réalité. Elle peut-être aussi un de tes amis. D'un côté, un éloignement vous fera du bien à tous les deux. D'un autre côté, il y a le petit Rui que tu ne pourras pas le laisser seul car il aura besoin de toi.

Alec : Je dois repartir en Angleterre après les vacances mais je ne pourrai pas te laisser ici si je te sais malheureuse et maltraitée d'une certaine manière par ta cadette. La première fois que j'étais parti, je ne pouvais pas t'emmener avec moi à cause de tes parents et de Susumu.

Tsukushi : Je vais réfléchir car je ne peux donner une réponse comme ça.

Alec : C'est tout à fait normal. Je t'inscrirai à mon école si tu viens avec moi. Le petit Rui restera avec toi car je vois mal te séparer de lui.

Tsukushi : _Tout va trop vite…_

Alec : Bon, récupère toutes tes affaires et celles de Rui. Nous partons demain pour Atami.

Maya : Je m'occuperai de replacer Sherry et de mettre de nouveau en location cet appartement vu que tu n'en auras plus besoin.

Tsukushi : Merci Maya. Arrange-toi avec Sherry mais sois très ferme avec elle. C'est une vraie tête de mule.

Maya : Ne t'en fais pas. Je saurai me montrer dure. Par contre, c'est à toi de faire attention, Tsukushi. Sherry peut inventer n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser de toi et de Rui.

Tsukushi : Je le sais.

Maya : La meilleure solution est de vous éloigner l'une de l'autre un temps enfin peu importe si cela dure plus d'un an ou non. Le plus important est de faire comprendre la dure réalité à Sherry si elle était la seule survivante de la famille.

Tsukushi savait que Maya avait raison mais elle ne pouvait pas renier sa famille qui lui reste avec Rui Makino. Elle devait faire un choix entre être malheureuse et être heureuse cependant elle se demanda ce qu'il allait se passer à propos de son amitié avec Rui Hanazawa.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.

Quel dilemme !

Tsukushi : _Bon, profitons d'abord des vacances et après je reviendrai sur le problème._

Sur ce, elle alla récupérer toutes ses affaires y compris celles de Rui avec l'aide de Maya et d'Alec. Une fois la tâche faite, les bagages se retrouvèrent dans le coffre de la voiture d'Alec.

Maya : Tsukushi, tu es maintenant assez grande pour prendre des décisions importantes sans m'en parler. Je sais que tu es encore mineure au nom de la loi mais tu es très réaliste depuis la mort de tes parents et de Susumu. J'espère que tu ne feras pas d'erreurs sur ce qu'on a dit tout à l'heure.

Tsukushi : D'accord Maya.

Un peu plus tard, Tsukushi et Alec rentrèrent chez ce dernier avec le petit Rui. Pendant ce temps, Maya attendit le retour de Sherry pour l'amener à son nouvel appartement qui était plutôt un studio selon ses propres moyens. À son arrivée, Sherry n'était pas du tout d'accord mais elle réalisa avec les arguments persuasifs de Maya qu'elle ne pouvait pas payer deux cents euros par mois avec son maigre salaire. Ce fut à contrecœur qu'elle quitta ce F2 pour son nouvel studio.

Maya : Sherry, tu apprendras à gérer ton quotidien et à faire la cuisine comme tout le monde. Sache d'avance que tu ne pourras plus compter sur ton âinée dès ce soir.

Sherry : _Maintenant que j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais mais je me demande si je vais y arriver…_

OoO

Le lendemain, Sherry prit le train avec Kazuya en direction d'Atami. Tous les deux pensèrent que Tsukushi vienne seule avec le petit Rui et que les camarades d'Eitoku soient à Hawaï. Cependant ils ignoraient que le jeune Alec ne laisserait jamais « l'herbe sauvage » seule. Enfin c'était Sherry qui avait oublié ce détail important.

Kazuya : Sherry, tu es bien sûre que Tsukushi vienne seule avec le bébé ?

Sherry : Certaine. Le bébé est Rui Makino.

Kazuya : Il est vraiment votre frère à tous les deux ?

Sherry : Kazuya, tu n'as pas besoin de ce détail ridicule.

Kazuya bouda : Pfff !

Sherry : Ce bébé ne compte pas parmi les humains.

Kazuya : _Mais il est un humain quand même car ce n'est pas une chose. Pourquoi Tsukushi s'occupe de lui alors qu'il y a les parents Makino qui peuvent s'en charger ?_

De son côté, Tsukushi était en route pour Atami avec le petit Rui et Alec sur le demi-yacht appartenant aux Ramsay. Ils étaient partis de bonne heure car Rui ne pouvait pas supporter la grosse chaleur. Cependant ils arrivèrent bien avant que Sherry et Kazuya. Ils amarrèrent au port tranquillement en attendant les autres en plus de Sherry et de Kazuya.

Tsukushi : _Sherry va avoir la plus mauvaise surprise de voir débarquer le chef du F4 puisqu'elle pense que je suis venue seule avec Rui. Elle oublie qu'on ne fait pas deux fois la même erreur !_

Alec : _Tu vas voir, Sherry. Tu auras fait ta plus grosse bêtise ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser Tsukushi à ta merci avec Rui ? Hé bien, tu te trompes lourdement !_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 17 : Vacances à Atami**_

Arrivés à Atami, Sherry et Kazuya se sentirent écrasés par la chaleur et furent même surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait aucun jeune.

Sherry : _Alec Ramsay avait raison. C'est un lieu pour les vieux…_ Dis, Kazuya ?

Kazuya : Oui ?

Sherry : Tu le savais ?

Kazuya : Non, je n'étais pas avec mes parents quand ils ont acheté la villa. Bon, allons-y.

Les deux amis se mirent en route et passèrent devant un temple qui était célèbre pour exaucer les vœux d'amour. Ils y allèrent pour faire chacun un ou plusieurs vœux.

Sherry : _Je souhaite que mes années à Eitoku se terminent sans autre problème, que je me trouve le meilleur petit ami de ma vie en dehors de Dômyôji et que je gagne pas mal d'argent._

Kazuya : _Que Tsukushi me pardonne et que les deux sœurs Makino comprennent mes sentiments. Je suis amoureux des deux filles mais je sais que je dois normalement choisir l'une d'entre elles. Je ne veux pas choisir mais de faire l'une mon épouse et l'autre mon amante !_

Peu après, ils passèrent dans le parc Himénosawa puis ils se retrouvèrent au port où se trouvait le bateau de Kazuya. Les deux amis virent le demi-yacht déjà amarré et ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir Alec Ramsay sur le pont en compagnie de Tsukushi et de Rui.

Sherry : _Lui ici ?! Ce n'était pas prévu au programme et ça va compliquer !! Je voulais me débarrasser de ces gêneurs mais maintenant c'est fichu ! Mais comment Tsukushi a-t-elle deviné mes intentions ?!_

Sherry était extrêmement naïve car elle ne se rendit pas compte que ce n'est pas en faisant le même coup qu'elle parviendrait à s'en débarrasser.

Kazuya, sidéré : Que fais-tu là, toi ?

Alec : Je suis en vacances comme tout le monde et je les passe avec Tsukushi. J'ai donc tous les droits d'être là.

Sherry : C'est quoi, tout ce bruit à la plage ?

Tsukushi : _Voilà le F4 et Shizuka qui arrivent à leur tour. Ils ne sont pas venus seuls vu la taille du yacht._

Kazuya : Il vient droit sur nous !

Alec joua le jeu : Il y a un homme sur le pont du bateau !

Tsukushi haussa les épaules légèrement tandis qu'Alec lui fit un clin d'œil discret. Kazuya et Sherry ne remarquèrent pas cette complicité entre Alec et Tsukushi car ils ne quittaient pas des yeux la silhouette de cette personne qui se trouvait sur le pont du bateau.

Sherry : Ah ! Cette silhouette me rappelle quelqu'un…

Mais plus le bateau se rapprocha, plus la forme devint plus nette. Kazuya et Sherry devinrent pâles tandis que Tsukushi et Alec haussèrent légèrement les épaules de concert.

Kazuya et Sherry crièrent : **AAAAAAH ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT ICI ??** _C'est un cauchemar !_

Le yacht de Tsukasa amarra à son tour pas loin de celui d'Alec.

Tsukasa : Salut !

Sherry et Kazuya virent alors la plupart des élèves d'Eitoku sortir des cabines. Les deux comploteurs se sentirent en cet instant piégés.

Yuriko : Dômyôji, sommes-nous arrivés ?

Erika : Quelle chaleur !

Minako: Qu'est ce qu'on fait dans ce trou ?

Sôjirô : Ah, mais c'est Sherry Makino ?!

Yuriko, sueur froide : **AAH ! QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FAIT LÀ ?**

Erika, sueur froide : **C'EST PAS VRAI ?!**

Sherry s'énerva : **C'EST PLUTÔT À MOI DE DIRE ÇA ! V… VOUS NE DEVIEZ PAS ALLER À HAWAÏ ?...**

Alec et Tsukushi pouffèrent de rire discrètement en voyant la réaction ahurie des deux comploteurs qui avaient vraiment mal calculé leur coup foireux. Leur plan de faire flancher Tsukushi tomba définitivement à l'eau.

Tsukasa : C'est trop banal d'aller à Waïha ! On y est déjà allés plus de quarante fois ! Aujourd'hui c'est à la mode de visiter des stations thermales où il n'y a que des vieux ! Au fait, comment trouves-tu mon bateau ?

Sherry, ahurie : **IL EST À TOI ??**

Tsukasa, fier comme un coq : Bien sûr ! Le genre de bateau que tu ne prendras jamais dans toute ta vie !

Tsukushi : _Pff ! Il est lourd, là._

Alec : _Il est saoulant !! Voilà le type de mec que Tsukushi déteste au plus haut point. Dômyôji n'aura jamais aucune chance avec elle s'il courait après elle._

Alec et Tsukushi sortirent de leur bateau avec le petit Rui qui était dans les bras de la jeune fille. À ce moment-là, Shizuka et Rui Hanazawa arrivèrent à leur tour.

Shizuka : Tiens ! Tu es venue à Atami ?

Sherry : Moi ? C'est prévu.

Shizuka vit Tsukushi avec le bébé : Oh ! Comme il est mignon !

Tsukushi : Merci Shizuka.

Shizuka : Comment il s'appelle ?

Tsukushi : Rui Makino.

Sherry : _Grr !! Tu me voles la vedette !!! Mais t'es vraiment lourde, Tsukushi de malheur avec le bébé !!!! Personne ne s'intéresse à moi à cause de toi !!!_

Shizuka : Il n'aura pas trop chaud ?

Tsukushi : Je dois simplement éviter de l'exposer au soleil.

Shizuka : Ah oui, tant mieux pour lui. (Elle s'adressa de nouveau à Sherry) Tu viens faire la fête avec nous, ce soir ?

Sherry : Qui ça ? Moi ?

Shizuka : Oui toi. Tsukushi aura certainement du mal, n'est ce pas ?

Tsukushi confirma : Effectivement, mon frère est trop petit en ce moment de veiller tard.

Shizuka, à Sherry : Tu viens ?

Yuriko intervint : **NON, SHIZUKA !!**

Tsukushi fronça les sourcils mais elle ne disait rien car elle voulait entendre ce que Yuriko voulait dire sur sa cadette.

Yuriko : Shizuka, savez-vous quel genre de fille elle est ? Pas question de l'inviter !

Shizuka : C'est pas sympa de dire ça.

Tsukushi intervint en pinçant les lèvres, d'une voix très glaciale : Non mais de quoi te mêles-tu, Asaï ? Je pourrai vraiment dire qui tu es devant tout le monde car je n'ai pas oublié le mal que tu m'as fait !! Tu t'es vraiment regardée dans la glace ? Cela va de même pour Ayuhara et Yamano !! Je sais exactement ce que vous êtes !! Vous êtes sournoises, vaniteuses, jalouses, stupides et superficielles !!

Rui : Bien envoyé, Tsukushi Makino.

Alec : Tu as raison, Tsukushi.

Shizuka : _Rui a raison. Tsukushi a vraiment de la repartie. Elle garde bien son ton glacial…_

Yuriko : _Quel ton glacial…_

Shizuka : Mais c'est mieux qu'on soit plus nombreux. La fête sera plus vivante !

Sherry : Pff ! Je viens à condition que Tsukushi vienne aussi !

Alec siffla méchamment : Sale peste !! Tu ne penses même pas à petit Rui, toi !!

Rui : Tsukushi Makino, tu n'es pas obligée de…

Tsukushi le coupa : Ne t'en fais pas.

Rui : Bon.

Tsukushi : _Tu es maudite, Sherry !!! Tu verras que tout le monde ne pourra pas être à tes pieds. Un jour, tu vas comprendre que je ne suis pas ta bonne et je sais ce qui me reste à faire maintenant._

Abandonnant toute explication, Tsukushi s'en alla dans le yacht d'Alec avec le petit Rui tandis que Shizuka s'occupa de Sherry en la maquillant et en lui prêtant une de ses robes. L'aînée des Makino se prépara de son côté avec une des robes qu'Alec lui avait offert il y a quelque jours. C'était une Henriette selling, une robe sans bretelles.

Un peu plus tard, Tsukushi et Alec arrivèrent à la salle de la fête du yacht de Tsukasa quand soudain la lumière s'éteignit. Alec garda très vite sa petite amie en dehors de la pièce à cause du petit Rui. Sherry, qui était dans la salle, marcha droit devant elle. Lorsqu'elle trébucha, elle sentit des lèvres contre les siennes.

Au moment où les lumières s'allumèrent, Sherry écarquilla les yeux en voyant son partenaire qui n'était autre que Tsukasa Dômyôji. Alec et Tsukushi arrivèrent et virent ce qui se passait pour la cadette Makino. Rui vint à la rencontre de l'aînée.

Rui sourit : Cela te va à ravir.

Tsukushi : Merci Rui Hanazawa.

Alec : Tsukushi, Sherry est statufiée.

Tsukushi, blessée : Alec, arrête un peu.

Rui : _Mais à quoi joue-t-il ? Ne voit-il pas qu'il blesse Tsukushi en parlant de Sherry par ici et de Sherry par là ? C'est à croire qu'il est amoureux d'elle !!_

Tsukushi voyait très bien la scène entre Tsukasa et sa cadette mais elle ne disait rien. Sherry prit la poudre d'escampette suivie de Kazuya.

Tsukushi : _Sherry, ça t'apprendra ! Tu ne peux pas décider le destin des autres. Tu es tombée dans ton propre piège comme Aoïké. C'est le prix de ton humiliation et du mal que tu m'as fait._

OoO

Le lendemain, tout le monde appartenant au yacht de Tsukasa était sur la plage. Le F4 et Shizuka étaient mal à l'aise car les vieux et les enfants les fixaient en pensant à un tournage filmographique. Sur le demi-yacht des Ramsay, Tsukushi fut réveillée par les cris de son petit frère. Quant à Alec, il dormait de tout son saoul. Tsukushi laissa alors un petit mot à son ami et quitta le bateau avec le petit Rui qui était repu et changé. Elle rejoignit le F4 et Shizuka sur la plage. L'héritier Hanazawa fit alors signe à la jeune fille de s'installer sous son parasol et à ses côtés.

Tsukushi : Merci Rui Hanazawa.

Rui : Pas trop fatiguée ?

Tsukushi soupira : Un peu. Les cris de mon petit frère n'ont même pas réveillé Alec qui a sommeil de plomb.

Rui, surpris : Il dort encore ?

Tsukushi sourit : Oui. Il dort au moins vingt heures par jours.

Rui, ahuri : Quoi ? Vingt heures ?!

Tsukushi rit : Oui.

Rui : Il est pire que moi, là. Je ne dors que quinze heures par jour.

Tsukushi : Voilà pourquoi tu me rappelais Alec quand j t'ai vu la première fois.

Soudain, Sherry et Kazuya étaient à leur tour parmi les camarades d'Eitoku. La jeune fille de treize ans se retrouva en face de Tsukasa. Ensemble, ils se mirent à rougir mutuellement ce qui n'échapèrent pas aux yeux des playboys et de Tsukushi. Cette dernière observa la réaction de sa cadette minutieusement sans prononcer un seul mot.

Akira : Oh ! En voilà deux qui se dévorent des yeux…

Sôjirô : Ils se sont embrassés hier soir, vous avez vu ?

Gars, surpris : **HEIN ! TU PLAISANTES, NISHIKADO ?**

Yuriko : **QUOI ?!**

Sherry : _**C'EST PAS VRAI, DÔMYÔJI !**_

Tsukasa : Ce n'est pas de ma faute. C4est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi. En fait, ça me met mal à l'aise.

Yuriko : Quoi ! Elle est pas gênée celle-là !

Erika : Quelle horreur !

Minako : Une fille qui ose faire ça comme ça dans le noir ! Quelle honte !

Tsukushi intervint d'une voix glaciale : Vous pouvez parler ! Vous êtes très mal placées pour dire ça ! Asaï, tu as bien embrassé Aoiké dans le noir en le prenant pour Dômyôji ! Ayuhara, Yamano, vous avez embrassé d'autres garçons, les prenant pour l'un du F4. Alors fermez-la !

Shizuka : Bien envoyé, Tsukushi.

Yuriko, Erika et Minako se sentirent humiliées encore une fois de plus.

Shizula ajouta : De plus, Yuriko, Erika, Minako, je ne suis pas très fière de vous. Vous aviez engagé quatre garçons pour violer Tsukushi et c'est une chose impardonnable !! Tsukushi vous a bien décrites. Vous êtes bien sournoises, vaniteuses, jalouses, stupides et superficielles !!

OoO

Un peu plus tard, Alec rejoignit sa petite amie sur la plage.

Alec : Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

Tsukushi : Oui. Petit Rui m'a réveillée.

Alec : Je n'ai rien entendu.

Tsukushi : T'as le sommeil de plomb. En tout cas, ce soir, je ne participerai pas à la fête. Dès que Petit Rui dormira, j'essayerai de récupérer mon sommeil.

Rui Hanazawa était certes un peu déçu mais la santé de Tsukushi était plus importante. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve à l'hôpital pour manque de sommeil. Le soir venu, Kazuya alla provoquer Tsukasa en duel à la pêche des calamars pour avoir offensé Sherry.

Tsukasa : T'es bête ou quoi ? On ne dit pas calamars mais Calmars !

Kazuya : Sherry m'avait prévenu que tu étais stupide mais là… Les deux sont acceptés, tu ne savais pas ?

Tsukasa : Grrr.

Voix : Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je relève moi aussi le défi.

Tsukasa et Kazuya se retournèrent brusquement vers la voix. C'était Alec qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire puisque Tsukushi était allée se coucher très tôt. Les trois garçons prirent le bateau de Kazuya et partirent à la pêche. Pendant ce temps, Shizuka rejoignit Rui sur le pont…

Shizuka : Tu es déçu ?

Rui : De quoi ?

Shizuka : Parce que Tsukushi n'est pas venue ce soir.

Rui : Ecoute-moi bien, Shizuka. Tsukushi Makino a une vie bien plus difficile que la notre. Elle est épuisée et sa sœur cadette ne l'aide en aucun cas. Comment peux-tu la comprendre alors que tu ne la connais pas aussi bien ?

Shizuka, surprise : Je ne comprends pas.

Rui : Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas se détendre avec nous ? Parce qu'elle n'a trouvé personne pour la garde de son petit frère très particulier. Tsukushi Makino s'épuise très facilement à cause de l'égoïsme de sa cadette. Tu ne peux pas comprendre car tu n'as rien vu.

Shizuka : Toi non plus.

Rui : Ça suffit, Shizuka. Il y a des choses que j'ignorais jusqu'à la confession de Tsukushi Makino, elle-même. D'ailleurs, pourquoi attaches-tu autant d'importance à elle ?

Shizuka : Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ? J'ai compris quand tu l'as sauvée à la cafétéria. Je me suis sentie un peu jalouse. Tu n'es plus seulement à moi.

Rui : Si c'était vrai. Comment réagirais-tu ?

Shizuka : Heu… Je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble. Tu as beaucoup d'affection pour Tsukushi ?

Rui : …

Shizuka : Tu l'aimes ?

Rui : **ha ha ha ha !**

Shizuka, surprise : Rui ?! Pourquoi ris-tu ?

Rui : Quelle hypocrite ! Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas savoir ! Tu essayes de plaire à tout le monde. Tu souris à n'importe qui. Tu joues très bien le rôle de la fille sympa mais quand tu blesses quelqu'un, tu fais celle qui ne le voit pas.

Shizuka : Rui… Rui, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention…

Rui : Ça suffit ! Arrête de m'utiliser comme un jouet ! D'après toi, j'aimerais Tsukushi Makino ? Tu veux rire ! Tsukushi aime Alec, compris ? Celle que je désire, c'est…

Shizuka : **rui ?!**

Ce dernier l'entraîna de force dans une chambre mais il fut incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il entreprenait. Entre temps, Sherry alla sur le yacht complètement déprimée et se retrouva face à Kazuya, Alec et Tsukasa qui reviennent de la pèche aux calmars. Ces derniers remontèrent le moral de Sherry. Un peu plus tard après l'alerte de Tsukasa, tout le monde se retrouvait sur le pont sauf Shizuka. Réveillée en sursaut par le cri de Tsukasa, Tsukushi n'eut plus d'autre choix de se lever car elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Elle alla rejoindre avec le petit Rui sur le pont du yacht puis elle retrouva Rui Hanazawa.

Rui : Bah, tu ne dors plus ?

Tsukushi : Cet imbécile Dômyôji m'a réveillé avec ses cris. Le yacht des Ramsay est juste à côté du sien !

Rui : L'inconscient !

Tsukushi : On dirait que ça ne va pas. Il s'est mal passé ?

Rui : … Tsukushi, les femmes me fatiguent… Elles sont toutes calculatrices et égocentriques.

Tsukushi : Mais… Ne me déteste pas ! (Rui était surpris et il la regarda sans rien dire) Nous sommes les amis de l'escalier de secours…

Rui : Si je te détestais, tu crois que je me serais cassé le dos à te porter ? Je te connais mieux depuis quelques temps… Tu es complètement différente des autres ! En vérité, je n'arrive plus à me passer de ta présence. J'aime bien être en ta compagnie. Hier, quand tu étais arrivée dans la salle, tu étais magnifique et bien que tu ne sois pas Shizuka, tu lui ressemblais avec tes cheveux si longs. De plus, tu ne flattes jamais personne et tu es la seule qui a découvert la vraie personnalité de chacun en peu de temps. J'admire ton courage.

Tsukushi : Rui Hanazawa…

Rui : Tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui utilise un autre comme un jouet…

Tsukushi : Tu sais Rui Hanazawa… Alec est comme Shizuka : Quand il blesse quelqu'un, il fait celui qui ne voit pas pourtant…

Rui : Tu l'aimes malgré tout comme moi avec Shizuka.

Rui et Tsukushi discutaient encore ensemble et se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre 18 : Electrochocs !**_

C'était la reprise des classes. Kazuya, croyant qu'il était parvenu d'être lié avec les élèves d'Eitoku, était de nouveau persécuté. Les camarades riches ne supportaient pas du tout ce profiteur de terrain qui passait son temps à radoter. De son côté, Sherry eut la mauvaise surprise de constater que ses chaussures avaient encore disparu.

Pendant ce temps, Tsukushi était dans la classe où se trouvaient Yuriko Asaï, Erika Ayuhara et Minako Yamano. Ces dernières se vantèrent d'être allées sur le bateau de Dômyôji avec le F4 et Shizuka ce qui rendirent jaloux les quelques élèves. Cependant elles osèrent de mentir sur certaines choses qui n'échappèrent pas aux oreilles de l'aînée des Makino.

Filles : **NOOON ! C'EST REPUGNANT ! QUEL CULOT ! JE RÊVE !**

Yuriko, mesquine : Vous voyez. En plus, elles ont profité de la confiance de Shizuka pour s'incruster à la soirée !!

Tsukushi intervint d'une voix glaciale : Pfff !! Quelle langue de vipère !! C'est vraiment pathétique !! Vous n'êtes que des menteuses sans scrupule !! Je me demande si vous ne confondez pas encore une fois de plus entre Sherry et moi !!

Filles : Huh !! Ce n'est pas la cadette, Yuriko !!

Yuriko : Gloups !!

Tsukushi soupira et marmonna : C'est bien ce que je pensais… (Elle fit face à ces filles et dit d'une voix glaciale) Sachez une seule chose, bande de parasites !

Yuriko : Par…Parasites ?!

Tsukushi fit fi à leur intervention et continua d'une voix glaciale : C'est moi qui ai conseillé au F4 et à Shizuka de venir à Atami pour donner une bonne leçon à ma cadette. Vous êtes vraiment très mal placées pour dire de telles conneries, Asaï, Ayuhara, Yamano. Allez voir ailleurs, trainées !!

Sur ce, l'aînée s'en alla. Yuriko, Erika et Minako furent encore une fois humiliées devant ses camarades qui leur tournèrent le dos.

Filles : Comment l'aînée des Makino fait-elle pour avoir son dernier mot ? Elle bat à plate couture Asaï et son groupe…

OoO

Tsukushi passa devant le F4 ou plutôt le F3 puisque Rui Hanazawa n'était pas encore là. Elle remarqua que Tsukasa Dômyôji portait les chaussures de sa cadette. Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, la jeune fille haussa les épaules.

Tsukushi, froide : T'es vraiment un gamin de faire une telle farce à Sherry.

Tsukasa : Huh… C'est une attaque !

Tsukushi, glaciale : Non, c'est une farce. À ton âge, t'as pas trouvé mieux ?

Sôjirô : Elle a raison, Tsukasa.

Tsukasa : Je pense que Sherry est amoureuse de moi. Donc je vais la faire marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et ensuite je l'enverrai balader.

Sôjirô et Akira : _Il va bien de dire ça devant l'aînée des Makino ?!_

Tsukushi ne fit ni une ni deux et elle envoya son poing à la figure de Tsukasa qui tomba à la renverse. Sôjirô et Akira n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux car ils ne s'attendaient pas à cette réaction de la part de l'herbe sauvage.

Tsukushi, glaciale : Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Dômyôji !! Tu as une drôle de façon, très particulière, d'avouer ton amour à ma sœur. Tu vas finir par te planter.

Akira : _Cette Tsukushi a réponse à tout…_

Sôjirô : _Elle n'a rien à voir avec sa cadette…_

Tsukasa changea de sujet : Au fait, où est Rui ?

Tsukushi : _Arg !!! Qu'il peut m'énerver à changer de sujet comme ça !!!!_

La jeune fille quitta le F3 en se dirigeant vers la sortie de secours. Pendant ce temps, Yuriko, Erika et Minako avaient tout entendu. Elles se rendirent compte qu'elles s'étaient trompées sur Tsukushi Makino et qu'elles l'avaient prise pour Sherry encore une fois de plus.

Tsukushi était lasse d'entendre tout le bruit du bahut car elle avait un besoin viscéral de tranquillité. Elle était fatiguée puisqu'elle était réveillée par les cris de son petit frère.

OoO

À la sortie de secours, Tsukushi se laissa tomber sur le sol quand Rui arriva à son tour. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il vit l'herbe sauvage…

Rui s'assit à sa place habituelle : Salut Tsukushi.

Tsukushi : Huh ? Oh salut Rui.

Rui soupira : Ne me dis pas que tu as mal dormi… Encore…

Tsukushi : Pfff !! Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Mon téléphone portable n'a pas cessé de sonner toute la nuit. C'était Sherry qui faisait exprès pour m'empêcher de dormir. Alec ne le sait pas car il n'a rien entendu.

Rui, outré : Mais pour qui se prend ta cadette ?

Tsukushi soupira d'exaspération mais elle savait ce qu'il lui reste à faire. Le silence s'installa. Pendant ce temps, Tsukasa cherchait Rui et finit par se diriger vers la sortie de secours suite à une indication d'un élève. Ce fut en cet instant qu'il remarqua l'une des Makino en compagnie de Rui. Croyant qu'il s'agissait de Sherry, Tsukasa fut dans un état de choc quand soudain il entendit le prénom de la jeune fille qui le déchanta très vite…

Rui : Dis, Tsukushi. Que vas-tu faire pour que ta cadette ne t'embête plus car tu vas finir par te retrouver à l'hôpital si ça continue comme ça. Ramsay n'aimera pas ça, Tsukushi.

Tsukasa était caché pour les autres : _C'est l'aînée qui est avec Rui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé Sherry Makino pour que l'aînée se confesse à Rui ? Lui qui ne se préoccupait jamais des autres…_

Tsukushi : Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que ça se calme entre Sherry et moi pendant un certain temps.

Rui : Lequel, Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Je vais accepter de partir avec Alec en Angleterre.

Rui : _Partir ? Me laisser seul comme Shizuka l'avait fait ? Ne plus se voir ? Ne plus partager les confidences ? Pourquoi tombe-je toujours sur les filles qui veulent partir en vadrouille ?_ Ah. Et pourquoi hésites-tu ?

De son côté, Tsukasa en avait assez vu et assez entendu. Il venait de réaliser définitivement, pour de bon que Sherry et Tsukushi étaient deux personnes très différentes. Il rejoignit Sôjirô et Akira.

Tsukasa : C'était Tsukushi Makino qui voit Rui et ce n'est pas du tout Sherry.

Akira : C'est ce qu'on essayait de te dire mais bon. Dans ce cas, tout va bien !

Sôjirô : Oui, puisque Rui aime Shizuka et Tsukushi Makino aime Alec Ramsay.

Voix : Vous dites n'importe quoi ! C'est bien cette pouffe Sherry qui se trouve avec Rui Hanazawa.

Le F3 se retourna et se retrouva face à Asaï et son groupe.

Tsukasa : Vous êtes allées vérifier ?

Yuriko : Inutile.

Sôjirô : Vous avez tort !

Akira : Vous ne savez rien du tout ! Vous êtes mal placées pour critiquer l'aînée des Makino y compris Sherry Makino.

Tsukasa : Rui n'appelle jamais Sherry par son prénom mais uniquement par son nom. Seule Tsukushi Makino a ce privilège.

Yuriko : Je vais te prouver…

Yuriko, Erika et Minako passèrent la caméra à Tsukasa qui visionna le film : Il vit que c'est Tsukushi qui ne pleurait pas même pas malgré ses larmes au bord des yeux qui menaçaient de couler. Tsukasa n'arrivait pas à croire que Tsukushi puisse retenir ses larmes…

Flash back :

Rui : … Tsukushi, les femmes me fatiguent… Elles sont toutes calculatrices et égocentriques.

Tsukushi : Mais… Ne me déteste pas ! (Rui était surpris et il la regarda sans rien dire) Nous sommes les amis de l'escalier de secours…

Rui : Si je te détestais, tu crois que je me serais cassé le dos à te porter ? Je te connais mieux depuis quelques temps… Tu es complètement différente des autres ! En vérité, je n'arrive plus à me passer de ta présence. J'aime bien être en ta compagnie. Hier, quand tu étais arrivée dans la salle, tu étais magnifique et bien que tu ne sois pas Shizuka, tu lui ressemblais avec tes cheveux si longs. De plus, tu ne flattes jamais personne et tu es la seule qui a découvert la vraie personnalité de chacun en peu de temps. J'admire ton courage.

Tsukushi : Rui Hanazawa…

Rui : Tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui utilise un autre comme un jouet…

Tsukushi : Tu sais Rui Hanazawa… Alec est comme Shizuka : Quand il blesse quelqu'un, il fait celui qui ne voit pas pourtant…

Rui : Tu l'aimes malgré tout comme moi avec Shizuka.

Fin de flash back

Tsukasa cassa la caméra : Vous ! Vous n'êtes que des stupides filles de mauvaise vie. C'est Tsukushi Makino qui parle dans la caméra et non Sherry Makino !!! **DEGAGEZ !**

Yuriko, Erika et Minako étaient consternées de se faire renvoyer par le F4 et elles furent encore une fois de plus humiliées.

Yuriko : Maudite Makino !!

Sôjirô : Hé ! Laquelle Makino parlez-vous ?

Akira : Si c'est la cadette, c'est pas nos affaires !

Sôjirô : Si c'est l'aînée, ça nous regarde !

Tsukasa : Qu'importe ! Laissons-les ruminer, Sôjirô, Akira ! De toute façon, Tsukushi Makino ne s'intéresse pas à Rui car elle va partir en Angleterre avec Ramsay.

Sôjirô : Au moins, elle ne verra pas Sherry Makino pendant un bon moment.

Akira : C'est certain ! Cela leur fera vachement du bien à tous les deux.

Entre temps, Tsukushi était toujours avec Rui Hanazawa. Ce dernier lui reposa la question…

Tsukushi : … Toi. J'ai l'habitude de te voir or si je pars, il n'y aura plus de confidences… Tu es le seul à savoir que je suis Sakura Ramsay.

Rui : Ecoute, je sais bien que ça te soulage qu'il y ait au moins une personne qui sache ta double vie mais tu dois penser à toi maintenant. Arrête de penser aux autres.

Tsukushi : Rui…

Rui : Tu sais, Alec n'est pas bête. Il doit certainement savoir qui tu es vraiment.

Tsukushi : En vérité, il le sait déjà car il m'avait reconnue trop facilement. Je ne suis pas très différente entre la Tsukushi Makino et la Sakura Ramsay. Quant à Sherry, elle n'a vraiment rien remarqué !

Rui : Laissons ta cadette de côté car elle fait son intéressante. Pour Ramsay, tu vois mais il n'avait dit à personne pour te protéger. Ce ne sera pas éternellement car un jour quelqu'un saura te démasquer. Cependant mets-toi à ma place. Si je partais, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Tsukushi : C'est vrai. J'ai déjà fait une fois l'erreur de laisser partir Alec mais je vais le suivre cette fois-ci.

Rui : Bien.

Tsukushi : J'ai une faveur à te demander, Rui.

Rui : Quoi donc ?

Tsukushi : Si Shizuka s'en va de nouveau, je voudrai que tu partes à sa poursuite… Que tu coures après ton bonheur sinon tu auras encore des regrets.

Rui : Mais j'aime Shizuka…

Tsukushi : Justement ! Si elle repart, va la rejoindre si tu n'arrive pas à la retenir au Japon. Ne reste pas les bras croisés et ne traîne pas avec tes amis si tu es vraiment un homme.

Rui : _C'est donc ça ta force, Tsukushi ? Tu ferais comme cela si Ramsay ne t'emmènerait pas avec lui ?_

Voix : **RUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

La personne monta les escaliers de secours et se pointa aux yeux du concerné. C'était Shizuka.

Rui demanda : Shizuka, que fais-tu ici ?

Shizuka s'approcha de Rui : J'ai une séance photo pour un studio. Du coup, je suis venue te dire que je ne peux pas aller au club ce soir. Je t'ai aperçu en passant par le jardin derrière ce bâtiment. (Elle vit l'aînée des Makino) Ah ! Tsukushi, bonjour !

Tsukushi : Bonjour Shizuka.

Shizuka se retourna vers Rui : Est ce que tu pourrais m'accompagner ? Seule, je me fais toujours brancher par des types qui veulent m'inviter à dîner.

Rui, surpris : Moi ?

Shizuka : S'il te plait !

Rui, sans grande enthousiasme : Ok, si tu y tiens.

Shizuka : C'est d'accord ?! Merci ! (Elle se tourna vers Tsukushi) Au fait, Tsukushi… (Elle lui tendit une invitation) La semaine prochaine, je fête mon anniversaire. Viens, c'est une soirée entre amis chez moi.

Tsukushi, surprise : Hein ? Moi ?! Tu... Tu es sûre ?

Shizuka : Oui. Viens s'il te plait ! Viens tout simplement. Si ça te gêne, je te prêterai une robe et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'inviterai pas tes camarades de classe.

Tsukushi : Mon souci n'est pas là, Shizuka. Je risque de partir avec Alec en Angleterre mais je ne sais quand.

Shizuka : Ah d'accord. Tu verras avec lui quand tu veux. Et si cela ne lui pose aucun souci, j'espère que tu viendras. Quant à ta sœur, elle fait ce qu'elle veut puisque vous vivez ensemble.

Tsukushi : Non, je vis chez Alec et j'ai Rui à m'occuper.

Shizuka : Fais comme tu le sens mais je tiens à ce que tu sois présente.

Tsukushi soupira : Je verrai avec Alec. _Et je verrai comment je vais faire garder Rui…_

Pendant ce temps, Tsukasa n'aimait pas voir Kazuya tourner autour de Sherry mais il ne pouvait rien faire dans l'immédiat. Il n'avait surtout pas envie d'avoir Tsukushi Makino sur son dos.

OoO

Le soir venu, Tsukushi prévint Alec qu'elle était invitée à l'anniversaire de Shizuka.

Alec : Ah. Vu la date, ce ne sera pas possible pour moi. Je ne voudrai pas que tu te prives à cause de moi donc je te laisse le choix de partir après cette fête. Ça te laissera le temps de faire ta demande de quitter l'école définitivement et surtout de prévenir la maison de disques.

Tsukushi : Je sais mais t'es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas, Alec ?

Alec : Non. Pense un peu à toi et à ton envie. Tu ne dois pas te priver toute ta vie.

Tsukushi : Merci Alec.

OoO

Après le départ d'Alec Ramsay, Tukushi se retrouva chez son assistante sociale pour la plus courte durée qui lui restait.

Maya : Il est bien gentil de te laisser profiter de cette soirée d'anniversaire de Shizuka Todo.

Tsukushi : Oui, c'est vrai mais tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas de garder Rui ?

Maya : Non, pas du tout. Tu as prévenu ton patron ?

Tsukushi : Oui. Merci Maya.

Un peu plus tard, Tsukushi fut prête pour la soirée. Elle portait une belle robe de type Channel. En arrivant à la demeure des Todo, Tsukushi vit Sherry accompagnée de Kazuya et de Yuki. L'aînée écarquilla les yeux en voyant les deux filles habillées comme les pouffes qui dansent sur le podium de Joliana.

Haussant les épaules, l'aînée des Makino passa son chemin sans se faire remarquer par qui ce soit. Lorsque Sherry, Yuki et Kazuya entrèrent, Sôjirô les remarqua tout de suite. Il s'en approcha et les regarda d'un drôle d'air.

Sôjirô : Vous êtes habillées comme les pouffes qui dansent sur le podium de Joliana.

Entre-temps, Tsukushi vit Shizuka. Cette dernière fut contente de sa venue.

Shizuka : Tu as pu venir.

Tsukushi : Oui. Rui, mon frère, est gardé par mon assistante sociale.

Shizuka : Et Alec Ramsay ?

Tsukushi : Il fait ses excuses de ne pas pouvoir venir car il était contraint de rentrer en Angleterre pour ses études. Ses vacances sont terminées mais il n'a pas voulu que je rate votre anniversaire.

Shizuka : Délicate attention. Bon. Je dois voir d'autres amis.

Tsukushi : D'accord.

Les deux jeunes femmes se quittèrent. Tsukushi continua son chemin tandis que les inséparables mangèrent un morceau. Rui Hanazawa vit l'aînée des Makino et vint à son encontre.

Rui : Bonsoir Tsukushi.

Tsukushi : Bonsoir Rui.

Rui : Où est ton frère ?

Tsukushi : Il est chez Maya, mon assistante sociale. Je vis chez elle jusqu'à mon départ.

Rui : Et Alec Ramsay ?

Tsukushi : Il est retourné en Angleterre à cause de ses études. Je vais le rejoindre après que j'ai fini de régler certaines choses.

Rui : J'espère que tu n'as pas de soucis à ton travail.

Tsukushi : Non, aucun. C'est juste à Eitoku. On me refuse le transfert de mon dossier à cause de ma sœur. Le directeur veut que j'emmène aussi Sherry. Je n'ai rien dit à Alec parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire puisqu'il n'est pas de ma famille.

Rui : Il va m'entendre ! Il ne pourra rien faire quand c'est l'un du F4 qui exige quelque chose. Est-ce que ton dossier est séparé avec celui de ta cadette ?

Tsukushi : Oui puisqu'elle est au collège et moi au lycée.

Rui : Normalement, il n'y a aucun souci.

Tsukushi : Il s'agit des frais de scolarité de ma sœur car cette dernière ne gagne pas beaucoup pour subvenir à ses besoins. Cela explique pourquoi je travaille plus qu'elle car je dois aussi penser à la prochaine scolarité de mon frère et aussi à moi. Sherry croit qu'elle est le centre de la famille et que je devais tout lui laisser. Je l'aide en petite partie mais elle se débrouille pour payer sa scolarité avec ce qu'elle gagne. Je peux toujours verser une petite partie des frais de scolarité à ma sœur même si je vivrai en Angleterre. Le directeur a refusé malgré mes arguments soi-disant qu'on n'a pas le droit de quitter l'établissement en plein milieu de l'année scolaire à moins d'être renvoyé par toi et tes amis.

Rui : Je vais arranger ça. Il va m'entendre. Il a peur de nous donc ce sera du gâteau.

Tsukushi : Merci Rui.

Soudain, Tsukushi et Rui entendirent un cri. Ils virent une jeune fille se faire draguer par un homme répugnant mais saoul. Sherry s'en approcha tandis que tout le monde regarda…

Sherry : **he la grosse brute ! tu la dégoÛte ALORS ENLEVE TES SALES PATTES DE L****À !**

Directeur TV NIJI : Que dis-tu boudin ! Ah, j'ai compris ! Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi, hein ? Allez retourne-toi que je puisse te toucher le popotin !

Sherry envoya son poing à la figure du directeur : **LA FERME !**

Sherry était déchaînée et donna des coups très violents à la grande surprise du F4 et à la grande gêne de Tsukushi.

Tsukushi gémit : Mais quelle honte !! Il n'y a pas de moyen pour être tranquille !! Il faut toujours qu'elle se fasse remarquer.

Rui : Pfff ! Elle est vraiment une gamine…

Tsukushi : Je sais mais je voudrai qu'elle cesse ce comportement puéril. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle ne pourra pas rester tout le temps une enfant.

Voix : Mesdames et Messieurs, merci beaucoup d'être venus ce soir pour fêter mon anniversaire ! Vous vous amusez bien ?

Tous : Oui ! **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, SHIZUKA !**

Shizuka : Aujourd'hui j'ai vingt ans. J'ai pris plusieurs décisions. Je voudrai vous annoncer l'une d'elles ce soir. **MOI, SHIZUKA TODO… JE RETOURNE ****À**** PARIS LE MOIS PROCHAIN.** Je n'ai plus l'intention de revenir au Japon.

Monsieur Todo : Shizuka, qu'est ce que tu dis ? Tu viens juste de rentrer !

Shizuka : Mère, Père ! Pardonnez-moi mon égoïsme. Faîtes comme si j'étais mariée !

Monsieur Todo : Mais tu es mon héritière. Tu oublies la société Todo ?!

Shizuka posa le micro : Je veux devenir un avocat pour venir en aide aux gens dans le besoin mais je ne veux pas de cette vie douillette ! (Elle prit un couteau et se coupa les cheveux d'un coup sec) Je n'ai plus besoin de cette belle robe ni de cette chevelure. Je renonce au nom de Todo.

Tout le monde fut sous le choc de la soudaine nouvelle. Rui Hanazawa se sentit mal et préféra de rentrer chez lui. Il se tourna vers Tsukushi…

Rui : Tsukushi ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui puisse te ramener ?

Tsukushi : Non.

Rui : Je te ramène.

Tsukushi : Merci Rui.

Un peu plus tard, Rui et Tsukushi étaient sur le chemin de la maison de Maya.

Tsukushi : Rui !

Rui : Hum ?

Tsukushi : Rappelle-toi de notre conversation. Tiens compte de ma faveur à propos de l'éventualité du départ de Shizuka. Là, c'est réel et définitif. J'espère que tu prendras la bonne décision. Sache que je ne serai pas là pour te ramasser à la cuillère.

Rui : … _Pourquoi dis-tu ce que je veux entendre, Tsukushi ? Pourquoi cela vient de toi et pas de quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi ?_

Tsukushi : Rui, cela ne me regarde sans doute pas mais je voudrai que tu n'aies aucun remords. Je ne tiens pas que tu aies des regrets de ne pas être parti à la poursuite de l'être aimé, plus précisément pour prouver que tu l'aimes tant ou découvrir pour qui ton cœur bat vraiment. On dit souvent que le cœur a ses raisons mais c'est le seul moyen de découvrir la vérité. Ne fais pas la même erreur, s'il te plait. Pars la rejoindre ! Si tu l'aimais comme tu l'as affirmé, tu la poursuivrais jusqu'au bout du monde. Es-tu vraiment un homme ?! À toujours traîner avec ta bande, tu n'imagines même pas une solution aussi simple ! Bonne chance, Rui.

Au moment où elle allait partir, Tsukushi fut retenu par le jeune homme.

Tsukushi, surprise : Oui ?

Rui : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu d'un problème qui n'est pas le tien ?

Tsukushi : Quand on aime bien quelqu'un, on a envie de le voir heureux. Moi-même, je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés. Je vais rejoindre Alec dès que mon dossier scolaire sera transféré en Angleterre. Bonne chance, Rui.

Le jeune homme la laissa cette fois-ci s'en aller. Il réalisa qu'il ne devait pas baisser les bras pour la première fois de sa vie.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre 19 : Départs**_

Tsukushi avait réveillé Rui… Elle lui avait fait un électrochoc en cet instant.

Rui : _Merci Tsukushi. Sans toi, j'aurai encore laissé passer ma chance d'être avec Shizuka._

Pendant ce temps, Sherry était avec Tsukasa Dômyôji laissant Kazuya avec Yuki.

Tsukasa : À quoi penses-tu lorsque tu rejettes ton aînée ?

Sherry, surprise : Comment ça ?

Tsukasa : Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Pourquoi veux-tu te débarrasser d'elle et de Petit Rui ?

Sherry : Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être l'aînée ! C'est à moi que cette place devrait revenir !

Tsukasa : T'as tort ! Sans elle, tu serais placée dans une famille d'accueil ! Tu ignores qu'il existe des familles qui peuvent te rendre heureuse ou malheureuse !! T'es vraiment idiote ! Fais comme tu veux mais t'as aucun droit de maltraiter d'une certaine manière ton aînée. Elle risque de ne jamais revenir et tu finiras par regretter.

La jeune fille haussa mes épaules et s'en alla rejoindre ses amis.

OoO

Le lendemain, Rui alla voir le directeur qui lui fit des courbettes. Le jeune homme entra tout de suite dans le vif sujet.

Rui : C'est quoi cette histoire de refus du transfert du dossier de Tsukushi Makino à cause de Sherry Makino ?!

Directeur : Monsieur Hanazawa, l'aînée doit emmener sa cadette avec elle si elle s'en va d'Eitoku.

Rui : Il est hors de question que Sherry Makino suive son aînée car c'est à cause d'elle que Tsukushi quitte le Japon. Si c'est le problème des frais de scolarité de la cadette, Tsukushi Makino peut s'en charger malgré la distance.

Directeur : Oui, c'est ce qu'elle a dit mais il est…

Rui coupa : Interdit de quitter l'établissement en plein milieu de l'année ?! Vous plaisantez ?! Vous en foutez lorsque c'est mes amis et moi qui l'exigeons.

Directeur : Elle n'est pas…

Rui le coupa : **JE SAIS !** Pour une fois, ce n'est pas à cause de nous qu'elle s'en va mais à cause de sa sœur et d'un autre camarade. Vous devriez être content pour une fois mais au lieu de ça, vous voulez empêcher Tsukushi de partir !! Vous voulez la détruire ou quoi ?! Elle finira à l'hôpital si elle ne se fait pas aider pour la garde de son petit frère ! C'est ça que vous vouliez ?!

Directeur, tremblant : Heu… Non…

Rui : J'exige le transfert du dossier de Tsukushi Makino !!! Vous gardez Sherry Makino au collège car elle reste au Japon. Compris ?

Directeur : O… Oui, Monsieur Hanazawa. Je m'en charge tout de suite !

Rui : Bien.

Sur ce le jeune homme s'en alla vers son lieu favori où il retrouva Tsukushi avec le petit Rui dans ses bras.

Rui, surpris : Tu n'es pas en cours ?

Tsukushi soupira : Je n'ai pas accès avec Rui mais je n'ai personne qui peut le garder la journée. Maya travaille.

Rui soupira : Les professeurs font n'importe quoi avec toi. C'est désolant.

Tsukushi : Je sais.

Rui : Ah, au fait ! Ton dossier sera transféré dès aujourd'hui.

Tsukushi : Merci Rui.

Rui : C'est à moi de te remercier, Tsukushi. Je vais prendre le prochain vol pour la France le jour du départ de Shizuka.

Tsukushi : C'est vrai ?

Rui : Oui Tsukushi. J'aime beaucoup ta façon d'être. Tu as une force que je n'ai pas. Tu m'as fait comme un électrochoc et j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas baisser les bras. Merci.

Il l'embrassa sur le front. La jeune fille sourit en guise d'encouragement.

OoO

Une semaine après l'anniversaire de Shizuka, Tsukushi quitta Eitoku avant la future avocate et Rui Hanazawa. Le F4, Shizuka, Kazuya et Yuki se retrouvèrent à l'aéroport de New Tokyo international pour dire au revoir à Tsukushi. Enfin Kazuya était là pour la retenir plutôt car il n'aimait pas que l'aînée délaisse Sherry pour le petit Rui et pour cet Alec. Pendant ce temps Sherry résistait à Maya qui voulait l'emmener à l'aéroport pour faire ses « Au revoir » à Tsukushi et à Rui sans succès. À l'aéroport…

Shizuka : Bonne chance, Tsukushi.

Tsukushi : Bonne chance à toi aussi, Shizuka. (Elle se tourna vers Rui Hanazawa) Et toi, n'oublie pas ta promesse.

Rui : Oui, c'est promis. Bonne chance, Tsukushi.

Tsukushi : Merci Rui Hanazawa.

Akira et Sôjirô, curieux : Quelle promesse ?

Tsukushi : Tralala ! C'est entre Rui Hanazawa et moi.

Yuki : Tu es vraiment obligée de partir ?

Tsukushi : Oui, Yuki. C'est pour mon bien et celui de Rui. Je ne dors presque plus… Sherry ne pense qu'à elle.

Kazuya s'écria : Ce n'est pas vrai ! En plus, tu finiras par revenir pour prendre soin de Sherry. T'as pas le droit de couper le cordon comme ça !!

Tsukushi, glaciale : Non mais dis donc, toi !! T'es vraiment mal placé pour dire un truc pareil ! Tu ne sais rien ce qu'il s'était passé alors occupe-toi de tes affaires !

Akira : La ferme Aoïké !

Tsukushi, glaciale : T'es qu'un gamin pleurnichard et t'es même pas capable de te défendre tout seul mais t'es bon pour salir la réputation d'autrui en inventant tout un tas d'histoires fausses ! Je n'ai jamais digéré ce que tu avais fait !

Yuki : Tu as menti, Kazuya ? Alors tu peux t'en aller ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu es venu juste pour l'empêcher de partir afin qu'elle reste avec Sherry ! Tu es un idiot ! Sherry veut que Tsukushi se retrouve à l'hôpital pour manque de sommeil et laisser dépérir le petit Rui ! C'est dégueulasse comme coup foireux ! Dégage !

Kazuya fut pris au piège et s'en alla sans rien dire. Yuki ne décolérait pas car elle se sentait trahie.

Tsukushi, à Yuki : S'il te plait, Yuki. Veille bien sur Sherry lorsque tu la vois au Dango ou ailleurs. Je sais qu'elle m'a fait beaucoup souffrir et que je ne devais pas te demander une chose pareille… Mais elle est ma sœur avant tout.

Yuki : D'accord, Tsukushi.

Tsukushi, au F3 : Nishikado, Mimasaka, Dômyôji, veuillez veiller sur ma sœur à Eitoku ou bien sûr ailleurs quand vous êtes ensemble. Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup mais je sais qu'elle aura besoin de quelqu'un un de ces jours. Sherry est certes très têtue mais elle possède une fragilité sans faille. Cette fragilité apparaitra quand elle aura réalisé les plus grosses difficultés à la vie courante. Faîtes votre maximum pour la soutenir le cas échéant. Maya vous tiendra au courant.

Tsukasa : T'as l'intention de t'absenter le plus longtemps possible ?

Tsukushi : En quelque sorte. _Je ne reviendrai peut être jamais si Alec décide de vivre en Angleterre pour toujours. Seul, l'avenir nous le dira car rien n'est écrit d'avance. Cependant je ne serai de passage que pour des concerts._

Rui fut le seul à avoir remarqué que Tsukushi avait d'autres projets que de revenir au Japon avec le petit Rui sauf s'il y aurait un imprévu ou bien pour faire un concert dans le pays.

OoO

Tsukushi venait tout juste de s'envoler quand Sherry arriva à l'aéroport suivie de Maya. Cette dernière savait que c'était trop tard mais elle voulait que Sherry se rende compte que ce n'était pas une blague. Shizuka, le F4 et Yuki virent la cadette avec l'assistante sociale.

Sherry : Où est Tsukushi ?

Yuki répéta : Où est Tsukushi ? (Elle explosa de colère) **COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE UNE TELLE CHOSE PAREILLE ?! TOI QUI ES DANS LA MÊME ECOLE QU'ELLE ?! T'ES BIEN AU COURANT DE SON TRANSFERT DE DOSSIER SCOLAIRE !!**

Sherry s'écria : **C'EST UNE BLAGUE QU'ELLE ME FAIT !**

Yuki : **CE N'EST PAS UN MENSONGE QU'ELLE TE FAIT !!!! OUVRE LES YEUX !! TSUKUSHI EST BELLE ET BIEN PARTIE AVEC LE PETIT RUI !!!!**

Maya : Voilà ce qui se passe quand tu as été odieuse avec ton aînée.

Sherry : **NON !** Elle reviendra très vite !

Maya : Elle ne reviendra pas car Rui est trop petit pour voyager. Là, elle va s'installer pour de bon. Tu l'as rejetée méchamment alors tu vas apprendre à vivre avec des regrets !

Tsukasa : Sherry, Tsukushi Makino ne reviendra plus au Japon pendant un très long moment. Et si tu veux qu'elle soit fière de toi, tu dois changer ta façon d'être. Montre-lui que tu es capable de changer ton comportement envers autrui.

Sôjirô : C'est à toi de voir mais tu dois cesser de comploter avec ce profiteur de terrains. Il ne fait que souffrir les autres personnes autour de lui.

Akira : Tu es seule maîtresse de ton destin.

Shizuka : Tu as cherché la guerre, tu l'as maintenant. À toi de changer de comportement si tu ne veux pas être reniée, surtout si tu ne veux pas finir comme Yuriko Asaï, Erika Ayuhara et Minako Yamano.

Sur ce, Shizuka et le F4 laissèrent Sherry prostrée en compagnie de Maya et de Yuki. Ces dernières la ramenèrent à son studio.

OoO

Une semaine après le départ de Tsukushi, Rui était seul à son lieu favori.

Rui : _Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsukushi. Je tiendrai ma promesse que je t'ai faite._

Tsukasa veillait de son côté de loin sur Sherry. Cette dernière était encore en compagnie de Kazuya.

Tsukasa : _Elle est toujours avec cet imbécile… Mais quand va-t-elle se rendre compte de ses erreurs ?_

Du côté des deux antagonistes, Kazuya s'excusa auprès de Sherry d'avoir échoué dans sa mission de retenir Tsukushi au Japon.

Sherry : Tu n'as rien pu faire car Yuki t'a percé à jour.

Kazuya : Mais Sherry, Tsukushi ne sera pas capable de rester loin de toi.

Sherry : C'est toi qui crois ça. Mais depuis qu'elle est partie, je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle. Tsukushi ne m'écrira pas tant que je n'aurai pas changé de comportement envers elle. Elle peut vraiment se montrer très sévère quand elle le veut. Personne ne pourra changer ça !

Kazuya : Mais elle t'a abandonnée…

Sherry : Non, c'est moi qui l'ai poussée à partir loin d'ici.

Le profiteur de terrains abandonna tout commentaire mais il en voulait à Tsukushi d'être partie sans Sherry. Pour lui, l'aînée des Makino venait de l'abandonner.

***

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut au tour de Shizuka de partir en France. Le F3 était là en compagnie de certains élèves d'Eitoku. Seul, Rui ne répondait pas à l'appel des adieux mais il devait tenir la promesse faîte à Tsukushi.

Après le départ de Shizuka, Rui arriva auprès de ses amis. Il était soulagé de ne pas voir la cadette Makino et le profiteur de terrains car il n'aurait pas supporté sa vue depuis que Tsukushi était partie rejoindre Alec avec le petit Rui.

Sôjirô : **MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FABRIQUE ?! SHIZUKA EST DEJÀ PARTIE !!!**

Akira : T'es là depuis quand ?!

Rui : Depuis une heure.

Tsukasa : Tu as vu Shizuka ?

Rui : Oui, de derrière un pilier…

Sôjirô répéta bêtement : De derrière un pilier ?...

Mais Rui n'avait pas oublié les paroles de Tsukushi.

Les mots qu'il voulait vraiment entendre l'avaient complètement réveillé.

Il sut d'avance qu'il ne pouvait plus jamais revenir en arrière à cause de cette promesse faîte à Tsukushi.

Akira : Dis-moi, Rui. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que Shizuka est partie ?

Rui sortit une enveloppe de son manteau : Je prends le prochain vol.

Sôjirô : **C'EST VRAI, RUI ?!**

Akira : **IL L'A FAIT ! BRAVO !**

Tsukasa : Mais qui t'a poussé à poursuivre… ?!

Sôjirô : Attends ! Tsukushi Makino a mentionné « Promesse » avant de partir…

Akira : C'était donc ça ?!

Rui confirma : Oui. C'est grâce à elle que ma décision est prise. Elle a su dire ce que je voulais entendre. Je serai éternellement reconnaissant envers elle. _Mais l'avenir peut changer à tout moment car rien n'est écrit d'avance._

Ce fut au tour de Rui de partir en France rejoindre Shizuka. Le F3 rentra chez eux. Tsukasa décida de tenter une approche vers Sherry qu'il la trouvait si attachante malgré son caractère de cochon.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapitre 20 : « On parle de Sakura Ramsay »**_

Quelques jours après le départ de Rui Hanazawa, Tsukasa ne supportait pas très bien de voir la jeune Sherry en compagnie de Kazuya Aoïké. Il était avec ses amis playboys.

Sôjirô : Je me demande ce qu'elle trouve à ce profiteur de terrains.

Akira : C'est vrai. Ils sont si mal assortis.

Tsukasa : La ferme ! Je l'aurai !

Sôjirô, surpris : Qui ça ?

Tsukasa : Sherry Makino.

Akira : Minute, Tsukasa. Tu ne dois pas la forcer ! Laisse Sherry se rendre compte de ses erreurs comme l'a dit Tsukushi Makino.

Sôjirô : On sait qu'on te demande presque l'impossible mais il vaut mieux laisser faire le temps.

L'héritier Dômyôji poussa un long soupir sachant que ses deux amis avaient raison.

Tsukasa : _Mais si je ne fais rien, elle ne saurait jamais que je m'intéresse tant à elle._

OoO

De son côté, Sherry était heureuse de vivre seule depuis qu'elle avait rejeté Tsukushi mais elle endurait la venue de Maya. Cette dernière ne disait rien mais elle lui jeta toujours un regard accusateur.

Les collègues de travail de Maya étaient au courant de la vulgarité de Sherry envers son aînée et elles en étaient outrées.

Maya : _Je vais attendre le bon moment pour faire réaliser ses erreurs mais cela ne va pas être facile avec Sherry. C'est une vraie tête de mule !! Mais Tsukushi est toujours aussi mystérieuse… Que cache-t-elle vraiment ? À moins qu'elle n'est pas au courant de ce qui la concerne…_

OoO

Sherry ne se rendait pas compte des efforts de Tsukasa pour l'attirer car elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Kazuya. Mais quelque chose lui manquait vraiment…

Sherry : _Mais que me manque-t-il exactement ? Je m'amuse bien pourtant avec Kazuya mais ça ne me suffit pas. Pourquoi ai-je la tête remplie d'images de Dômyôji ?_

Kazuya : _Mais à quoi pense-t-elle ? On dirait qu'elle regrette d'avoir chassé Tsukushi… Et elle ? Tsukushi a vraiment disparue car elle n'a donné aucune nouvelle !!_

OoO

En France, Rui Hanazawa écoutait la radio quand soudain il reconnut une chanson pour l'avoir déjà entendu sans la musique.

« On écrit sur les murs »

Rui : _Tsukushi… Tu es de retour en tant que Sakura Ramsay mais…_

Shizuka : Quelle voix ! Cette chanteuse est magnifique.

Rui : Oui. _Shizuka ne l'a pas reconnue…_

OoO

En Angleterre, Tsukushi évita de chanter « Start of something new » parce qu'elle l'avait fait devant le F4 et Shizuka lors du passage d'Alec. Elle ne voulait pas que Sôjirô, Akira, Tsukasa et Shizuka sachent la vérité jusqu'à qu'elle aurait décidé.

Alec, lui n'empêchait pas du tout sa Tsukushi de faire son métier de chanteuse. Il la savait très indépendante mais aussi très mystérieuse.

OoO

Au Japon, Sherry donnait très cher pour connaître la véritable identité de la célèbre Sakura Ramsay car elle aimait ses chansons qui étaient très vivants. Elle les adorait tous.

Cependant Sherry voulait voir la chanteuse en vrai car elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. En vérité, Sakura Ramsay n'avait jusqu'alors jamais donné un concert de sa vie ni de faire des dédicace pour rencontrer ses fans

De son côté, Tsukasa tenta une approche progressive avec Sherry qui ne passait son temps à le repousser. Kazuya se marrait de voir le chef du F4 se faire rabrouer la cadette des Makino.

OoO

Le lendemain, plusieurs élèves d'Eitoku ne parlaient que de la chanteuse même Sôjirô, Akira et Tsukasa. Sherry haussa les épaules et elle s'en alla rejoindre Kazuya.

Kazuya : Ça devient saoulant à force de parler de cette chanteuse qu'on ne voit jamais !

Sherry : Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, toi !!!

Sur ce, la jeune fille s'en alla. Tsukasa, qui avait abandonné ses amis, alla retrouver Sherry.

Tsukasa : Dis, ça ne va pas ?

Sherry : Rien.

Tsukasa : Ne sois pas ridicule !! Tu as l'air vexé.

Sherry : Oui et alors ?! C'est pas ton problème !

Tsukasa insista : C'est ce profiteur de terrains ? Il a dit quelque chose de méchant ?

Sherry : Je… Oui, sur Sakura Ramsay. Il a dit que ça devient saoulant à force de parler de cette chanteuse qu'on ne voit jamais.

Tsukasa : Grr ! Celui-là !! Il est vrai qu'on ne voit jamais mais il ne faut pas désespérer. Et si tu veux, je t'emmènerai à son concert s'il y en a.

Sherry : Vraiment ?

Tsukasa rougit : Vraiment.

Sherry : Mais pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ?

Tsukasa : Idiote ! J'essaie d'attirer ton attention depuis quelques jours et toi, tu restes avec cet imbécile !!

Sherry : Pardon.

Tsukasa : Bon. Pas grave. Sortons ensemble.

Sherry : Hein ?

Tsukasa : j'ai droit à une contrepartie si je t'emmène au concert de ta chanteuse préférée.

Sherry : D'accord.

Dès le lendemain, la nouvelle partit comme une fumée dans tout l'établissement. Sôjirô et Akira se demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Sherry accepte enfin de sortir avec Tsukasa. Mais une jeune fille était très jalouse et elle s'appelait Sakurako Sanjo. Cette dernière était follement amoureuse de Tsukasa même si ce dernier s'était montré particulièrement monstrueux.

OoO

Comme Sherry sortait avec Tsukasa, elle délaissa un peu Kazuya qui ne fut pas content. Ce dernier la mit alors en garde de ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui car elle prendrait trop de risques en sortant avec un héritier alors qu'elle n'était pas riche dut tout.

Sherry : _Mais que dois-je faire ? Je suis perdue._

La jeune fille ne cessait de s'approcher et de s'éloigner de Tsukasa. Ce dernier ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passe mais il persévéra son mal en patience.

Quelques mois plus tard, Un album sortit et fut vendu dans le monde entier. Tsukasa en prit un qu'il offrit à Sherry. Cette dernière était toute contente qu'elle ne fit pas exprès de l'embrasser sur la joue. Le chef du F4 rougit mais Kazuya était mécontent. Il attrapa Sherry par le bras et l'emmena à part.

Kazuya : Mais t'es folle ?

Sherry : T'es pas mon frère !!

Kazuya : Il profite de toi !!!

Sherry : T'en sais rien du tout !!

Maya eut vent du changement de comportement de Sherry mais elle ignorait si ce serait le cas devant Tsukushi.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapitre 21 : Le concert de Sakura Ramsay – Première partie**_

Un an s'était écroulé depuis que les deux Rui, Tsukushi et Shizuka étaient partis. Tsukasa et Sherry sortaient plus ou moins ensemble car ils se disputaient pour un oui ou pour un non. Akira et Sôjirô étaient plus ou moins témoins mais ils découvrirent un jour que Sherry ouvrit enfin les yeux sur la vraie nature de ce profiteur de terrains.

Sherry, elle, en avait assez des critiques blessantes de son ami Kazuya. Elle décida de le voir moins souvent en dehors de l'école et de l'ignorer le plus souvent possible. Cependant elle avait été l'objet de cruauté de Sakurako à plusieurs reprises.

OoO

En France, Sakura Ramsay alias Tsukushi Makino donnait un grand concert à Paris pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce fut un très grand succès. Rui Hanazawa était venu seul la voir car Shizuka travaillait tard au cabinet d'avocats. À la fin du concert, Sakura eut la visite d'une personne qu'elle connaissait mais le vigil ne voulait pas la laisser passer.

Sakura : Que se passe-t-il, vigil ?

Vigil : Ce jeune homme prétend vous connaître depuis le lycée.

La chanteuse se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux brun clair et aux yeux brillants…

Rien ne lui était inconnu…

Rui Hanazawa…

La seule personne en dehors d'Alec était au courant de sa double identité.

Vigil : Voulez-vous que je le renvoie ?

Sakura : Inutile vigil. Je le connais. C'est un très bon ami à moi. Il s'agit de l'héritier Hanazawa.

Vigil, effaré : Gloups !!! Hana… Hanazawa ?!

Sakura, à Rui : Bonsoir Rui, tu vas bien ?

Rui : Oui et toi ?

Sakura : Ça va.

Se dirigeant vers sa loge, elle fit entrer son ami. Sakura se changea derrière la penderie tandis que Rui l'attendit avec patience. Tsukushi réapparut devant lui.

Rui : Tu as laissé Petit Rui en Angleterre ?

Tsukushi : Oui, Alec s'occupe de lui.

Rui : Ah. Il ne dort plus autant ?

Tsukushi : Non. Il ne le fait que quand c'est les vacances. Et toi avec Shizuka ?

Rui : Comme tu peux le constater, je suis venu seul car elle travaille comme secrétaire dans un cabinet d'avocats. La journée, elle suit les cours de droit. Mais toi, tu vas aller où maintenant ?

Tsukushi : Au Japon… Je redoute de croiser Sherry et le F3.

Rui : Fais comme tu le sens, Tsukushi. Tu ne t'attendais pas me voir là mais j'espère qu'on ne te retiendra pas au Japon.

Tsukushi : Je l'espère aussi.

Les deux amis se quittèrent aux aurores. Rui rentra chez Shizuka tandis que Tsukushi alias Sakura s'envola pour le Japon.

OoO

Sherry apprit qu'il y avait le concert de Sakura Ramsay. Comme elle voulait y aller, elle demanda à Kazuya de l'accompagner. Le jeune homme refusa tout net car pour lui, cela ne l'amuse pas.

Sherry : Mais pourquoi ?

Kazuya : Tu n'a pas besoin de voir cette chanteuse fantôme.

Sherry : **C'EST MON IDOLE !!!**

Kazuya : **JE M'EN FOUS !!! TU N'Y VAS PAS ? POINT !!! CETTE CHANTEUSE EST NULLE !!!**

Voix menaçante : Pour qui te prends-tu pour décider à la place des autres ?!

Autre voix menaçante : Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas cette chanteuse que tu dois interdire Sherry d'y aller.

Troisième voix menaçante : Dégage de là si tu ne veux pas être renvoyé de l'établissement !!!!

Kazuya Aoïké prit la poudre d'escampette, laissant Sherry aux mains du F3. Cela suscita la jalousie de toutes les filles d'Eitoku, y compris Yuriko, Erika et Minako. Sherry était triste de ne pas pouvoir aller voir le concert de Sakura Ramsay puisqu'elle ne pouvait même pas compter sur Kazuya.

Sherry : _Je me suis vraiment trompée sur Kazuya. Tsukushi a raison._

Tsukasa : Sherry, tu tiens vraiment rencontrer ton idole ?

Sherry : Huh ? Oui.

Tsukasa : Idiote !!! Pourquoi demandes-tu à ce profiteur de terrains ?! Je t'ai promis que je t'emmènerai au concert !!! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'était disputé que tu ne peux pas me demander !!!

Sherry : Mais… Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir !!!

Tsukasa : Une promesse est une promesse !!! Je t'emmène.

Sherry sautilla : Vraiment ?

Tsukasa : Vraiment !!! À une condition.

Sherry : _J'aurai dû me douter que ce n'est pas gratuit…_ Laquelle ?

Tsukasa : Continuons à sortir ensemble !

Sôjirô : …

Akira : …

Sherry : Mais…

Tsukasa : Pas de « Mais » !!! Tu as bien entendu.

La jeune fille soupira de désolation car elle s'était jurée de ne pas s'attacher à Tsukasa.

Sherry : D'accord. _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien._

La nouvelle se répandit très vite dans tout Eitoku. Yuriko, Erika et Minako étaient vertes de jalousie.

Yuriko : Maudite sois-tu, Sherry Makino !!!

Erika : Tu vas nous payer ça très cher !!!

Minako : Et tu ne pourras pas compter sur ton aînée pour te protéger !!!!

OoO

Deux jours plus tard, ce fut le grand soir. Les fans étaient heureux mais très déçus qu'ils ne furent pas choisis pour la rencontrer de près. Ce privilège était réservé ce soir-là à une seule personne.

Sôjirô Nishikado

Ce dernier était aux anges tandis que Sherry et Tsukasa crevaient de jalousie.

Sôjirô : Je vous ferai une photo d'elle et dédicacée de sa main.

Dans sa loge, Sakura alias Tsukushi était nerveuse car elle allait voir Sôjirô après le concert.

Tsukushi : _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur lui ?! Pourquoi ?_

Mais cela ne servait à rien de se lamenter, Tsukushi devait rester concentrée sur son concert et de ne pas faire le moindre faux pas ou geste de manière que Tsukasa, Sôjirô, Akira et surtout Sherry ne se rendent pas compte de sa double identité.

OoO

Le concert débuta tandis que les fans poussaient des cris à casser les oreilles. Le F3 eut du mal à ne pas boucher les leurs pour ne pas devenir sourds. Sakura entra en scène…

Sakura chanta : _**Les jours passent sur la maison d'en face**_

_**Je pense à toi**_

_**Je pense à toi**_

_**Ça ne fait pas un an tout à fait**_

_**Que tu as fermé**_

_**Les volets**_

_**Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**_

_**Peut-être qu'en Septembre**_

_**Tu reviendras**_

_**Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**_

_**Peut-être qu'en Septembre**_

_**Tu seras là**_

_**Les jours passent et les amis se lassent**_

_**Je pense à toi**_

_**Je pense à toi**_

_**Ta guitare, tu sais, est toujours là**_

_**Et elle s'ennuie**_

_**Autant que moi**_

_**Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**_

_**Peut-être qu'en Septembre**_

_**Tu reviendras**_

_**Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**_

_**Peut-être qu'en Septembre**_

_**Tu seras là**_

_**Les jours passent, Septembre est déjà là**_

_**Je pense à toi**_

_**Je pense à toi**_

_**Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**_

_**Peut-être qu'en Décembre**_

_**Tu reviendras**_

_**Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**_

_**Peut-être qu'en Décembre**_

_**Tu seras là**_

_**Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**_

_**Peut-être qu'en Décembre**_

_**Tu reviendras**_

_**Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**_

_**Peut-être qu'en Décembre**_

_**Tu seras là**_

Fans : **UNE AUTRE !!!!!**

Sakura chanta : _**Imagine que tu m'aimes encore**_

_**Que notre amour ne soit pas mort**_

_**Imagine que contre ton corps**_

_**Comme avant tu me serres très fort**_

_**Imagine que l'on oublie tout**_

_**Que l'on redevienne aussi fous**_

_**Que l'on était au premier jour**_

_**Quand on a inventé l'amour**_

_**Ce serait bien**_

_**Ce serait bien**_

_**Et pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas**_

_**Imagine que le soir quelques fois**_

_**Tu penses encore un peu à moi**_

_**Imagine que je te fasse rire**_

_**Comme avant avec mes délires**_

_**Imagine que l'on reparte au début**_

_**Comme si le film recommençait**_

_**Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu**_

_**Ces bêtises qui ont tout gâché**_

_**Ce serait bien**_

_**Ce serait bien**_

_**Et pourquoi on n'essaierait pas**_

_**Imagine que sur cette plage**_

_**Où un jour on s'est rencontrés**_

_**Tu redessines mon visage**_

_**Comme autrefois tu l'avais fait**_

_**Imagine que je passe par hasard**_

_**Que mes yeux croisent ton regard**_

_**Que par magie tout recommence**_

_**Qu'on se donne une dernière chance**_

_**Ce serait bien**_

_**Ce serait bien**_

_**C'est bête tu vois mais moi, j'y crois**_

_**Ce serait bien**_

_**Ce serait bien**_

_**Et pourquoi on ne le ferait pas**_

Fans : **UNE AUTRE !!!!!**

Sakura chanta : _**Partout autour de nous**_

_**Y a des signes d'espoir**_

_**Dans les regards**_

_**Donnons leurs écrits**_

_**Car dans la nuit**_

_**Tout s'efface (Tout s'efface)**_

_**Même leurs traces (Même leurs traces)**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**Le nom de ceux qu'on aime**_

_**Des messages pour les jours à venir**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**A l'encre de nos veines**_

_**On dessine tout ce que l'on voudrait dire**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**La force de nos rêves**_

_**Nos espoirs en forme de graffitis**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**Pour que l'amour se lève**_

_**Un beau jour sur le monde endormi**_

_**Des mots seulement gravés**_

_**Pour ne pas oublier**_

_**Pour tout changer**_

_**Mélangeons demain**_

_**Dans un refrain**_

_**Nos visages (Nos visages)**_

_**Métissage (Métissage)**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**Le nom de ceux qu'on aime**_

_**Des messages pour les jours à venir**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**A l'encre de nos veines**_

_**On dessine tout ce que l'on voudrait dire**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**La force de nos rêves**_

_**Nos espoirs en forme de graffitis**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**Pour que l'amour se lève**_

_**Un beau jour sur le monde endormi**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**Le nom de ceux qu'on aime**_

_**(Le nom de ceux qu'on aime)**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**Le nom de ceux qu'on aime**_

_**(Le nom de ceux qu'on aime)**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**Le nom de ceux qu'on aime**_

_**Des messages pour les jours à venir**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**A l'encre de nos veines**_

_**On dessine tout ce que l'on voudrait dire**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**La force de nos rêves**_

_**Nos espoirs en forme de graffitis**_

_**On écrit sur les murs**_

_**Pour que l'amour se lève**_

_**Un beau jour sur le monde endormi**_

Sakura vit Sherry en compagnie du F3 au devant de la scène tout au long de ses chansons. Poussant discrètement un soupir d'agacement, elle voyait Tsukasa coller sans cesse la cadette mais elle ne pouvait rien faire car elle n'était pas censée d'être de retour au Japon en tant que Tsukushi Makino. Les fans ne cessaient de scander « une autre ».

Sakura chanta : _**Sur la vitre qui ruisselle**_

_**La terre me paraît si belle**_

_**Je donne cet orage au désert**_

_**Les neiges éternelles sur le quai**_

_**J'ouvre les jardins de Babylone**_

_**A ce garçon pour qui mon cœur frissonne**_

_**Et attends-moi**_

_**Je sais qu'un jour**_

_**Tu viendras vers moi**_

_**Y a pas que les grands qui rêvent**_

_**Y a pas que les grands qui ont des sentiments**_

_**Je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse sur les lèvres**_

_**Pas comme une enfant**_

_**Y a pas que les grands qui rêvent**_

_**Y a pas que les grands qui ont des sentiments**_

_**C'est comme une enfance qui s'achève**_

_**Dans un océan**_

_**Il m'apprend le nom des étoiles**_

_**Tout en haut des cathédrales**_

_**Il joue de la musique de l'espoir**_

_**Son piano pleure des larmes d'ivoire**_

_**Je sens la caresse sur mon poignet**_

_**Du bracelet brésilien qu'il m'a donné**_

_**En disant qu'il se cassera**_

_**Alors ton rêve se réalisera**_

_**Y a pas que les grands qui rêvent**_

_**Y a pas que les grands qui ont des sentiments**_

_**Je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse sur les lèvres**_

_**Pas comme une enfant**_

_**Y a pas que les grands qui rêvent**_

_**Y a pas que les grands qui ont des sentiments**_

_**C'est comme une enfance qui s'achève**_

_**Dans un océan**_

_**Et je t'attends…**_

_**Et je t'attends…**_

_**Y a pas que les grands qui rêvent**_

_**Y a pas que les grands qui ont des sentiments**_

_**Je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse sur les lèvres**_

_**Pas comme une enfant**_

_**Y a pas que les grands qui rêvent**_

_**Y a pas que les grands qui ont des sentiments**_

_**C'est comme une enfance qui s'achève**_

_**Dans un océan**_

_**Y a pas que les grands qui rêvent**_

_**Y a pas que les grands qui ont des sentiments**_

_**Je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse sur les lèvres**_

_**Pas comme une enfant**_

_**Y a pas que les grands qui rêvent**_

_**Y a pas que les grands qui ont des sentiments**_

_**C'est comme une enfance qui s'achève**_

_**Dans un océan**_

Fans : **ENCORE !!!!**

Sakura chanta : _**Encore un effort**_

_**Quelques mois suffiront**_

_**Je suis presque mort**_

_**Quelques mois et c'est bon**_

_**Supprimer les traces la moindre trace**_

_**Ce qui reste de candeur**_

_**Un morceau de glace à la place du cœur**_

_**Et même si je m'améliore**_

_**Oh j'en rêve encore**_

_**Même cassé, ivre mort**_

_**Oh j'en rêve encore**_

_**Encore, encore**_

_**Ne plus rien sentir**_

_**Inconscient, minérale**_

_**Plus le moindre désir**_

_**Plus de peur ni de mal**_

_**Mais même si je m'améliore**_

_**Oh j'en rêve encore**_

_**Même en sachant que j'ai tort**_

_**Oh j'en rêve encore**_

_**Encore, encore**_

_**Vivant mais mort**_

_**N'être plus qu'un corps**_

_**Que tout me soit égal**_

_**Plus de mal**_

_**Et même si je m'améliore**_

_**Ton absence qui me mord,**_

_**Oh j'en rêve encore, encore**_

_**Ton départ et mes remords,**_

_**Oh j'en rêve encore**_

_**Son corps à lui dans ton corps,**_

_**Oh j'en crève encore**_

_**Encore, encore, encore**_

Fans : **ENCORE !!!! SAKURA !!!!**

Sakura chanta : _**I used to be lunatic from the gracious days**_

_**I used to be woebegone and so restless nights**_

_**My aching heart would bleed for you to see**_

_**Oh but now...**_

_**(I don't find myself bouncing round whistling and fortunes to make me cry)**_

_**No more **__**« **__**I love you's**__** »**_

_**The language is leaving me**_

_**No more **__**« **__**I love you's**__** »**_

___**Changes are shifting outside the word**_

_**(The lover speaks about the monsters)**_

_**I used to have demons in my room at night**_

_**Desire, despair, desire, so many monsters**_

_**Oh but now...**_

_**(I don't find myself bouncing round whistling and fortunes to make me cry)**_

_**No more **__**« **__**I love you's**__** »**_

_**The language is leaving me**_

_**No more **__**« **__**I love you's**__** »**_

_**The language is leaving me in silence**_

_**No more **__**« **__**I love you's**__** »**_

_**Changes are shifting outside the word**_

_**They were being really crazy**_

_**They were on the come.**_

_**And you know what mammy**____**?**_

_**Everybody was being really crazy.**_

_**Uh huh.**_

_**The monsters are crazy.**_

_**There are monsters outsides.**_

_**No more **__**« **__**I love you's**__** »**_

_**The language is leaving me**_

_**No more **__**« **__**I love you's**__** »**_

_**The language is leaving me in silence**_

_**No more **__**« **__**I love you's**__** »**_

_**Changes are shifting outside the word**_

_**Outside the word**_

_**No more **__**« **__**I love you's**__** »**_

_**Changes are shifting outside the word**_

_**Outside the word**_

Fans : **ENCORE !!!! ****SAKURA !!!!**

Sakura chanta : _**Parfois j'ai si peur au fond de moi**_

_**Que tout m'indiffère**_

_**Qu'il me manque le courage de croire en moi**_

_**Dans ce désert**_

_**Dans chaque regard perdu je cherche encore**_

_**Une étincelle**_

_**Aller vers elle**_

_**Ouvrir ses ailes**_

_**Comme un appel**_

_**Et loin dans la nuit**_

_**Que tout s'éclaire**_

_**Plus de colère**_

_**Avoir envie**_

_**De voir à l'infini**_

_**Parfois je m'efface, je reste là**_

_**En solitaire**_

_**J'imagine tout ce qu'on ne sera pas**_

_**Et je m'y perds**_

_**Dans chaque histoire perdue il y a toujours**_

_**Une étincelle**_

_**Aller vers elle**_

_**Ouvrir ses ailes**_

_**Comme un appel**_

_**Jusqu'au milieu du ciel**_

_**Que tout s'éclaire**_

_**Plus de colère**_

_**Avoir envie**_

_**De voir à l'infini**_

_**Je te regarde et à contre jour**_

_**Je cherche le sens de l'amour**_

_**Tu sais dans chaque instant perdu**_

_**Il y a toujours**_

_**Une étincelle**_

_**Aller vers elle**_

_**Et à l'infini**_

_**Ne plus rien dire**_

_**Sans réfléchir**_

_**Comme un appel**_

_**Jusqu'au milieu du ciel**_

_**Une étincelle**_

_**Aller vers elle**_

_**Ouvrir ses ailes**_

_**Et loin dans la nuit**_

_**Que tout s'éclaire**_

_**Plus de colère**_

_**Avoir envie**_

_**De voir à l'infini**_

Fans : **ENCORE !!!! SAKURA !!!!**

Sakura chanta : _**I have a tale to tell**_

_**Sometimes it get so hard to hide it well**_

_**I was not ready for the fall**_

_**Too blind to see the writing on the wall**_

_**A man can tell a thousand lies**_

_**I've learned my lesson well**_

_**Hope I live to tell**_

_**The secret I have learned, 'till then**_

_**It will burn inside of me**_

_**I know where beauty lives**_

_**I've seen it once, I know the warm she gives**_

_**The light that you could never see**_

_**It shines inside, you can't take that from me**_

_**A man can tell a thousand lies**_

_**I've learned my lesson well**_

_**Hope I live to tell**_

_**The secret I have learned, 'till then**_

_**It will burn inside of me**_

_**The truth is never far behind**_

_**You kept it hidden well**_

_**If I live to tell**_

_**The secret I knew then**_

_**Will I ever have the chance again**_

_**If I ran away, I'd never have the strength**_

_**To go very far**_

_**How would they hear the beating of my heart**_

_**Will it grow cold**_

_**The secret that I hide, will I grow old**_

_**How will they hear**_

_**When will they learn**_

_**How will they know**_

_**A man can tell a thousand lies**_

_**I've learned my lesson well**_

_**Hope I live to tell**_

_**The secret I have learned, 'till then**_

_**It will burn inside of me**_

_**The truth is never far behind**_

_**You kept it hidden well**_

_**If I live to tell**_

_**The secret I knew then**_

_**Will I ever have the chance again**_

Fans : **ENCORE !!!! SAKURA !!!!**

Sakura chanta : _**Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,**_

_**And think of you**_

_**Caught up in circles confusion**_

___**Is**__** nothing new**_

_**Flashback, warm nights**_

_**Almost left behind**_

_**Suitcases of memories,**_

_**Time after**_

_**Sometimes you picture me**_

_**I'm walking too far ahead**_

_**You're calling to me, I can't hear**_

_**What you've said**_

_**Then you say go slow**_

_**I fall behind**_

_**The second hand unwinds**_

_**If you're lost you can **__**look**__** and you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

_**If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting**_

_**Time after time**_

_**If you're lost you can **__**look**__** and you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

_**If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting**_

_**Time after time**_

_**After my picture fades and darkness has**_

_**Turned to gray**_

_**Watching through windows you're wondering**_

_**If I'm OK**_

_**Secrets stolen from deep inside**_

_**The drum beats out of time**_

_**If you're lost you can **__**look**__** and you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

_**If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting**_

_**Time after time**_

_**You said go slow**_

_**I fall behind**_

_**The second hand unwinds**_

_**If you're lost you can **__**look**__** and you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

_**If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting**_

_**Time after time**_

_**Time after time**_

_**Time after time**_

_**Time after time**_

_**Time after time**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapitre 24 : Le secret dévoilé**_

Deux ans s'étaient écroulés.

Deux ans auquel Tsukasa et Sherry se rapprochaient et s'éloignaient en même temps.

Deux ans auquel Tsukushi Makino vivait avec Alec Ramsay et le petit Rui qui avait grandi.

Deux ans que Rui Hanazawa vivait encore avec Shizuka Todo en France.

OoO

Rui Makino avait maintenant trois ans tandis que Tsukushi avait dix-huit ans. Alec, lui, avait vingt et un ans. Bien qu'ils sortent ensemble, Alec n'avait jamais touché sexuellement Tsukushi car il cachait une vérité qu'il avait découvert quelques jours auparavant sur le lien qui les unissait. Il la « trompait » avec d'autres filles pour assouvir à ses instincts mâles en son absence tandis que le petit Rui se trouvait à l'école maternelle. En fait, Alec retardait le plus loin possible d'annoncer cette nouvelle à Tsukushi sans penser aux conséquences de son acte ni aux sentiments de la jeune fille.

Beaucoup de filles, qui avaient eu les faveurs d'Alec en l'espace d'un jour ou d'un soir, se moquaient méchamment de Tsukushi au nez et à la barbe du jeune homme. Ce dernier était furieux contre ces filles car il n'aimait pas voir les yeux de Tsukushi devenir très froid. Il attendait surtout le bon moment pour lever le voile au mystère de Tsukushi Makino mais cette dernière ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle était lasse d'espérer que leur relation évolue.

Tsukushi, glaciale : Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel traitement ?! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Alec : Je ne suis qu'un homme, Tsukushi. J'ai mes besoins.

Tsukushi railla, glaciale : Ah oui ? Tu préfères sauter une autre que moi depuis que je suis ici !!! J'avais confiance en toi mais toi, tu me tues à petit feu !!!! Tu ne te fies pas à mes sentiments !!! Tu joues le mec jaloux mais tu me trompes par derrière sans aucun remord !!!! T'es content de toi ?! Je suis la risée de toutes car toutes ces filles se moquent de moi à cause de toi !!!!

Alec : Tu n'es presque jamais là donc tu ne peux pas me reprocher ces écarts. C'est toi qui as voulu être chanteuse !!!

Tsukushi, glaciale : C'est pour subvenir à mes besoins car je n'avais pas le choix !!!! T'as pensé à une chose en faisant ce que tu me fais subir ?! Non !!! Ces moqueries méchantes me font très mal chaque jour !!! C'est vraiment rien pour toi ? Dans ce cas ce n'est même pas la peine de jouer le mec jaloux !!!

Alec vit bien que Tsukushi était loin d'être naïve. Il ne pouvait plus retarder l'échéance. Poussant un soupir, Alec leva les bras d'un signe de reddition.

Alec : Très bien, Tsukushi. Notre relation est restée platonique et je ne te toucherai jamais pour la bonne raison que je veux que tu restes vierge pour ton futur mariage.

Tsukushi, glaciale : Tu n'es qu'un égoïste !!! Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas quand tu as des soucis ?! Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance ?!

Alec : Tu n'aimeras pas entendre la vérité…

Tsukushi, glaciale : Dans un couple, il n'y a pas de secrets. Et puis je suis seule juge pour toute décision.

Alec soupira : D'accord !!! J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer, Tsukushi. Notre couple ne marchera plus jamais car j'ai appris il y a quelques jours qui tu es réellement pour ma famille.

Tsukushi fronça les sourcils : Quoi donc ?

Alec : Tu es ma véritable sœur, Tsukushi. Ton nom de baptême est bel et bien Sakura Ramsay, nom que tu utilises sur scène.

Tsukushi, choquée : Ta sœur ?!

Alec : Oui. On peut procéder à un test d'ADN pour être sûr de ta véritable identité. Comment as-tu choisi ton nom de scène ?

Tsukushi : Un jour, j'ai eu besoin d'un extrait de naissance au nom de Tsukushi Makino mais on m'a dit que c'était un pseudo car j'étais enregistrée au nom de Sakura Ramsay. Je ne pensais pas qu'on ferait partie de la même famille. On m'a donné une lettre de mes parents adoptifs m'expliquant que j'étais leur fille de cœur et que sans moi, ils n'auraient sans doute jamais réussi d'avoir d'autres enfants. J'espérais néanmoins être ta femme parce que je t'aimais vraiment. Maintenant je ne sais plus trop bien. Ça s'était passé à la mort des Makino. Sherry n'est pas au courant de ça mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être si désagréable avec moi. Si je suis bien ta sœur, je veux comprendre cet abandon !!!!

Pour Alec, c'était compréhensible de chercher les raisons du geste de ses parents envers Sakura, devenue Tsukushi Makino. Cependant ce n'était pas son rôle de donner satisfaction à sa curiosité.

Alec : Acceptes-tu de faire ce test ?

Tsukushi : Oui.

Alec : Si jamais tu n'es pas ma sœur, je changerai…

Mais Tsukushi ne voulait rien entendre car elle ne voulait plus jamais espérer si c'est pour souffrir encore… D'un amour impossible !!!

OoO

Quelques semaines plus tard, la vérité tomba comme un couperet. Tsukushi Makino était bel et bien en réalité la fille des Ramsay donc la petite sœur d'Alec.

La véritable Sakura Ramsay.

L'enfant disparu.

Alec amena chez ses parents qui avaient une résidence à Londres. Arrivés à destination, Alec se dirigea au salon d'un pas rageur. Monsieur et Madame Ramsay n'eurent pas le temps de se lever du canapé qu'Alec leur jeta un regard noir. La jeune servante Maria, qui était occupée à nettoyer, vit la seule fille qu'elle haïssait de tout son être.

Maria, mordante : Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche cette pouilleuse ici ?! Elle n'a pas sa place !!! Virez-la !!!!

Alec menaça : La ferme, servante !!!! Ne parle pas de Tsukushi de cette façon !!!! Tu ne sais rien d'elle !!!!

Maria : Oh que si !!!! C'est une croqueuse d'hommes !!!! Elle se trouvait chez les Hanazawa avec un bébé dans ses bras !!!! Son rejeton !!!!

Tsukushi, glaciale : Pfff !!! Tu n'es qu'une insignifiante servante à la cervelle de moineau comme le dit Rui Hanazawa !!!! Regarde-toi dans la glace !! Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite sans cervelle car tu n'as rien gagné !! Ton but est très simple car tu veux te rabattre sur Alec Ramsay juste pour avoir son statut et son argent parce que tu n'as pas pu avoir Rui Hanazawa. Tu es trop ambitieuse et tu te prétends facilement amoureuse de lui ?!

Maria, d'une voix cassante : Je le suis, sale chienne !

Tsukushi, glaciale : Ah oui ? Ne te rends-tu pas compte que ta voix mielleuse ne fonctionnera jamais sur Alec Ramsay ?! Je n'ai pas besoin de l'argent des Hanazawa ni celui des Ramsay car ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Je gagne suffisamment avec mon travail. Et tu oses encore de me traiter de pouilleuse juste en jugeant par mon physique ? Pouilleuse ! Sale chienne ?! Mais regarde-toi avant de me juger de cette façon !!

Maria ricana : Le physique est bien plus important que la bonté du cœur !

Tsukushi, glaciale : Ah oui ? Tu te trompes car c'est l'inverse, petite cervelle de moineau !!

Maria ricana : Ton rejeton…

Alec la coupa sèchement : Ce n'est pas son rejeton mais il s'agit de son demi-frère Rui Makino qui a maintenant trois ans. (Maria voulut répliquer mais Alec ne la laissa pas placer un mot.) Et pour te faire ravaler ta langue de vipère, Tsukushi Makino n'est pas son vrai nom. Il s'agit de Sakura Ramsay, ma sœur.

Maria, mesquine : je ne crois pas un mot !!! C'est impossible que cette pouilleuse soit Sakura Ramsay !!!!

Tsukushi enrageait au fond d'elle. Elle n'avait pas mis ses lentilles bleues depuis le matin donc elle enleva ses lunettes et elle détacha ses cheveux devant la servante qui écarquilla les yeux.

Bluffée.

Elle était humiliée encore une fois de plus.

Madame Ramsay, furieuse : Maria, vous êtes chassée de cette maison !!! Je ne tolère pas qu'on traite Tsukushi Makino alias Sakura Ramsay de pouilleuse !!! Il s'agit de notre fille !!!!!

Maria, atterrée : Votre… Votre fille ?! Cette… Personne ?

Monsieur Ramsay, sec : Parfaitement !

Alec jeta les résultats d'ADN sous les yeux de ses parents. Ces derniers regardèrent cet examen et ils eurent une confirmation que c'était leur fille.

Maria insulta : Pute !!!

Tsukushi, glaciale : Continue à insulter de cette façon et plus personne ne voudra de toi. Tu ne pourras plus jamais travailler à force car plus personne ne te prendra vu la façon tu m'as parlé.

Madame Ramsay, furieuse : Maria, je ferai de sorte que tu ne te trouveras plus jamais de travail comme servante ou autre chose mais ça m'est égal comment tu vivras dans la rue !! Je me moque totalement comment tu gagneras ta vie mais plus jamais tu insulteras toutes les filles de bonne famille, élevées plus ou moins comme une pouilleuse comme tu aimes nommer !!!!

Maria était atterrée car elle ne pouvait même pas se défendre vu sa position sociale. En insultant la fille des Ramsay, elle venait de perdre totalement son identité. Son but était de regagner la confiance à ses parents mais elle venait de brûler sa dernière chance.

OoO

Après le départ de Maria, Alec exigea des explications auprès ses parents.

Alec, furieux : **ALORS COMME ÇA, VOUS SAVIEZ QU'ELLE EST MA SŒUR ?! VOUS LE SAVIEZ MAIS CELA NE VOUS A PAS EMPÊCHE DE LA CHASSER DE NOTRE FAMILLE BEBE !!! VOUS L'AVIEZ MIS À LA PORTE À TREIZE ANS MAIS AVEC MOI DANS LES PARAGES ÇA NE MARCHE PAS !!! VOUS VOULEZ ENCORE LA JETER HORS DE NOTRE VIE ?! JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE POUR CETTE TROISIEME FOIS !!! VOUS M'AVIEZ MIS DANS L'IGNORANCE JUSQU' À QUE JE DECOUVRE SUR LE LIVRET DE FAMILLE QUE VOUS L'AVIEZ LAISSE TRAINER L'EXISTANCE D'UNE SŒUR AU NOM DE SAKURA RAMSAY !!!! VOUS SAVIEZ QUI ELLE ETAIT REELLEMENT MAIS VOUS AVIEZ AGI COMME SI VOUS NE LA CONNAISSIEZ PAS !!!! C'EST CRUEL !!!! J'AI FAILLI EPOUSER MA PROPRE SŒUR !!!! MAINTENANT EXPLIQUEZ-NOUS POURQUOI VOUS AVIEZ VOULU QUE SAKURA DEVIENNE TSUKUSHI MAKINO ?!!!!**

Les Ramsay virent que leur fils ne plaisantait pas. Ils ne pouvaient plus retarder l'échéance de garder le secret surtout qu'il avait failli de la demander en mariage. Ils ne voulaient pas que ça devienne vraiment incestueux entre Alec et Sakura.

Madame Ramsay soupira : D'accord Alec. À la naissance de Sakura, nous avions pris la décision que notre fille ne soit pas élevée comme une gosse de riche qui ne pense qu'à draguer des garçons et à dilapider l'argent dans les mondaines et les habits de haute couture.

Monsieur Ramsay : Pour son bien, nous avions décidé de la faire adopter par la famille Makino qui avait énormément du mal à avoir des enfants.

Madame Ramsay : Une fois que la petite Sherry était née, j'ai voulu récupérer notre fille mais votre père n'avait pas voulu pour la bonne cause. Une très bonne éducation était nécessaire pour toi, Sakura. Ça t'a muri beaucoup plus vite avec toutes ces expériences qui t'ont fait souffrir…

Monsieur Ramsay : On était au courant de tes gestes par les Makino jusqu'à leur mort puis par ton assistante sociale Maya.

Madame Ramsay : Nous savions que Sherry Makino te faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Nous n'avions pu te récupérer car Rui Makino avait besoin de toi. Mais vu que Sherry ne s'occupait en aucun cas de Rui, tu l'as amené avec toi.

Monsieur Ramsay : Sakura, tu es arrivée à construire ta vie par tes propres moyens. Tu es même devenue chanteuse et musicienne… Tous ces résultats de cette éducation dépassent notre espérance.

Alec, glacial : Allez-vous l'obliger de faire un mariage de raison malgré tout ?

Monsieur Ramsay : En tant héritière de la famille Ramsay, oui.

Madame Ramsay : Nous avions choisi d'abord un certain Seinosuke Amakusa, fils d'un député mais ce dernier est déjà fiancé à une autre Ayano Kurimaki. Le second est…

Tsukushi la coupa d'une voix calme mais glaciale : Et si je refuse ce mariage forcé ? Qu'est ce que vous feriez ? Me déshériter ? Me renier encore une fois de plus ? Il est un peu trop tard pour prendre votre rôle de Père-Mère. J'ai maintenant dix-huit ans et je n'ai jusqu'alors jamais été sous votre influence. Vous ne détruirez pas tout ce que j'ai construit !

Les Ramsay à part Alec étaient soufflés car ils croyaient que la jeune femme allait élever la voix comme leur fils.

Non, Tsukushi alias Sakura possédait un calme olympien mais elle était glaciale.

Beaucoup plus que le leur.

Tsukushi, glaciale : Annulez ce mariage car je n'en veux pas. Ne gâchez pas ma vie !

Monsieur Ramsay : Soit Sakura, tu n'épouseras pas Seinosuke Amakusa mais ne commence pas à faire honte à notre nom. Tu es donc fiancée à Rui Hanazawa puisque Shizuka Todo a renoncé à son nom.

Madame Ramsay : N'oublie pas que tu possèdes une grosse somme d'argent. Tu ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi !!!!

Tsukushi, glaciale : Quelle somme d'argent parlez-vous ?

Madame Ramsay : Celui que nous avions mis de côté pour toi. C'est ta dot en plus de ce que tu gagnes.

Tsukushi, glaciale : Une bonne partie de ce que je gagne appartient à Rui Makino.

Monsieur Ramsay : Nous comprenons. Tu épouseras donc Rui Hanazawa.

Alec : _Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que Tsukushi alias Sakura connaît déjà Rui Hanazawa puisqu'ils sont amis à Eitoku. Comment peuvent-ils la forcer à se marier avec l'héritier des Hanazawa s'il n'y a pas d'amour entre eux ?!_

Tsukushi, glaciale : _Ils ont du culot de m'imposer un mariage de raison sans se soucier de ma dot et de mes sentiments alors qu'ils m'ont reniée !!!!_ L'avenir nous le dira.

Les parents d'Alec ne surent plus quoi dire en cet instant car leur fille retrouvée avait raison. Cependant ils ne peuvent pas faire tout de suite une fête pour le retour de leur fille car cette dernière voulait prévenir en douceur ses amis… Enfin un de ses amis en qui elle avait confiance.

Rui Hanazawa qui était aussi son fiancé, imposé par ses vrais parents.

Monsieur Ramsay : Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas de suite ?

Alec : Papa, ne lui demande pas une explication sur sa requête car elle déteste de se justifier, crois-moi. Cet ami a toute sa confiance car il l'a beaucoup soutenue pendant le conflit qu'elle a avec Sherry Makino. Et sachez d'avance que toutes les deux se trouvaient à Eitoku.

Monsieur et Madame Ramsay : **EITOKU ?! IL Y A LE CELEBRE F4 !!!**

Tsukushi : Je le sais. Sherry était en pleine bataille avec Tsukasa Dômyôji en me mêlant dans leurs histoires.

Alec : Laissez-la voir un de ses amis, seule.

Madame Ramsay protesta : Mais…

Monsieur Ramsay la coupa : Laisse notre fille faire. Nous intervenons trop tard de toute façon vu qu'elle a dix-huit ans maintenant. Elle est adulte et elle n'a aucun compte à nous rendre.

Madame Ramsay : Nous seront ravis de le rencontrer.

Ne répondant pas à leur requête, Tsukushi prit congé de ses parents biologiques en compagnie d'Alec. Sur le chemin du retour, le jeune homme savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire car Tsukushi alias Sakura avait besoin de temps pour digérer la dure réalité.

Alec : Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Je ne suis plus Tsukushi pour toi, Alec.

Alec : Je sais bien mais tu sais que tu es célèbre en tant que Sakura Ramsay… Et ma petite sœur.

Tsukushi : J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Alec : D'accord. Je vais chercher Rui ?

Tsukushi : Non j'y vais.

Alec : Bon. À ton retour, je ne serai pas là. Je te laisse mon appartement.

Tsukushi railla : C'est ça ! Va taper n'importe quelle fille tant que tu y es. Tu vas un jour arrêter quand « ils » te présenteront ta future fiancée.

Alec, vexé : Tsukushi… C'est toi que j'aime mais notre amour est impossible !! Nous sommes du même sang et on n'aurait jamais d'enfants !!!

Tsukushi, glaciale : Sans doute !!! Mais tu as tout gâché quand même. Maintenant laisse-moi et va te faire une fille vierge si tu t'en trouves !!!!


	25. Chapter 25

Salut c'est moi,

Je vais essayer de ne pas « bâcler » la fin de cette fic car ce serait vraiment dommage encore une fois de plus. Bref !!! Comme je me suis aidée des livres c'est la galère !!! Cependant la prochaine fic sur « Hana Yori Dango » sera sans mais je garderai juste le personnage d'Alec Ramsay qui ne sera pas celui qui sera dans le prochain chapitre pour Tsukushi Makino alias Sakura Ramsay. Sur ce, bonne lecture

Genzô Wakabayashi

_**Chapitre 23 : Vengeance ratée**_

Dès le lendemain du concert de Sakura Ramsay, Sherry continuait à sortir avec Tsukasa ce qui rendit encore plus jalouse Sakurako. Cette dernière était amoureuse du chef du F4 depuis la maternelle. La june fille prit Sherry à part deux jours plus tard.

Sakurako : Je veux savoir une chose, Sherry.

Sherry : Et quoi donc ?

Sakurako : Tu sors avec Dômyôji pour son argent ou pour lui ?

Sherry : En quoi cela te regarde ?! Ce n'est pas ton affaire !!!!

Sakurako menaça : Ce sont mes affaires !!! Tu vas m'écouter sagement, Sherry. Je t'interdis de t'attacher à lui et même de tomber amoureuse de lui. Je suis certaine qu'il se moque de toi et de tes sentiments. Il a pitié de toi !!! Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner de lui si tu ne veux pas souffrir !!! Je t'ai prévenue.

Sherry : _Mais est-ce que c'est vrai ? Joue-t-il avec les sentiments d'autrui y compris les miens ?_

Perturbée par ces paroles, Sherry eut vraiment du mal à croire que Tsukasa sortait avec elle juste pour s'amuser. Mais ce dernier ne jouait pas car lorsque Sherry s'éloignait de lui, le jeune homme courait après elle. Ne pouvant contrôler ses sentiments, Sherry s'attacha peu à peu à Tsukasa malgré sa peur.

Une semaine plus tard, Sherry préféra de s'éloigner de Tsukasa sans lui donner des explications plausibles pour laisser la chance à Sakurako de sortir avec ce dernier. Tsukasa, lui, ne comprit rien mais refusa de la laisser partir sans éclaircissements.

Tsukasa : Pourquoi ?

Sherry : Parce que Sakurako Sanjo t'aime. Elle est jalouse de moi

Tsukasa : Elle t'a menacée ?

Sherry : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Tsukasa : Idiote !!! Tu croyais que je n'avais rien remarqué ?! Ton changement d'attitude est trop explicite !!! Elle t'a dit quelque chose qui te pertube alors dis-le moi.

Sherry soupira : Elle m'a interdit de m'attacher à toi et même d'éprouver des sentiments pour toi. Elle est sûre d'une chose… Que tu te moques de moi et de mes sentiments.

Tsukasa : Huh ?! Mais pour qui elle se prend ?! On dirait qu'elle ne sait pas que les sentiments sont impossibles à contrôler !! Elle est bête, cette fille !!! Ne l'écoute pas.

Sherry : Mais elle m'a menacée, elle est prête à tout pour m'écarter du chemin.

Tsukasa : Elle va m'entendre !!! De toute façon, elle ne sait pas qu'on a promis à Tsukushi de veiller sur toi.

Sherry : Hein ? Elle a dit ça ?

Tsukasa : Malgré le mal que tu lui infliges, elle pense à toi.

Sherry se sentit mal d'avoir toujours été méchante avec son aînée car il avait fallu qu'elles se séparent toutes les deux pour réaliser certaines choses.

OoO

Deux jours plus tard, Tsukasa vit Sôjirô et Akira en charmante compagnie. Il soupira de désolation car remarqua que le jeune fille minaudait sans cesse.

Il détestait ce genre de filles.

Il ne la connaissait pas.

En vérité, il ne la reconnaissait pas.

Tsukasa : Sôjirô, Akira, c'est qui ?

Sôjirô : Sakurako Sanjo.

Tsukasa : Ah c'est toi qui menaces Sherry Makino ?! Tu oses de lui interdire de s'attacher à qui ce soit et même de tomber amoureuse ?! Mais tu crois que les sentiments sont contrôlables ?! Hé bien non !!! Laisse Sherry tranquille !!! Elle ne pourra pas s'éloigner de nous car nous avions promis à son aînée de veiller sur elle. Si tu ne le fais pas, j'appelle illico presto son ainée pour qu'elle vienne en renfort !!! T'as compris ?! D'ailleurs qui es-tu pour lui interdire quoi ce soit ?! Tu n'en as aucun droit !!! Tu n'es pas sa mère !!!

Akira : C'est vraiment vrai, Sakurako ?

Sakurako : Non, je l'ai simplement mise en garde de ne pas s'attacher à qui ce soit. Je ne l'ai pas menacée.

Tsukasa : Menteuse !!! Tu l'as menacée !!!

Sôjirô : Non mais !!! Ce n'est pas toi qui décides !!!! Tu n'as aucun droit de la menacer. Comme l'a dit Tsukasa, nous tenons une promesse à Tsukushi Makino.

Akira : Sherry fait ce qu'elle veut.

Sur ce, le F3 laissa tomber Sakurako qui resta coite.

Sakurako : _Tu vas me payer très cher, Sherry Makino !!!_

OoO

Pendant un certain temps, Sakurako ne put se venger de Sherry car cette dernière était très souvent avec le F3.

Du côté de Sherry, elle s'attacha de plus en plus à Tsukasa sans se rendre compte mais elle le fuyait aussi à cause de ses sentiments contradictoires qui lui faisaient peur.

Sôjirô et Akira ignoraient Sakurako pour mensonges et menaces sur Sherry dont ils devaient veiller en l'absence de Tsukushi Makino.

Un matin, Sakurako réussit à prendre Sherry à part. Elle était très en colère contre la cadette Makino et elle la gifla.

Sakurako : Tu ne m'as pas écoutée !!! Résultat, tu me piques le seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé !!!

Sherry : Tu crois que tu peux contrôler le destin ?! T'as tout faux !!!!

Sakurako la gifla : Dégage de cette école !!! Mocheté !!!

Sherry : **MOCHETE ?! MAIS POUR QUI TE PRENDS-TU ?! T'ES PAS MA MERE !!!!**

Sakurako la gifla une seconde fois : Les moches n'ont pas le droit de vivre !!! Vous dérangez !!!!

Sherry : **NON MAIS !!! TU T'ES VUE ?! LA BEAUTE DE TON VISAGE N'A VRAIMENT RIEN À VOIR AVEC CELUI DE MA SŒUR OU CELUI DE SHIZUKA TODO !!!**

Voix menaçante : **QUI T'A PERMIS DE MALTRAITER SHERRY ?!**

Sakurako se tourna vivement et elle vit le F3 se tenir droit devant elle en compagnie de Kazuya Aoïké.

Piégée.

Elle était piégée.

Sakurako : C'est une voleuse !!!!

Tsukasa railla : J'ai tout entendu mais je ne t'aime pas du tout, Sanjo !!!! Ne te compare pas avec Sherry. Tu n'as aucun le droit de la gifler !!!

Sakurako ricana : Ah !!!! Ah !!!! Elle ne vaut pas Sakura Ramsay !!!!!! C'est une lâche !!!

Sherry : T'es plus lâche que moi !!!!

Sakurako ricana : Ah oui ? Cette Tsukushi Makino l'est bien plus !!!

Sherry : Laisse ma sœur en dehors de tout ça !!!

Sakurako ricana : Oh que non !!! Cette Tsukushi Makino ne pense qu'à l'argent au lieu de s'occuper de toi. Et cette Shizuka Todo est une idiote d'avoir préféré de renier son nom !!!

Sherry : Tu ne comprendras jamais !!! Ma sœur s'en fout de l'argent et si elle ne s'occupe pas de moi, c'est parce que je n'ai plus l'âge. Rui Makino est un bébé et ma sœur s'en occupe !!!! Tu ne sais rien de notre famille !!! On est sans parents et on vit seules !!!! Tu ne pourras jamais être à notre place donc tu ne comprendras jamais !!! T'es vraiment nulle comme fille !!!!

Sôjirô : On t'interdit d'insulter Shizuka !!!

Sakurako ricana : Cette Tsukushi Makino est une mauviette !!!!

Sherry : Tu ne connais pas ma sœur alors la ferme !!! Tu as voulu te venger mais ça se retourne contre toi. Le physique n'a vraiment rien à voir avec la beauté du cœur !!!!

Sur ce, Sherry et le F3 laissèrent Sakurako en compagnie de Kazuya.

Sakurako : _Je te jure, Sherry Makino !!!! Je me vengerai !!!! Je te trainerai dans la boue et tu quitteras Eitoku pour toujours !!!!_

Kazuya : _Si elle continue à malmener Sherry, elle perdra encore et encore._

OoO

Mais la jeune fille ne trouva pas le bon moment pour la faire chasser de l'école. Sherry était toujours avec le F4 qui tenait toujours la promesse faite à Tsukushi Makino. Cette dernière n'avait jamais donné signe de vie à qui ce soit, parait-il…

Cependant seul Rui Hanazawa était un peu plus au courant de ses nouvelles car ils s'étaient échangés les numéros de portable lors du passage de Sakura Ramsay en France.

En tant que chanteuse, Tsukushi avait de nouveau disparu mais la bonne raison était qu'elle passait des examens donc elle avait beaucoup de révisions et de cours à rattraper en grande vitesse.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapitre 24 : Le secret dévoilé**_

Deux ans s'étaient écroulés.

Deux ans auquel Tsukasa et Sherry se rapprochaient et s'éloignaient en même temps.

Deux ans auquel Tsukushi Makino vivait avec Alec Ramsay et le petit Rui qui avait grandi.

Deux ans que Rui Hanazawa vivait encore avec Shizuka Todo en France.

OoO

Rui Makino avait maintenant trois ans tandis que Tsukushi avait dix-huit ans. Alec, lui, avait vingt et un ans. Bien qu'ils sortent ensemble, Alec n'avait jamais touché sexuellement Tsukushi car il cachait une vérité qu'il avait découvert quelques jours auparavant sur le lien qui les unissait. Il la « trompait » avec d'autres filles pour assouvir à ses instincts mâles en son absence tandis que le petit Rui se trouvait à l'école maternelle. En fait, Alec retardait le plus loin possible d'annoncer cette nouvelle à Tsukushi sans penser aux conséquences de son acte ni aux sentiments de la jeune fille.

Beaucoup de filles, qui avaient eu les faveurs d'Alec en l'espace d'un jour ou d'un soir, se moquaient méchamment de Tsukushi au nez et à la barbe du jeune homme. Ce dernier était furieux contre ces filles car il n'aimait pas voir les yeux de Tsukushi devenir très froid. Il attendait surtout le bon moment pour lever le voile au mystère de Tsukushi Makino mais cette dernière ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle était lasse d'espérer que leur relation évolue.

Tsukushi, glaciale : Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel traitement ?! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Alec : Je ne suis qu'un homme, Tsukushi. J'ai mes besoins.

Tsukushi railla, glaciale : Ah oui ? Tu préfères sauter une autre que moi depuis que je suis ici !!! J'avais confiance en toi mais toi, tu me tues à petit feu !!!! Tu ne te fies pas à mes sentiments !!! Tu joues le mec jaloux mais tu me trompes par derrière sans aucun remord !!!! T'es content de toi ?! Je suis la risée de toutes car toutes ces filles se moquent de moi à cause de toi !!!!

Alec : Tu n'es presque jamais là donc tu ne peux pas me reprocher ces écarts. C'est toi qui as voulu être chanteuse !!!

Tsukushi, glaciale : C'est pour subvenir à mes besoins car je n'avais pas le choix !!!! T'as pensé à une chose en faisant ce que tu me fais subir ?! Non !!! Ces moqueries méchantes me font très mal chaque jour !!! C'est vraiment rien pour toi ? Dans ce cas ce n'est même pas la peine de jouer le mec jaloux !!!

Alec vit bien que Tsukushi était loin d'être naïve. Il ne pouvait plus retarder l'échéance. Poussant un soupir, Alec leva les bras d'un signe de reddition.

Alec : Très bien, Tsukushi. Notre relation est restée platonique et je ne te toucherai jamais pour la bonne raison que je veux que tu reste vierge pour ton futur mariage.

Tsukushi, glaciale : Tu n'es qu'un égoïste !!! Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas quand tu as des soucis ?! Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance ?!

Alec : Tu n'aimeras pas entendre la vérité…

Tsukushi, glaciale : Dans un couple, il n'y a pas de secrets. Et puis je suis seule juge pour toute décision.

Alec soupira : D'accord !!! J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer, Tsukushi. Notre couple ne marchera plus jamais car j'ai appris il y a quelques jours qui tu es réellement pour ma famille.

Tsukushi fronça les sourcils : Quoi donc ?

Alec : Tu es ma véritable sœur, Tsukushi. Ton nom de baptême est bel et bien Sakura Ramsay, nom que tu utilises sur scène.

Tsukushi, choquée : Ta sœur ?!

Alec : Oui. On peut procéder à un test d'ADN pour être sûr de ta véritable identité. Comment as-tu choisi ton nom de scène ?

Tsukushi : Un jour, j'ai eu besoin d'un extrait de naissance au nom de Tsukushi Makino mais on m'a dit que c'était un pseudo car j'étais enregistrée au nom de Sakura Ramsay. Je ne pensais pas qu'on ferait partie de la même famille. On m'a donné une lettre de mes parents adoptifs m'expliquant que j'étais leur fille de cœur et que sans moi, ils n'auraient sans doute jamais réussi d'avoir d'autres enfants. J'espérais néanmoins être ta femme parce que je t'aimais vraiment. Maintenant je ne sais plus trop bien. Ça s'était passé à la mort des Makino. Sherry n'est pas au courant de ça mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être si désagréable avec moi. Si je suis bien ta sœur, je veux comprendre cet abandon !!!!

Pour Alec, c'était compréhensible de chercher les raisons du geste de ses parents envers Sakura, devenue Tsukushi Makino. Cependant ce n'était pas son rôle de donner satisfaction à sa curiosité.

Alec : Acceptes-tu de faire ce test ?

Tsukushi : Oui.

Alec : Si jamais tu n'es pas ma sœur, je changerai…

Mais Tsukushi ne voulait rien entendre car elle ne voulait plus jamais espérer si c'est pour souffrir encore… D'un amour impossible !!!

OoO

Quelques semaines plus tard, la vérité tomba comme un couperet. Tsukushi Makino était bel et bien en réalité la fille des Ramsay donc la petite sœur d'Alec.

La véritable Sakura Ramsay.

L'enfant disparu.

Alec amena chez ses parents qui avaient une résidence à Londres. Arrivés à destination, Alec se dirigea au salon d'un pas rageur. Monsieur et Madame Ramsay n'eurent pas le temps de se lever du canapé qu'Alec leur jeta un regard noir. La jeune servante Maria, qui était occupée à nettoyer, vit la seule fille qu'elle haïssait de tout son être.

Maria, mordante : Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche cette pouilleuse ici ?! Elle n'a pas sa place !!! Virez-la !!!!

Alec menaça : La ferme, servante !!!! Ne parle pas de Tsukushi de cette façon !!!! Tu ne sais rien d'elle !!!!

Maria : Oh que si !!!! C'est une croqueuse d'hommes !!!! Elle se trouvait chez les Hanazawa avec un bébé dans ses bras !!!! Son rejeton !!!!

Tsukushi, glaciale : Pfff !!! Tu n'es qu'une insignifiante servante à la cervelle de moineau comme le dit Rui Hanazawa !!!! Regarde-toi dans la glace !! Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite sans cervelle car tu n'as rien gagné !! Ton but est très simple car tu veux te rabattre sur Alec Ramsay juste pour avoir son statut et son argent parce que tu n'as pas pu avoir Rui Hanazawa. Tu es trop ambitieuse et tu te prétends facilement amoureuse de lui ?!

Maria, d'une voix cassante : Je le suis, sale chienne !

Tsukushi, glaciale : Ah oui ? Ne te rends-tu pas compte que ta voix mielleuse ne fonctionnera jamais sur Alec Ramsay ?! Je n'ai pas besoin de l'argent des Hanazawa ni celui des Ramsay car ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Je gagne suffisamment avec mon travail. Et tu oses encore de me traiter de pouilleuse juste en jugeant par mon physique ? Pouilleuse ! Sale chienne ?! Mais regarde-toi avant de me juger de cette façon !!

Maria ricana : Le physique est bien plus important que la bonté du cœur !

Tsukushi, glaciale : Ah oui ? Tu te trompes car c'est l'inverse, petite cervelle de moineau !!

Maria ricana : Ton rejeton…

Alec la coupa sèchement : Ce n'est pas son rejeton mais il s'agit de son demi-frère Rui Makino qui a maintenant trois ans. (Maria voulut répliquer mais Alec ne la laissa pas placer un mot.) Et pour te faire ravaler ta langue de vipère, Tsukushi Makino n'est pas son vrai nom. Il s'agit de Sakura Ramsay, ma sœur.

Maria, mesquine : je ne crois pas un mot !!! C'est impossible que cette pouilleuse soit Sakura Ramsay !!!!

Tsukushi enrageait au fond d'elle. Elle n'avait pas mis ses lentilles bleues depuis le matin donc elle enleva ses lunettes et elle détacha ses cheveux devant la servante qui écarquilla les yeux.

Bluffée.

Elle était humiliée encore une fois de plus.

Madame Ramsay, furieuse : Maria, vous êtes chassée de cette maison !!! Je ne tolère pas qu'on traite Tsukushi Makino alias Sakura Ramsay de pouilleuse !!! Il s'agit de notre fille !!!!!

Maria, atterrée : Votre… Votre fille ?! Cette… Personne ?

Monsieur Ramsay, sec : Parfaitement !

Alec jeta les résultats d'ADN sous les yeux de ses parents. Ces derniers regardèrent cet examen et ils eurent une confirmation que c'était leur fille.

Maria insulta : Pute !!!

Tsukushi, glaciale : Continue à insulter de cette façon et plus personne ne voudra de toi. Tu ne pourras plus jamais travailler à force car plus personne ne te prendra vu la façon tu m'as parlé.

Madame Ramsay, furieuse : Maria, je ferai de sorte que tu ne te trouveras plus jamais de travail comme servante ou autre chose mais ça m'est égal comment tu vivras dans la rue !! Je me moque totalement comment tu gagneras ta vie mais plus jamais tu insulteras toutes les filles de bonne famille, élevées plus ou moins comme une pouilleuse comme tu aimes nommer !!!!

Maria était atterrée car elle ne pouvait même pas se défendre vu sa position sociale. En insultant la fille des Ramsay, elle venait de perdre totalement son identité. Son but était de regagner la confiance à ses parents mais elle venait de brûler sa dernière chance.

OoO

Après le départ de Maria, Alec exigea des explications auprès ses parents.

Alec, furieux : **ALORS COMME ÇA, VOUS SAVIEZ QU'ELLE EST MA SŒUR ?! VOUS LE SAVIEZ MAIS CELA NE VOUS A PAS EMPÊCHE DE LA CHASSER DE NOTRE FAMILLE BEBE !!! VOUS L'AVIEZ MIS À LA PORTE À TREIZE ANS MAIS AVEC MOI DANS LES PARAGES ÇA NE MARCHE PAS !!! VOUS VOULEZ ENCORE LA JETER HORS DE NOTRE VIE ?! JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE POUR CETTE TROISIEME FOIS !!! VOUS M'AVIEZ MIS DANS L'IGNORANCE JUSQU' À QUE JE DECOUVRE SUR LE LIVRET DE FAMILLE QUE VOUS L'AVIEZ LAISSE TRAINER L'EXISTANCE D'UNE SŒUR AU NOM DE SAKURA RAMSAY !!!! VOUS SAVIEZ QUI ELLE ETAIT REELLEMENT MAIS VOUS AVIEZ AGI COMME SI VOUS NE LA CONNAISSIEZ PAS !!!! C'EST CRUEL !!!! J'AI FAILLI EPOUSER MA PROPRE SŒUR !!!! MAINTENANT EXPLIQUEZ-NOUS POURQUOI VOUS AVIEZ VOULU QUE SAKURA DEVIENNE TSUKUSHI MAKINO ?!!!!**

Les Ramsay virent que leur fils ne plaisantait pas. Ils ne pouvaient plus retarder l'échéance de garder le secret surtout qu'il avait failli de la demander en mariage. Ils ne voulaient pas que ça devienne vraiment incestueux entre Alec et Sakura.

Madame Ramsay soupira : D'accord Alec. À la naissance de Sakura, nous avions pris la décision que notre fille ne soit pas élevée comme une gosse de riche qui ne pense qu'à draguer des garçons et à dilapider l'argent dans les mondaines et les habits de haute couture.

Monsieur Ramsay : Pour son bien, nous avions décidé de la faire adopter par la famille Makino qui avait énormément du mal à avoir des enfants.

Madame Ramsay : Une fois que la petite Sherry était née, j'ai voulu récupérer notre fille mais votre père n'avait pas voulu pour la bonne cause. Une très bonne éducation était nécessaire pour toi, Sakura. Ça t'a muri beaucoup plus vite avec toutes ces expériences qui t'ont fait souffrir…

Monsieur Ramsay : On était au courant de tes gestes par les Makino jusqu'à leur mort puis par ton assistante sociale Maya.

Madame Ramsay : Nous savions que Sherry Makino te faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Nous n'avions pu te récupérer car Rui Makino avait besoin de toi. Mais vu que Sherry ne s'occupait en aucun cas de Rui, tu l'as amené avec toi.

Monsieur Ramsay : Sakura, tu es arrivée à construire ta vie par tes propres moyens. Tu es même devenue chanteuse et musicienne… Tous ces résultats de cette éducation dépassent notre espérance.

Alec, glacial : Allez-vous l'obliger de faire un mariage de raison malgré tout ?

Monsieur Ramsay : En tant héritière de la famille Ramsay, oui.

Madame Ramsay : Nous avions choisi d'abord un certain Seinosuke Amakusa, fils d'un député mais ce dernier est déjà fiancé à une autre Ayano Kurimaki. Le second est…

Tsukushi la coupa d'une voix calme mais glaciale : Et si je refuse ce mariage forcé ? Qu'est ce que vous feriez ? Me déshériter ? Me renier encore une fois de plus ? Il est un peu trop tard pour prendre votre rôle de Père-Mère. J'ai maintenant dix-huit ans et je n'ai jusqu'alors jamais été sous votre influence. Vous ne détruirez pas tout ce que j'ai construit !

Les Ramsay à part Alec étaient soufflés car ils croyaient que la jeune femme allait élever la voix comme leur fils.

Non, Tsukushi alias Sakura possédait un calme olympien mais elle était glaciale.

Beaucoup plus que le leur.

Tsukushi, glaciale : Annulez ce mariage car je n'en veux pas. Ne gâchez pas ma vie !

Monsieur Ramsay : Soit Sakura, tu n'épouseras pas Seinosuke Amakusa mais ne commence pas à faire honte à notre nom. Tu es donc fiancée à Rui Hanazawa puisque Shizuka Todo a renoncé à son nom.

Madame Ramsay : N'oublie pas que tu possèdes une grosse somme d'argent. Tu ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi !!!!

Tsukushi, glaciale : Quelle somme d'argent parlez-vous ?

Madame Ramsay : Celui que nous avions mis de côté pour toi. C'est ta dot en plus de ce que tu gagnes.

Tsukushi, glaciale : Une bonne partie de ce que je gagne appartient à Rui Makino.

Monsieur Ramsay : Nous comprenons. Tu épouseras donc Rui Hanazawa.

Alec : _Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que Tsukushi alias Sakura connaît déjà Rui Hanazawa puisqu'ils sont amis à Eitoku. Comment peuvent-ils la forcer à se marier avec l'héritier des Hanazawa s'il n'y a pas d'amour entre eux ?!_

Tsukushi, glaciale : _Ils ont du culot de m'imposer un mariage de raison sans se soucier de ma dot et de mes sentiments alors qu'ils m'ont reniée !!!!_ L'avenir nous le dira.

Les parents d'Alec ne surent plus quoi dire en cet instant car leur fille retrouvée avait raison. Cependant ils ne peuvent pas faire tout de suite une fête pour le retour de leur fille car cette dernière voulait prévenir en douceur ses amis… Enfin un de ses amis en qui elle avait confiance.

Rui Hanazawa qui était aussi son fiancé, imposé par ses vrais parents.

Monsieur Ramsay : Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas de suite ?

Alec : Papa, ne lui demande pas une explication sur sa requête car elle déteste de se justifier, crois-moi. Cet ami a toute sa confiance car il l'a beaucoup soutenue pendant le conflit qu'elle a avec Sherry Makino. Et sachez d'avance que toutes les deux se trouvaient à Eitoku.

Monsieur et Madame Ramsay : **EITOKU ?! IL Y A LE CELEBRE F4 !!!**

Tsukushi : Je le sais. Sherry était en pleine bataille avec Tsukasa Dômyôji en me mêlant dans leurs histoires.

Alec : Laissez-la voir un de ses amis, seule.

Madame Ramsay protesta : Mais…

Monsieur Ramsay la coupa : Laisse notre fille faire. Nous intervenons trop tard de toute façon vu qu'elle a dix-huit ans maintenant. Elle est adulte et elle n'a aucun compte à nous rendre.

Madame Ramsay : Nous seront ravis de le rencontrer.

Ne répondant pas à leur requête, Tsukushi prit congé de ses parents biologiques en compagnie d'Alec. Sur le chemin du retour, le jeune homme savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire car Tsukushi alias Sakura avait besoin de temps pour digérer la dure réalité.

Alec : Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Je ne suis plus Tsukushi pour toi, Alec.

Alec : Je sais bien mais tu sais que tu es célèbre en tant que Sakura Ramsay… Et ma petite sœur.

Tsukushi : J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Alec : D'accord. Je vais chercher Rui ?

Tsukushi : Non j'y vais.

Alec : Bon. À ton retour, je ne serai pas là. Je te laisse mon appartement.

Tsukushi railla : C'est ça ! Va taper n'importe quelle fille tant que tu y es. Tu vas un jour arrêter quand « ils » te présenteront ta future fiancée.

Alec, vexé : Tsukushi… C'est toi que j'aime mais notre amour est impossible !! Nous sommes du même sang et on n'aurait jamais d'enfants !!!

Tsukushi, glaciale : Sans doute !!! Mais tu as tout gâché quand même. Maintenant laisse-moi et va te faire une fille vierge si tu t'en trouves !!!!


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapitre 25 : Un saut en France…**_

Alec était profondément blessé par les paroles de Tsukushi mais il comprenait sa fureur et sa douleur en même temps. Il savait que sa petite amie – maintenant sa petite sœur – avait le cœur brisé en mille morceaux et une stabilité très fragile.

Cette stabilité signifiait pour Tsukushi qu'un homme l'aime comme elle est et qui se moque de sa double identité.

Un homme qui aime Tsukushi mais qui ne déteste pas Sakura ou vice versa puisqu'il s'agit de la même personne.

L'héritier Ramsay alla voir sa nouvelle conquête pour « Oublier » cette horrible vérité.

Yuriko Yamada.

Cette jeune femme avait des goûts bizarres sur la façon elle aimait faire l'amour.

Le kama sutra était un peu spécial puisqu'elle aimait le plus souvent la position où elle se trouvait à genoux mais de façon très particulière.

Yuriko Yamada eut un sourire mesquin, pensant à la crise de jalousie que Tsukushi Makino aurait après.

Une crise qui ne viendrait plus jamais.

Tromper sa petite amie était plus qu'un jeu selon la vision de la sale peste. Cette dernière ne savait pas qu'Alec ne prenait aucun risque de mettre enceinte ses conquêtes d'un soir.

Alec se protégeait tout le temps.

Une fois dans la chambre de la jeune fille, Alec incita Yuriko de se déshabiller toute seule. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta sur le champ. Une fois fait, Yuriko se mit à quatre pattes. Connaissant son goût, Alec lui menotta ses poignets aux montants du lit. Yuriko écarta ses cuisses et attendit d'être pénétrée.

N'étant pas pressé, Alec vint vers elle pour titiller les pointes des seins de la jeune fille. Exacerbée par le désir, Yuriko ne se rendit pas compte qu'Alec était allé vers son vagin. Le jeune homme passait la langue à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'il défit la braguette et le bouton de son pantalon.

Descendant son jeans et son boxer, il continua à donner du plaisir avec sa langue à Yuriko. Sortant très vite un préservatif, il s'arrêta quelques instants pour l'enfiler. La peste n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'elle sentit le pénis la pénétrer d'un violent coup de bassin. Il tenait fermement la jeune femme par les hanches tandis qu'il entama ses va et vient, explorant les plis de la chair. Yuriko n'avait pas senti qu'il y avait une entrave entre eux mais elle espérait d'être enceinte du jeune homme. Au moment où elle allait crier son plaisir, Yuriko crut entendre le nom de Tsukushi dans la bouche d'Alec qui se retira du corps de la jeune femme avant son éjaculation.

Une fois que son fluide fut déposé dans le préservatif, Alec l'enleva et le noua. Il le mit dans son emballage et le rangea dans sa poche. Il se rhabilla très vire et libéra la peste. Il s'en alla ensuite sans se retourner. Sur le chemin de la maison de ses parents, il jeta cet emballage usagé.

OoO

Pendant ce temps, Tsukushi ne savait plus où donner sa tête. Elle décida alors de partir en France pour retrouver Rui Hanazawa, la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance. Elle emmena avec elle son petit frère Rui. Emportant un minimum d'affaires, Tsukushi et Rui quittèrent l'appartement d'Alec. Ils se dirigèrent à l'aéroport en taxi. La jeune fille avait besoin de voir son seul ami pour soulager sa conscience.

Tsukushi : _Heureusement que Rui Hanazawa m'avait laissé l'adresse de Shizuka au cas où si quelque chose n'irait pas._

OoO

Alec passa à son appartement pour récupérer quelques affaires mais il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune âme qui vive.

Alec : Tsukushi ? Rui ?

Seul le silence répondit à son appel. Fronçant les sourcils, Alec regarda dans toutes les pièces qu'il trouva vides. Il chercha en même temps une lettre car Tsukushi ne pouvait tout de même pas partir sans rien dire.

Et pourtant…

Il ne trouva rien du tout.

Alec : _Elle nous a fuis… Va-t-elle revenir pour cette prochaine soirée en son honneur ?_

OoO

L'avion en provenance d'Angleterre se posa sur le sol français. Tsukushi prit son sac puis elle porta Rui qui dormait. La jeune fille n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller. Elle prit ensuite un taxi qui l'amena chez Shizuka Todo. Cette dernière venait de quitter l'appartement pour suivre des cours de droit.

À peine que Rui allait de nouveau fermer les yeux qu'on sonna à la porte. Très surpris, il se leva et alla ouvrir. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la personne qui se trouvait devant lui…

Rui : Tsukushi…

Tsukushi : Bonjour Rui.

Le jeune homme vit de la tristesse dans les yeux de Tsukushi qu'il comprit sa venue. Il s'était passé quelque chose pour qu'elle quitte Alec. L'héritier Hanazawa la fit entrer sans prononcer un mot. Constatant que le petit Rui dormait toujours, le jeune homme indiqua sa chambre à Tsukushi qui alla déposer son fardeau.

Une fois fait, la jeune fille rejoignit son ami d'Eitoku. Elle s'installa sur le canapé à côté de Rui

Rui : Tsukushi.

Ne pouvant plus contenir son chagrin, la jeune fille laissa ses larmes couler à flots. Rui ne chercha pas à converser mais il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Rui : _Ça a l'air beaucoup plus grave que ça…_

Une heure s'écroula quand Rui remarqua que Tsukushi s'était endormie dans ses bras. Poussant un soupir, le jeune homme dut se ronger le frein pour connaître la raison de sa venue. Ce fut à cet instant que le petit Rui se pointa.

Petit Rui, désorienté : Maman ?

Rui fronça les sourcils : Maman ? Qui appelles-tu comme ça ?

Petit Rui désigna Tsukushi : Elle. C'est maman.

Rui, abasourdi : Tsukushi est maman ?

Petit Rui acquiesça : Oui. J'ai faim.

Rui : Bon, maman dort. Je vais voir ce qu'il y a pour toi.

Sur ce, Rui la porta dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Il s'occupa ensuite de Petit Rui.

OoO

En fin d'après midi, Tsukushi se réveilla et constata qu'elle était dans la chambre. Elle en déduit que Rui l'avait portée pendant son sommeil. Elle entendit soudain la voix de Rui prononcer le nom de sa colocataire.

Shizuka.

Apparaissant sur le seuil du salon, Tsukushi se retrouva face à Rui et Shizuka. Petit Rui alla se jeter dans ses bras en l'appelant « Maman ». la concernée le prit dans ses bras pour le câliner un peu.

Shizuka fronça les sourcils : Maman ?

Tsukushi : Il m'a toujours appelé comme ça car c'était son premier mot qu'il avait prononcé.

Shizuka : Et son papa est Alec.

Le visage de Tsukushi se ferma brusquement ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Rui Hanazawa.

Petit Rui : Pas de papa.

Shizuka protesta, indécise : Mais si !!! Alec Ramsay…

Tsukushi la coupa froidement : N'est pas et ne sera jamais son papa, Shizuka. Alec n'a quasiment pas été présent pour lui car il l'avait confié à sa mère. Je l'ai découvert cela à mon retour d'un voyage scolaire. Il était « occupé » ailleurs.

Rui : _Elle s'en sort très bien pour trouver une solution alors qu'elle était en tournée. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là « occupé » ? À moins que… Non !!!! Il n'a pas osé de… ?!_

Shizuka : C'est bizarre ! Il a fait quoi pendant ce temps-là ?

Rui : _Je crains le pire…_

Le visage de Tsukushi s'assombrit de plus en plus que seul Rui comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne connaissait pas la raison exacte mais Alec avait été plus qu'infidèle. Shizuka était perdue car elle ne percevait aucun signal entre Rui et Tsukushi.

Shizuka regarda sa montre : Oh mince !!!! Il faut que j'aille sinon je vais être en retard à mon travail.

Après le départ de Shizuka, Rui et Tsukushi se retrouvèrent seuls. Petit Rui alla s'amuser avec ses jouets qu'il avait emportés avec lui, laissant les deux adultes discuter ensemble.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapitre 26 : Tsukushi Makino dévoile sa véritable identité…**_

Rui : Tu n'as pas voulu dire devant Shizuka…

Tsukushi : Je le sais. J'aurais pu mais elle croit dur comme du fer qu'Alec est le père de Petit Rui. Comment pourrai-je lui expliquer en quelques mots qu'il n'est et ne sera jamais le père de Rui ? C'est trop compliqué !!! Pour elle, Alec fait une grave erreur.

Rui : Effectivement mais moi…

Tsukushi : Toi c'est différent ! Tu ne jugeras pas comme ça sans rien savoir.

Rui : C'est vrai.

Tsukushi : Voilà pourquoi je suis ici. L'amour entre Alec et moi est impossible et voué à l'échec à cause d'un événement le plus surprenant. Alec ne m'avait rien dit et me trompa avec d'autres filles. Cet événement dont je parle est en fait une terrible nouvelle… Je ne tenais pas que tu l'apprennes par la presse et les médias.

Rui : J'ai du mal à comprendre ce que tu essaies de me dire. Je sais que tu as une double identité mais pour moi… Que tu sois Tsukushi Makino ou Sakura Ramsay, je m'en moque !!! Tu es une seule et même personne.

Tsukushi eut un petit sourire : Merci Rui mais ce n'est pas le cas d'Alec. Ce dernier déteste Sakura Ramsay…

Rui : … Quelle est cette terrible nouvelle ?

Tsukushi : Tu t'en moques que j'ai deux noms mais sache que mon nom de baptême est bien Sakura Ramsay. J'ai été adoptée par la famille Makino qui m'a baptisée Tsukushi. Du coup, je suis la petite sœur d'Alec.

Rui, surpris : Hein ?!

Tsukushi : La vérité, Rui. Et puis, je suis fiancée à un homme que ma vraie famille m'a choisie.

Rui : Qui est-il ?

Cependant le silence était bien plus éloquent que les mots. Rui Hanazawa réalisa en cet instant qu'il était son fiancé depuis que Shizuka avait renié son nom.

Tsukushi : Mes vrais parents ne savent pas que je te connais déjà car je ne leur ai rien dit. Ils ignorent que tu fais partie du F4 parce que j'ai jugé inutile de leur en informer. Ils veulent avertir le monde entier que leur fille prodige est de retour mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça sans t'avoir vu avant.

Rui : Merci Tsukushi pour ta confiance. Tu veux que je vienne en même temps que toi en Angleterre ?

Tsukushi : Dans un sens oui mais je ne peux pas te séparer de Shizuka comme ça. Bien que nous soyons fiancés par notre famille mais rien n'est officialisé. Et puis je ne sais même pas quand ils veulent organiser cette réception. Il ne faut pas oublier le temps que je le sache, que je te prévienne et que tu viennes.

Rui : Appelle-moi tout simplement. Pour la carte d'invitation, tu pourrais me la donner la veille…

Tsukushi : Au fait, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester en Angleterre après cette réception.

Rui : Ah, je vois. Tu vas retourner au Japon.

Tsukushi : Oui.

Rui : Dis, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas de papa ?

Tsukushi : _Il change de conversation comme des chemises._ En vérité c'est à cause du son du violon car il s'en rappelle très bien. Alec ne joue pas cet instrument de musique. Je pense qu'au fond de lui, il sait que c'est toi.

Rui : Je vois.

Tsukushi : Maintenant que tu sais que je suis les deux, laquelle préfères-tu réellement bien que tu t'en moques ? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre maintenant.

Rui : _Elle a vraiment été blessée par les paroles d'Alec._

Lorsque Shizuka revint de son travail, elle ne sut pas vraiment la raison de la venue de Tsukushi car cette dernière refusa de perdre son temps à expliquer pourquoi Alec ne serait jamais le père de Petit Rui.

OoO

De retour en Angleterre, Tsukushi et Rui retournèrent à l'appartement d'Alec Ramsay. En entrant dans la maison, Tsukushi se retrouva face à une jeune femme qui sortait tout juste du lit à en juger les cheveux en bataille et la nuisette.

Femme : Qui es-tu ?

Tsukushi, froide : Vous êtes chez moi !!

Femme répliqua : Menteuse !!! C'est chez Alec !!!

Tsukushi, glaciale : C'est aussi chez moi !!!

Femme : **VOUS MENTEZ !!!**

Voix : Xandra ? C'est…

Les mots moururent quand Alec vit Tsukushi et Rui. L'héritier Ramsay était à moitié nu ce qui agaça au plus haut point Tsukushi.

Alec : Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais.

Tsukushi, glaciale : Tu n'as qu'à dire à cette femme de cesser de me traiter de menteuse. Elle ne sait pas à qui elle s'adresse.

Alec se retourna vers son amante, outré : **XANDRA !!!**

Xandra : Mais enfin !!! Cette fille ment comme elle respire !!!

Alec, glacial : Elle ne ment pas car il s'agit de Tsukushi Makino !!!

Xandra, ahurie : Tsukushi Makino ?! C'est ta petite amie ?!

Alec trancha : Ma petite sœur !!! Tu ne sais rien d'elle !!! Maintenant je te prie de t'habiller et de décamper d'ici.

Outrée de se faire jeter ainsi par son amant, Xandra se jura de se venger de Tsukushi Makino mais elle ne sut pas tout de suite que cela retomberait contre elle. Elle ne pourrait rien faire contre Sakura Ramsay.

Xandra serra les dents : Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, petite peste !!! Tu finiras par ramper vers moi, Tsukushi Makino !!!

Tsukushi ricana, glaciale : C'est plutôt toi qui ramperas à mes pieds !!! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses bien qu'Alec t'a dit que je suis sa petite sœur.

Xandra : Il te considère comme telle mais t'es rien pour lui !!!

Tsukushi ricana : Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

L'amante quitta l'appartement d'un pas rageur car elle était humiliée. Tsukushi jeta alors un regard noir avant d'aller se coucher. Alec poussa un soupir car il savait qu'il avait mal agi envers elle mais c'était surtout à cause des parents Ramsay.

OoO

Trois jours plus tard, Tsukushi apprit que ses parents allaient faire une réception dans une semaine. Elle s'empressa d'appeler Rui Hanazawa pour l'informer de la date de la cérémonie en l'honneur de Sakura Ramsay.

Tsukushi : _Heureusement qu'Alec est retourné chez nos parents à mon retour car je ne pouvais pas supporter le voir se pavaner avec d'autres personnes._

OoO

Pendant ce temps, Rui était heureux de l'appel de Tsukushi alors qu'il venait d'avoir le cœur brisé. Il venait d'apprendre que Shizuka avait eu une demande en mariage de la part de Jean Maillord.

Shizuka : C'est Tsukushi ?

Rui : Oui.

Shizuka : Elle va bien ?

Rui : Non. C'est bien pour cela qu'elle est venue me voir il y a trois jours. Elle est la petite sœur d'Alec. Du coup, elle fait partie de la haute société.

Shizuka, surprise : Hein ?!

Rui : Une réception est organisée pour le retour de la fille prodigue des Ramsay.

Shizuka : Alors tu vas retrouver les autres.

Rui : Je ne pense pas. Mais tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard ?

Shizuka : Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je ne sois plus rien pour ta famille et je n'aime pas que tu sois fiancé à une fille ennuyeuse.

Rui : En vérité ma fiancée est Sakura Ramsay donc Tsukushi Makino.

Shizuka : Hé bien !!! C'est surprenant !!! Au moins ce n'est pas n'importe qui !!

OoO

Ce fut la veille de la réception. Tsukushi attendit Rui Hanazawa à l'aéroport alors que Petit Rui allait passer la nuit chez les Ramsay. Lorsque le jeune homme arriva, Tsukushi se jeta dans ses bras.

Rui : Tsuki…

Tsukushi : Rui. Tu as fait un bon voyage ?

Rui : Oui.

Tsukushi : Rentrons.

Rui : Oui.

La jeune fille vit bien que son ami était devenu si peu bavard. Elle ne posa cependant aucune question par respect pour lui. Rui la remercia intérieurement de son silence même s'il la savait curieuse. Arrivée à l'appartement d'Alec…

Tsukushi : Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Rui : Un café merci.

Tsukushi : D'accord.

La jeune fille alla à la cuisine et prépara le café. Rui, lui, posa la valise au salon et enleva son manteau. Puis il prit place sur le canapé. Tsukushi arriva à cet instant avec le café et s'assit à côté de lui.

Tsukushi lui tendit la tasse : Tiens, Rui.

Rui la prit dans ses mains : Merci.

Le silence retomba et les deux amis burent le café lentement. Soudain, Rui posa la tasse un peu brutalement ce qui fit sursauter sa voisine.

Rui s'énerva : Pourquoi ne me poses-tu pas de questions ?!

Tsukushi, calme : Parce que les mots sont inutiles, Rui. Je sens ta souffrance au-delà de ton masque impassible. J'attends juste que tu te lâches…

Rui murmura : Tsuki…

Tsukushi : Je sais que tu n'es pas heureux, Rui !!! C'est Shizuka ?

Oui les mots étaient vraiment inutiles en cet instant.

Rui ne sut pas comment réagir à ce moment-là.

Tsukushi vint s'agenouiller devant son ami et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Rui la serra alors dans ses bras, nichant son visage dans le cou gracile de la jeune femme.

Rui : Comment fais-tu pour comprendre si bien, Tsuki ?

Tsukushi : Tu m'as jadis gentiment écoutée. Maintenant c'est mon tour, Rui !!!

Ce fut ainsi que Rui laissa son cœur parler de tout ce qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'il était arrivé en France pour rejoindre Shizuka, choses qu'il n'en parle même pas à ses amis. Tsukushi l'écouta sans rien dire tout en le serrant dans ses bras. Le jeune héritier Hanazawa mit son cœur à nu sur la surprise qu'elle avait faite trois jours plus tôt.

Rui : Tsuki… J'ai compris pourquoi tu m'as demandé ma préférence entre ta double personnalité. Je sais que je t'ai dit que je m'en moquais que tu portes deux noms… Mais…

Tsukushi se dégagea, froide : Tu préfères Tsukushi Makino à Sakura Ramsay ?

Rui soupira : Mais tu vas me laisser terminer ma phrase, oui ?!

Tsukushi : …

Rui : Je m'en fiche complètement que tu te nommes Tsukushi Makino et Sakura Ramsay !!!! Pourquoi choisirai-je l'une ou l'autre alors que c'est toi ?! Pour moi, tu es les deux !!! Que je t'appelle Tsukushi ou Sakura ne changera rien !!! Je m'y fais selon toi !!! Je ne peux pas détester l'une ou l'autre alors que tu es unique. Je ne suis pas avec toi pour tes deux prénoms !!

Ces paroles enlevèrent le poids qui compressait le cœur de Tsukushi qu'elle versa quelques larmes de joie. Rui la prit dans ses bras.

Rui : Ramsay n'a pas réalisé que ses paroles t'ont profondément blessée.

Tsukushi : S'il te plait, Rui. Tais-toi !! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de mon frère pour le moment !!! Il me dégoûte !!!! Il a amené une fille ici et ils ont couché ensemble alors que je revenais de France.

Rui : … _Il va trop loin, là !!!_

Cette nuit-là, les deux amis dormirent dans le même lit en recherchant mutuellement réconfort.

OoO

Le lendemain soir, c'était la grande réception. Rui Hanazawa était arrivé en même temps que Tsukushi Makino chez les Ramsay. L'héritier Hanazawa resta en sa compagnie avec le petit Rui. La voyant se débattre avec la fermeture éclair de sa robe dans le dos, Rui sourit doucement.

Rui : Tu veux que je t'aide à fermer ?

Tsukushi : Oui, merci Rui.

Sentant les mains douces de son ami sur son dos nu, Tsukushi eut un frisson tout au long de son échine.

Rui : Tu vas bien, Tsuki ?

Tsukushi : Oui.

Rui : _Menteuse ! Mais ça ne fait rien._

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva dans la grande salle. Après l'annonce du retour prodigue de Sakura, Rui Hanazawa resta dans un coin pour regarder son amie se faire présenter à tous les garçons par sa mère.

Madame Ramsay : Sakura, tu n'as même pas accepté une seule invitation de ces jeunes… Tu dois le faire !

Sakura : Parce qu'aucun ne m'intéresse, mère. Je ne suis pas aveugle ni stupide !! (Elle vit son ami dans son coin) Veuillez m'excuser, mère.

Sous les yeux de Madame Ramsay, Sakura s'approcha de Rui Hanazawa. Alec rejoignit sa mère.

Madame Ramsay : Qui est ce jeune homme ?

Alec : Tu le sauras plus vite que tu ne le crois, maman.

Madame Ramsay : Dommage que Sakura ne m'appelle pas ainsi…

Alec : Tu ne peux pas l'obliger à faire ça.

Monsieur Ramsay : Chérie, ce jeune homme me dit quelque chose…

Madame Ramsay : Quoi donc ?

Monsieur Ramsay : Ce ne serait pas par hasard Rui Hanazawa ?

Madame Ramsay : Oh ?

Rui vit son amie s'approcher de lui et il se mit à sourire doucement. Allant à son encontre, il lui tendit une main que la jeune fille posa la sienne.

Rui : M'accordes-tu cette danse, mademoiselle Ramsay ?

Tsukushi, amusée : Oui monsieur Hanazawa.

Les deux amis se mirent à danser ensemble harmonieusement. Monsieur et Madame Ramsay restèrent bouche bée tandis qu'Alec rigola sous cape.

Alec : _Je vois qu'elle va beaucoup mieux… Mais ça va être dur de vivre ensemble comme frère et sœur…_

Voix : Bonsoir chéri.

Le jeune héritier Ramsay se retourna et se retrouva face à son amante Xandra. Cette dernière avait raté l'annonce mais elle se réjouissait que Tsukushi Makino ne soit pas présente sans savoir que c'était effectivement Sakura.

Alec : Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

Xandra : Je vois que la petite peste n'est pas là.

Alec, ricana méchamment : C'est toi qui dis ça mais tu te trompes !!! Tu oses de dire ça devant mes parents en plus !!!** NE TRAITE PAS MA SŒUR DE PETITE PESTE !!!**

Tsukushi et Rui s'arrêtèrent de danser quand ils entendirent Alec hurler. Les deux amis s'approchèrent du groupe, formant un cercle avec les parents Ramsay. Tsukushi reconnut l'amante de son grand frère.

Tsukushi : Toi ?!

Xandra : Aaaahhhh la petite peste !!!!!

Tsukushi : Répète un peu si tu l'oses !!!!

Xandra : La sale petite menteuse qui se fait passer pour la fille des Ramsay !!!!

Madame Ramsay, glaciale : Je vous interdis d'insulter ma fille Sakura !!!

Xandra : Sakura ? Sakura Ramsay la chanteuse ?!

Rui se pencha à l'oreille de Tsukushi : Tu ferais mieux de chanter pour rabattre le caquet à cette impertinente.

Tsukushi murmura : Hum. Tu as une chanson que tu préfères ?

Rui : J'aime beaucoup « Save me » et « You'll be in my heart ».

Tsukushi soupira : Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là…

Rui : Bon d'accord. « Save me ».

Madame Ramsay claqua ses doigts et la musique se mit en place tandis que Monsieur Ramsay donna le micro à sa fille.

Sakura chanta : _**I feel my wings have broken in your hands**_

___**I feel the words unspoken inside**_

___**When they pull you under**_

___**And I would give you any thing you want**_

___**You were all I wanted**_

___**All my dreams are falling down**_

___**Crawling round and round and round**_

___**Somebody save me**_

___**Let your warm hands break right through**_

___**Somebody save me**_

___**I don't care how you do it**_

___**Just save, save**_

___**Come on**_

___**I've been waiting for you**_

___**I see the world has folded in your heart**_

___**I feel the waves crash down inside**_

___**And they pull me under**_

___**And I would give you anything you want**_

___**You were all I wanted**_

___**All my dreams have fallen down**_

___**Crawling round and round and round**_

___**Somebody save me**_

___**Let your warm hands break right through**_

___**Somebody save me**_

___**I don't care how you do it**_

___**Just save, save**_

___**Come on**_

___**I've been waiting for you**_

___**All my dreams are on the ground**_

___**Crawling round and round and round**_

___**Somebody save me**_

___**Let your warm hands break right through**_

___**Somebody save me**_

___**I don't care how you do it**_

___**Just save me, save me**_

___**I've made this whole world shine for you**_

___**Just save, save**_

___**Come on**_

___**I'm still waiting for you**_

Xandra ne crut pas ses yeux !!!! L'héritière Ramsay était en réalité la chanteuse et aussi Tsukushi Makino !!!!

Humiliée !!!!

Elle était humiliée par la sœur de son amant !!!!

Quittant la salle à toute vitesse à la fin de la chanson, Xandra était la risée de toutes les filles. Monsieur et Madame Ramsay furent soulagés mais ils jetèrent un regard de reproches à leur fils, se demandant ce qu'il lui trouvait à cette fille.

Madame Ramsay : Au fait, Sakura. Présente-moi ce jeune homme.

Sakura, froide : Au cas où vous auriez oublié, je suis fiancée à un homme que vous m'avez imposé. (Elle se tourna vers les journalistes) Que ceci reste une rumeur !!!! (Elle se retourna vers sa mère biologique) À vous de deviner qui il est réellement, mère !!!

Monsieur Ramsay : Rui Hanazawa ?

Rui acquiesça : Tout à fait, Monsieur Ramsay.

Madame Ramsay : …

Sakura : Et pour information, il fait partie du F4 d'Eitoku.

Durant le reste de la soirée, Madame Ramsay était soufflée car elle ne s'attendait pas que sa fille connaisse déjà son futur fiancé. La presse apposa une annonce publique : Sakura Ramsay alias Tsukushi Makino retrouve sa vraie famille. Il eut cependant une rumeur qui courra sur les fiançailles de deux familles riches.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapitre 27 : Retour au Japon…**_

Alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin, Tsukushi alias Sakura retrouva ses parents pour leur faire part de ses décisions. Rui était avec Petit Rui dans la chambre de son amie.

Petit Rui : Dis, tu vas rentrer au Japon avec nous ?

Rui : Oui. Tsukushi a-t-elle trouvé un endroit pour se loger ?

Petit Rui : En fait, je ne sais pas.

Rui : Je lui poserai la question.

Petit Rui : Je vais dormir dans ma chambre.

Rui : D'accord.

Dans le bureau des Ramsay, Sakura se tenait debout devant ses parents.

Madame Ramsay : Tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus, Sakura ?

Sakura : Non, Mère. Je vais terminer mes études au Japon… Plus précisément à Eitoku. Je ne serai pas seule car Rui Hanazawa et Makino seront avec moi. Il y a aussi ma demi-sœur Sherry.

Monsieur Ramsay : Mais nous n'avons aucune résidence là-bas.

Sakura : C'est inutile, père. Même si je suis riche, je ne peux pas vivre dans un grand espace où je me sentirai trop petite. Je ne suis pas habituée à ça donc je me débrouillerai comme à mon habitude…

Madame Ramsay protesta : Mais…

Monsieur Ramsay intervient : Chérie, notre fille a besoin de temps pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. On ne peut pas changer du jour au lendemain, les habitudes prises pendant plusieurs années.

Madame Ramsay : Tu pourrais au moins vivre chez Rui Hanazawa jusqu'au mariage, Sakura.

Sakura pinça les lèvres : Il est hors de question que je m'impose dans une famille comme ça, mère !!! Ne commencez pas à me gâcher tout ce que j'ai construit !!!

Monsieur Ramsay : Au fait, tu resteras notre héritière car Alec ne veut plus de cette vie douillette.

Sakura : Mais il n'y aura plus la lignée Ramsay !!! Alec ne peut pas faire ça !!!!

Madame Ramsay : On le sait, Sakura mais c'est son choix. Notre nom ne sera plus dans la haute société une fois que tu seras mariée.

Sakura : _L'imbécile !!! À quoi pense-t-il ?!_ Très bien, je respecterai certaines coutumes vu que je ne suis pas habituée aux mondaines. Je ne romprai pas mon engagement envers Rui Hanazawa. Je demande qu'une seule chose… Ne me poussez pas à bout pour que je me marie très vite !!!! Rui Hanazawa et moi avons vécu une peine d'amour donc on a besoin de temps. Je veux en premier lieu terminer mes études… À part qu'il y aurait un changement qui nous pousserait à accélérer les choses.

Monsieur Ramsay : Soit.

Madame Ramsay : Autre chose ! Si tu rencontres par hasard Kaede Dômyôji, ne te laisse pas impressionner. C'est un vrai dragon capable d'écraser quiconque mais elle ne pourra rien faire à la famille Ramsay car on est plus puissant qu'elle.

Sakura : Dois-je renoncer à mon nom Tsukushi Makino ?

Monsieur Ramsay : Non, tu peux être les deux. C'est juste que tu puisses être plus influente en tant que Sakura Ramsay.

Madame Ramsay : Par conséquent, sois très ferme avec cette Kaede car elle aspire beaucoup trop à l'argent. Je refuse catégoriquement que tu brises toute affaire avec les Hanazawa.

Monsieur Ramsay : Appelle-nous en cas de pépin.

Sakura : Il n'y a aucun souci pour cela car il y a un avantage. Dômyôji le fils est certainement amoureux de Sherry. Je les ai vu ensemble le jour où j'étais venue faire mon concert. Et puis Tsukasa Dômyôji m'a souvent traitée de pouilleuse sans vérifier que je n'étais pas ma belle-sœur.

Madame Ramsay soupira : Telle mère, tel fils !

Monsieur Ramsay : Quand pars-tu ?

Sakura : Après avoir dormi. Rui Makino dort et je ne le réveille jamais en sursaut.

OoO

Un peu plus tard, la jeune fille rejoignit son fiancé Rui dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme ne dormait pas encore quand la nouvelle héritière des Ramsay arriva dans la pièce.

Rui : Alors ? C'est réglé ?

Tsukushi soupira : Dans un sens oui mais de lourdes responsabilités qui m'attendent… Je me demande si je vais arriver à tout gérer d'un coup…

Rui : Tu es forte, Tsuki mais ne t'en fais pas. Je serai là pour te conseiller puisque tu entres carrément dans le monde des riches.

Tsukushi : Merci Rui. J'en aurai besoin surtout qu'Alec renonce au nom des Ramsay !

Rui, ahuri : Hein ?!

Tsukushi soupira : La vérité. Aide-moi à défaire la fermeture éclair de ma robe.

Rui la défit très vite puis Tsukushi alla toquer ses vêtements contre une nuisette. Elle revint ensuite auprès de son ami qui avait ôté son pantalon et remplacé la chemise par un t-shirt. S'allongeant côte à côte dans le grand lit, Rui prit la main de son amie dans la sienne.

Rui : Dis, où vas-tu loger au Japon ?

Tsukushi soupira : Je ne sais pas encore, Rui. Je dois m'en trouver d'abord.

Rui : … Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas chez moi ? Il y a de la place…

Tsukushi fronça les sourcils : Ma mère t'a incité ?

Rui, surpris : Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

Tsukushi soupira : Parce que ma mère veut que je m'incruste chez toi sans y être invitée jusqu'au mariage. Je déteste ça, Rui. Je n'aime pas me dépendre de quelqu'un !

Rui : Je comprends, Tsuki. Je t'invite avec ton frère à dormir chez moi le temps que tu te trouves un appartement. Ça t'éviterait de payer une chambre à l'hôtel.

Tsukushi : Tout ce que je veux, c'est de fuir… J'en ai tellement envie !!!! Fuir ma vraie famille… Fuir aux mondaines et surtout la richesse…

Rui : Rentrons ! Retournons au Japon. Rentrons ensemble.

Tsukushi : Oui… Dès qu'on aura dormi un peu… Enfin quand mon demi-frère sera réveillé…

Rui : Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas fuir ta richesse ni les mondaines maintenant que tu es reconnue en tant que Sakura Ramsay.

Tsukushi soupira : Je sais, Rui.

Rui : Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsuki. Je serai là.

Vers quinze heures, Rui Makino alla réveiller sa grande sœur et Rui Hanazawa. Ces derniers avaient la tête dans le coaltar mais ils se levèrent quand même car ils avaient un avion à prendre.

Petit rui demanda : Maman, on va dormir où en arrivant ?

Tsukushi : Chez Rui Hanazawa, mon chéri.

Petit Rui : D'accord.

Un peu plus tard, les deux Rui et Tsukushi quittèrent la résidence des Ramsay pour l'aéroport de Londres où ils prennent l'avion en première classe.

OoO

Au Japon, Sherry était sur le toit d'Eitoku en compagnie du F3 et des garçons qui étaient pendus comme des cochons.

Sherry : Hé Dômyôji ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Tsukasa : Ah ! Tu tombes à pic…

Sherry : Arrête Dômyôji ! Ça suffit ! Tu leur en veux, je le comprends mais tu n'es pas le seul ! J'ai une revanche sur Sakurako Sanjo moi aussi alors ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas régler ce problème ! Il faut aussi savoir pardonner sans rancune. Les gens ont parfois de très bonnes raisons d'avoir agi comme ça.

Tsukasa : Tu te sens mieux après ça ?

Sherry en rougissant : Oui…

Tsukasa en rougissant : Ah… Tant mieux !

Akira : **dites donc** vous deux, pourquoi vous rougissez ?

Sôjirô : Vous ne nous cacheriez pas quelque chose ? Hé ?!

Sherry réalisa que ce n'était pas un rêve même si cela allait trop vite pour elle. Pendant ce temps, un homme, accompagné de sa compagne, monta les escaliers qui menaient sur le toit puis il ouvrit la porte ce qui fit retourner le F3…

Rui sourit : **salut ! **Ça fait un bail !

F3 : **r… Ruiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!**

Rui : Tout va bien ?

F3 : Sacré surprise que tu nous aies faite !

Ces derniers étaient heureux de retrouver leur ami et l'entourèrent sans remarquer la présence d'une autre revenante. Sherry resta postrée, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Tout à coup, l'inconnue se pointa, sortant de derrière le dos de Rui, et elle vit le visage de sa cadette rempli de sparadraps. Entrant dans une colère noire, elle fit face à Tsukasa Dômyôji et lui envoya un bon coup de poing en pleine figure à la grande surprise de l'assemblée.

Tsukasa : **AIE !**

Voix glaciale : Je ne t'ai pas demandé de la laisser tomber chaque fois que vous vous disputiez !!

Sherry, ahurie : Tsu… Tsukushi ?!

Sôjirô, étonné : Sa… Sakura ?!

Akira, surpris : Hein ?!

Tsukasa grogna : C'est quoi le problème ?!

Voix glaciale : Tu n'es qu'un imbécile !!! Je vois ma sœur plein de sparadraps et tu oses de dire « C'est quoi le problème ?! »

Rui : _Quel punch ! Je ne savais pas que Tsukushi pouvait être comme cela quand c'est nécessaire…_

Le chef du F4 vit Tsukushi Makino alias Sakura Ramsay se tenir devant lui.

Tsukasa s'énerva : **SALE CATIN !!! TU T'ES MOQUEE DE NOUS !!! TU AS JOUE…**

Un coup de poing frappa violement Tsukasa en pleine figure ce qui laissa tout le monde ahuri. C'était Rui qui jeta un regard à la fois furieux et glacial.

Rui, énervé : **JE T'INTERDIS D'INSULTER TSUKUSHI ALIAS SAKURA DE CETTE FAÇON, TSUKASA !!! TU LUI DOIS DES EXCUSES !!! ELLE NE LE SAVAIT PAS !!! ELLE N'A SU QU'IL Y A UNE SEMAINE ALORS NE LA BLÂME PAS !!! C'EST LA FAUTE D'ALEC ET DES PARENTS RAMSAY !!! EXCUSE-TOI AUPRES DE TSUKUSHI !!!**

Tsukasa : Des… Des excuses ?! Certainement pas !!!

Rui menaça : **TSUKASA !!!**

Sôjirô : Rui… Pourquoi es-tu si agressif ?

Tsukushi posa une main apaisante sur le bras : Rui.

Ce dernier se sentit fondre comme de la neige dès que Tsukushi le touche à la surprise du F3 et de Sherry.

Tsukushi, glaciale : Dômyôji, si tu continues à me traiter de catin ou autre qui ne me plait pas comme à Rui, je t'écraserai au nom des Ramsay. Je serai sans pitié. La prochaine fois je ne retiendrai pas Rui, compris ?

Rui : _Je découvre la vraie Sakura Ramsay impitoyable… Elle est magnifique… Elle est plus forte que Shizuka…_

Sôjirô : _Ce n'est plus la Sakura que j'ai connue… Elle est une inconnue pour moi…_

Tsukushi se tourna vers sa sœur : Tu peux m'expliquer, Sherry ?

Sherry : C'est à cause de Sakurako Sanjo, une fille jalouse…

Tsukushi fronça les sourcils : Sanjo ?

Sherry : Elle était là à l'anniversaire de Todo.

Tsukushi : La fille que tu as secourue ?

Sherry acquiesça : Oui.

Tsukushi : …

Tsukasa prit Sherry par la taille : Rui, Makino, Sherry et moi, nous sortons ensemble !

Sherry rougit : **HEIN ?!**

Rui : …

Tsukushi : … _Mais Sherry ne fait pas du tout partie de la haute société. Elle n'y connait rien du tout et elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle attend dans cette vie. Elle n'a jamais entendu parler de Kaede Dômyôji, un vrai dragon… De mon côté, ce n'est pas pareil car Alec m'a préparé au pire depuis longtemps…_

Sherry protesta : Mais c'est n'importe quoi !! (Elle devint tout rouge) C'est juste pour donner le change qu'on est ensemble !!!

Tsukushi : … _Elle ment très mal… Elle est amoureuse de lui mais elle refuse de reconnaître pour l'instant. Elle devra se battre contre Kaede Dômyôji si elle veut vivre auprès de Tsukasa Dômyôji dès qu'elle admettra son amour pour lui._

Tsukasa rougit : Un ancien proverbe dit « Que celui qui désunit un couple d'amants meure écrasé par une vache » !!

Tsukushi, glaciale : Mauvais proverbe !! La fin est fausse !!

Akira donna un coup de poing derrière la tête de Tsukasa : Mais non c'est qu'il meure « foulé aux pieds d'un cheval » !! Va crever !!

Tsukushi, glaciale : Toujours le même.

Sôjirô : Bon ! Nous voilà enfin tous réunis. On sèche les cours de l'après-midi et on sort quelque part !

Rui : Tsuki. Tu n'as pas de cours aujourd'hui ?

Tsukushi : Non, je dois me réinscrire ici dès demain.

Rui : Tu viens avec moi ?

Tsukushi : D'accord, Rui. (Elle se tourna vers sa cadette.) On trouvera un moment pour qu'on discute toutes les deux, Sherry. Tu ne dois pas manquer tes cours aujourd'hui. Bye.

Sherry : … _Est-ce que c'est vraiment Tsukushi ou Sakura qui a parlé ? Je ne comprends rien !!_

Du côté du F4 et de Tsukushi, ils se trouvèrent à l'Amazon à Nishiazabu. Rui tenait la main de Tsukushi puis il passa un bras autour de sa taille.

Tsukushi : _Rui… Ta rupture avec Shizuka a été brutale… Moi aussi, ça a été abrupt…_

Sôjirô : Alors comme ça, tu fais partie de la haute société, Tsukushi ou devrais-je dire Sakura ?

Tsukushi haussa les épaules : Oui et alors ?

Sôjirô : Tu t'es bien amusée à mes dépens.

Tsukushi, glaciale : Comment le pourrai-je ?! Comme l'a dit Rui, je ne l'ai su une semaine avant que je décide de revenir ici.

Akira : Alors tu es réellement la sœur d'Alec…

Rui : _Il lui remue le couteau dans la plaie ou quoi ?! Tsukushi vit un amour impossible parce qu'elle est encore amoureuse de son propre frère…_

Tsukushi, piquée : Comme vous pouvez constater !! _Ça me rend malade de savoir que j'ai failli coucher avec mon propre frère !!! C'est incestueux !!_

Tsukasa : Tu perds ton temps avec Rui, Makino !

Tsukushi : **DÔMYÔJI !!**

Rui : **TSUKASA !!**

Tsukushi : **OCCUPE-TOI DE TES OIGNONS !!!**

Tsukasa : Ben quoi !!! Rui, tu as Shizuka !! Et qu'est-ce qu'un oignon a voir là dedans ?

Tsukushi se frappa le front du plats de la main : C'est pas vrai…

Akira : C'est une expression, Tsukasa, qui veut dire de te mêler de tes affaires ! Va crever !

Sôjirô proposa : Tu sors avec moi, Tsukushi-Sakura ?

Rui, jaloux : **PAKESSSTIOOON !!!**

akira fronça les sourcils : Et Shizuka ? Tu l'oublies, Rui ?

tsukushi, glaciale : **ÇA SUFFIT !!** Vous ne savez rien ce qu'il s'est passé pour rui ni pour moi !!!C'est impossible qu'on sorte ensemble, Nishikado !! Je suis fiancée à un autre homme que ma famille Ramsay a choisi. Vous saurez plus tard qui il est.

Rui : _Comme c'est actuellement une rumeur, elle évite de dire que c'est moi. Je ne devrais normalement pas tenir comme ça Tsuki mais j'en ai besoin. Elle seule sait ce que je ressens et elle ne m'a jamais repoussé._

Akira : Pourquoi réagis-tu comme si tu es jaloux, Rui ? Tu agis violemment quand il s'agit de Tsukushi…

Tsukasa insista : Et Shizuka ?

Rui, glacial : **ARRÊTEZ UN PEU !!!** Tsukushi est une amie auquel j'y tiens beaucoup !! Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre encore plus que maintenant !!

Tsukushi changea de sujet : Au fait Dômyôji !! Depuis quand sors-tu avec ma sœur ?

Tsukasa : Depuis qu'elle a réalisé que ce profiteur de terrain, Kazuya Aoïke, n'est pas celui qu'elle croyait. C'est aussi en contrepartie de l'avoir emmenée à ton concert.

Tsukushi soupira : Elle a mis du temps pour comprendre qu'Aoïke ne sait que salir la réputation d'autrui. Ce dernier a dû refuser de l'amener…

OoO

Le lendemain, Sherry confronta Sakurako avant de rejoindre son aînée qui était allée se réinscrire à Eitoku sous le nom de Sakura Tsukushi Makino Ramsay. Cette dernière rejoignit ensuite le F4 en même temps que sa cadette. Le F3 parlait de Sakurako et de Shizuka comme référence.

Sôjirô : Alors en fin de compte…

F3 sans Rui : Ça signifie que des hommes parfaits comme nous sont très rares !

Les Makino, irritées : **MAIS BIEN SÛR !!!**

Tsukasa s'approcha de Sherry et lui donna un pocket-bell en lui précisant de venir immédiatement chaque fois qu'il l'appelle. Tsukushi l'entendit et envoya un bon coup de poing à la figure du chef du F4.

Tsukasa : **AIE !!**

Tsukushi, à la fois furieuse et glaciale : Tu traites ma sœur comme une chienne !! T'appelle donc ça l'amour ?! T'as donc aucun respect pour autrui !! Si tu continues ainsi, je n'hésiterai pas à t'écraser !!!

Tsukasa ricana : Tu ne pourras jamais !!! Notre famille t'écrasera.

Sakura, très glaciale : Essaie toujours, Dômyôji. Tu ne sais pas qui est la famille Ramsay.

Tsukasa haussa les épaules : C'est une famille comme une autre.

Rui, glacial : Non Tsukasa. C'est une famille très puissante et très influente de toute l'Angleterre qui dépasse la tienne. Tu ne pourras rien faire contre cette famille.

Cependant Tsukasa ignorait que la famille Ramsay était au dessus de la sienne ce qui l'amena à croire que sa richesse ne coure aucun danger. Il ne savait pas que les Ramsay refusent toute affaire avec les Dômyôji.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapitre 28 : Nouvelles bouleversantes – première partie**_

À la pause, Tsukushi retrouva Rui aux escaliers de secours. Ce dernier prit sa main et l'attira contre son torse. La jeune fille devint rouge pivoine.

Tsukushi : Rui ! En voilà des façons !!

Rui la serra contre lui : Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas bien là.

Tsukushi soupira : Rui, tu abuses ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as voulu que je partage ta chambre. Je n'ai pas demandé cela !

Rui : Dois-je te répéter que tu es ma fiancée ?

Tsukushi : Ce n'est pas la peine mais nous ne sommes pas mariés. Nous n'avons pas encore officialisé nos fiançailles non plus.

Rui : Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

Tsukushi : Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Rui !! Je sais que tu as besoin de tendresse depuis qu'elle t'a lâchement abandonné pour un autre mais…

Rui la coupa : Tu connais la raison alors pourquoi faire tout un plat ? Aide-moi à comprendre pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi.

Tsukushi se redressa en lui faisant face : T'es bouché ou quoi ? À aucun moment j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de toi !! Tu sais parfaitement que je ne remplacerai jamais Shizuka, Rui. Tu n'es pas mon bouche-trou ! Je ne veux pas me rabattre sur toi non plus même si on est fiancés par notre famille en commun. Je ne te repousse pas mais j'ai besoin de temps pour oublier mon amour impossible.

Rui : Kushi… Je ressemble trop à Alec…

Tsukushi : Je le sais mais tu n'es pas Alec. Je ne veux pas te blesser comme l'a fait Shizuka.

Rui : … Tu es franche et tu ne flattes jamais personne. Ça me fait plaisir… Vraiment très touché… Toi non plus, Tu ne remplaceras jamais Shizuka alors si tu veux briser…

Sakura le coupa sèchement : Je ne pourrai pas briser mon engagement avec toi parce que j'ai déjà donné ma parole d'honneur à mes vrais parents.

Rui, surpris : Quand ça ?

Tsukushi : Le jour de ma fête signalant mon retour dans la famille. Rui, donnons-nous du temps pour savoir si nos sentiments peuvent changer.

Rui : Tu veux dire que tu ne pourrais ne plus être amoureuse d'Alec et moi de Shizuka ?

Tsukushi acquiesça : C'est cela.

Rui : … Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… Je suis tellement à l'aise avec toi que je peux me permettre à certaines privautés… Je ne peux pas être le froid mais le vrai moi que même Shizuka ne connait pas.

Tsukushi : Pas si vite, Rui. Il faut d'abord panser nos blessures car on a chacun aimé une personne.

Rui : Je sais mais…

Tsukushi : Ne t'en fais pas, Rui. Je tiens trop à toi pour que je te laisse tomber. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Bon, je retourne en cours. Je mange avec ma sœur car je dois faire le point avec elle.

Rui : D'accord. Tu viendras dans la résidence de Tsukasa ? C'est une île et on va partir cet après-midi.

Tsukushi sourit : Pour toi, oui.

Rui sourit : À plus tard.

Tsukushi : À plus tard.

La jeune fille se redressa et quitta le lieu pour se rendre dans une classe. À la pause de midi, Tsukushi retrouva Sherry sous un cerisier, seule, quand soudain Kazuya se pointa devant elles.

Kazuya : Tsukushi ? Depuis quand es-tu de retour ?

Tsukushi, glaciale : Occupe-toi de tes oignons, Aoïke !!

Sherry : Que veux-tu, Kazuya ?

Kazuya : Tu viens avec moi à Atami.

Tsukushi sentait de l'ordre dans la voix de Kazuya, glaciale : Elle n'est pas ta chienne !! Elle n'ira nulle part avec toi !!

Kazuya : T'as aucun droit sur elle !! T'es qu'une lâche !!

Sherry : Tu te trompes, Aoïke. C'est toi qui n'as aucun droit sur moi. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi !! Et je t'interdis de la traiter de lâche car ce n'est pas de sa faute d'être partie. C'est moi qui l'avais poussée. Maintenant tu te dégages de là et fiche-nous la paix !!

D'un pas rageur, Kazuya s'en alla. Il venait de se faire jeter par les deux sœurs. Ces dernières se retrouvèrent seules.

Tsukushi : Il est fou ou quoi ?

Sherry : Oui. Il ne pourra rien faire contre le F4 de toute façon… En particulier contre Dômyôji.

Tsukushi : … Hum ! Tu es bien familière avec lui !

Sherry rougit : Meuh **NON !**

Tsukushi n'insista pas et changea subitement de sujet : Ecoute, Sherry. Nous ne sommes jamais bien entendues toutes les deux mais tu es quand même ma sœur. Même si j'étais partie un temps, j'ai veillé sur toi grâce à Maya. Il faut que tu saches que je viens d'apprendre depuis quelques jours la vérité sur ma véritable identité.

Sherry la reprocha : Tu m'avais cachée que tu étais Sakura Ramsay. Tu chantais déjà !

Tsukushi : En effet… Mais c'est de ta faute alors ne me reproche pas. Tu ne voulais rien savoir de moi mais crois-tu que tu t'en serais sortie seule avec Rui ?

Sherry soupira : Honnêtement non. Bien que tu portes les deux noms, tu restes la même. Au fait, comment va Rui ?

Tsukushi : Il va très bien. Il a trois ans maintenant. Je suis pour lui sa maman mais il n'a pas de papa.

Sherry : Je croyais que c'était Alec… Quelle est cette vérité dont tu veux parler ?

Tsukushi : Comme je suis Sakura Ramsay, je suis la véritable sœur d'Alec.

Sherry, ahurie : **QUOI ?!**

Tsukushi : C'est la vérité. C'est pour cela qu'Alec n'est pas le papa de Rui.

Sherry : Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Tsukushi : Alec et moi avons fait un test d'ADN pour avoir le cœur net puis c'est confirmé. La preuve ! J'ai été adoptée par ta famille qui n'arrivait pas à avoir un enfant. Ma présence avait été bénéfique puisque tu étais née après.

Sherry : Je comprends mieux. Pourquoi nos parents n'ont-ils rien dit ? Ils étaient au courant, non ?

Tsukushi : Oui mais cela faisait partie de mon éducation. Ce qui m'a fait plus mal dans cette histoire est mon amour impossible avec Alec. Ce dernier m'avait trompée avec d'autres filles avant de rompre avec moi et avant que je sache la vérité.

Sherry : Mais il est ton frère.

Tsukushi : Je sais, Sherry. (Elle poussa un soupir) Faisant depuis peu partie de la haute société, j'ai un mariage arrangé avec l'un du F4. je suis la fiancée de Rui Hanazawa depuis que Shizuka Todo a renoncé à la haute société pour devenir avocate. Ces fiançailles ne sont pas encore officielles pour le moment.

Sherry : Tu peux les briser si t'en veux pas.

Tsukushi : Non, Sherry. Je respecte ces engagements car je suis l'héritière des Ramsay étant donné qu'Alec a lui aussi renoncé à la richesse.

Sherry : Mais tu nous laisses tomber ?

Tsukushi : Ça va pas non ?! Malgré tout ça, je reste votre grande sœur. Je suis enregistrée sous le nom de Sakura Tsukushi Makino Ramsay.

BII ! BII ! BII ! Sherry sortit le pocket bell et lut le message. Elle était furieuse d'être traitée comme une chienne. Tsukushi leva les yeux au ciel.

Sherry : Zut ! Comment on l'arrête ?

Tsukushi : Donne ! (Elle l'arrêta) Tiens !

Sherry le reprit : Merci.

Tsukushi : Va le rejoindre.

Sherry : Il me tape sur les nerfs des fois !!

Tsukushi : Je sais mais c'est toi qui as voulu sortir avec lui. File ! Je t'expliquerai ce que c'est le monde des riches une autre fois.

Juste après le départ de Sherry, Tsukushi vit Rui s'approcher d'elle. Se redressant, la jeune fille alla à son encontre.

Tsukushi : Rui.

Rui : Nous partons sur l'île dans une heure et demi.

Tsukushi : Je vais récupérer quelques affaires…

Rui sourit : C'est fait. Il ne te reste juste à t'acheter un maillot de bain.

Tsukushi : Mais qui s'occupera de mon frère ?

Rui : J'ai demandé à mes parents de s'en occuper. Il ne peut pas manquer l'école… Comme il y aura que des couples, j'ai jugé de ne pas l'amener avec nous.

Tsukushi : Merci Rui. Dépêchons-nous.

Rui : Je t'ai pris que des vêtements légers avec une veste au cas où tu aurais froid.

Tsukushi : Merci Rui.

Les deux amis quittèrent Eitoku et se dirigèrent dans un magasin de luxe Henriette Shelling pour deux maillots de bains. Peu après, ils allèrent chez les Dômyôji pour prendre le jet privé. Akira et Sôjirô étaient déjà là en charmante compagnie mais Tsukushi avisa qu'il y avait une fille de trop. Elle prit Sôjirô à part.

Sôjirô, surpris : Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Tsukushi : Il y a une fille de trop ! Voilà ce qui se passe !! Ne me dis pas que tu as pris une pour Rui !!

Sôjirô : Ben…

Tsukushi menaça : Ne me dis pas que c'est pour lui, Nishikado ! Tu n'as pas le droit de décider à sa place !!

Sôjirô : _Arg ! Elle m'a piégé !_

Tsukushi menaça : Je te conseille de laisser Rui décider tout seul !

Sôjirô : _Quelle vivacité !!_ C'est pour moi.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard soupçonneux avant de rejoindre Rui qui passa naturellement un bras sur ses épaules à la grande surprise de l'assemblée. L'héritier Hanazawa et sa fiancée entrèrent dans l'avion puis ils prirent une place.

Rui demanda : Ça peut aller. Tu n'as pas l'air content.

Tsukushi : Il y a de quoi. Nishikado a invité une fille de trop pour le séjour. Je suis certaine que c'est pour toi mais je ne te laisserai à aucune autre fille.

Rui : Quelle perspicacité !! Tu es vraiment incroyable !

Tsukushi rougit : Mais… Mais non…

Rui sourit : Tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu rougis de gêne.

Tsukushi, rouge pivoine : …

Rui changea de sujet : C'est la première fois que tu te sépares de ton petit frère.

Tsukushi : En effet mais je lui ai promis de l'appeler chaque fois que je m'éloigne de lui. Ça s'est déjà arrivé quand j'étais en tournée. Je suis sa mère mais il aimerait avoir un père qui s'occupe de lui.

Rui : Je sais. C'est à lui de choisir son père, non ?

Tsukushi : C'est vrai mais je sais qu'il a déjà choisi au fond de lui. C'est à lui de me le dire.

Rui : Il le fera.

Pendant ce temps, Akira s'approcha de Sôjirô…

Akira : Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas faire un choix à la place de Rui.

Sôjirô : Je m'en rends compte. C'est embêtant maintenant. Je ne peux pas chasser l'une d'entre elles.

Akira : Garde les deux pour toi.

OoO

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde était dans l'avion après que Tsukasa et Sherry eurent pris leur place. La cadette était accrochée à son voisin au début puis elle fut contente pour la première fois ce qui donna la honte à Tsukushi. Cette dernière était toute rouge de gêne ce qui fit sourire Rui.

Sôjirô : Pas sortable, cette fille !

Tsukushi : Qui m'a fichu une sœur pareille ?

Rui : Tes parents adoptifs.

Tsukushi soupira : Je le sais mais elle me rend dingue des fois. Je préfère mon petit frère car c'est un enfant.

Sôjirô : Sherry, Tsukushi, venez que je présente les filles !

Tsukushi : Je reviens.

Rui acquiesça : …

Les deux sœurs firent connaissance d'Hiroko, de Noriko et de Madame Killer. L'héritière Ramsay retourna auprès de son fiancé qui lui prit la main. Les mots devinrent inutiles entre eux et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée sur l'île. Parvenus à destination, Rui amena Tsukushi dans sa chambre. Tsukasa et Sherry se retrouvèrent dans la leur tandis que Sôjirô dut partager la pièce avec les deux filles.

Noriko protesta : Je croyais que je devais partager la chambre de Rui, Nishikado.

Sôjirô : Ce n'est plus possible. Je ne sais ce que cachent Tsukushi et Rui mais ils ne se quittent jamais. Et puis elle m'a piégé donc je ne peux plus rien faire. Quand elle menace, elle ne rigole pas. Rui a fait aussi son choix… Je ne peux pas décider à sa place.

Hiroko : Noriko, Tsukushi Makino est Sakura Ramsay.

Noriko : Quoi ?! La chanteuse ?!

Sôjirô : Pas seulement. C'est aussi la fille prodigue des Ramsay donc la sœur d'Alec.

Noriko : Oh elle fait partie de la haute société.

***

Au repas du soir, tout le monde se retrouva dans le grand salon. Ils parlèrent soudainement des résidences d'été que chacun possédait…

Akira : Tsukasa, ta famille a une dizaine de résidences d'été dans le monde, non ? Chez nous, nous en avons que deux, à Karuizawa et à Los Angeles. Et toi Sôjirô ?

Sôjirô : Nous sommes les maîtres de thé et nous en possédons à Waïha, à Hokkaïdo et à Monaco. Et toi Rui ?

Rui : Mes parents ont des résidences d'été en Australie, à Tahiti et à Okinawa.

Noriko : Et toi, Sherry ?

Hiroko : Et toi, Tsukushi ou devrais-je dire Sakura ?

Sherry : Aucune. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de parler de ça alors qu'on est seul dans le monde.

Tsukushi haussa les épaules, glaciale : Que je sois Tsukushi Makino ou Sakura Ramsay ne change rien puisque je ne sais pas combien ma vraie famille possède de résidences d'été étant donné que je viens à peine d'entrer dans ce monde auquel je ne suis pas habituée.

Hiroko : C'est nul…

Rui intervint froidement : Ça suffit !! Laissez Kushi tranquille !! Ce n'est pas de sa faute !!

Tsukushi : Merci Rui. Je vais passer un coup de fil.

Rui se moqua gentiment : Mère poule.

Tsukushi répliqua tendrement : Rui Hanazawa !! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !!

Sherry vit une tendre complicité entre Rui et sa sœur qu'elle en fut jalouse. Elle aurait aimé que Tsukasa ne fut pas aussi possessif mais elle ignorait que Rui le pouvait lui aussi envers Tsukushi. Cette dernière eut des nouvelles de son demi-frère qui l'appelait sans cesse « Maman » et qui était entre bonnes mains.

Tsukushi : Tu veux quoi, Rui ?… « Papa » ? Mais c'est qui ?…

Oh ? Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux lui ?… Bon d'accord, je vais te le passer.

La jeune fille s'approcha de son fiancé et lui tendit le téléphone. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

Tsukushi, contrite : Il te réclame.

Rui, ahuri : Moi ?!

Tsukushi acquiesça : Oui, toi. Son choix est fait.

Rui prit le téléphone : Je prends la communication. Tu m'expliqueras plus tard.

Tsukushi : Oui.

L'héritier Hanazawa s'en alla converser avec le petit tandis que les autres froncèrent les sourcils à part Sherry et le F3.

Noriko : Qui le réclame comme ça ?

Hiroko : Tu as un enfant, Sakura ?

Noriko : **QUOI ?!** (Elle se tourna vers Tsukushi) T'es nympho ou c'est vraiment vrai ?! Tu fais porter le chapeau à Rui ?!

Sakura, glaciale : Grrr !!

Sherry gifla Noriko : Ma sœur n'a pas d'enfants mais elle a élevé notre frère Rui Makino à la mort de nos parents et de Susumu, notre autre frère.

Sakura, glaciale : Je suis sa mère parce que je l'ai éduqué seule. Rui Makino ne connait pas ses parents biologiques du coup il m'appelle « Maman ». il veut aussi un papa mais il n'a pas voulu n'importe qui. C'est un enfant très particulier. Il a rejeté les autres sauf Rui Hanazawa.

Noriko : T'es une catin !

Voix glaciale : N'insulte mas Tsukushi alias Sakura !! Elle n'est pas ce que tu crois !! Cet enfant ne connaitra jamais ses vrais parents car ils sont morts dans un accident routier.

Noriko vit Rui au visage sombre à faire peur qu'elle se tut. L'héritier Hanazawa l'ignora et se dirigea vers Tsukushi pour lui rendre le portable.

Rui : Il commence à s'attacher.

Tsukushi : Hum.

OoO

Plus tard dans la soirée, Akira prépara des cocktails pour tout le monde tandis que Sherry alla sur le balcon prendre l'air.

Hiroko : Ah ! Ils sont chouettes tes cocktails ! Celui-ci a un nom ?

Akira : « Matador » à la base de rhum.

Rui : Akira, tu fabriques trop bien les cocktails ! Tu pourrais devenir barman !

Killer : S'il devient, j'irai boire dans son bar tous les soirs !

Sôjirô : Et que dirait votre mari ?

Killer : Il n'est là que tous les six mois alors ça ira !

Akira : Bon le nom du cocktail que Tsukasa dédie à Sherry s'inspire de la chanson des célèbres Isley Brothers « Between the sheets »

Sôjirô : Oh c'est trop sex !

Hiroko : Ah ? Qu'est ce ça veut dire ?

Tsukushi : « Entre les deux draps » ou « Plongeons entre les deux draps ! »

Sôjirô : On fait boire ce cocktail à ceux qui vont passer la nuit ensemble.

Hiroko : Aaaaaah ! C'est romantique !

Akira : Hé Tsukasa ! Offre-le-lui !

Tsukasa : **hein ?!**

Akira : T'es dans la lune ? Tu dois bien lui dire « Between the sheets » et surtout sois romantique !

Lorsque Tsukasa alla offrir le verre, il annonça de manière catégorique que c'était un « Bed in shits ». Akira leva les bras en l'air en jetant son verre et en tombant à la renverse par derrière. Sôjirô écarta ses bras comme pour faire l'avion et se pencha à l'avant, le visage pâle. Rui écarquilla les yeux de surprise jusqu'aux deux points noirs tandis que Tsukushi se frappa le front du plat de la main en secouant négativement la tête.

Sôjirô : **CE N'EST PAS « BED IN » ! MÊME PAS FOUTU DE REPETER ! CRETIN !!**

Tsukasa, surpris : Ah ?

Akira : **ARGH ! IL CONFOND TOUT !**

Sherry fronça les sourcils : Qu'est ce qu'il a voulut dire exactement ?

Tsukushi : « Between the sheets »

Sherry, indécise : Hein ? Traduction ?

Tsukushi soupira : Travaille mieux que ça ton anglais, Sherry !! Ça veut dire « Entre deux draps » ou « Plongeons entre les deux draps ! »

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur et alla vomir son repas dans les toilettes. Elle n'avait pas pardonné à Noriko de l'avoir traitée de nympho et de catin surtout qu'elle se savait encore vierge.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapitre 29 : Nouvelles bouleversantes – deuxième partie**_

Peu après, Tsukushi alla se promener sur la plage pour se changer les idées mais ce fut une pure perte. Elle se souvenait aussi et encore l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie par Alec. Elle commença à jouer un morceau sur sa guitare qu'elle avait emportée avec elle après l'avoir achetée en même temps que les maillots de bains.

Rui arriva à son tour sur cette plage et il vit sa fiancée. Au moment où il allait signaler sa présence, il l'entendit commencer à chanter tout en jouant sa guitare.

Sakura chanta : It's funny when you find yourself

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here but all I want is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe miracles could happen

Cause now I have to pretend that I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale a dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star that's coming true but everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth when there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody that I heard you singing

And when you smiled you made me feel like I could sing alone

But then you went and changed the words now my heart is empty

I'm only left with used-to-be's and once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale and dreams were meant for sleeping

And wishes on a star just don't come true

Cause now even I can tell that I confused my feeling with the truth

Because I liked the view when there was me and you

I can't believe that I could be so blind

It's like you were floating while I was falling and I didn't mind

Because I liked the view

Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh

I thought you felt it too

When there was me and you

Rui : _Bien que cette chanson concerne Tsukushi et Ramsay, je l'aime bien car elle signifie beaucoup ma situation avec Shizuka._

Tsukushi tourna la tête et vit son fiancé qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Rui : Dis, il t'a dit quoi pour me réclamer ?

Tsukushi : Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

Rui : Il m'a simplement appelé « Papa ». Je n'ai pas voulu le désillusionner…

Tsukushi : Rui, c'est toi qu'il veut et personne d'autre. Tu n'as pas oublié son cas particulier ?

Rui : Non.

Tsukushi : Quand je lui ai posé la question, il m'a répondu « Rui est papa ». Je lui ai alors demandé s'il est sûr de son choix, il m'a certifié ainsi « Papa Rui ». Il reste à savoir si tu peux l'assumer…

Rui : Mais je croyais que tu voulais te trouver un appartement…

Tsukushi : Je sais mais la sécurité et le bien-être de mon frère sont plus importants. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être égoïste dans ce cas-là.

Rui : Ecoute. Tu détestes d'abuser l'hospitalité de mes parents donc prends cet appartement. Je viendrai m'installer avec toi pour la stabilité de ton frère, ok ?

Tsukushi : D'accord, Rui. (Elle lui prit la main) Rentrons dormir.

Rui : Oui. _Me permet-elle que je la prenne dans mes bras ?_

Cette prière muette n'échappa aux yeux de sa fiancée car elle se rapprocha de lui pour rechercher sa chaleur.

Tsukushi murmura : Idiot ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis peu réceptive que tu dois te priver de ce que tu as envie. J'ai trop froid.

Rui murmura : Kushi…

Ils se redressèrent ensemble puis ils rentrèrent dans la résidence. Tsukushi tenait toujours sa guitare qu'elle posa dans un coin de la chambre. Les deux fiancés se couchèrent main dans la main. Du côté du maître des lieux, Tsukasa dormit sur le canapé, laissant le lit à Sherry qui ne parvenait pas à dormir. La jeune fille se leva, pensant que sa grande sœur avait besoin d'elle mais elle remarqua la présence de Rui Hanazawa qui l'accompagne.

Sherry soupira : _Je n'ai vraiment pas pensé aux conséquences de mon acte lorsque j'avais rejeté Tsukushi… Bien qu'on soit sœurs, nous sommes trop éloignées… Un grand fossé nous sépare._

Voix : Que fais-tu debout ?

Sherry se retourna : Rien. Je retourne au lit, Dômyôji.

Tsukasa fronça les sourcils : _Aurait-elle voulu rejoindre quelqu'un d'autre ?_

OoO

Le lendemain, tout le monde était sur la plage. Le F4 commença à jouer entre eux tandis que les filles les regardaient.

Sôjirô, agacé : Hé les filles ! Au lieu de regarder, venez jouer !

Hiroko : Non, nous avons peur de bronzer.

Noriko : C'est clair !

Tsukushi murmura : Petites natures.

Sherry, motivée : J'arrive ! (Elle se tourna vers son aînée) Tsukushi ! Jouons !

Tsukushi : D'accord. Dans quelle équipe veux-tu être ?

Sherry : Celle de Nishikado et de Mimasaka. Je t'aurai.

Tsukushi chuchota : Cause toujours…

Le F4 avait maintenant une Makino de chaque côté et la partie reprit de plus belle. Lors d'un smash de Sherry, Tsukushi fit exprès de laisser Tsukasa tenter de rattraper la balle mais elle égalisa le point au suivant lancer.

Rui, étonné : _Je ne savais pas que ma fiancée a une frappe puissante…_

Sherry protesta : Ce n'est pas juste !!

Sôjirô : C'est impressionnant, Tsukushi-Sakura.

Rui râla : Arrête de l'appeler par ses deux prénoms, Sôjirô !! Tsukushi suffira !!

Akira intervint : Ne t'énerve pas, Rui.

Tsukushi : Rui.

Rui, calme : Ça va, Kushi.

La partie reprit son cours normal pendant un moment quand soudain tout le monde entendit un « pout » continu se rapprocher et vit au loin un bateau. Sherry reconnut les occupants…

Sherry s'exclama : C'est Kazuya Aoïke, Sakurako Sanjo et Thomas !

Tsukushi, glaciale : C'est toi qui les as prévenus, Sherry ?

Sherry se défendit sincèrement : Non, Tsukushi. Je te le jure ! Je ne les ai pas invités !! Je ne sais pas comment ils ont su qu'on est ici.

Les nouveaux arrivants descendirent du bateau comme s'ils étaient chez eux. Tsukushi contint très mal sa fureur dès qu'elle vit le profiteur de terrain.

Sherry fronça les sourcils : Que fais-tu ici, Kazuya ? Je te signale que je ne t'ai pas dit où j'étais.

Kazuya tenta : En fait, c'est…

Sherry le coupa : Ne me dis pas que c'est Tsukushi car je ne croirai pas. Ma sœur ne t'a jamais pardonné !

Kazuya : C'est Sakurako qui a entendu où tu allais. (Il se tourna vers l'ainée des Makino) Au fait Tsukushi, je croyais que tu ne revenais plus et que tu allais épouser ce Ramsay.

Tout le monde sauf Kazuya, Sakurako et Thomas tomba à la renverse, constatant qu'ils ignoraient que Tsukushi ne pouvait jamais épouser son propre frère.

Tsukushi, glaciale : Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Aoïke !! Tu oses de ramener ça sur le tapis !! Je n'hésiterai pas de t'écraser si tu continues à nous ennuyer !! Je ne ferai aucun cadeau !!

Sherry : _Ma sœur n'est plus la même… Elle est bien plus impitoyable qu'avant._

Ne pouvant pas les jeter dehors, le F4 et les Makino durent les héberger de mauvaise grâce. Tsukushi se pinça les lèvres, furieuse de voir le profiteur de terrain envahir son existence juste pour l'énerver. En début de soirée, Kazuya parla soudainement de Shizuka Todo qui avait eu une demande en mariage par Jean Maillord. Tsukasa, Sôjirô, Akira et Sherry n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles tandis que Tsukushi n'était pas du tout surprise. Elle le savait bien avant que ça publiait dans une revue. Rui fit la sourde oreille, ne réagissant pas à la découverte de ses amis.

Akira : **RUI !!**

Tsukasa : Rui, tu le savais ?!

Rui acquiesça : Oui, je le savais. Avant que je parte, on en parlait déjà.

Sôjirô : Et toi ? Tu l'acceptes ?

Akira : si tu ne fais rien, Shizuka va l'épouser !

Rui : Tout est déjà fini entre nous.

Kazuya intervint : Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Il y a même une rumeur qui court actuellement sur les fiançailles de l'héritier Hanazawa et l'héritière Ramsay depuis le renoncement de Shizuka Todo à son nom.

Tsukasa, ahuri : C'est vrai, Rui ?

Rui acquiesça : Oui.

Kazuya : Mais qui est cette héritière Ramsay ?

Le F4 et les Makino tombèrent à la renverse à cause de la stupidité du questionneur.

Tsukushi, agacée : Lis les journaux, Aoïke !

Sôjirô : Parce que la vérité sur l'identité de la fille des Ramsay a déjà été dévoilée !!

Akira : Tsukushi Makino est en fait Sakura Ramsay, petit profiteur de terrain !!

Ces nouvelles étaient bouleversantes pour tout le monde. Tsukushi ne pouvait plus être dans l'ombre ni de garder secrète ses fiançailles avec Rui maintenant que Kazuya était au courant. Ce dernier resta figé comme une statue pendant quelques instants.

Rui répliqua : C'est malin, Akira !!

Tsukushi soupira : Tant pis. Laisse tomber, Rui.

Rui : Mais…

Tsukushi le rassura : Ne t'en fais pas ! Je le savais d'avance.

Rui avait les yeux rétrécis jusqu'aux points noirs : Hein ?

Tsukushi expliqua : Je savais que ça viendrait ce moment où Aoïke apprenne ma véritable identité. J'ai pourtant utilisé mes deux noms lors de ma réinscription mais il est un idiot et un fieffé menteur quand ça l'arrange.

Rui : Quel cafteur, celui-là !

Sakura soupira : Je vais devoir m'y faire avec. Je ne peux plus fuir mes responsabilités en tant qu'héritière des Ramsay.

Rui : Kushi…

Kazuya se reprit et protesta : Mais c'est impossible !! Tu étais censé épouser Ramsay !!

Tsukushi sursauta : **EPOUSER MON PROPRE FRERE ?! ÇA VA PAS, NON ?! **Alec et moi sommes de la même famille et du même sang car nous avions eu recours à un test d'ADN. Tu lis vraiment pas les journaux ou quoi ?! Je suis fille prodigue des Ramsay !!

Kazuya, choqué : …

Tsukushi murmura que seul Rui l'entendit : Ça me rend malade de savoir que j'ai failli épouser mon propre frère et avoir des rapports sexuels incestueux !!

Rui : _Et de ne pas avoir d'enfants… De quoi se mêle cet Aoïke ? Kushi n'était pas obligée de se justifier !_

OoO

Alors que presque tout le monde dormait, Tsukushi était sur la plage en compagnie de Rui pour prendre l'air quand soudain ils virent Sherry avec étonnement.

Tsukushi : Sherry… Que fais-tu là ?

Sherry : …

Tsukushi, surprise : Mais tu pleures ? Pourquoi ?

Sherry s'agrippa à la chemise de son aînée : Pourquoi ?... **PARCE QUE JE ME RENDS COMPTE QUE J'AI ETE TROP MECHANTE AVEC TOI !!! JE N'AI PAS REALISE JUSQU'À QUE TU ME DISES TON LIEN DE PARENTE AVEC ALEC QUE JE T'AI BLESSEE PLUS D'UNE FOIS !! MAINTENANT UN GRAND FOSSE NOUS SEPARE ET TU TE TOURNES VERS HANAZAWA POUR TE CONFIER !!!**

Rui et sa fiancée écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise, ne croyant pas leurs oreilles car c'était la première fois que Sherry reconnaissait vraiment ses torts.

Sherry : Pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureuse, Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Sherry…

Sherry : Et toi Hanazawa ? N'as-tu pas envie d'être véritablement aimé ? Vous méritez tous les deux le vrai bonheur !!

L'ainée prit sa cadette dans ses bras pour la consoler. Sherry s'accrocha à elle tout en pleurant tandis que Rui resta aux côtés de sa fiancée. Il remarqua alors la présence de Tsukasa qui était surpris.

Rui : Tsukasa ?

Tsukasa : Tu joues à quoi, Rui ?

Sakura, glaciale : Minute, Dômyôji. Sherry ne venait pas voir Rui en cachette. C'était moi qu'elle voulait parce qu'elle avait besoin de me parler. Rui était avec moi avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Rui : Je ne joue pas, Tsukasa. Je me promène avec Tsukushi avant d'aller dormir car on aime la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Sakura, glaciale : Il a raison. Et du coup, tu croyais que ma sœur voyait un autre garçon la nuit ? Tu n'as donc pas confiance en elle ?

Tsukasa : Ecoute ! Je lui ai offert mon cœur mais elle ne m'a pas répondu.

Sherry, exaspérée : Lâche-moi un peu ! Je ne suis pas ta chienne ! J'ai besoin d'un minimum de liberté !! Je déteste que tu me bipes à toute heure !!!

Tsukasa : Mais t'es bouchée ou quoi ?! **JE T'AIME !!**

Rui et Tsukushi restèrent coi quelques secondes tandis que Sherry avait du mal à enregistrer cette déclaration d'amour. L'herbe sauvage remarqua le dilemme de sa cadette qu'elle décida de la sortir de sa transe.

Tsukushi : Dômyôji, je ne peux que t'assurer qu'elle ne te rejette pas mais elle a besoin de temps pour se rendre compte vers qui ses sentiments iront.

Tsukusa demanda : A-t-elle déjà été amoureuse ?

Tsukushi : Jamais. Pour qu'elle comprenne ce mot, elle doit voir d'autres garçons qui s'intéressent à elle avant de fixer son choix. Tu auras donc ta réponse que quand elle sera vraiment sûre de ses sentiments. Je te demande d'être très patient avec elle parce qu'elle n'a que seize ans. Laisse-la agir à sa façon. (Elle se tourna vers sa cadette. Petite sœur, je suis très touchée comme Rui par ce que tu nous as dit. Sache que je suis toujours là si tu as besoin de parler. Tu sais… Je ne t'ai jamais abandonnée malgré tes rejets répétitifs et notre éloignement mais tu devrais savoir que la confiance ne viendra qu'avec le temps.

Sherry soupira : Je sais mais…

Tsukushi la rassura : Pas de « Mais », Sherry. On peut essayer à créer une complicité à condition qu'on s'y mette toutes les deux car rien n'est perdu. Il n'y a que des idiots qui ne changent jamais. Le problème vient de toi, Sherry, parce que tu as refusé de voir le bon côté des choses. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, tu ne crois pas ?

Sherry sourit : Oui. Pardonne-moi.

Tsukushi : Je ne doute pas que tu es sincère mais j'ai besoin un peu de temps pour ça, Sherry. Tu m'avais trop blessée.

Sherry : Je sais.

Tsukushi : Bon il est vraiment tard. Allons dormir.

Tous les quatre rentèrent dormir. À la fin de ces vacances, tout le monde rentra enfin à part Kazuya, Sakurako et Thomas qui mirent deux jours pour revenir.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapitre 30 : Jalousies dans l'air**_

Depuis le retour des vacances, Tsukushi s'activa avec l'aide de son fiancé pour trouver une maison moins grande que celle des Hanazawa ou celle des Ramsay afin de vivre avec Petit Rui sans une horde de domestiques à leur service. Cependant, l'héritière des Ramsay commença à s'éloigner de son fiancé comme si quelque chose la gênait ce qui troubla ce dernier. Rui se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal sans avoir de réponses. Un matin, Madame Hanazawa l'apprit et elle décida d'en parler avec sa future belle-fille, profitant que Rui traine avec le F3 et que Petit Rui soit à la maternelle d'Eitoku. Tsukushi revenait à peine d'un rendez-vous d'affaire au nom des Ramsay, demandé par ses parents.

Madame Hanazawa : Je peux vous parler, Sakura-Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Oui bien sûr, madame.

Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent au salon et elles s'assirent l'une sur un fauteuil et l'autre sur le canapé.

Madame Hanazawa : Vous avez décidé de vivre avec votre frère, n'est ce pas ?

Tsukushi acquiesça : Oui.

Madame Hanazawa : Mais ça ne nous dérange pas que vous vivez encore chez nous.

Tsukushi : Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, madame mais je déteste d'abuser de votre gentillesse et de votre hospitalité.

Madame Hanazawa : Mais Petit Rui s'y plait bien ici.

Tsukushi : Je ne doute pas mais il a besoin de stabilité. Vous savez qu'il a moi comme maman mais il veut un papa qui s'occupe de lui.

Madame Hanazawa : Ah je vois. N'a-t-il pas déjà choisi ?

Tsukushi : C'est déjà fait depuis longtemps. C'est Rui qu'il veut et personne d'autre.

Madame Hanazawa : Dans ce cas, restez.

Tsukushi : Sans vouloir être impolie et de vous offenser, je ne peux pas. Si c'est à cause de votre fils Rui que vous inquiétez, je le comprends très bien. Cependant mon fiancé et moi avions discuté. Pour vous rassurer, Rui a accepté de venir habiter dans ma nouvelle demeure pour la stabilité et la sécurité de mon frère.

Madame Hanazawa, surprise : Oh, c'est donc pour cela qu'il vous aide à trouver cet appartement ?

Tsukushi acquiesça : Exactement.

Madame Hanazawa : Bon, vous avez déjà décidé ainsi. Je ne peux vous retenir mais si vous avez besoin de moi pour la garde, je le ferai volontiers.

Tsukushi : Je vous remercie, madame. Et sachez aussi que je reste fidèle à mon engagement envers mon fiancé Rui. J'ai déjà donné ma parole d'honneur à mes vrais parents avant de quitter l'Angleterre. Je ne peux donc pas rompre ma promesse.

Madame Hanazawa : Je suis ravie d'entendre cela malgré que cette annonce reste pour l'instant une rumeur.

Tsukushi : Je vais rendre cette rumeur en une annonce publique et officielle dès que j'aurai le feu vert de Rui. Il faut être à deux pour prendre une telle décision. Ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis, c'est ce que je ne peux plus me cacher maintenant car l'ex-ami d'enfance sait depuis peu la vérité. Et puis… Je voulais au début nous laisser le temps de panser nos blessures car nous avions chacun aimé quelqu'un d'autre mais cet ex-ami a tout cafté alors qu'on était en vacances chez Dômyôji.

Madame Hanazawa soupira : Je sais que Rui aime Shizuka…

Tsukushi la rassura : Rui et moi avons discuté de ça. Nous sommes alors mis en accord de laisser le temps faire son effet afin de savoir si nos sentiments peuvent changer. Vous savez que j'ai failli épouser mon propre frère si on n'avait jamais fait de test d'ADN, n'est ce pas ?

Madame Hanazawa acquiesça : Oui. Vous l'aimez encore ?

Tsukushi soupira : Je l'étais encore un peu avant la soirée, annonçant mon retour dans la famille Ramsay.

Madame Hanazawa, surprise : Oh ? Que s'est-il passé ce jour-là pour que vous soyez si indécise ? Je vous ai connue plus sûre de vous.

Tsukushi : Pas quand il s'agit des sentiments à l'égard de quelqu'un car on se pose vraiment des questions. C'est dans mon cas comme celle de ma sœur. À la différence, il est plus difficile de s'analyser que de constater chez l'autre.

Madame Hanazawa sourit : C'est vrai surtout que c'est au début. Ce n'est pas facile de changer la direction de ses sentiments.

Tsukushi : En effet. Je suis si confuse ces derniers temps mais ça ne m'empêche pas de passer beaucoup de temps avec Rui. Ce jour-là, madame… Rui m'aidait à fermer ma robe. Comme ça m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, je ne me suis pas vraiment inquiétée. J'ai eu un frisson tout au long de mon échine quand j'ai senti les mains douces de Rui sur ma peau nue.

Madame Hanazawa : Hum… C'était un frisson agréable ou de dégoût ?

Tsukushi fronça les sourcils : Où voulez-vous en venir, madame ?

Madame Hanazawa : Contentez de répondre à mes questions, Sakura-Tsukushi. Cela vous aidera peut-être à résoudre votre problème t d'ôter tout doute de votre tête.

Tsukushi protesta : Mais…

Madame Hanazawa sourit en la coupant : Avez-vous une véritable amie pour vous confier ?

Tsukushi se rembrunit : Non, je n'en ai aucune depuis que cet ex-ami m'avait sali la réputation.

Madame Hanazawa : Acceptez mon aide dans ce cas-là.

Tsukushi : Je vous remercie, madame.

Madame Hanazawa : Revenons à la question et soyez franche comme vous l'avez toujours été. C'était un frisson agréable ou de dégoût ?

Tsukushi : C'était si agréable.

Madame Hanazawa : Aimez-vous que mon fils vous serre contre lui au point que ça vous fait rougir ?

Tsukushi : Oui même s'il abuse un peu trop.

Madame Hanazawa : Aimeriez-vous qu'il vous embrasse ?

Tsukushi devint rouge pivoine : …

Madame Hanazawa sourit : Je prendrai cela pour un oui si vous ne démentez pas.

L'héritière Ramsay ne sut pas démentir en cet instant car elle en avait rêvé à mainte reprise.

Madame Hanazawa : Et vous n'en aviez parlé à personne ce que vous ressentez ?

Tsukushi : Non, à personne. Pourquoi posez-vous cette question ?

Madame Hanazawa sourit : Vous avez tout simplement gardé cela secret afin de ne pas vivre dans la honte si le rejet se pointait et être la risée de toutes les filles. Et puis… Vos sentiments envers Alec Ramsay sont en train de changer.

Tsukushi : _C'était donc ça ? Mes sentiments ne sont plus comme avant… Je ne suis plus si proche d'Alec… Rui… Mes battements de cœur s'accélèrent dès que je suis très proche de Rui…_

OoO

Entre-temps, Sherry rencontra Seinosuké Amakusa qui était le fils de député. Ce dernier ne lui avait rien dit sur ses véritables origines mais Sherry ne s'en souciait pas. Elle passa de bons moments avec lui sans trop se casser la tête depuis que Tsukasa lui avait avoué son amour.

Ce dernier trainait avec ses amis à Eitoku.

Tsukasa : Oh Rui ! Tes fiançailles avec Ramsay ne sont toujours pas officialisées ?!

Rui : Non mais je sais qu'elle ne se désengagera jamais. Je n'ai aucun souci de la perdre.

Sôjirô : Quel veinard !!

Akira : Tu en as de la chance.

Rui : Ces derniers temps, je trouve Tsukushi un peu distante. Quelque chose ne va pas chez elle mais elle ne m'en parle pas.

Akira : Il me semble que vous n'avez jamais besoin de mots entre vous deux.

Rui : C'est certain mais là, elle se fait un peu mystérieuse comme si elle était troublée par quelque chose.

Sôjirô : Rui, tu t'inquiètes trop. Détends-toi, l'essentiel est qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de te quitter.

Rui : Je le sais. _Mais je me demande bien ce qu'elle a ces derniers jours. Je n'aime pas quand elle s'éloigne de moi… Tiens ? Comment se fait-il que je ne pense plus à Shizuka ? Kushi… Elle a réussi à me la faire oublier plein de fois et je ne m'en suis jamais aperçu jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Hum ! Je dois rompre proprement avec Shizuka._

Sherry, de son côté, eut un jour une invitation à l'anniversaire de Seinosuké Amakusa. Elle demanda à sa sœur de l'accompagner. Tsukushi accepta d'y aller avec son fiancé Rui. Au cours de la soirée, Sherry se figea en constatant la présence de Tsukasa mais elle préféra de l'ignorer encore. Alors que la cadette était allée au buffet, Tsukushi tomba sur le fils de député en compagnie de Rui.

Seinosuké : Êtes-vous bien une Ramsay ?

Tsukushi : En effet. Sakura Ramsay mais on m'appelle aussi Tsukushi Makino. Ainsi que c'était vous dont ma famille avait en premier lieu choisi.

Seinosuké : En effet mais vous avez refusé.

Tsuksuhi : J'ai mes raisons d'avoir pris cette décision.

Seinosuké : Peu importe vos raisons, je suis surpris d'apprendre que vous êtes de nouveau fiancée malgré la rumeur.

Tsuksuhi : Je ne peux pas échapper à mes origines. À la seconde où j'ai retrouvé mes vrais parents, j'ai su d'avance que je n'échapperai pas à mon destin.

Seinosuké : Je suis vraiment amoureux de ta sœur.

Tsukushi : C'est ma demi-sœur. Je crois que tu oublies facilement que tu es déjà fiancé à Ayano Kurimaki.

Seinosuké haussa les épaules : Ces fiançailles n'auront jamais lieu.

Tsukushi : Pff… Tu vas perdre ton temps avec Sherry car son cœur appartient déjà à Dômyôji bien qu'elle refuse de reconnaître.

Rui : _Je vois qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire. Fiancée à cet homme par sa famille avant moi ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur me fait très mal quand je pense comme ça… Serait-il de la jalousie ?_

Après cette soirée, Tsukushi trouva un appartement et elle y emménagea avec Rui Makino. Sherry devrait participer au « Ten of Japan » quelques jours plus tard mais ce fut son aînée qui prit sa place. Cette dernière refusait d'y concourir en tant que Sakura Ramsay et parce qu'elle savait que ce serait trop dur pour sa cadette. Ayano Kurimaki y était elle aussi, prête à se battre pour Seinosuké Amakusa. Quant à lui, il ne fut pas dupe car il savait qu'il s'agissait de son ex-fiancée Sakura. La bataille était très rude. Lors du concours de beauté, Tsukushi créa son originalité, déchirant le bas de sa chemise et évoquant la tristesse du végétal se fanant sur la terre. Puis vint l'épreuve de l'intelligence que Tsukushi passa sans problème vu qu'elle savait parler couramment anglais. L'avantage qu'elle avait aussi était son secours auprès la dame du nom de Jodie Grand qui se sentait mal sur le plateau. Le duel arriva enfin entre Tsukushi Makino et Ayano Kurimaki. Dans cette épreuve, Tsukushi démontra tout son savoir sur l'occupation des enfants en devançant Ayano. Cette dernière se retrouva dans une position la plus inconfortable qu'il soit mais elle tenta le tout pour tout pour attirer les enfants. À la fin de ce concours « Ten of Japan », Tsukushi remporta la victoire sur Ayano Kurimaki mais elle refusa de faire le voyage autour du monde qu'elle donna à sa rivale, emportant uniquement dix mille euros et la statuette de bronze.

Le soir venu et laissant Sherry aux mains de Tsukasa, Tsukushi et Rui rentrèrent chez la jeune fille alors que Rui Makino était resté chez les Hanazawa. À peine rentrés à la maison, Rui ne pouvait plus se taire…

Rui : C'est vrai que tu étais fiancée à Amakusa ?

Tsukushi se retourna et fronça les sourcils : Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

Rui : Réponds-moi !

Tsukushi : Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant cette soirée ! Tu ne vas pas faire tout un plat pour ça !

Rui la prévint : Kushi.

Tsukushi : Oui j'étais sa fiancée mais je ne l'avais su que lorsque j'ai découvert mon lien de fraternité avec Alec. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ça et j'ai exigé immédiatement l'annulation. Mes parents avaient accepté mais ils ne m'avaient pas pour autant libérée de ce sens d'honneur parce que je suis héritière de la famille Ramsay. Pour ne pas subir la honte dans la société, ils m'ont annoncé que j'étais fiancée à toi. Ils ont été très clairs. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Rui ?

Rui : Hé bien… J'ai moi aussi appris par mon père au téléphone, alors que j'étais encore en France, que j'étais fiancé à Sakura Ramsay depuis que Shizuka avait renié son nom. Au début, je ne pensais pas que c'était toi… Ce n'était confirmé que quand tu m'as certifiée lors de ton passage.

Tsukushi se moqua : Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ?

Rui répliqua : Arrête avec ça !! Oui, je suis jaloux !!

Tsukushi soupira : Rui, ne sois pas jaloux. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis fidèle et je ne romprai jamais mon engagement envers toi. J'ai promis à ma famille que je ne les déshonorerai pas même si ce n'est pas encore officialisé.

OoO

Quelques semaines plus tard, le F4, les Makino, Yuki, Yuriko Asaï, Erika Ayuhara, Minako Yamano et Sakurako Sanjo partent au Canada. L'héritière Ramsay remarqua les indésirables…

Tsukushi, glaciale : Asaï, Ayuhara, Yamano, Sanjo ?! Que faîtes-vous ici ? Je ne vous ai pas invitées du tout et vous êtes venues pour rien !!

Yuriko minauda : Mais c'est Sherry qui nous a invitées !

Sherry protesta : Mais ce…

Les trois pestes firent taire Sherry en lui donnant des coups de sacs sur la tête tandis que Tsukushi poussa un soupir, sachant les réactions imprévisibles de sa cadette.

Tsukushi : Au fait, tu t'es encore disputée avec Dômyôji ? Sherry !!!

Sherry : Qu'il aille au diable !!!!

Tsukushi leva les yeux au ciel : Non, c'est pas vrai ?! Dômyôji et toi, vous n'êtes que des gamins !!! Sherry !!!!

Rui : Niark, Niark, Niark, Niark, Niark, Niark !

Tsukushi : Rui ! (Elle vit l'avion de Tsukasa) D'ailleurs, Sherry, tu ferais mieux de regarder le hublot car Dômyôji est dans son jet privé en direction du Canada.

Sherry : C'est pas vrai !!

Yuki : Sherry, ça va ?

Akira : Il est venu.

Rui : Kushi.

Tsukushi : Hum, Rui ?

Rui : Tu restes avec moi ?

Tsukushi : Tu le sais parfaitement.

Petit Rui : Maman, j'ai hate de glisser sur la neige.

Groupe d'Asaï : Maman ? T'es nympho ?

Tsukushi, glaciale : Je ne vous ai pas sonné !! Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !!

Rui, glacial : Je vous interdis d'insulter l'héritière Ramsay !! Tsukushi alias Sakura est ma fiancée !!

Groupe d'Asaï, ahuri : Ramsay ? La Sakura Ramsay ?! Ta fiancée, Hanazawa ?!

Petit Rui : Maman ?

Tsukushi : Ce n'est rien, Rui Makino.

Petit Rui : Méchantes ?

Tsukushi : C'est cela, chéri.

Groupe d'Asaï : Rui Makino ?!

Rui, agacé par la répétition : La ferme, vous trois !!

Les trois pestes ne purent rien dire alors que le ton de Rui Hanazawa était glacial. Sherry vit aussi Sakurako Sanjo.

Sherry : Toi aussi, tu es là ?!

Tsukushi soupire : Gamine, va ! Tu ne l'avais pas remarquée ?

Rui : Niark, Niark, Niark, Niark, Niark, Niark !

OoO

Arrivés à destination de Vancouver, tout le monde descenditde l'avion. Ils prirent trois taxis pour aller à la villa de Tsukasa. Rui Hanazawa était avec Tsukushi, Petit Rui et Akira. Sherry était montée avec Yuki et Sôjirô. Le groupe d'Asaï et Sakurako étaient ensemble.

Trois heures plus tard, tout le monde arriva à la villa de Tsukasa. Tsukushi dut porter son petit frère jusqu'au salon car ce dernier s'était endormi en cours de route. Le maître des lieux vit derrière ses amis le groupe d'Asaï et Sakurako avant de remarquer Sherry.

Tsukasa : Tu es quand même venue, pouilleuse !

Tsukushi, glaciale : Répète ce que tu viens de dire. Répète si tu l'oses !!

Tsukasa, buté : Sherry est une pouilleuse !!!

Tsukushi, glaciale : Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin sans cervelle !!! Ça suffit !!! Quand vas-tu comprendre que c'est ma sœur, Dômyôji ?!

Tsukasa, énervé : **GAMIN SANS CERVELLE ?! COMMENT OSES-TU ?!**

Tsukushi craqua, mécontente de voir Petit Rui réveillé en sursaut : **ASSEZ !!! C'EST TOI QUI ME CHERCHES LA GUERRE ICI !!! DE TOUTE FAÇON, MA SŒUR ET TOI, VOUS ÊTES TOUS LES DEUX QUE DES GAMINS ET J'EN AI ASSEZ DE VOS DISPUTES !!!**

Sojirô : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Tsukushi.

Akira : Moi aussi.

Ayant assez de cette tension, l'aînée des Makino se tourna vers son fiancé pour pouvoir aller se reposer un peu.

Tsukushi : Rui, tu me montres la chambre ?

Les deux fiancés laissèrent les autres se débrouiller tous seuls. Une fois parvenus dans la chambre que Rui Hanazawa avait l'habitude de prendre quand il venait chaque année, Rui regarda sa fiancée poser son fardeau sur le lit.

Tsukushi : Si tu es encore fatigué, Rui. Dors encore un peu. Papa et moi ne serons pas loin.

Petit Rui : Mouis Maman.

Le petit garçon s'est vite rendormi tandis que Tsukushi et son fiancé allèrent dans un coin de la pièce pour discuter…

Rui : Ta sœur et Tsukasa sont deux entêtés.

Tsukushi : Je sais, Rui. Ils m'é fait j'irai bien skier demain.

Rui : C'est du snow-board.

Tsukushi : J'aiderai mon petit frère à apprendre mais pourrais-tu t'en occuper après ?

Rui : Oui.

Le lendemain, le F4, les Makino et Yuki firent du snow-board. Sherry tomba plus d'une fois à l'inverse de Tsukushi. Rui Hanazawa fut épaté.

Rui : Kushi, où est ce que tu as appris à skier ?

Tsukushi : C'est Alec. Il a une villa par ici.

Rui, ahuri : Quoi ?!

Tsukushi : La vérité. J'étais venue une fois… Non tois fois. Il m'a appris.

Rui fit la remarque : Mais ce n'est pas le cas de ta sœur.

Tsukushi : Je le sais. Elle est nulle.

Petit Rui : Maman, tu as vu ? Tante Sherry est trop marrante !! Elle se fait redresser par lui.

Rui : Tsukasa s'occupe bien d'elle.

Tsukushi : En effet mais d'une certaine manière… Bref, il est temps que ces deux là se réconcilient.

Mais cet approchement entre Tsukasa et Sherry rendit jalouse Yuriko. Le soir venu, Sherry chercha son amie Yuki mais elle quitta la maison parce que la « chère » Yuriko lui avait annoncé que Yuki était sortie faire une glissade nocturne.

Un peu plus tard, Tsukushi ne vit nulle part sa sœur mais elle comprit tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle prit une carafe d'eau qu'elle jeta à la figure de Yuriko.

Tsukushi, glaciale : Vous êtes une sale menteuse !! Vous détestez que ma sœur fréquente votre objet de convoitise dixit Dômyôji !! Ma sœur va mourir sous ce froid car il fait moins quinze degrés dehors !! De retour au Japon, je vous écraserai !!

Yuriko se défendit : C'était juste une petite blague.

Tsukushi la gifla de toutes ses forces : **UNE BLAGUE ?! VOUS RIGOLEZ OU QUOI ?! VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES CRIMINELLES !! VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES VANITEUSES !!!**

Rui, Sôjirô et Akira furent très surpris de la violence de Tsukushi car ils ne l'avaient presque jamais vu dans cet état. De son côté, Tsukasa l'avait lui aussi appris la mauvaise nouvelle et il était parti à la recherche de Sherry.

OoO

Ce fut une si mauvaise nuit de sa vie, Tsukushi n'était pas restée tranquille car elle se rongeait le sang. Rui Hanazawa ne pouvait pas faire grande chose dans ce cas-là mais juste attendre. Au petit matin, Tsukasa et Sherry retournèrent à la maison. Yuki, les larmes aux yeux, se jeta au cou de Sherry tandis que Tsukushi sourit. Tsukasa alla jeter le contenu du vase à la figure du groupe d'Asaï.

Tsukasa : **VOUS ! RETOURNEZ AU JAPON IMMEDIATEMENT !**

Yuriko : Sherry, ce n'était qu'une petite blague !!

Sherry : Laissons tomber.

Tsukasa : Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Ces salopes ont failli te tuer !!

Sherry : On est loin du Japon.

Tsukushi, glaciale : Au nom des Ramsay, je vais de ce pas briser ces pestes !

Sherry : Ne fais pas ça !

Tsukushi : **REALISES-TU À QUEL POINT J'AI EU PEUR DE TE PERDRE ?! CES FILLES NE VALENT RIEN !! LE F4 ET MOI SAVONS À QUOI ELLES ASPIRENT SAUF TOI !! NON !! JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ELLES RESTENT !!**

Sherry : Mais demain c'est le réveillon du jour de l'an.

Tsukushi, glaciale : Je m'en fiche !!

Rui : _Kushi m'épate !!_

Sôjirô : Cette petite blague n'est pas au goût de tout le monde. Je suis d'accord avec Tsukushi-Sakura.

Sur ce, L'héritière Ramsay appela son frère pour la première fois depuis son retour au Japon ce qui rendit Rui fou de jalousie. Ce dernier, étant au Canada pour les vacances, arriva en trombe avec ses parents.

Madame Ramsay, inquiète : Sakura, tu vas bien ?

Sakura, surprise : Mère, je ne m'attendais pas vous retrouver ici.

Monsieur Ramsay : Nous non plus.

Sakura : Vous savez pourtant que c'est la villa des Dômyôji.

Madame Ramsay : Nous te faisons confiance, Sakura.

Alec : Quel est le problème, petite sœur ?

Sakura : Je veux que vous rameniez ces trois pestes à l'aéroport de Vancouvert car elles ont failli tuer ma sœur Sherry hier soir !!!

Monsieur Ramsay : Et de ruiner une bonne partie de leur fortune ?

Sakura : C'est cela.

Madame Ramsay : Tu es une vraie Ramsay, Sakura.

Rui : _Vraiment impitoyable…Mais ça me rend tellement jaloux de savoir que ma fiancée est encore amoureuse d'Alec._

Alec : Petite sœur…

Sakura : Quoi ?

Alec : Tu es toujours fâchée contre moi ?

Sakura : … J'ai mes raisons.

Plus tard, les Ramsay quittèrent les autres avec les trois pestes. Soudain le F4 et les Makino eurent la visite de Shizuka. Tsukushi se sentit mal face à elle à cause de Rui Hanazawa même si c'était fini entre eux.

Tsukasa : Au fait, Shizuka ! Finalement, tu vas l'épouser ton français machin-truc ? Je l'ai lu dans un magazine. C'est un candidat à la présidence, pas vrai ?

Sherry : _Mais quel débile !!!_

Tsukushi : _Parler de ça devant Rui ? Il n'est vraiment pas délicat !!_

Shizuka : Tu parles de Monsieur Maillord ? J'ai refusé bien sûr.

Rui, ahuri : …

Tsukasa, surpris : Refusé ?

Shizuka : J'ai encore tellement de choses à réaliser. Et puis je ne peux pas imaginer épouser quelqu'un que je n'aime pas.

Sôjirô : Tu es sérieuse ? Tant mieux ! Hein, Rui ?

Les réactions du F4 n'avaient pas changé pour Shizuka. Cette dernière était contente pour Sherry et Tsukasa qu'ils s'entendaient bien. L'héritière Ramsay sentit son cœur se serrer et sa jalousie devenir de plus en plus forte parce qu'elle ne pouvait même plus imaginer sa vie sans Rui Hanazawa depuis qu'elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour lui.

Shizuka : Au fait, Tsukushi… Je ne savais pas que tu étais la véritable Sakura Ramsay. C'est Rui qui me l'avait dit.

Tsukushi : Je ne l'avais su que la veille de mon arrivée à Paris. Ça a été un choc énorme pour moi.

Petit Rui : Maman… Sommeil…

Shizuka, surprise : Maman ?

Tsukushi : Te souviens-tu du bébé dont j'avais parlé, Shizuka ? Il a grandi…

Shizuka : Oh ! C'est donc Rui Makino.

Tsukushi : Exact. Bon, je vais le coucher.

Alors que Tsukushi quittait la pièce avec son petit frère, Rui Hanazawa ne la quittait pas des yeux à la grande surprise de Shizuka.

Shizuka : _Rui ne quitte plus des yeux Tsukushi. Que s'est-il passé entre eux depuis que j'ai repoussé les sentiments de Rui ? Pourquoi cela me rend un peu jalouse ? Je ne devais pas car je suis sure de mes sentiments fraternels envers Rui. Je pense que j'ai simplement peur qu'il souffre de nouveau si Tsukushi le quitterait._

Sôjirô, Akira, Sherry et Tsukasa laissèrent eux aussi Rui et Shizuka seuls. Les play-boys allèrent préparer les feux d'artifices pour demain soir tandis que les deux autres allèrent faire un tour.

Tsukasa : Vas-tu encore tourner autour du pot ou sortir avec moi ?

Sherry : Pff !! Je ne sais pas ce que je veux !!

Tsukasa : **MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT BOUCHEE !! CE N'EST PAS UNE REPONSE !! JE TE DIS QUE JE T'AIME !!**

Pendant ce temps, Rui était en train de discuter avec Shizuka de tout et de rien avant de parler de Tsukushi alias Sakura. Ce fut en cet instant que Rui rompit avec son premier amour tout en restant très bons amis.

Rui : _Kushi… Pourras-tu un jour m'aimer tel que je suis et d'oublier ton frère dixit ton amour impossible ? Je sens que je suis de plus en plus amoureux de toi… Parce que je suis fou de jalousie dès qu'un autre homme t'aborde !!_ Shizuka, Tsukushi avait tout de suite su que j'avais souffert sans que je lui dise lorsque j'étais allé la rejoindre…

Shizuka : Et moi, j'ai comme impression qu'elle s'est sentie mal en ma présence. Je crois que ses sentiments ont déjà changé et qu'elle ne laissera pas tomber l'homme choisi par sa famille pour un autre.

Rui : Je sais, Shizuka. Elle me l'a dit plus d'une fois. _Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être jaloux dès qu'un autre s'approche d'elle._

OoO

De retour du Canada, la famille Ramsay s'occupa du cas de Yuriko, de Minako et d'Erika en leur ruinant chacune de moitié leur fortune. Cette somme divisée en trois parts fut mise sur les trois livrets des Makino.

Yuriko Asaï, Erika Ayuhara et Minako Yamano étaient encore à Eitoku mais plus personne ne s'occupa de leur cas. Les trois pestes ne purent se venger de Sakura Ramsay car cette dernière pouvait les ruiner définitivement à la prochaine blague de mauvais goût.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapitre 31 : Un affrontement glacial de la haute société**_

Au trente et un janvier, Tsukushi prêta une belle robe de haute couture à sa sœur pour la soirée de Tsukasa. La famille Ramsay n'était pas invitée car elle ne traitait aucune affaire avec la famille Dômyôji. Cependant Tsukushi alias Sakura l'était pour accompagner son fiancé Rui Hanazawa. Rui Makino passa la nuit chez les « Grands parents » Hanazawa. Quant à Sherry, elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'être présentée à la mère de Tsukasa car elle ne savait rien de ce monde de riches.

Arrivés au manoir des Dômyôji, Les Makino retrouvèrent le F3 et Tsubaki. Sherry se sentit très mal en voyant tout le monde habillé très classe.

Sherry : Tsukushi, pourquoi tous ces vêtements… ? Pourquoi m'as-tu habillée comme eux ?

Tsukushi : Sherry, il y aura la terrifiante mère de Tsukasa Dômyôji. Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler plus tôt parce que tu n'y comprendrais rien.

Tsubaki, surprise : Mais comment le sais-tu ?

Rui intervint : Tsubaki, je te présente ma fiancée Sakura Ramsay alias Tsukushi Makino. Elle fait partie de la haute société. Sa cadette et Rui Makino sont de classes inférieures à ma fiancée.

Tsubaki, ahurie : Ramsay ?! La puissante famille Ramsay d'Angleterre ?!

Tsukushi acquiesça : Oui mais pour l'instant, je reste Tsukushi Makino parce que je ne traite aucune affaire en tant que l'héritière Ramsay. Votre mère ne fera pas peur car j'ai été prévenue à l'avance par mes vrais parents.

Sherry protesta : Mais Tsukushi, je ne suis pas là pour la rencon…

Tsukushi : Idiote !! Dômyôji t'aime !! Il te présentera à sa mère qui est un vrai dragon. Héritier de cette famille, Dômyôji doit faire un mariage de convenance comme je le suis avec Rui Hanazawa !! _Non, ce ne sera jamais un mariage de convenance pour moi. Je sais parfaitement que je ne suis plus amoureuse d'Alec parce que Rui occupe toute la place dans mon cœur… Je suis jalouse quand il était avec Shizuka à Vancouver. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux mais je ne peux pas être heureuse sans mon fiancé !_

Rui fronça les sourcils : _Sa voix sonne faux quand elle vient de dire « Comme je le suis avec Rui Hanazawa »… Serait-il possible que ses sentiments aient changé vis-à-vis d'Alec ?_

Sherry : Je rentre !

Sakura, glaciale : Tu restes ici ! T'es vraiment bouchée, Sherry mais tout le monde a remarqué que Dômyôji est amoureux de toi !! Tu es la seule qui ne voit pas plus loin que ton bout du nez !! Tu ne risques pas grande chose car tu es avant tout ma demi-sœur !! Tu ignores que j'ai veillé sur ton compte pendant toutes ces années. Ce ne sera sans doute pas assez mais le Dômyôji ne peuvent rien faire contre les Ramsay. Tu es sous ma protection !!

Tsubaki, émerveillée : Elle est pire que ma mère…

Sôjirô : Je le sais…

Akira : C'est une Ramsay impitoyable…

Rui : _Elle est parfaite… Trop parfaite !!_

Sherry soupira : D'accord.

Sakura, glaciale : Si Dômyôji veut te présenter à sa mère, tu ne fais pas d'histoires. Je serai derrière toi, Sherry.

Sherry : Bien.

Un peu plus tard, Tsukasa vint chercher Sherry pour la présenter à sa mère. La jeune Makino résista mais le regard noir de Tsukushi la dissuada. Se retrouvant devant Kaede Dômyôji, Sherry eut peur d'elle et elle ne sut pas comment réagir.

Kaede : Est-ce que c'est une amie à toi ?

Tsukasa : Oui, mère. Cette fille compte énormément pour moi.

Kaede : Quelle est votre nom, jeune fille ?

Sherry : Sherry Makino, Madame.

Kaede : Makino… Un nom qui m'est totalement inconnu. Dans quel domaine votre père travaille-t-il ?

Sherry, gênée : Je… Heu… Mon père est…

Voix : Mort. Notre père est mort.

La dragonne se retourna et se retrouva en face d'une jeune fille plus sûre d'elle que Sherry. Fronçant les sourcils, Kaede eut l'impression de reconnaître l'héritière des Ramsay en cette personne.

Kaede : Vous êtes ?

Voix : Tsukushi Makino et je suis la sœur aînée de Sherry Makino.

Rui Hanazawa ne se sentit pas du tout tranquille pour la première fois car il craignit de perdre sa fiancée à cause de son rang social.

Kaede : Il me semble que votre vrai nom fait partie de la haute société. Vous n'êtes pas Tsukushi Makino.

Rui murmura à l'oreille de sa fiancée : Es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais ?

Tsukushi chuchota : Ne t'en fais pas, Rui. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un à me laisser faire facilement mais je ne peux pas laisser ma sœur dans ce guêpier.

Rui susurra : Je te fais confiance, Kushi.

Kaede, impatiente : Voulez-vous bien décliner votre véritable identité ?

Sakura, glaciale : En effet, mon vrai nom est Sakura Ramsay.

Kaede écarquilla les yeux de surprise : Les Ramsay d'Angleterre ?!

Sakura, glaciale : Parfaitement mais je suis aussi Tsukushi Makino. Mon nom complet est Sakura Tsukushi Makino Ramsay. Sachez d'avance que les Makino sont sous la protection des Ramsay mais aussi ma famille où j'ai vécu toute mon enfance.

Kaede : _C'est une véritable aubaine pour moi. Avoir la fille des Ramsay pour épouse de Tsukasa est une véritable chance pour moi d'unir nos affaires._ J'ai une proposition à vous faire, mademoiselle Ramsay. Acceptez le mariage avec Tsukasa.

Toute la salle n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles. Rui tenta de garder son calme et de laisser sa fiancée d'agir à sa guise. Tsukasa et Tsubaki voulurent empêcher le désastre mais Sakura alias Tsukushi fut plus rapide.

Sakura, glaciale : Pour qui me prenez-vous, Madame Dômyôji ?! Croyiez-vous pouvoir m'écraser de la sorte ? Nullement impressionnée, je ne suis pas celle qui ira se fiancer avec votre fils. Savez-vous que mes parents avaient déjà refusé plusieurs affaires avec vous ? Vous ne pouvez rien faire de toute façon car ma famille m'a déjà arrangé un mariage. Essayez de briser ma sœur mais vous aurez ma famille et moi sur votre dos à vous faire la guerre. On ne vous pardonnera jamais !!!!

Tsukasa intervint : Mère, je suis amoureux de Sherry !!

Kaede gifla son fils puis elle voulut lever la main sur Sherry quand Sakura s'interposa…

Sherry : Grande sœur…

Sakura menaça, glaciale : Osez de lever la main sur ma sœur et vous le regretterez amèrement de ne pas avoir tenu compte de mon avertissement, Madame Dômyôji !!! Je n'hésiterai pas à vous écraser et vous pourriez dire adieu à toute cette richesse qui vous monte la tête !!! Vous êtes sans cœur en affaires et même auprès de votre famille mais moi, je le suis uniquement pour protéger ma famille de cœur !!!

Ahurie, Kaede ne sut pas quoi répondre face à Sakura Ramsay qui avait tous les arguments dans sa bouche. La mère de Tsukasa et de Tsubaki se sentit si démunie. Tsubaki en profita pour lancer les clés de la voiture à son frère qui s'enfuit avec Sherry.

Kaede : **JE VOUS L'INTERDIS !!!**

Sakura explosa, glaciale : **VOUS CROYEZ QUE VOUS POUVEZ EMPÊCHER DEUX ÊTRES D'ÊTRE ENSEMBLE ALORS QU'ILS SONT LIES PAR LE VERITABLE AMOUR ?! C'EST DANS VOS RÊVES !! PAR CONSEQUENT, SI VOUS OSEZ DE FAIRE UNE ENQUÊTE SUR LES MAKINO, JE VOUS TIENDRAI RESPONSABLE D'AVOIR NON SEULEMENT OSE DE DECLENCHER LA GUERRE AUX RAMSAY ET D'AVOIR TROUBLE LEUR PAIX D'ÂME !! VOTRE FILS ET SHERRY S'AIMENT !!**

Kaede avait là un redoutable adversaire car Sakura était une véritable Ramsay impitoyable. Tsukushi et Petit Rui quittèrent le manoir Dômyôji en compagnie du F3. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées…

F3 : **BRAVO !!**

Tsukushi, surprise : Huh ?!

Rui : Tu as été magnifique.

Sôjirô : Tu étais géniale !!!

Akira : C'est la première fois que je vois cette femme faire sa tête d'ahurie !!

Sôjirô : C'est une chance inouïe d'être de la famille Ramsay.

Ensemble, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un pub pour trinquer. Rui Hanazawa regarda sa fiancée à la dérobée.

Tsukushi, gênée : Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Rui !

Rui : Kushi…

Tsukushi : Pas si vite ! Elle ne sait pas encore à qui je suis fiancée car je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle tienne compte des rumeurs. Ce que je sais, elle tentera par tous les moyens pour que je sois la fiancée de Tsukasa.

Rui, jaloux : **PAS QUESTION !**

La réaction impulsive de Rui n'échappa pas aux yeux de son entourage. Tsukushi émit un petit sourire de satisfaction, n'ayant pas du tout l'intention de se laisser faire. De son côté, Sherry donna son cadeau à Tsukasa qui l'embrassa sur ses lèvres.

OoO

Très tard dans la nuit, Rui et Tsukushi étaient plutôt chez les Hanazawa car ils devaient après tout récupérer Petit Rui avant de rentrer chez eux. L'herbe sauvage et son fiancé étaient allongés sur le lit mais ils ne dormaient pas encore…

Rui : Tu dors ?

Tsukushi : Non. Je suis trop furieuse. Cette femme va me rendre la vie sans dessus, sans dessous.

Rui : Et pourtant elle l'est déjà.

Tsukushi : C'est pire que ça. Je sens que si elle savait que j'ai un « fils », elle voudrait que je l'abandonne. Tu sais très bien que j'en suis incapable d'être si cruelle envers lui.

Rui : Je le sais. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux rendre la rumeur sur nous officielle le plus tôt possible.

Tsukushi fronça les sourcils : Mais… Tu es encore amoureux de Shizuka, non ?

Rui : Qu'est ce que je devrais dire, moi ? Tu es aussi encore amoureuse d'Alec. Si tu ne l'es plus alors dis-le moi !

Tsukushi se redressa et le regarda : …

Rui : Tu vois, tu l'aimes encore.

Tsukushi : Non.

Rui : Répète !

Tsukushi : Non, je ne suis plus amoureuse d'Alec. C'est toi qui es encore amoureux de Shizuka.

Rui : Arrête un peu avec ça ! On dirait que tu es jalouse d'elle !!

Tsukushi : Oui je suis jalouse !! Jalouse quand elle était venue au Canada. Jalouse au point de ne pas te laisser seul avec elle !!! Je me suis sacrifiée pour vous laisser seuls alors comment oses-tu de me dire d'arrêter ? Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul avec elle !!!

Rui, ahuri : Kushi !!! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?!

Tsukushi haussa les épaules : Parce que tu aurais été embêté et tu m'aurais brisé.

Rui, ému : Kushi… Moi aussi j'ai été jaloux lorsque tu avais appelé Alec. Je croyais que tu l'aimais encore.

Tsukushi : De mon propre frère ? Ça ne va pas non ? J'ai peut être mis du temps pour réaliser que j'admirais Alec mais j'ai su que mon cœur ne lui appartenait plus.

Rui : C'est pareil pour moi vis-à-vis de Shizuka. J'ai rompu définitivement avec elle cette nuit-là et je lui ai dit la vérité.

Tsukushi fronça les sourcils : Quelle vérité ?

Rui : Je t'aime, Kushi. Je veux passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés.

Tsukushi : Rui… Moi aussi je t'aime !

L'héritier Hanazawa se pencha vers sa fiancée et l'embrassa d'un baiser exigeant. Sa fiancée répondit avec la même fièvre jusqu'au manque de souffle qui les sépara. Ils prirent même le temps de faire l'amour. La jeune héritière Ramsay portait le haut du pyjama de son fiancé qui était torse nu. Il portait seulement le pantalon assorti. Se lovant ensuite l'un contre l'autre, les deux amoureux savourèrent leur bonheur d'être aimé. Leur mariage de convenance s'était transformé en un mariage d'amour…

OoO

À peine endormis l'un contre l'autre, Rui et Tsukushi n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. C'était Tsukasa qui faisait irruption dans la chambre de son ami. Tirant les draps, l'héritier Dômyôji réveilla en sursaut les deux dormeurs mais il ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de Tsukushi.

Tsukasa : **ALLEZ ! TU NE VAS PAS DORMIR TOUTE LA JOURNEE !! DEBOUT !!** (Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre.) J'ouvre la fenêtre ! Ta chambre est toujours aussi vide ! Tu pourrais au moins installer un canapé pour tes amis !

Voix : Dis donc, Dômyôji !!! Tu n'as pas remarqué que Rui n'est pas seul ?!

Tsukasa vit Tsukushi : Gloups !

L'héritier Dômyôji loucha ses yeux sur les jambes de Tsukushi mais il reçut un oreiller en pleine figure. C'était Rui qui l'avait envoyé.

Rui, jaloux : Ne regarde pas les jambes de ma femme comme ça !!

Tsukushi : Six heures trente ?! (Elle reposa la montre.)

L'héritier Hanazawa remit le drap sur les jambes de sa fiancée d'un geste possessif. Tsukushi remarqua de son côté un paquet qu'elle reconnut entre mille.

Tsukushi : Tu as eu ton cadeau d'anniversaire de Sherry.

Tsukasa, surpris : Comment sais-tu que c'est le sien ?

Tsukushi : Je connais ma sœur. Elle est venue me voir pour me demander de lui apprendre à faire des gâteaux faits maison et de lui prêter une de mes robes de soirée faites pour la haute société.

Tsukasa : Ah ? Elle est retournée vivre chez toi ?

Tsukushi : Non, elle tient à son indépendance. Je vis seule avec mon demi-frère et Rui qui vient de temps en temps. Je veille simplement sur elle de loin avec l'aide de Maya, notre assistante sociale.

Tsukasa : Ah.

Tsukushi : Bon ! Fais gaffe à ta mère car je suis certaine qu'elle prépare un mauvais coup.

Rui : Sakura l'a battue verbalement à plate couture après votre départ avec la cadette mais ta mère est prête à tout pour que ma fiancée soit la tienne.

Tsukasa, surpris : Hein ?

Tsukushi : Elle ne pourra pas gagner car je n'ai aucun droit de briser mon engagement vis-à-vis de Rui.

Ce dernier comprit que sa fiancée ne voulait pas dire dans l'immédiat son bonheur partagé et il respecta son choix. Lui aussi voulait encore savourer cet amour partagé secrètement jusqu'à l'annonce officielle de leurs fiançailles. Ce fut en cet instant que la porte de chambre s'ouvrit sur Petit Rui. Ce dernier alla se jeter dans les bras de ses « parents ».

Petit Rui : Maman, Papa !

Tsukushi : Rui…

Rui : Déjà debout ?

Petit Rui : Oui ! On rentre bientôt à la maison ?

Tsukushi : Désolée, mon chéri mais ce ne sera pas tout de suite. J'ai des affaires à régler avec ma famille.

Tsukasa : Pas la peine !!! Ma mère n'ira pas jusque là.

Sakura : Tu n'as aucune conscience de ce que ta mère pourrait vraiment faire !!! Il y a des choses dont tu ne t'attendras jamais avec elle !!!

Petit Rui : Maman ?

Tsukasa : Assez !! Il y a rien à régler, Tsukushi !! On va chez Sôjirô !!

Petit Rui : Papa ? Je viens ?

Rui : Oui mon garçon.

Petit Rui : Youpi !!

Poussant un soupir d'agacement, Tsukushi jeta un regard noir à Tsukasa qui n'avait vraiment pas conscience du danger qui planait sur eux.

Tsukushi : _Je vais quand même trouver un moyen pour avertir mes parents et de faire une annonce officielle de mes fiançailles avec Rui Hanazawa. Ça ne peut pas attendre !!! Dômyôji ne se rend pas compte de ce que sa mère Kaede est capable de faire !!! Je dois à tout prix protéger ma sœur._

OoO

Au manoir des Dômyôji, Kaede était avec Tsubaki en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. La sœur ainée de Tsukasa voyait l'air soucieux de sa mère et elle fronça les sourcils car elle craignit le pire…

Tsubaki : Qu'allez-vous faire, mère ?

Kaede : Obliger Sakura Ramsay d'épouser Tsukasa.

Tsubaki, choquée : Mais mère !!! Et Sherry ?! Et l'avertissement de Ramsay ?!

Kaede : Cette Sherry n'est rien !!! Cet avertissement est complètement stupide et fausse !!! Cette Sakura ne peut pas être maître de son destin mais ses parents feront tout pour mettre de la pression sur leur fille.

Tsubaki : _Elle n'a encore rien compris ! Tsukushi Makino alias Sakura Ramsay ne plaisantait pas du tout et ses avertissements sont très clairs ! Elle est la fiancée d'un autre homme mais qui est-il réellement ? Les rumeurs disent que c'est au fils des Hanazawa dixit Rui…_

Kaede : Les Ramsay ne pourront pas refuser de traiter une affaire avec moi cette fois-ci. Je suis certaine qu'il n'y a aucun mariage arrangé pour Sakura Ramsay.

Tsubaki : _Elle aggrave, là. Elle cherche réellement la guerre aux Ramsay ou quoi ?! Que puis-je faire pour empêcher mon frère épouser une fille qu'il n'aime pas ?_


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour à tous, voilà un bon moment que je n'ai pas mis la suite et j'en suis désolée. J'avais envie de lire des fics de « Power Rangers » et il en avait tellement sans que j'aie terminé parce que je me suis retrouvée bloquée pour ma fic sur cette série sans pouvoir écrire la suite. Je vais donc alterner les deux maintenant car je voudrai diminuer le nombre de fics en cours et surtout terminer certains de manière définitive. Cependant la mise à jour aura du retard comme d'habitude parce que je suis en pleine formation et je travaille tous les jours. Le soir, j'ai Kung-fu le lundi et le mercredi… Je serai souvent fatiguée du coup je ferai comme je peux pour rattraper mon retard. Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

Adam Park

_**Chapitre 32 : Danger et plan**_

Sherry faisait sa grasse matinée, inconsciente du danger qui planait autour d'elle. De son côté, Tsubaki souffrait et pleurait à cause de l'insensibilité de sa mère qui ne pensait depuis de nombreuses années qu'au statut et qu'à l'argent, excluant les sentiments. Kaede Dômyôji utilisait ses propres enfants comme des outils de travail.

Tsubaki : _Que suis-je censée de faire pour empêcher le désastre et le conflit ? Mère est en train de chercher la guerre aux Ramsay !! Elle ne comprend donc pas ce que c'est d'être véritablement amoureuse de quelqu'un sans se soucier de la différence du statut._

Pendant ce temps, Sôjirô était en compagnie de ses amis qui étaient venus sans y être invités. D'un air maussade, Tsukushi avait beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts à cause de sa nuit quasiment blanche et son calme devant le visage enjoué de Tsukasa. Petit Rui, étant à ses côtés, avait une grosse goutte de style manga derrière la tête devant le comportement complètement enfantin de l'héritier Dômyôji. Ce dernier ne cessait de rire chaque fois qu'il montrait à ses amis les biscuits faits maison de sa petite amie Sherry. Le F3 le regarda d'un air de torve. Sôjirô et Akira regardèrent Rui et Tsukushi d'une étrange façon.

Rui : Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Il est comme ça depuis ce matin.

Sôjirô commenta : Un vrai gamin…

Akira : Ça… Ça l'a rendu fou de joie, on dirait…

Sôjirô fronça les sourcils : Tu en fais une tête, Tsukushi…

Tsukushi répondit sèchement : Grrr !! Il y a de quoi !!! Il a débarqué à six heures trente tapantes chez Rui alors qu'on venait à peine de fermer les yeux. Cet idiot n'a même pas vu que j'étais là !!!

Rui, mécontent : Et il a même osé de loucher ses yeux sur les jambes de ma femme !!!

Akira, surpris : Il a vraiment fait ça ?!

Rui, glacial et possessif : La ferme ! Je lui ai balancé un oreiller en pleine figure pour qu'il arrête.

Tsukushi ajouta durement : Il est complètement inconscient que sa mère va tenter me récupérer parce qu'il a refusé que j'appelle ma famille !! Aussi, nous sommes chez toi, Nishikado, à l'improviste à cause de lui alors que tu étais occupé à en juger ta tenue. Je veux téléphoner à mes vrais parents pour les mettre au courant d'un éventuel plan de Kaede Dômyôji !

Rui ajouta : Il pense que sa mère n'irait pas jusqu'à forcer ma femme à l'épouser.

L'héritier Hanazawa insista sur le mot « Ma femme ». Les deux playboys n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles mais ils qualifièrent Tsukasa d'inconscient.

Tsukushi : Vous comprenez l'urgence ? Même si je suis une Ramsay plus puissante que les Dômyôji, il y a toujours une raison. Des affaires entre deux familles concernées sont en jeu puisque les Dômyôji veulent nous écraser.

Sôjirô : Avec quelle famille la tienne travaille-t-elle ?

Sakura : Les Hanazawa. Ça fait des années que ça dure. Je suis la fiancée de Rui et non celle de Dômyôji. Jusqu'à ce que l'héritière des Todo renonce à son nom pour devenir avocate, il n'y avait aucun mariage de convenance. Ceci explique pourquoi je n'ai aucun droit de briser ces engagements depuis que j'ai retrouvé ma vraie famille. Par conséquent, je n'ai rien à faire de l'argent des Hanazawa car ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Sôjirô : Alors c'est à cause de la ressemblance entre Alec et Rui que tu es avec notre ami ?

Tsukushi : Grrr ! **ÇA NE VA PAS, NISHIKADO ?! **Je me fiche complètement de cette ressemblance !!

Akira : Pourtant tu étais amoureuse d'Alec…

Tsukushi le coupa : De mon propre frère ? Ça ne va pas, non ?

Tsukasa se mêla à la conversation : Au fait ! Que faisais-tu dans le lit de Rui, Tsukushi-Sakura ?

Tsukushi : Grrr ! **JE DORMAIS, PERVERS !!!**

Tsukasa : Per… Pervers ?! **MAIS TU ETAIS DANS SON LIT !! ET ALEC ?!**

Tsukushi : **C'EST MON GRAND FRERE, ESPECE D'ANDOUILLE !!**

Tukasa : Tu as couché avec elle, Rui ?

Rui, glacial : Grrr ! Ça ne te regarde pas !! Je pourrai te retourner la question avec Sherry Makino !! Tu veux la laisser tomber pour ma fiancée ?!

Tsukasa : Grrr ! Rui, tu m'énerves. Parle plus pour toi.

Rui, surpris : Pour moi ?

Tsukasa : Oui avec Shizuka ! Shizuka !

Rui : Aah…

Tsukasa : Tu vois ! Depuis tout gamin, tu es complètement fou d'elle…

Rui : Grrr ! Tsukasa, je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça. Pour moi, coller aux basques de quelqu'un, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Vous n'avez aucune idée ce que c'est le véritable amour !!!

Tsukushi se leva, blessée et jalouse : Grrr ! _J'en ai assez !! Shizuka… Shizuka… Il y en a que pour elle !!!_ Je me casse !!!

Rui : Et puis… (Il vit sa fiancée et Petit Rui, qui la suivait, commencer à franchir la porte) Tsukushi, Rui, restez !!

Les deux concernés allèrent s'asseoir près du jeune homme. Petit Rui était entre ses deux « parents » ce qui permit à Rui de prendre la main de sa fiancée dans la sienne à l'abri des yeux des autres.

Rui : Ecoutez-moi tous les trois, je ne veux plus vous entendre parler de qui on est amoureux !!! Tsukushi a été très claire !!! Alec est son grand frère et ça n'ira jamais plus loin. Quant à Shizuka et moi, nous avons rompu au Canada parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre…

Sur ces derniers mots, le jeune homme regarda sa fiancée et resserra sa main. Cette dernière comprit le message en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Petit Rui avait lui aussi été très clair car il ne voulait personne d'autre que Rui Hanazawa comme « Papa ».

F3 fronça les sourcils : Qui ça ?

Rui marmonna : C'est quoi ces amis-là ? C'est pourtant assez clair… (Fort) J'aime Tsukushi alias Sakura.

Akira : Et toi, Tsukushi-Sakura ?

Tsukushi : J'aime Rui de tout mon cœur. C'est la raison pourquoi je veux téléphoner à mes parents. Je tiens à rendre la rumeur à quelque chose d'officiel car je ne laisserai pas Madame Dômyôji m'avoir facilement. Je suis très à cheval avec ces engagements surtout que mes parents ont été très clairs et catégoriques. Je ne briserai pas le cœur de Rui parce que je ne veux pas être à la place de ma sœur pour Dômyôji !

Rui : Kushi… _Elle est bien plus forte que Shizuka… Elle la dépasse complètement._

Tsukushi : Nishikado, puis-je utiliser ton téléphone ?

Sôjirô : Bien sûr. Suis-moi.

Le jeune homme amena ses amis au bureau de son père. Tsukushi composa immédiatement le numéro de son frère car elle ne connaissait pas celui de la maison et elle mit le haut-parleur afin d'éviter à se répéter…

Voix : Allo ?

Tsukushi : Alec ? Je pensais que tu avais quitté la maison depuis que tu as renié ton nom.

F4, surpris : _Il a renié son nom comme… ?!_

Alec : Non, papa a accepté que je reste même si je ne suis plus l'héritier. Pour lui, c'est une chance qu'il t'a retrouvée.

Rui : _Il l'utilise comme tremplin !!! Kushi n'est pas un objet !!!_

Tsukushi : Ouais, ouais. Bon grand frère, je n'ai pas le temps à discuter avec toi aujourd'hui. Passe-moi Père, s'il te plait.

Alec : Tsukushi, tu aurais dû appeler sur le téléphone de la maison.

Tsukushi, glaciale : Alec !! Je n'ai pas le numéro et je ne le connais pas !! Maintenant arrête de tourner autour du pot et passe-moi père !!! **C'EST URGENT !!**

Alec : Sakura….

Sakura : **PASSE-MOI PERE, IMBECILE !!!**

Alec : Pff !!! D'accord !!!

Rui pouffa de rire derrière sa main tandis que Tsukushi ne décolérait pas : Son frère Alec pouvait l'énerver des fois.

Sakura : Il m'énerve !

Rui : Kushi, ça va aller.

Tsukushi : Ne t'inquiète pas, Rui. Je ne perdrai pas contre Kaede Dômyôji et je protégerai ma sœur.

Rui : Je suis avec toi.

Tsukasa : Grr ! **DIS PLUTÔT QUE ÇA TE DEGOÛTE D'ÊTRE AVEC MOI !!**

Tsukushi : Grr ! **T'ES BOUCHE OU QUOI, DÔMYÔJI ?! SHERRY EST MA SŒUR !! ELLE T'AIME, IDIOT !!! POURQUOI A6TELLE FAIT DES GATEAUX À TON EFFIGIE ?! PERVERS !!**

Tsukasa : Grr !! Pervers, moi ?

Rui intervint, énervé : Elle a raison **VU LA MANIERE QUE TU AS REGARDE SES JAMBES CE MATIN !!! TSUKUSHI EST À MOI !!! C'EST MA FIANCEE !!!**

Voix : Sakura ? Je viens d'entendre que Dômyöji a osé de loucher ses yeux sur tes jambes ?! Il va le regretter !!

Sakura : Gloups ! Père ! Il m'a surpris dans le lit de Rui Hanazawa ce matin à six heures trente. J'étais à une réception d'anniversaire la veille, du coup il était très tard pour rentrer chez moi.

Monsieur Ramsay : D'accord. Bon qu'est ce qui est urgent ? Alec n'a rien pu me dire.

Sakura : C'est normal, père. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Souvenez-vous que je vous ai dit que je voulais d'abord terminer mes études avant de me marier ?

Monsieur Ramsay : Oui, je me souviens.

Sakura : J'ai changé d'avis, père. Je veux que la rumeur cesse mais l'annonce doit être officielle sur mes fiançailles avec Rui Hanazawa.

Monsieur Ramsay : Quel est le motif de ce revirement, Sakura ?

Sakura : La veille était l'anniversaire de Tsukasa Dômyôji. J'accompagnais Rui ce qui expliquait ma présence. C'est là que j'ai affronté Kaede Dômyôji.

Monsieur Ramsay : Qu'est ce qu'elle manigance ce vieux dragon ?!

F3 éclata de rire : Vi… Vieux dragon !

Tsukasa, énervé : **ARRÊTEZ DE RIRE !!!**

Sakura, sèchement : Je te dérange quand tu es au téléphone, Dômyôji ?! (Elle reprit sa communication avec son père.) Excuse-moi, Père. Kaede Dômyôji m'a proposé de traiter une affaire en incluant le mariage avec son fils.

Monsieur Ramsay : **QUOI ?! TU SAIS… ? !**

Sakura, glaciale : Père ! C'est la raison de mon envie d'éclater la vérité. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de céder au chantage de ce dragon !! Je m'y oppose fermement. L'héritier Dômyôji est amoureux de ma sœur et vice versa.

Monsieur Ramsay : Ne perd pas de temps pour faire cette annonce à la presse. Demande à Monsieur Hanazawa de vous aider. Nous ferons notre possible pour arriver au Japon.

Sakura : Bien père mais Sherry aura des ennuis.

Monsieur Ramsay : Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Il y a encore une chose que ta mère n'a jamais parlée…

Sakura : À cause de notre ressemblance ?

Monsieur Ramsay : Effectivement. Pour Kaede Dômyôji, je sais m'y prendre avec elle.

Sakura : Merci père. Mère me devra des explications !

Monsieur Ramsay : Je sais. Ce vieux dragon ne détruira pas cette fois-ci la vie d'un de ses proches. Elle l'a fait pour Tsubaki.

Sakura marmonna : Un pion… Cette femme ne pense qu'à la richesse !!! Un jour, elle finira par faire faillite en se comportant comme telle !!

Sur ce, elle raccrocha le téléphone. Sôjirô, Akira et Rui éclatèrent de rire en essayant d'imiter le père de Sakura en disant « Vieux dragon ». tsukasa rougit de honte.

Tsukushi : On y va, les Rui ?

Les deux Rui : Oui.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapitre 33 : La vraie raison de la ressemblance**_

Rui Hanazawa et les Makino quittèrent la maison de Sôjirô, laissant le F3 derrière eux. Ils se mirent en route jusqu'à la maison des Hanazawa. L'héritier appela de son portable son père pour que ce dernier fasse venir des journalistes dans l'immédiat.

Arrivés à la maison, Rui et Tsukushi rejoignirent Monsieur Hanazawa au salon tandis que Madame Hanazawa prit en charge Petit Rui. Au salon, les deux fiancés étaient debout devant Monsieur Hanazawa qui voulait des réponses dû au brusque changement de situation avant que les journalistes n'arrivent…

Monsieur Hanazawa : Pouvez-vous m'explique ce qui se passe, Rui, Sakura ? Pour quelle raison avez-vous changé d'avis ?

Rui haussa les épaules : Je laisse la parole à Sakura, père. Elle est mieux placée pour tout expliquer.

Sakura : Connaissez-vous cette femme d'affaires Kaede Dômyôji qui utilise ses propres enfants comme des pions et des outils de travail, Monsieur Hanazawa ?

Monsieur Hanazawa roula ses yeux : Ah oui, ce vieux dragon…

Rui écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis il éclata de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Son père fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas habitué de voir son fils dans cet état.

Monsieur Hanazawa : Qu'est ce qui est drôle ?

Sakura rigola : Vous aussi, vous la nommez « Vieux dragon ». mon père a dit la même chose ce matin au téléphone. Rui et les autres avaient entendu parce que j'avais mis le haut-parleur.

Monsieur Hanazawa sourit : Votre père et moi sommes amis d'enfance.

Sakura reprit son sérieux : Madame Dômyôji veut traiter une affaire avec mon père en m'incluant pour que je sois définitivement la fiancée de son fils. Or il se trouve que je refuse catégoriquement puisque je veux officialiser immédiatement mes fiançailles avec Rui. Kaede Dômyôji s'oppose farouchement à l'union entre son fils et ma sœur Sherry Makino uniquement parce qu'elle n'est pas riche. Comprenez ma sœur, elle aime Tsukasa Dômyôji même si elle nie en bloc. Il y a aussi cette histoire de ressemblance qui plane sur nous…

Monsieur Hanazawa fronça les sourcils : Sherry te ressemble ?

Rui confirma à la place de sa fiancée : Oui. Je les ai vues toutes les deux et j'étais le seul qui pouvait les différencier.

Sakura : Et puis… J'aime Rui de tout mon cœur.

Monsieur Hanazawa : …

Rui coupa son père : J'aime Sakura de tout mon cœur.

Monsieur Hanazawa : Je suis heureux pour vous deux. Il y a effectivement une urgence car Kaede Dômyôji n'attendra pas longtemps pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Allons faire cette annonce… Mais avant cela, allez changrer de tenue.

Les deux fiancés quittèrent le salon et se rendirent dans leur chambre en commun pour changer de vêtements. Pendant que Tsukushi avait le dos tourné, Rui alla récupérer un écrin dans sa table de nuit. Il avait acheté cet objet au retour du Canada après sa rupture définitive avec Shizuka.

Rui : _J'espère qu'elle va accepter…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux fiancés se dirigèrent à la salle de réception de la maison. Ils furent pris en photos très vite. Monsieur Hanazawa se tint aux côtés de son fils qui lui chuchota quelque chose. Le jeune homme se tourna ensuite vers sa petite amie qui fronça légèrement les sourcils. Avant qu'elle puisse lui poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres, Tsukushi vit Rui mettre un genou sur le plancher en face d'elle. Ne se souciant pas de salir son pantalon blanc, le futur héritier Hanazawa sortit la petite boite de sa poche et l'ouvrit. La future héritière Ramsay écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ne sachant pas quoi dire sur le moment mais son esprit connaissait déjà la réponse. À l'intérieur de cette boite se trouvait un anneau simple et discret en forme de lotus blanc.

Rui : Que tu sois Tsukushi Makino ou Sakura Ramsay n'a aucune importance pour moi. Tu es une seule et même personne. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose dont je suis certain, tu as volé mon cœur. Je ne peux dire depuis quand mais je n'oublierai jamais ce jour où tu ne m'as posé aucune question, attendant avec patience que je me lâche. Je t'aime et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Sakura : Oui Rui, je vais t'épouser. Je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même sans toi. Je t'aime, Rui.

Le jeune homme glissa la bague de fiançailles à l'annuaire gauche de sa petite amie puis il se redressa pour donner un baiser sur ses lèvres. Les journalistes les mitraillèrent de photos pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que le baiser cesse.

Monsieur Hanazawa : Les fiançailles entre Rui Hanazawa et Sakura Ramsay sont définitivement officielles.

Premier journaliste : Je croyais que c'était une rumeur !!

Sakura, glaciale : Etant Tsukushi Makino alias Sakura Ramsay, je suis fille prodigue des Ramsay et je suis la seule qui avait ordonné ceci.

Deuxième journaliste : Malgré votre déclaration c'est pour son argent ?

Sakura, glaciale : Ceci est totalement hors de propos !!! Je ne suis pas avec Rui pour cela !!! Avez-vous d'autres questions à nous poser ?

Plus personne n'osa de contredire Sakura et s'en alla avec leur plus grand article de l'année où la famille Hanazawa et la famille Ramsay étaient concernées.

OoO

Rui et Tsukushi étaient maintenant dans la chambre.

Rui : Kuyshi, tu as l'air fatiguée…

Tsukushi : C'est trop épuisant ces mondanités… Je ne suis pas habituée à ça.

Rui sourit : Tu t'en sors très bien, Kushi. Tu es la première personne qui tient tête à la mère de Tsukasa.

Tsukushi : Je sais, Rui.

Soudain quelqu'un sauta dans les bras de sa « maman ». C'était Rui Makino.

Tsukushi : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, mon chéri ?

Petit Rui : C'est vrai que je vais avoir un papa ?

Tsukushi : Qui t'a dit ça ?

Petit Rui : Mamie Hanazawa.

Tsukushi, ahurie : Huh ?!

Rui, surpris : Ma mère ?!

Petit Rui : Oui. Tu vas vivre avec nous ?

Tsukushi : Chéri, Rui et moi sommes fiancés mais nous ne sommes pas encore mariés. Bref, ça ne changera rien puisque tu as déjà décidé qui sera ton père…

Petit Rui : Violon !!!

Le petit garçon alla se jeter dans les bras de Rui qui le serra contre lui. C'était la fin de la journée. Les deux fiancés étaient épuisés et ils voudraient se coucher tôt. Cependant c'était assez difficile car ils craignaient que Tsukasa débarque encore une fois de plus sans crier gare mais ce qui leur embêtait le plus était Petit Rui. Madame Hanazawa remarqua la mine fatiguée de son fils et de sa future belle-fille…

Madame Hanazawa : Rui, Sakura, ne vous tracassez pas pour Petit Rui. Rentrez.

Tsukushi : Vous êtes vraiment sûre ?

Madame Hanazawa : Certaine.

Rui : Merci Maman. Nous rentrons chez Kushi.

Monsieur Hanazawa intervint : Ne vous en faîtes pas pour les Ramsay. On s'en occupe aussi.

Sakura : Merci.

Les deux concernés embrassèrent leur gamin et s'en allèrent de la résidence. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rui et Tsukushi se retrouvèrent chez eux mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à aller se coucher.

Rui : Kushi ? Tu vas bien ?

Tsukushi secoua la tête : Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Tu sais parfaitement que Kaede Dômyôji est réellement capable.

Rui : Oui, je le sais. Nous battrons jusqu'au bout.

Tsukushi soupira : Je suis fatiguée de tout ça. J'en ai assez que ma mère ne me dise pas tout. Et si Sherry est réellement ma sœur ou fait vraiment partie de ma famille ? Que se passera-t-il si je suis forcée d'être avec cet imbécile ? Tu sais que je le déteste.

Rui, possessif : Tu es à moi, Kushi. Je ne te laisserai à personne d'autre. Allons-nous reposer même si on ne ferme pas les yeux.

L'héritière des Ramsay et son fiancé se dirigèrent dans leur chambre et s'allongèrent sur le lit. La prenant dans ses bras, le jeune homme passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fiancée et l'autre se posa sur sa taille. Soudain le cellulaire de l'herbe sauvage sonna. La jeune femme se redressa et prit son téléphone.

Tsukushi répondit : Oui ?... Oh Maya ! Oui c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps… Oui c'est vrai. Je suis Sakura Ramsay, héritière des Ramsay. Quelque chose ne va pas avec Sherry ?... **QUOI ?!** Une personne rôde autour de la maison de ma sœur ?! _Je savais que Kaede Dômyôji allait jusque là et elle vient de déclencher la guerre à ma famille !!!_ Merci Maya de m'avoir avertie, j'irai en parler à mon père… Au revoir.

Rageusement, elle raccrocha le téléphone. Elle se recoucha et tourna le dos à son fiancé. Cependant elle ne pouvait vraiment plus dormir malgré sa fatigue. Rui se redressa sur le lit et posa un bras autour de sa taille.

Rui : Kushi…

Il avait envie d'elle de manière beaucoup plus pressante et de céder à ses pulsions. Se rappelant de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, Rui voulait vraiment pénétrer en sa fiancée avec son bijou de famille mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il lui avait donné du plaisir juste en glissant ses doigts en elle.

Rui : Je sais que tu es furieuse et contrariée mais ne me tourne pas le dos, s'il te plait. Je t'aime.

Se retournant dans les bras de son fiancé, Tsukushi embrassa Rui qui approfondit le baiser. Le jeune homme se mit à gémir de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les mains de sa petite amie caresser le long de son dos. À bout de souffle, Rui se défit de son étreinte puis il s'empressa de lui ôter ses vêtements, laissant en petite culote. Il enleva à son tour ses vêtements tout en restant en slip.

Rui l'avertit : Je peux me montrer parfois brutal… Après tout je ne suis qu'un homme !

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, Tsukushi n'avait pas le cœur de converser mais elle l'attira à elle. Rui se retrouva alors allongé sur le corps de sa petite amie et il comprit le message. Il lui prit sa bouche avec gourmandise puis il se glissa le long de son corps. Le jeune homme titilla les pointes des seins de sa fiancée, arrachant des petits cris de plaisir à la jeune fille.

Il descendit plus bas, arriva vers sa petite culotte, posa alors ses mains sur les hanches de son amante puis il fit glisser la culotte le long de ses jambes. Il l'ôta complètement. Tsukushi se retrouva dans une situation très gênante mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne se couvrit pas non plus lui offrant une vue à couper le souffle. Rui resta debout devant le lit sans savoir quoi faire car l'héritière des Ramsay était si belle en tenue d'Eve.

« Sakura » se redressa sur le lit et ne le quitta pas des yeux. Elle tendit ses mains vers son torse et se mit à le caresser lentement. Rui gémit de plaisir rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière. La jeune fille posa alors ses mains sur les hanches de son petit ami et lui ôta le slip. Le jeune homme se retrouva à son tour en tenue d'Adam. S'allongeant sur le lit, Tsukushi attendit son homme.

Rui se pencha vers sa chérie et l'embrassa avec passion puis il descendit sa bouche tout le long du corps de la jeune fille jusqu'aux cuisses qu'il écarta lentement. Maintenant les jambes de celle qui lui faisait battre son cœur écartées, il pencha sa tête vers le secret de sa féminité. « Sakura » se crispa même quand elle sentit le souffle chaud de Rui sur sa féminité. Le jeune homme passa la langue dans le mont de vénus de son herbe sauvage et lui fit l'amour tandis que Tsukushi se détendit, gémissait et criait son plaisir.

Rui cessa et s'assit à califourchon au-dessus d'elle qui se retrouva coincée entre ses cuisses. Tsukushi posa sa main sur le ventre de son petit ami et la glissa vers son entrejambe. Rui poussa un gémissement. Grisée par un sentiment de puissance, la jeune fille referma les doigts autour de son membre, émerveillée de le découvrir dur et velouté. Elle était émerveillée de découvrir la force du membre de son Rui. Elle se mit alors à le caresser avec hésitation puis, sentant que son amant n'était pas insensible à son toucher, avec plus d'assurance. La virilité de son amant palpitait sous sa main. Tsukushi glissa ses doigts le long de sa hampe jusqu'au gland qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de titiller ce qui arracha un gémissement à son amour. Comme il se soulevait sur les genoux, elle l'attira vers elle pour le prendre dans sa bouche.

Rui s'écria en cambrant, en japonais : Kushi…

Tsukushi rendit à son amant la même torture qu'elle avait eu. Le jeune homme, qui sentait qu'il allait exploser, arrêta tout de suite la jeune fille qui relâcha le membre de son amour pour reprendre son souffle. Le jeune homme allongea son herbe sauvage sur le lit tout en se glissant dans les draps pour se reposer un moment car il ne voulait surtout pas aller trop vite avec elle.

Rui : Es-tu prête ?

Tsukushi : Tais-toi.

La jeune fille repoussa les draps et caressa de nouveau le membre durci. Glissant sa tête vers la partie basse de son fiancé, elle happa le sexe dans sa bouche, arrachant un gémissement à son amant jusqu'au bord de la jouissance. Rui arrêta de nouveau son amoureuse avant la jouissance et l'obligea à s'allonger à ses côtés. Jugeant qu'il avait été suffisamment torturé, Rui s'allongea le long du corps de la jeune fille. Contre son ventre, le sexe érigé du jeune homme se durcit encore et elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, emportée par un tourbillon tumultueux. Rui poussa un grondement de fauve en posant ses mains sur les cuisses de Tsukushi qu'il se mit à les caresser de nouveau.

Tsukushi : Rui !! Maintenant !!!

Ce dernier écarta les jambes de « Sakura » et s'y positionna, son membre non protégé frôlait les poils doux protégeant sa féminité. Il commença à la pénétrer avec lenteur, les sensations d'excitation disparurent remplacées par une douleur lancinante pour la jeune fille, jusqu'à qu'il sente l'hymen et il s'immobilisa pour permettre à sa chérie de s'habituer au début de sa présence en elle. Rui murmura des mots doux et d'amour pour la soulager puis il se retira ce qui fit protester la jeune fille.

Tsukushi : Rui ! Je te veux maintenant !

Rui : Doucement ! Tu es vierge !

Il descendit sa bouche vers sa féminité et lui fit l'amour. L'herbe sauvage poussa des gémissements de plaisir et supplia son petit ami de la prendre avec son sexe. Cédant à sa requête, Rui changea de nouveau de position, présentant de nouveau son membre à l'entrée de son fourreau. D'une main fébrile, Tsukushi s'emparait de son membre pour l'enfoncer en elle. Le jeune homme sentit de nouveau la résistance alors il se retira encore une fois…

Tsukushi protesta : Mon amour, je te veux en moi…

Rui sourit : Ecarte encore un peu plus tes jambes…

L'héritière Ramsay obéit puis son amant la pénétra d'un profond coup de reins. Tsukushi poussa un cri aigu, tandis que le plaisir s'évanouissait d'un coup pour céder la place à une douleur lancinante. Le sexe de Rui était gros, bien membré et surtout long. Frénétiquement, elle tenta de se dégager mais le jeune homme pesait de tout son poids. Tsukushi pleurait tandis que son amour resta en elle sans bouger, l'embrassant et murmurant des mots doux. « Sakura » finit par se calmer tandis que Rui se retira complètement. La jeune fille se mit alors à caresser le torse puis le dos de son amour. L'héritier Hanazawa gémit et la pénétra d'un violent coup de reins, profondément, puissamment. Une douleur fugace fit tressaillir la jeune fille tandis que le jeune homme s'immobilisa en elle. Il était entouré de feu liquide. Doucement, il lui releva les jambes autour de ses hanches afin de mieux se mouvoir en elle. Il entama alors un lent va et vient voluptueux qu'il fit monter son plaisir. Bientôt elle se mit à gémir sans retenue. Prenant appui sur ses mains pour s'enfoncer plus loin en elle, il imprima un rythme frénétique à ses coups de reins. Au moment où il allait exploser son plaisir, Rui se retira de nouveau ce qui fit protester la jeune fille.

Tsukushi supplia : Rui ! T'es pas possible !

Rui rit : Tu en veux plus ?

Sakura gémit : Oh oui, j'en veux plus ! Repends-moi, idiot que j'aime !

Rui la pénétra d'une violente poussée et exhala une plainte rauque quand elle se referma autour de lui comme une seconde peau. Il plongeait et replongeait en elle avec toute l'ardeur d'un désir trop longtemps retenu. Juste comme la jouissance la submergeait, il sentit exploser son propre plaisir en gémissant. Il était trop tard pour se retirer, sa semence jaillissait déjà. Tsukushi criait son nom. Rui s'effondra sur la jeune fille avec un grognement satisfait. Incapable de mettre un terme à la béatitude qu'il venait de connaître, il resta en elle.

Le jeune homme roula sur le côté puis il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Tsukushi se blottit contre lui satisfaite. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux et ne regrettaient rien. Ils s'endormirent.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rui se réveilla et se souvint soudainement qu'il avait oublié de mettre un préservatif quand il lui avait fait l'amour pour la première fois. Il regarda sa petite amie qui ne dormait plus non plus.

Rui hésita : Kushi… Je… J'ai oublié quelque chose…

Tsukushi soupira un peu triste : Je sais… Le préservatif… (Elle s'éloigna un peu de Rui) Tu regrettes ?

Le jeune homme se redressa brutalement, ne croyant pas ses oreilles. Il la fixa de ses yeux arrondis de surprise.

Rui dit d'une voix mal assurée : Re… Regretter ?! Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?!

Tsukushi, en japonais : …

Le fiancé cloua soudainement son amante au lit et se mit sur elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids. La jeune femme écarta instinctivement ses jambes tandis que son amant la pénétra puissamment et profondément. Il exhala une plainte rauque quand elle se referma autour de lui comme une seconde peau. Rui entama un va et vient lent puis de plus en plus fort. Gémissante de plaisir non retenue, « Sakura » sentit soudain un liquide chaud se répandre en elle : Rui venait de jouir. Elle comprit alors que son bien-aimé n'avait pas regretté une seule seconde d'avoir fait l'amour sans préservatif.

Des larmes de joie coulaient le long des joues de Tsukushi ce qui alerta Rui. Il crut un instant qu'il venait de lui faire mal mais il se sentit rassuré quand il remarqua un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son amante.

Rui sourit et la rassura : Jamais je ne regretterai, Kushi ! Je t'aime tant !

Les deux amoureux se rendormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre après s'être longuement embrassé. Ils étaient heureux… Vraiment heureux d'avoir pu cédé à leurs pulsions. Leur relation platonique s'était transformée définitivement en quelque chose de plus charnel.

OoO

Au manoir des Dômyôji, Tsubaki était vraiment furieuse contre sa mère d'avoir envoyé une personne rôder devant la maison de Sherry. Elle ne savait pas comment aider son petit frère.

Tsubaki : _Pourquoi Mère est-elle si têtue ? Je ne veux pas de ça à Tsukasa._

OoO

Le lendemain, Tsukushi se leva du lit pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner quand elle entendit la sonnette. Prenant une robe de chambre par-dessus le pyjama de son fiancé, elle alla ouvrir la porte. Monsieur et Madame Ramsay se tenaient sur le seuil de la porte avec Alec.

Sakura : Père, Mère, Alec… Je ne vous attendais pas à cette heure-ci.

Madame Ramsay : Je le sais mais c'est trop urgent.

Sakura : En effet mais je vais préparer à manger car Rui et moi venons de se réveiller.

Alec se moqua : Encore au lit à cette heure-ci ?

Sakura grinça : Toi, tu te tais ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour plaisanter !!

Voix : Kushi ? Qui est à la porte ?

Tsukushi : Mes parents, Rui.

Le jeune homme se redressa en sursaut de son lit et s'empressa de s'habiller, omettant son slip. Il alla rejoindre ensuite sa fiancée qui se trouvait à la cuisine avec les Ramsay. Au passage, il récupéra le journal où se situait l'annonce officielle de ses fiançailles avec Sakura t sa demande en mariage.

Rui s'excusa : Désolé…

Monsieur Ramsay le coupa : Non, non. C'est nous qui sommes arrivés trop tôt.

Alec fronça les sourcils : _Il s'est passé quelque chose entre ma sœur et Rui la veille… Vu comment ils sont habillés… Hanazawa a le t-shirt à l'envers et ma sœur est en robe de chambre… Pourquoi cela n'inquiète pas mes parents ?_

Madame Ramsay, un peu gênée : _Zut, j'ai interrompu un moment d'intimité entre ma fille et mon futur gendre… Mais attends, Hanazawa a le t-shirt à l'envers et ma fille… _Sakura !!! Tu… !!!

Sakura la coupa : Ne te mêle pas de ce que je fais avec mon fiancé, Mère !! Sais-tu que je suis dans une situation stressante ? Sais-tu que tu m'as mise en danger face à Kaede Dômyôji ?! Elle est prête à tout pour m'avoir pour son fils !!! Maintenant que je ne possède plus ce que j'ai de plus précieux, je ne pense pas que ce dragon oserait m'arracher de Rui !

Alec, furieux : **TU… !!!**

Sakura le coupa sèchement : **LA FERME, ALEC !!!** Reste en dehors de ça !!! Tu n'es pas concerné par la haute société !!!

Alec, agacé : Et va-t-il vraiment t'épouser ?!

N'aimant pas cette question, Rui jeta la revue sur la table sous les yeux des Ramsay. Ces derniers remarquèrent les gros titres :

« Le futur héritier Hanazawa et la future héritière Ramsay sont officiellement fiancés et vont bientôt se marier. »

Madame Hanazawa leva la tête sur sa fille et regarda sa main gauche. Un anneau s'y trouvait pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait de lire.

Madame Ramsay soupira : Très bien, Sakura. Tu t'es donnée à lui avant le mariage, ce que je n'approuve pas.

Sakura, ferme : Ceci ne te regarde pas, Mère !! Tu n'es pas là pour me critiquer ce que je fais avec mon fiancé !!! Je veux des réponses immédiatement sur la ressemblance entre ma sœur et moi !!!

Madame Ramsay : Mais tu…

Monsieur Ramsay : Ça suffit !! Sakura a raison. Ça ne te regarde pas ce qu'elle fait avec son fiancé.

Alec protesta : Mais Père !!!

Monsieur Ramsay le coupa : Toi, tu peux parler !!! Tu as couché avec quelques filles avant le mariage !!! Ta sœur ne s'est pas donnée à n'importe qui !!! Elle sait ce qu'elle fait !!!

Ne pouvant pas contredire son mari, Madame Ramsay décida de raconter pourquoi Sherry et sa fille se ressemblaient tant.

Madame Ramsay : C'est une histoire qui était bannie dans notre famille. J'avais une sœur jumelle… Cette dernière avait quitté la maison familiale parce qu'elle ne voulait pas épouser un homme très riche que notre père avait choisi pour elle. Mais la vraie raison, c'est qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse de Monsieur Makino. Déshonorée, ma sœur ne pouvait plus revenir dans la famille pour me voir. Ma mère ne voulait pas la perdre et l'a protégée à sa manière.

Sakura : Ma cousine !!! Et dire que j'ai vécu chez ma tante que j'avais appelé « Maman » !!!

Madame Ramsay : J'avais appris que ma sœur avait du mal à avoir des enfants et j'ai voulu l'aider. Au début, mon père ne voulait pas que je fasse ce que j'ai fait mais ton père lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas à lui de décider à notre place. Ton grand-père avait eu une crise cardiaque suite à notre rébellion ce qui l'avait tué. Mère voulut que ma sœur revienne dans la famille avec son mari mais elle avait refusé pour le bien de la haute société. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle avait retrouvé sa fortune et son honneur dans notre famille. C'est ainsi que mère et moi avions décidé de laisser Sherry choisir son propre destin et son propre mari. Pas toi, Sakura car tu es son aînée.

Monsieur Ramsay la rassura : Sherry n'aura aucun problème pour épouser le fils de ce dragon. (Il se tourna vers Rui) Et toi, rends heureuse ma précieuse fille. Je te la confie.

Rui acquiesça : Je le fais. Je l'aime et je ne la laisserai pas partir.

Sakura : Père, Kaede Dômyôji vient de nous déclarer la guerre. Elle a envoyé une personne pour rôder autour de la maison de Sherry.

Monsieur Ramsay : Pas de souci, ma fille. Je vais régler cela avec mon meilleur ami Monsieur hanazawa.

OoO

Au manoir des Dômyôji, Tsubaki écarquilla les yeux de surprise en lisant le journal et en voyant à la première page une information qui concernait Tsukushi Makino alias Sakura Ramsay. Kaede, qui était toujours avec elle, n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Kaede : Comment cette Sakura Ramsay a-t-elle pu me battre à plate couture ? Comment a-t-elle pu me filer comme ça ? _J'espère qu'elle n'a pas eu la lubie de coucher avec ce Rui Hanazawa !!! Elle doit épouser mon fils à la place de cet insecte !!!!_

Tsubaki : Elle avait bien dit que les Ramsay lui avaient déjà arrangé un mariage, mère. Seulement elle n'avait pas dit avec quelle famille elle serait liée.

Kaede : Je refuse cette fille de rien !!!

Tsubaki : Mère !!! Souvenez-vous que Sakura a dit !!! Tsukushi et Sherry s'aiment. Les Makino sont sous la protection des Ramsay !!!!

Kaede murmura : Pourquoi les Hanazawa ?

Tsubaki : Et puis comment oses-tu d'envoyer une personne rôder autour de la maison de Sherry ?! Tu viens de déclarer la guerre aux Ramsay !!!

Kaede : Sais-tu à qui tu parles ?! Je suis ta mère !!!! Et cette Sakura fera ce que ses parents diront !!! Je l'aurai dans la famille !!!

Tsubaki : Tu es injuste !!! Tu ne penses qu'à la richesse !!!

Sur ce, la sœur aînée de Tsukasa quitta sa mère.


	36. Chapter 36

_Bonjour lectrices et lecteurs,_

_Cela fait un peu plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posté la suite parce que je suis occupée ces derniers temps surtout que je devrais aussi avancer les autres fics. J'ai décidé de clôturer cette fic avec ce dernier chapitre parce que je suis fatiguée de celle-ci. Je reviendrai bien plus tard avec une nouvelle sur « Hana Yori Dango », c'est-à-dire quand j'aurai beaucoup moins de fics en cours car là, j'en ai trop surtout que je viens de commencer deux nouvelles sur « Candy Candy »_

_Bonne lecture_

Adam Park

_**Chapitre 34 : Dernier chapitre**_

À la maison des deux fiancés, Rui et Tsukushi allèrent se préparer pour aller chez les Hanazawa. Alec n'aimait pas trop ce que son futur beau frère ait couché avec sa petite sœur mais il ne pouvait rien faire. L'irréparable était déjà commis puisque Sakura n'était plus vierge. Dans la chambre, les deux complices terminaient de se préparer.

Rui : Chérie, j'ai la sensation que ton frère et ta mère ne m'aiment pas beaucoup.

Tsukushi : Oh chéri, tu sais que je m'en fiche complètement ? Mon frère, je le comprendrai mais ma mère est simplement déçue que je ne suis plus vierge. Elle voulait que je sois mariée avant que je perde mon bien précieux. Mais moi, je ne le regrette pas de l'avoir fait hier. Je t'aime, Rui.

Rui : Je t'aime moi aussi, Tsukshi.

Voix : Vous dépêchez oui ?

Autre voix : Alec ! Tais-toi ! Tu es chez ta sœur et non chez toi !

Tsukushi : Pff.

Un peu plus tard, les Ramsay et Rui se retrouvèrent chez les Hanazawa. Petit Rui courrut dans les bras de son « papa » ce qui étonna Alec.

Alec répéta : Papa ?

Tsukushi : Exactement. Il s'occupe de lui à la différence de toi.

Petit Rui : Maman, Tatie Sherry est au salon.

Tsukushi, surprise : Mais comment a-telle su que j'allais être là ?

Monsieur Hanazawa : C'est l'assistante sociale Maria qui l'a amenée ici… Pour la sécurité.

Tsukushi : Ok Kaede Dômyôji s'attaque à elle pour l'empêcher de sortir avec son fils.

Monsieur Ramsay : Pff ! Comme à son habitude. Mon cher ami, Sherry est une fille de la haute société à cause de la sœur jumelle de ma femme.

Monsieur Hanazawa : Vraiment ? Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle n'en fait pas vraiment partie ?

Monsieur Ramsay : Sa mère avait été reniée par sa famille lorsqu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Monsieur Makino.

Monsieur Hanazawa : Ça explique tout. Ce vieux dragon ne pourra plus rien faire lorsqu'elle apprendra.

Madame Ramsay : En fait, l'argent qui appartient à ma sœur jumelle ne sera jamais aux mains de Dômyôji même si Sherry épousera le fils. Elle aura sa propre entreprise à s'occuper.

Tsukushi : Tu veux dire que je vais partager la sienne ?

Monsieur Ramsay : Non C'est l'entreprise de Sherry seulement. La tienne est reliée à celle des Hanazawa. Nous devons parler avec Sherry.

Sur ce, il alla au salona pour discuter avec sa nièce en compagnie de sa femme qui lui devait aussi des explications à propos de Madame Makino. Cette dernière, étant décédée, ne pouvait plus dire la vérité sur ses origines. Alec, lui, n'aimait pas du tout la tournure et Tsukushi le savait. Madame Hanazawa s'approcha du fils Ramsay.

Madame Hanazawa : Alec, tu dois laisser partir ta sœur.

Alec : C'est une enfant !

Madame Hanazawa : Non, c'est une femme. Elle est adulte et elle n'a pas besoin de toi. Tu dois la laisser faire sa vie.

Alec : Mais elle a couché avec Rui avant son mariage !

Madame Hanazawa : Elle aime mon fils et c'est réciproque. Ils ne seront pas prêts à se séparer parce que leur amour est pur et puissant. Ce qu'ils ont fait dans leur intimité ne nous regarde pas.

Alec : Mais…

Madame Hanazawa : Pas de mais, Alec. Tu couches bien avec quelques filles. Ta sœur ne s'est donnée qu'à mon fils. Ils vont se marier bientôt et tu ne peux plus rien faire.

Alec savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire mais il ne voulait pas accepter la réalité. Au salon, Sherry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles lorsqu'elle apprit la vérité sur les origines de sa mère.

Sherry : Comment cela avait pu arriver ?

Madame Ramsay : C'était à cause de notre père qui était un « dictateur », détestant le déshonneur et surtout qu'on parle de sentiments. Il a eu un mariage de convenance alors qu'il aimait une femme qui n'était pas de son rang. Il l'avait abandonnée sous la pression de ton grand-père.

Sherry : Dois-je apprendre le monde des riches ?

Monsieur Ramsay : Non, tu dois rester telle que tu es. Ce monde est plein d'hypocrites et de malhonnêteté. Tu ne seras pas capable de gérer cela.

Sherry : Et Tsukushi ?

Monsieur Ramsay : Elle connaît ce monde mieux que toi depuis longtemps. Elle est capable de se défendre seule et elle possède une colère incontrôlable.

Madame Ramsay : Elle possède cela de moi. Ma sœur jumelle a des colères modérées mais pas aussi terribles.

OoO

Trois jours plus tard, Les Ramsay décidèrent d'annoncer à la presse le retour imminent de Sherry dans la haute société. Cette journée fut très chargée pour elle.

Le F3 n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles lorsqu'ils apprirent la nouvelle. Tsukasa devint au début fou de colère, croyant que Sherry lui avait toujours caché cette vérité. Rui et Tsukushi le démentirent en expliquant que Madame Ramsay n'avait jamais parlé de sa sœur jumelle.

OoO

Chez les Dômyôji, Kaede eut vent de la présence des Ramsay chez les Hanazawa mais elle ignorait ce qui se tramait. Elle espérait toujours que Sakura alias Tsukushi n'ait pas couché avec le fils Hanazawa.

Que se passerait-il si elle savait qu'il était déjà trop tard ?

Kaede : _Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit les Hanazawa qui travaillent avec les Ramsay ? __Ça fait plusieurs années que cette famille que je convoitais me refusait le moindre contrat._

Tsubaki entra dans le bureau de sa mère avec un journal dans sa main et elle le lui jeta devant elle.

Kaede : En voilà des façons ! Je ne t'ai pas élevée de cette façon !

Tsubaki : Tu ferais mieux de regarder le journal, Mère.

La P.D.G. jeta un coup d'œil à la page des mondaines mais elle ne crut pas un mot de ce qu'elle lisait.

Kaede : C'est impossible. Cette intrigante n'est pas une Ramsay ! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une sœur jumelle de Madame Ramsay !

Tsubaki : Crois-tu qu'un journaliste peut mentir sur ces choses-là ?

Kaede : Ce journal est un menteur !

Tsubaki : _Elle va vraiment fort ! On verra bien lorsqu'elle apprendra la vérité en face. Un jour, cette nouvelle va se jeter à sa figure. Je ne veux pas que mon petit frère souffre à cause d'elle._

OoO

Quelques semaines plus tard, Tsukushi apprit qu'elle était enceinte de son fiancé. Ce dernier fut heureux de cet événement. La famille Hanazawa et la famille Ramsay étaient contents pour eux.

Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée car les Ramsay eurent des messages incessants de Kaede qui n'avait pas cessé de demander de traiter une affaire. Ayant eu assez de ces « menaces », Sakura décida d'aller voir ce dragon. La famille Ramsay et la famille Hanazawa la suivirent avec Sherry et Petit Rui.

Tout le monde se retrouva au manoir des Dômyôji à la grande surprise de Kaede. Cette dernière vit Sakura dans sa fureur incontrôlable et elle eut pour la première fois un sursaut de peur sans le montrer à qui ce soit.

Kaede, d'une voix mielleuse : Monsieur Ramsay, quelle surprise ! Je voudrai parler « Affaires »…

Sakura, glaciale : **LA FERME !**

Le ton de la jeune Ramsay était sans réplique et sèche que Kaede ne sut quoi répondre.

Sakura, glaciale : Je vous prie d'abandonner toute idée de traiter des affaires avec mon père ! Je n'épouserai jamais votre fils parce que je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour lui. Je ne veux pas prendre la place qui appartient à ma sœur. Je vous ai déjà avertie, il est trop tard ! J'aime Rui Hanazawa qui éprouve les mêmes sentiments. Cette union inclut les affaires familiales entre les Hanazawa et les Ramsay.

Kaede : Je n'accepterai jamais cette intrigante !

Sakura, glaciale : C'est très dommage que vous pensez comme ça car Sherry et votre fils s'aiment !

Kaede répliqua : Elle veut notre fortune !

Sherry intervint : N'importe quoi ! J'ai ma propre fortune pour ça !

Madame Ramsay se mêla : Effectivement, elle tiendra sa propre entreprise après ses études. Sa boite est au nom de sa mère.

Kaede : Je croyais que cette entreprise n'existait plus.

Madame Ramsay ricana : Faux ! C'est moi qui gère en attendant la légale propriétaire qui n'est autre que Sherry.

Kaede : Et moi, je suis certaine que Sakura est encore vierge !

Sakura, glaciale : Faux ! Je suis enceinte. Vous avez perdu !

Monsieur Ramsay et Monsieur Hanazawa : Kaede, tu n'es qu'un vieux dragon qui ne fait pas le poids contre nous.

Kaede, choquée : Vi… Vieux dragon ?

Monsieur Ramsay et Monsieur Hanazawa : Parfaitement !

Kaede était abattue à plate couture par tout ce petit monde. Elle laissa alors Tsukasa épouser Sherry.

Rui et Tsukushi se marièrent après la naissance de leur fils Nikko. Petit Rui vivait avec eux et il était heureux d'avoir enfin des « petit frères » et des « petites sœurs ».

Fin


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour chers lectrices et chers lecteurs,

Je vous écris ce message pour vous dire que certains fics ont été écrits en 2005, l'année où j'ai réellement débuté ce qui explique pourquoi j'avais du mal démarrer une toute première fic sur un manga.

Date 1ère publication

Catégorie

Titre de la fiction

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Les maudits trouvent le bonheur (1)

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

A la conquête de son âme sœur (2)

25/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Tu es ma joie de vivre (3)

12/03/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Après la souffrance, le bonheur arrive à grand pas (1)

13/03/2005

Fruits Basket

Le grand secret de Tohru (4)

08/05/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Je serai toujours là (2)

19/05/2005

Creamy

Je t'appartiens pour toujours

19/05/2005

Embrasse-moi Lucile

Le temps d'une nuit

20/05/2005

Jeanne et Serge

Mon amour

20/07/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Juste trois nuits (1)

09/12/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Annulation du mariage de raison (2)

16/12/2005

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Tsubasa (2)

28/08/2006

Garasu no kamen

Une brioche au four arrange les choses (3)

12/11/2006

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Genzô (4)

27/12/2006

Hana Yori Dango

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille (3)

Je vous prie de bien vouloir prêter attention à ces dates de première publication originelle et vous réaliserez que j'ai amélioré avec le temps : 6 ans d'écart c'est beaucoup, non ?

A plus !

Adam Park


End file.
